Pokemon Prime Part II
by RedGyarados3
Summary: Optimus lost all of his memories. Now he thinks he is a Decepticon. Can the Autobots restore his memory? If they succeed, what new adventures lay ahead for them now?
1. Orion Pax Pt 1

**Pokemon Prime**

* * *

><p><span>Orion Pax Pt. 1<span>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers Prime or Pokemon.**

New Character Ages:

Ash - 20

Dawn - 19

Misty - 21

May - 19 1/2

Brock - 23

Max - 16

* * *

><p><strong>Autobot Base<strong>

Ratchet explains to everyone Optimus' sudden changes. "In high site, we accomplished what was required. With Unicron's awakening, extreme measure needed to be taken; Enemies became allies, allies became confidantes, and with the Matrix of Leadership, the planet Earth was saved. Though in at immeasurable, personal cost. When Optimus surrendered the Matrix, he lost more than the collective wisdom of the Primes. He lost himself."

"That doesn't follow." Cliffjumper argued. "Optimus knew Megatron."

"They were like BFFs." Bulkhead said.

*But Optimus didn't even know his own name, remember? You even said it.* Bumblebee said.

"If Optimus did not know his own name, perhaps it is because the title of 'Prime' hasn't yet be granted to him." Ratchet said.

"What?" Ash asked.

"Say again?" Misty asked.

"With the power of the Matrix no longer within him, it would stand to reason that Optimus has reverted to his pre-Prime state. The historical archivist, Orion Pax."

"You mean in his mind?" Delia asked.

"Are you telling me Prime thinks he's some librarian Decepticon?" Agent Jenny asked.

**The Nemesis**

Megatron addressed the ship. "Attention, crew. Our guest is currently insolation to help ease his transition, but when Orion Pax emerges he is to be shown every courtesy. And the first to address him as Optimus Prime will have his voice box torn out."

"Lord Megatron, is it wise to allow an Autobot, current or former, full run through the premises?" Airachnid asked.

"Nothing happens aboard this ship without my knowledge. You will do well to remember that, Airachnid. But there is no need for concern, Orion dose not posses the same fight as Optimus' is so renowned for." Megatron replied.

"Then what use is he to our cause?"

"Ah, rest assured, Orion Pax will indeed earn his stripes."

In the med-lab, Knock Out removed the Autobot symbols off Orion's shoulders and replaced them for Decepticon symbols. "Welcome back to the winning team." Knock Out said.

**Autobot Base**

"Being a Decepticon is a choice, Agent Jenny. One that I have a hard time believing Optimus' would make at any point in his life." Ratchet said.

"So if he's riding with Decepticons..." Wheeljack said.

"It's because Megatron's working some kind of voodoo." Arcee finished.

"Orion Pax might not currently be an Autobot up here." Ratchet pointed to his head. "But I must believe he will never stop being one in here." He pointed to his spark. "We must locate him to know for certain."

"Hold up!" Agent Jenny yelled. "I have a chip lodged on my behind that let's the agency know when I stop for a pedicure. Are you telling me you just can't track Prime?"

"Optimus' signal did not reappear since he embarked for Earth's core, but we must get to work finding him if we have any hope of initiating his contingency plan."

"Contingency plan?" Cliffjumper asked.

*What contingency?*

"Is that even a word?" May asked.

"The key card." Ash said. He pulled the key out of his pocket. "So what's it do?"

"It grants access to Vector Sigma. The repository of the Wisdom of the Primes." Ratchet explained.

"Is that some sort of supercomputer?" Max asked.

"So we can just download Optimus' memories back into him?" Brock asked.

"Which one of these is Vector Sigma? At the very bottom of the Base?" Ash asked.

"Vector Sigma is more than is more than a supercomputer. It is an ancient source of mystical powers... on Cybertron."

**The Nemesis**

Megatron and Orion entered the bridge. All the Vehicons starred at Orion and whispered quietly. Megatron 'enlightened' Orion. "You have been a captive of the Autobots and locked in stasis for quiet some time, Orion. Long enough for us to be in exodus on another world."

"Exodus? Why?" Orion asked.

"Because the warlord Ratchet's careless actions lead to this." Megatron display an image of a planet's surface. It was a dull wasteland.

Orion recognized the planet and gasped. "Cybertron?" Anger and revenge grew on Orion's face. Exactly the way Megatron hoped he'd react.

**Autobot Base**

"Ashton Ketchum, you will not be traveling on another planet!" Delia shouted. Every time she used Ash's real name, that's when she was serious.

"I'll take his place." May insisted.

"You're not going either, May. Not when one of you can." She looked at the Autobots.

"Miss Ketchum is right." Jenny said. "Why send a boy to do a Autobot's job?"

"Because only a Prime can access Vector Sigma or one chosen by a Prime. Optimus gave the key card to Ash it is now imprinted with his unique bio-signature."

"So you mean Ash is like some honorary Prime?" Dawn asked.

"Let's just say Ash is the only one who can return Optimus to the Autobot we knew."

"But why would Optimus willfully endanger a human? A young adult?" Delia asked.

"Mom, I'm gonna get married and be a father soon." Ash argued.

"Maybe Optimus believes there's more to Ash than meets the eye." Arcee said.

"All of which is moot. The key card is useless to us without a means of reaching Cybertron. Which we at present to not possess."

"Doc, what about that?" Misty pointed to the Ground Bridge chamber.

"Misty, the Ground Bridge barely got them into Earth's orbit, remember?" Max reminded.

"Yeah, but Ratchet build it. Can he turbo charge the thing?"

Ratchet reminded quiet. Thinking in his processor.

**The Nemesis**

"I can not believe Ratchet's capable of such horrors." Orion said, looking at the screen of Cybertron's dead surface.

"Yes, and to think the Doctor of Doom's mad quest for power continues." Megatron said. "His marauders pursued us to this planet's orbit. We feel it's species are not ready to behold us, but we've resolved to protect this world from the same tragedy which was dealt to Cybertron."

"One question, Megatron. Why are we called 'Decepticons'?"

"Another craven Autobot scare tactic. The name was meant to demonize us, instead we wear it as a badge of honor. For if speaking the truth is deception, then we are gladly guilty. Now please, Orion, there'll be plenty of time for catching up. You must rest."

"Megatron, I will do my part to stop Ratchet's unspeakable of crimes of aggression." Orion balled up his fist. "This I vow. With all my spark."

In Megatron's private chambers, he schemed with Soundwave. "It seems we have successfully achieved control of Orion's spark. Now to put him mind at work. Have you sanitize the data core?"

Soundwave nodded.

"Excellent. Our new archivist will require unlimited access to our files it would be counter productive for him to stumble upon any sensitive information."

**Twinleaf Town**

It's been two months without Optimus. And today was the day Ash and Dawn get married. During the ceremony everyone noticed Dawn's pregnant belly. All they did was congratulate them. Even Dawn's mother Johanna. Ash noticed Arcee in motorcycle mode parked no that far from them. He went up to her.

"Nice wedding." Arcee said.

"Thanks. Any sign of Optimus?" Ash asked.

"Not today."

"Not yet."

"Pikachu."

"So how's Dawn doing?" She asked.

"She's still has five months." He replied. "We've decided to name her Gabby."

**The Nemesis**

"When we stormed the Iacon Hall of Records of the waging days of the war for Cybertron, we acquired highly classified files. Files written with Autobot codes. Which we have been unable to decipher." Megatron said.

"Autobot codes which the Iacon archivist, Orion Pax should have no trouble cracking." Knock Out said. "Considering what's at stake, shouldn't we beef up the security around here?"

"Knock Out, I believe that Orion will perform most affectively if he dose not feel threatened or confined in anyway. However, it is no coincidence that Orion's workstation is located direct proximity to the Energon storage vault."

"Which is under constant surveillance. Well played."

**Autobot Base, another week later**

Misty was watching her sister's Gym performance on the TV when she heard some beeping noises. She went to the railing and saw Ratchet and Wheeljack in the Ground Bridge chamber. "Guys, are you really turbo charging the Ground Bridge?"

"Tinkering. No need to give everyone's hopes up high just yet." Ratchet replied.

"You know you surprise me, Misty." Wheeljack said.

**The Nemesis**

Orion was deciphering the files and managed to crack one entry out of thousands of entries. Megatron entered. "Orion, how's Project Iacon going?"

"I am a bit rust I fear." Orion replied. "I only managed to decode three entries."

"And what do these entries comprise?"

"They were logged by Autobot archivist during the War. After I entered stasis. My only knowledge of their contents so far is that they are coordinates. Targeting locations on this very planet." Orion projected a hologram of Earth. "I surmise that they could indicate hiding places for vessels, shuttled from Cybertron for safe keeping."

"Such as historical documents or cultural artifacts?"

"My greatest fear would be weapons of mass destruction. Hidden away for later use."

"All the more reason it is essential that we do everything in our power to keep said vessels from Autobot reach. We are fortunate to have you on our side Orion Pax."

"Lord Megatron, I am puzzled by one particular finding. I have discovered several historic references to Starscream, as your second in command." Orion displayed an image of Starscream on screen. "Yet I've not seen him aboard the ship."

"Sadly, Commander Starscream is dead." Megatron lied, before leaving Orion's workstation.

Megatron returned to the bridge with Soundwave. "Orion asks many questions, a valuable trait in an archivist. But not in a Decepticon. It is a matter of time before he unravels our fabrications." Megatron said. "And is anat sense from right to wrong rises to the surface. My only hope is that Orion will complete Project Iacon before I am forced to destroy him... once and for all."

**Autobot Base**

Ratchet and Wheeljack continued working on turbo charging the Ground Bridge when they received a transmission. "Rachet, you awake!" Agent Jenny yelled. "This is an emergency!"

"Agent Jenny, is it Optimus?" Ratchet asked.

"It's Decepticons." Jenny replied. "And they are busting into the same military research lab they hit two months ago."

*They must be going for another power source...* Bumblebee said.

"For another Space Bridge." Bulkhead finished.

"For all we know, Optimus is riding with the Decepticreeps." Cliffjumper said.

"Roll out!" Ratchet shouted.

**Military Lab**

Knock Out and Breakdown managed to acquire the power source. They saw a wave of human and Pokemon reenforcments heading for them. They blasted them into a halt without trouble.

The Ground Bridge vortex opened. Bulkhead, Cliffjumper, Arcee, Bumblebee, May's Blaziken, Ash's Charizard, Dawn's Mamoswine, and Max's Berloom emerged from it.

"Drop the power source!" Cliffjumper shouted.

"Aren't you missing someone?" Knock Out asked.

The Autobots readied their cannons and the Pokemon readied to use their special attacks. Suddenly three flying Vehicons dove in. Causing them to shoot a them instead of Knock Out and Breakdown.

Knock Out pressed his com-link. "Ready for that Bridge." The Decepticon vortex opened. "We'll be sure to tell the big O that you said 'Hello'." Both Decepticons ran through it.

Arcee transformed and accelerated to the vortex.

"Arcee!" Cliffjumper shouted.

Too late, she made it through before it closed.

**The Nemesis**

Arcee drove past Knock Out and Breakdown and continued driving. "Scrap." Knock Out said.

She made a turn down a corridor with three Vehicons. They fired at her. She transformed, jumped over one and blasted his head off. As she landed she quickly kicked another one to the wall. She tripped the third one and threatened him. "Where's Optimus? Answer me!"

Three more Vehicons showed up and began blasting. She used the pinned Vehicon's body as a shield as they accidently kill him. She rolled to the side, pulled out her arm blades, and sliced the fourth one's arm. Then she sliced the fifth's spark chamber. Finally she blasted the last one. She transformed and drove off again.

In the bridge Soundwave's 'face' monitored her moves. Megatron watched, "What?" He was outraged.

"Arcee." Airachnid said with delight. She transformed into her spider mode. "Allow me to welcome her aboard."

"No." Megatron replied. "If Orion so much as lays an optic on another Autobot, let alone to witness the full amount of it's destruction. Everything he currently believes will become into question." He looks at Soundwave. "See to it that Arcee is escorted off this ship immediately."

Soundwave nodded.

Orion was busy working when he heard the blaster shots coming from outside.

More Vehicons blocked Arcee's way. Instead of fighting them she evaded and continued driving.

Orion exits his workstation. He saw two Vehicons run past him. One stopped. "Orion, please return to your station. Lord Megatron's orders." He then continued running. But Orion's instincts told him to go and investigate.

Soundwave waited for Arcee to turn to the corridor he was in. However, Orion was walking down the other corridor. Sure enough Arcee did turn into that corridor. Soundwave quickly self-activated the Ground Bridge.

Orion saw Soundwave. "Why is he standing there?" Orion thought to himself.

The Ground Bridge vortex opened right between Soundwave and Arcee. She ended up driving through the vortex. The vortex disappeared right as soon as Orion showed up. "I heard a commotion."

Soundwave gave him a sideways glance and walked back to the bridge.

**The Arctic**

The vortex opened and Arcce emerged. She transformed back to her robotic form and examined the area. "What the? NNOOOOOOO!"

**Autobot Base**

Ratchet began the defrosting process on Arcee. "You weren't able to determine the Decepticon's location or if Optimus was even on board the ship?" Ratchet asked.

"I couldn't confirm." Arcee replied.

Out of anger Bulkhead grunted and smashed another one of Ratchet's tools.

Ratchet, getting fustrated with that. "Bulkhead..."

"What? You needed that? The only thing I need is our head honcho back!" Bulkhead shouted, as he slammed his fists together.

"It's not your fault." Ash said to Arcee.

"If any of us needed rescuing, Optimus would have found a way. I didn't. Simple as that." Arcee replied.

"Ratchet!" Agent jenny contacted them. "What happened out there? Reports indicate at least a dozen men and Pokemon wounded. The rest well... let's just say there's a huge funeral lily is being ordered. the heat's on me to provide some explanation. You Autobots better get your act together or the US will interfere and make me shut down your Base." She hung up.

"But where you go?" Max asked.

"Who knows? Maybe they'll ship us to some Island or fire us into space. Wouldn't that be a welcome relief." Ratchet said.

"I don't blame Jenny. Optimus would have evacuated all humans and Pokemon from the area before engaging the Decepticons." Cliffjumper said.

*That would be the first thing he would have done.* Bumblebee said.

"We don't actually know what Optimus would have done... because he isn't here!" Bulkhead shouted.

"You're pretty good at stating the obvious, Bulkhead." Wheeljack said. "Anything else you'd like to mention that we already know!"

"Nothing I could say in front of the humans."

"Hey!" Ash interrupted before a fight broke out. "Aren't we overlooking one positive? Nobody is talking about what the Decepticons have got their claws on."

"Yes." Ratchet replied. "We've managed to allow them to finally acquire a power source for their Space Bridge!"

"And how exactly would that be a positive?" Cliffjumper asked.

"We let them finish building their Space Bridge." Ash replied.

"Why? So they could bring more zombies back from Cybertron?" Bulkhead asked.

"No. So, they can commandeer it and use it to send me to Cybertron." Ash explained.

"Whoa, that's a pretty good idea!" May said.

"Oh, well if _May_ thinks it's a good idea..." Arcee said.

"Nobody says it's going to be easy, but you've seized a Space Bridge before." Ash said.

"We blew one up." Wheeljack said. "That's a whole lot different than the five of us seizing and holding one."

*We'd have to find it first.* Bumblebee said.

"He's right we do need to fine the thing first." Cliffjumper agreed.

"Uh, hello!" Misty shouted. "If it's a Space Bridge, isn't it..." She pointed up. Indicating towards space.

"Misty, the term 'Space' refers to it's transport range. Not it's physical location." Wheeljack said.

"And we've been monitoring Earth's orbit since the last one. We'd know if it was there." Ratchet added.

"So the Bridge could be somewhere here on Earth." Ash said.

"Like trying to find a servo in a scrap yard." Bulkhead said.

"Then maybe we better start looking." Arcee suggested.

"But the fact remains; We do not know what the Decepticons have in store for Optimus or if he's truly safe from harm."

**The Nemesis**

Outside the ship a squadron of Vehicons soared in and landed in the hanger. They transformed and entered the corridors of the ship. As the hanger doors closed a familiar jet flew in and landed. Once the doors closed the jet transformed into Starscream!

Starscream snuck his way to the Energon storage vault. He causally approached the guards. They drew their blasters. "Starscream!" Vehicon #2 shouted.

"That's Commander Starscream. What's your malfunction? Lower those weapons immediately." Starscream ordered.

"I'm sorry, sir, but Lord Megatron ordered that you'd be taken into custody should you ever return to the ship." Vehicon #1 said.

"What? Clearly there has be a mistake." Starscream said. Suddenly he shot one of the guards. The already dead guard shot the light above them. Starscream killed the other guard with his blade-like fingers.

Starscream quickly stole a stack of Energon cubes. Footsteps of the guards taking the next shift was heard from behind him. he was forced to hide in the nearest room. Which wasn't far away. He ran into the room and was shocked on who he saw... "No! Optimus Prime!" He readied his missiles.

Orion Pax stood there confused. "Who is this Optimus Prime?" Orion thought.

* * *

><p><em><strong>TBC<strong>_


	2. Orion Pax Pt 2

**Pokemon Prime**

* * *

><p><span>Orion Pax Pt. 2<span>

* * *

><p><strong>The Nemesis<strong>

"Optimus Prime?" Starscream aimed his missiles at Orion.

"Please, I mean no harm." Orion begged.

"Oh, then what are you doing here?"

"Research. For Lord Megatron."

"Is this some kind of joke?"

"I do not understand." Orion said. Starscream lowered his arms. "And why did you call me 'Optimus Prime'?"

"Uh, why wouldn't I?"

"Because my name is Orion Pax. I am far from being a Prime."

Starscream noticed the Decepticon symbols on Optimus/Orion's arms. "You reminded me of someone I once knew. That's all."

"You are... Starscream?"

"Yes."

"Lord Megatron told me you had been... terminated."

"Lord Megatron says many things, only some of which are true."

"You do not suggest that our leader would speak falsely."

Starscream bursted in laughter. "You truly _are_ being kept in the dark, aren't you?"

"You speak in many riddles, Starscream. Please, tell me what it is that you know."

"And in return..."

But the door opened before Starscream could finish. Three Vehicons readied there weapons. "Starscream, surrender!" One of them shouted.

Starscream cowards behind Orion. "Hold your fire." Orion ordered.

Starscream transformed and flew out of there. "Remain in the lab." The same Vehicon said to Orion.

"But I..."

"Lord Megatron's orders." He transformed into a jet and pursued Starscream. The rest remained with Orion.

Starscream gunned down several Vehicons that were in his way. The Vehicon chasing him is now gaining up on him. So Starscream transformed and lands on top of him. He blasted him until he started to got down. He transformed and flew off again.

Starscream was flying for the hanger door. he used his missile to blow up the doors. Allowing him to break free, but an ambush was waiting for him outside. The Decepticons shot Starscream clan out of the sky and he fell down for the surface.

**Autobot Base, Mt. Moon**

"Max, is the test subject ready?" Ratchet asked. Him, Wheeljack, Misty, Max, and Brock waited to see if Ratchet and Wheeljack's turbo charging showed any efforts.

Max placed a remote control car on the floor. He tested the steering. "Check." He pressed a button. "Long range GPS activated."

"I have doubts that the recalibrations have successfully extended Ground Bridge range." Ratchet said.

"But there is only one way to find out." Wheeljack said. He activated the Ground Bridge chamber.

Max steered the remote car down the chamber. "Come on." Misty said. Suddenly the car exploded before it even got close to the to vortex.

Ratchet shook his head with disappointment. "It was just the first try." Brock reassured.

"No, Brock. It was pure folly. A misguided act of desperation. It takes eons to master Space Bridge engineering and no one is more accomplished than the Decepticons." Ratchet said.

Max thought of an idea. "You know, there is this thing in P.E. class where you have to climb a rope all the way to the ceiling. It's really hard and I never been able to do it. When I told Bumblebee about it, he believed in me. Which made me practice every day. Finally, just a couple weeks ago... I made it to the top."

"What does this have anything to do with physical education!" Ratchet responded frustratingly.

"I... I was just..."

Ratchet growled and went back to his computer.

"Better give him some alone time." Wheeljack said. The four left Ratchet.

"Optimus, I am so sorry." Ratchet said quietly.

**The Nemesis**

Megatron entered Orion's workstation. "Orion, I'm so sorry for the recent commotion. You weren't in anyway harmed, were you?"

"No, Lord Megatron." Orion replied. "But why did you tell me that Starscream was dead?"

"Because he is dead to our cause. Starscream was my most trusted lieutenant, until he turned traitor and joined the Autobots. Never have I witnessed a more profound act of deception. He did not do or say anything troubling to you?"

"No." Orion lied.

"Good. Perhaps it's best to forget the entire incident and return to your project."

"As you wish, my Lord."

Megatron left Orion and Soundwave met up with him down a corridor. "Orion was never very adapt for the art of deception." Megatron said. "I made a mistake not terminating Starscream when I had the opportunity. A mistake I do not intend to make again!"

**Autobot Base**

Bulkhead and May's Blaziken is Ground Bridge back to Base. "No sign of Energon spikes. Anyone else find the Space Bridge?" Bulkhead asked.

"None have yet reported back." Ratchet replied.

"Ratchet, you alright?"

"Hm, yes. Yes, let's just get you two to the next quadrant."

A low alarm was triggered. "What is it?"

"A high frequency signal with an embedded message... for me!" Ratchet said.

"Optimus?" Bulkhead asked.

Ratchet checked it. "Starscream. 'I have obtained information regarding your leader. Bring medical kit. Come alone.'"

**Blue Lagoon, Johto**

Starscream laid against a boulder on the forest side of the Lagoon the lights from the Chinchou's bulbs lighted the entire Lagoon. Starscream struggled to breathe as Energon leaked from his leg. The Ground Bridge vortex opened and Ratchet and Wheeljack emerged.

"I told you to come alone!" Starscream shouted.

"And since when did we listen to you?" Wheeljack said. He pulled out his sword and drew it close to Stascream's throat. "Don't think that I forgot how you threatened Misty."

"Where is Optimus?" Ratchet asked.

"Patch me up and perhaps I'll tell you." Starscream replied. They didn't move. "Have sympathy. I'm leaking here."

"Then I suggest you speak quickly. Has Optimus been harmed in anyway?"

"He's fine. Fine! Can't you see I'm the one who's been harmed?"

"Where is he?" Wheeljack placed the blade closer to his throat.

"Where do you think? He's on Megatron's warship."

"Which is located where?" Ratchet asked.

"Heh, heh. Now; who knows? It's a ship. It moves. It took me months to track. Only to get fired upon."

"You wouldn't go to the trouble of calling me here unless you had information to trade. Real information."

"Very well, you beloved leader might have lost his sensors. He goes by the name Orion Pax now and it seems Megatron has lead him to believe he is a Decepticon."

"Ha, tell us something we don't know." Wheeljack said. Removing his sword from Starscream's throat.

"WHAT! How could you possibly know that?"

"We're wasting our time." Ratchet said. They both walked back to the vortex.

"Wait! That's all I have! Really! You can't just leave me like this!"

"Unless you know where Megatron is hiding his Space Bridge... you can stay here and rust." Wheeljack said.

Starscream gasped. "Space Bridge? Do you mean to tell me that they actually finished building it without my supervision?" There was a strong silence. Starscream chuckled with greed. "It hurts most right here." He pointed to his wound. "Doctor."

**Autobot Base**

"The Decepticon Space Bridge is located right here, deep within an Energon mine." Ratchet said.

"Adjacent to a raw fuel supply, clever. What's our intel?" Arcee asked.

"A... reliable source." Wheejack hesitated to reply.

"So do we have a consign with Ash?" Ratchet asked.

"Do we now if people could breath your atmosphere?" Delia asked.

"I'll hook Ash up." Agent Jenny said. "It's completely state of the art. I have a friend from NASA who owes me a favor.

"It's too dangerous." Delia insisted.

"Mom, I know that this is hard, but Optimus risked his life to save our planet. He's not even human. We owe it to him." Ash said.

"Ash maybe the only one who can do this, Delia. But I don't want you to think for one moment that I'll allow him to travel unchaperoned." Arcee said.

"Not everyone is destined for an ordinary life." Ratchet said. "Optimus Prime was once Orion Pax after all."

"When you were little, Ash I remember how you said you always wanted to be an astronaut before becoming a Pokemon Master." Delia said.

"Now I am going to be both." Ash said.

Dawn held his arm. "And soon a father." She gave him a kiss on the cheek.

**The Nemesis**

Orion continued researching. For something else."Okay, 'Optimus Prime'." He typed that name into the search files. The screen displayed an image of a huge, noble Autobot. "Oh, 'Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobot invaders.' I reminded Starscream of him? And Lord Megatron said Ratchet was the Autobot leader. Someone is not telling the truth."

**Autobot Base**

"We will Ground Bridge directly into the Energon mine." Ratchet said. "And make our way to the Space Bridge chamber, neutralizing any Decepticon forces we encounter. Once we secure the Space Bridge we send for Ash. Stealth must be an absolute priority. We will most certainly be outnumbered and if any Decepticon should transmit an alert to their warship..."

"The odds become 400 to 1." Cliffjumper said.

"Scrambling communications upon entry will certainly provide an edge in this regard." Wheeljack said.

"Taking the Bridge is the easy part." Arcee said. "You five need to hold it long enough for Ash and me to get to Cybertron and back."

"If Max can climb to the top of the rope in physical education, then we can do this." Ratchet said.

"What dose P.E. have to do with anything?" May asked. "And I want to see you in action, Ratchet."

"No, May. Stay here and help your brother controlling the Ground Bridge and the communications hoop." Ratchet replied. "And Nurse Ketchum will be on stand by in case of an emergency."

"Ash, time to suit up." Agent Jenny said.

**Oldale Ruins, Hoenn**

All six Autobots accompanied by Ash's Snorlax, Dawn's Togekiss, Misty's Starmie, Brock's Crobat, May's Skitty, and Max's Mightyena emerged from the Ground Bridge vortex.

"Clear." Cliffjumper said.

"Snorlax."

The twelve ran down the mine tunnel. At the end there was a driller and three miners. Arcee and Bumblebee subdued one. The second one prepared to attack, but Togekiss and Crobat used Air Slash to destroy the miner.

The third miner attempted to contact the Nemesis. "Command, this is Space Bridge Control! We are under attack! Command, do you read me?" All he received was com-link static. "Command, do you re..."

Starmie used Rapid Spin to slice the miner's head off.

Ratchet looked at the body. "Shhhh."

They ran to the elevator shaft and they descended to the Space Bridge. When the got there there was a Vehicon. "Going down." Bulkhead said. He smashed the Vehicon with both his wreaking balls.

They ran for the Space Bridge. It was heavily guarded. "By the AllSpark." Ratchet said.

"Thank you, Starscream." Arcee said. Wheeljack looked at her shocked. "Who else would it be?"

Before they could do anything a eerie noise came from above them. Suddenly the Vehicons were outlined in light blue. Then they were lifted in the air. All of a sudden they a began to spin around and around until the the collisions with one another caused them to explode. When the last Vehicon was destroyed the blue light disappeared and the parts feel to the ground.

Wheeljack knew Starmie was part psychic so he looked at her. She shook her head. "Then what Pokemon would help us?"

Descending down the cave ruins was Deoxys in Attack Forme. The same one that helped Arcee and Bulkhead get the Polarity Gauntlet. It shifted back to Normal Forme. "Are you the same Deoxys we saw?" Bulkhead asked.

Deoxys nodded.

"Well, thanks for the help again."

Ratchet went to the controls. "A masterpiece of engineering."

"Operational?" Cliffjumper asked.

He checked it. "Fully."

"Thanks to Deoxys the entire perimeter is secured within twenty nano-clicks." Bulkhead said.

"Now for the scary part." Arcee said.

"I am shutting down the scrambler in order to contact Base and maintain communication through the remainder of the mission." Wheeljack said.

**Autobot Base**

Wheeljack called in. "Strike team to Base, objective secure."

"That's your cue." Jenny said to Ash.

Ash, wearing a advance spacesuit and holding the air-helmet in his right arm, climbed down the stairs and readied himself to go through the Ground Bridge. He looked at everyone last time. "Sorry you can't come, Pikachu."

"Pika." He squeaked sadly.

He looked at Dawn. He went up to her and gave her a goodbye kiss. "Goodbye, Dawn." Then he went down to one knee, placed his left hand on Dawn's pregnant belly and kissed it. "Goodbye, Gabby. Daddy will be back soon."

"Hey Ash, watch yourself out there." Brock said.

"Safe journey, darling." Delia said.

"Thanks, Mom." He put his helmet on.

He got back up and looked at Dawn. "Go, Optimus needs you." She said.

He took a few steps back and saluted them. Delia and Dawn blew him a kiss and the others saluted back. Ash walked through the Ground Bridge vortex.

"Pika-pi!"

**Oldale Ruins**

Ash emerged from the vortex. They all awaited him. "Locking onto Cybertron." Ratchet said.

"You ready?" Arcee asked.

Ash pulled out the key card. "Let's do this. Wait, what is a Deoxys doing here?" He noticed it's presence.

"Turns out Deoxys doesn't need to breath air, so it's coming with us." Arcee replied.

"And I take it Deoxys is coming with us?"

"Yep."

"I'll leave the Space Bridge vortex open in order to eliminate any communication lag over the great distance and make it easier for you to locate when you're ready to return." Ratchet explained the next phase.

"Easier to locate? You're not Bridging us straight to Vector Sigma?" Ash asked.

"Vector Sigma's true location is shrouded in myth and rumor, Ash." Wheeljack replied. "It is said that the path of the Prime leads there. We must be confident that Optimus will guide you."

"Don't worry, Space Bridging is just like Ground Bridging." Arcee said. Ratchet activated the Space Bridge. "JUST A LITTLE MORE INTENSE!" She shouted over the loud noise.

"See ya, Snorlax." Ash bid farewell to his Pokemon.

"Snor."

Arcee, Ash, and Deoxys went through the Space Bridge vortex.

**Cybertron**

The Space Bridge vortex opened. Arcee, Ash, and Deoxys. Ash observed the ravaged, grey area around him. "I can't believe it. I'm actually on another planet! Arcee this is incredible! Arcee?"

"This isn't how I wanted you to see my home." Arcee said, sadly.

"I'm... I'm sorry."

"In the fog of war it's hard to see beyond the next leg of the mission or the next punch in the fight. We did everything to save Cybertron, but when the fog finally lifted... there wasn't much left to save."

Ratchet contacted them. _"Arcee, Ash, do you copy?"_

**Autobot Base**

Everyone there was able to hear them. _"Roger. We're on Cybertron." _Ash replied. They cheered in relief.

**Oldale Ruins**

"Just keep the siteseeing to a minimum, huh?" Bulkhead said.

"Indeed." Ratchet agreed. "We don't know if your journey ahead is five clicks or five thousand."

**Cybertron**

"Understood." Arcee said. "We're out."

Ash pulled out the key card. "Okay, Ratchet said the card will guide us. I don't see how or what I'm suppose to...?" The card began to glow and made a humming noise.

Ash then lifted the card to eye level and rotated himself clockwise. The glow and humming went lower then back higher then lower. He rotated himself back to the left. Where the card hummed and glowed the strongest.

"There you go." Arcee said. She transformed into her vehicle mode. Ash hopped on. Deoxys shifted into it's Speed Forme. They took off in the direction they are suppose to go.

**Oldale Ruins**

"This could be awhile." Cliffjumper said.

The communicator went off. _"Space Bridge control, do you read me. Space Bridge control, this is Breakdown."_

**The Nemesis**

"Your status report is overdue." Breakdown said.

**Oldale Ruins**

"Scrap." Bulkhead said. He reached for the com-link.

"Bulkhead, no. He'll recognize your voice." Cliffjumper said.

"I can..." He spoke in a low-pitch. "Lower." He went to a high-pitch. "Higher?"

"He would recognize all of ours because we've at least encountered him once before." Ratchet said. Possibly when they were fighting over the Cybertronian data cylinder.

They all looked at Bumblebee.

*I don't think there is a Decepticon that talks like me.* Bumblebee said.

_"Come in, Space Bridge control."_ Breakdown said. _"Don't make me come down there and dent some engine blocks."_

Agent Jenny contacted them through their com-link. _"Somebody say something, pronto!"_

"Max, patch in Agent Jenny." Ratchet said.

**Autobot Base**

"What?" Jenny asked.

_"And Agent Jenny, make your voice as low as you can possible."_ Ratchet said.

**The Nemesis**

Breakdown contacted again. "You have one nano-click to respond or..."

_"This is space bridge control... situation normal."_ Agent jenny said in the lowest and goofiest voice she can speak.

"Normal? You sure about that?" Breakdown wasn't quite convinced.

**Autobot Base**

"We were just, calibrating the sub-systems and, we uh, had a surge, but it's fine now. How are you?" She asked.

_"Uh, uh, never better. I know it's thankless down there, keep up the good work, huh?" _Breakdown said.

"Will do, control out." Once Jenny hung up, she coughed and rubbed her throat. Her voice was a little raspy. "Need some medical attention here, Dr. Slate."

"Sure thing, Agent Jenny." Brock replied.

**The Nemesis**

Orion continued researching the Optimus Prime file. "Why would the Decepticon archives be so heavily cryptic?" Orion managed to break through the fire walls. The screen of the Autobot supposedly being Optimus Prime went static. Then it revealed Optimus Prime true identity. "How could _I_ possibly be... Optimus Prime?"

Soundwave's 'face' displayed what Optimus/Orion's computer screen. "Even our encryptions couldn't keep him from the truth." Megatron said. "Orion has much to accomplish and he will stay the course! Even if I must inflict great pain to ensure the completion of Project Iacon."

**Cybertron**

Ash held out the card. "That way." He pointed it to the right.

"Toward Kaon?" Arcee asked.

"The Decepticon capital, swell."

The trio stopped at a bridge entry. "We're on foot from here." Arcee said. Ash got off her so she could transform. "Don't want the engine noise to attract the wrong kind of attention." She pulled out her pistol.

Deoxys sifted to Speed Forme to Defense Forme.

"Decepticons?" Ash asked.

"Vermin." Arcee replied.

"You mean Scraplets?"

"Yeah, and there are a lot more worser things than Scraplets."

The card pointed to the bridge. "This way."

The trio crossed the bridge. However, underneath the bridge a capsule opened and transformed. It transformed into one of these 'vermin', but this creature was almost as big a Bulkhead, but more quiet when it crawled.. It quietly maneuvered itself underneath the bridge. It was stalking Ash, Arcee and Deoxys!

* * *

><p><em><strong>TBC<strong>_


	3. Orion Pax Pt 3

**Pokemon Prime**

* * *

><p><span>Orion Pax Pt. 3<span>

* * *

><p><strong>Cybertron, Kaon<strong>

Ash, Arcee and Deoxys walked through the streets of Kaon when the key began to glow intensely. "We must be close." Ash said. They made a left into an arena decorated with Megatron statues.

Once they got to the center of the arena the floor began to shake and crack. Then a structure surface. It looked like an entry to an underground chamber. It opened when Ash got near the structure.

"Vector Sigma's down here?" Ash asked.

"Kaon didn't always belong to the Decepticons. Megatron took it as a capital. Apparently without ever realizing what laid beneath their feet." Arcee responded.

Ruble fell down. They looked up to see an enormous creature reared up from atop the passage. It jumped off to attack them! Arcee grabbed Ash and rolled out of the way. Deoxys used Teleport to get out of the creature's way.

Arcee used her pistols. Merely making a scratch on the creature. Her Autobot symbol got it's attention. It viciously tackled her away from Ash. Deoxys, still in Defense Forme, used Zen Headbutt. Hitting the creature on the back. The creature whacked Deoxys off and noticed Ash and what he had in his hand.

The creature turned it's attention to Ash. Mainly to get the key. Deoxys shifted to Attack Forme and now used Superpower. It made a direct hit to the creature. While Arcee continued shooting. They creature was massive, so she had plenty of clean shots. The creature refocused on Arcee and Deoxys.

Ash pressed his com-link. "We're being attacked by some kind of giant 'Con-Beetle."

**Oldale Ruins**, Hoenn****

Ratchet figured out Ash's description. "An Insecticon!"

**Autobot Base**

Everyone in the Base was able to hear the communication. "A what?" Dawn asked.

"What are Decepticons doing on Cybertron?" Max asked.

"Pika-pi!"

**Oldale Ruins**

"A few remained in stasis as sentries should the 'enemy' ever return." Ratchet replied.

**Cybertron, Kaon**

Arcce fired her pistols and the Insecticon fried back with it's giga-cannon. Deoxys used Zap Cannon, doing very little damage. "Ash, go!" Arcee shouted.

"Seriously!" Ash said.

**Autobot Base**

"Without Arcee?" Delia asked. "She's his guide."

****Oldale Ruins****

"No, nurse Ketchum. Arcee is Ash's backup along with this wild Deoxys that tagged along." Ratchet replied. "But the key card is his guide."

**Cybertron, Kaon**

Deoxys used it's arms to wrap around the Insecticon's limbs. Allowing Arcee to get a clear shot at it's face. While shooting she looked back at Ash. "GO!"

_"Listen, Ash, you've made it this far."_ Dawn said. _"Optimus is counting on you." _

"Roger that, Dawn." Ash replied. He backed away into the chamber entry. The last thing he saw before the door close was the Insecticon break free from Deoxys and tackled Arcee.

**The Nemesis**

"Orion, have you made progress with Project Iacon?" Megatron asked.

"It seems I'm a bit rustier than I thought." Orion lied.

"Might that have anything to do with the nature of your after hours research? Did I fail to mention that we'd be tracking your activities." He press a button and all the Optimus Prime files was displayed.

"Why does history portray me siding with the Autobot aggressors? And why did Starscream call me a Prime? I must know. Who am I?"

"You are my clerk. Now get back to work and decode that database."

"No. I would rather erase my findings than making them available for your questionable use." Orion pressed the erase button and all the records disappeared. He began to walk away.

Megatron laughed. The laughter caused Orion to stop and turn back around. The records were restored. "Did you really think that we wouldn't be tracking and documenting every file of your valuable research?"

Soundwave entered the room. His 'face' displayed a signal located on Cybertron.

"One of our sentries was activated on Cybertron?" Megatron asked.

"You told me our planet was dead!" Orion said.

"That is beside the point! Guards!" Megatron shouted. Two Vehicons ntered the room. "You will finish Project Iacon by the time I return..." He pulled out his sword. "Or I'll carve out your spark before your very eyes." He placed the blade near Orion's throat.

**Cybertron, Kaon**

Deoxys was about to use Pyshco Boost, but the Insecticon fired it's giga-cannon at the ball of energy. Creating an explosion. The blast KO'd Deoxys. Arcee was left to face the Insecticon.

She quickly climbed up a broken pillar to get a higher advantage. She unleashed a barrage of Energon blast fire. The Insection transformed into a giant robotic beetle. It lunged it's horn to the pillar and Arcee collapsed unconscious. The Insecticon then ripped the entry door opened a flew through the chamber.

Meanwhile, Ash walked down the chamber corridors. He used the key as a light source. However, he passed a Scraplet, was attracted by the light and followed him.

The noise of the Scraplet scurrying by put Ash on the alert. He saw a broken pipe on the floor and used it a weapon. Unfortunately he forgot about how Ratchet said that when it comes to Scraplets there is never just one. Over a swarm of Scraplets followed.

**The Nemesis**

Soundwave's face displayed the Space Bridge and Cybertron. "The activity log indicates my Space Bridge was set for Cybertron... and remains open." Megatron said. "The only possible reason the Autobots would take such a risk would be to restore their precious Optimus Prime."

**Cybertron, Kaon**

Ash walked to a dead end. Then the key glow intensely again. The wall glowed in response to the key card and opened. It opened to reveal a chamber that has bridge connecting to a circular platform in the middle of the chamber.

He pressed his com-link. "Hey, everyone. I'm in."

**Autobot Base**

"Sweet." Misty said.

Brock and Jenny looked at each other happily.

**Cybertron, Kaon**

Ash crossed the bridge and walked to the center of the platform. The floor glowed like key. Ash placed it on the floor. The key transformed to a bigger version. As it was transforming, Ash stepped back. The key transformed back to the size when Optimus first revealed it.

The entire chamber began to transform and glow with the key's energy and the enormous supercomputer reveals itself. It commenced the transfer of its energy to the key. "This is... wow." Ash was stunned with amazement.

Ash carefully backed away. He pressed his com-link. "Downloading in progress. I think."

**Oldale Ruins**

"Soon, Optimus." Ratchet said.

**The Nemesis**

Orion refused to work. "No one told you to stop, Pax." Vehicon #1 said. They both pulled out his weapons.

Orion ties to reason. "I believe Megatron intends to use whatever he finds in Project Iacon to harm the Autobots. Please, we can warn them.

Then Vehicon #2 punches him on the torso. As Orion collapsed he kicked him.

**Cybertron, Kaon**

"This is taking awhile." Ash said, impatiently.

_"Of course it is."_ Ratchet replied. _"We are talking about the Collective Wisdom of the Primes."_

The Scraplets entered the chamber and already gorging themselves on the walls. They noticed of the _very_ alive metal in the form of the key to Vector Sigma. They took off the walls to eat the key

Their whirring teeth got Ash's attention. He looked back. "Wha!" They all swarmed passed him, but he smashed any Scraplet that came close. Those that did pass began eating the supercomputer.

_"What is it? What happened, Ash?" _Ratchet asked.

"Scraplets!" Ash replied.

**Autobot Base**

"What's a Scraplet?" Delia asked.

**Oldale Ruins**

"Why did it have to be Scraplets?"

"If they chew through Vector Sigma before the Matrix is fully restored..." Wheeljack said.

"So, Vector Sigma is more than legend." Megatron said, as he emerged from his Ground Bridge vortex. "You Autobots have gone to impressive lengths to recover your leader. Be assured... I shall never underestimate you again! Now, I assume that Arcee is on Cybertron and will return with a reloaded Matrix of Leadership in hand."

"We hold the Space Bridge at all costs!" Ratchet ordered.

They all charged for Megatron. He blasted the floor beneath Cliffjumper, May's Skitty, and Max's Mightyena. The three fell down the platform and landed hard on the cave floor.

Wheeljack attempted to slice Megatron with his swords. Megatron grabbed his arm and twisted it. Giving him pain. "You call yourself a Wrecker? You should have sticked to the lab work." Dawn's Togekiss and Brock's Crobat swopped in to help Wheeljack. Megatron threw Wheeljack at them and the three land on the cave floor.

Bumblebee tried shooting at running at Megatron. He cut Bumblebee off and grabbed him by the face. He viciously threw him to Ratchet and he pulled out his sword. Right when he was about the execute them, Ash's Snorlax intervened.

Megatron grabbed Snorlax's back and threw him to a pillar. Megatron decided to take Snorlax out.

"You're going down, buck-head!" Bulkhead said, as he tackled Megatron from behind. The two giant robots smashed into the cave wall.

**Cybertron, Kaon**

Deoxys gentle shook Arcee to wake up. When she did she saw a Scraplet eating her knee. Deoxys used Psychic to crumble the Scraplet into a ball of broken metal. "Thanks." Arcee said. Deoxys nodded. "Ash, is he...?" Deoxys pointed to the entry door. The door was busted open. Arcee transformed and accelerated in. Deoxys shifted into Speed Forme and followed her.

Inside, Ash continued smashing the Scraplets off the supercomputer. He realized the downloading process was slowing down. "Oh, no. NO! Don't quit now!" He heard something coming down the chamber. "Arcee, Deoxys."

However, it wasn't Arcee or Deoxys. It was a giant robotic beetle flying in. It transformed into the Insecticon. It slowly approached him.

"Back off, bug!" Ash warned.

The Insecticon stopped, but not for what Ash said. He stopped because of what it saw on the supercomputer. The Scraplets!

Ash looked back and realized it. He grabbed one off the supercomputer. "Hey guys, the main course!"

He threw it at the Insecticon. The Insecticon ran, fell and shrieked in fear. The shrieking got the other Scraplet's attention. Soon they all swarmed around it. It got up. Trying to shake the Scraplets off, but it was no use. The Insecticon falls to it's doom while the Scraplets continue eating it. It's limbs were disconnected in the process.

Shortly after, the downloading was finally complete. Everything retransformed back to the way the chamber was before. Ash ran to the center of the platform and picked up the key card.

Arcee and Deoxys arrived. "I have the Matrix." He showed them the card.

"Let's roll.' Arcee said.

**Oldale Ruins**

Megatron KO'd every Autobot and Pokemon that faced him. Except for Misty's Starmie. Who used Rapid Spin to give swift and direct hits to Megatron. He grew agitated and smashed the red jewel core in the center of Starmie. She fell down, fainted.

Megatron then went back to the Space Bridge.

**The Nemesis**

The Vehicons continued beating Orion down. "You have to admit; It's a privilege to stomp the former leader of the Autobots." Vehicon #1 said. They resumed beating him down.

"No. Please, stop." Orion begged weakly. "ENOUGH!" All of a sudden, his arms transformed into cannons. "I'm armed?" He looked at his newly discovered feature.

Realizing they're in trouble, the Vehicons fired upon Pax, but he quickly fires back. He managed to kill both Vehicons.

**Cybertron**

Ash spots the vortex. "We're almost there."

Arcee contacted the rest. "Ratchet, we have the Matrix. We're coming through." She braked as she got close to the vortex. Ash hopped off so she could transform back to her robotic form. Deoxys shifted into Normal Forme. "Ratchet?" She realized there was no response. "Something's wrong."

**Oldale Ruins**

Megatron waited one the other side of the vortex. With his sword at ready. He smirked fiendishly.

**Cybertron**

"We can't not go through, can we?" Ash asked.

Arcee looked at the vortex with suspicion.

**Oldale Ruins**

"Come, Arcee, so that I might end the lineage of the Primes for all times." Megatron said.

"I can not allow that to happen, Megatron." Orion said. He emerged from the the Decepticon Ground Bridge vortex.

"And why should you care, Orion Pax? You are no Prime."

"That maybe true or yet another deception, but this much I do know; My sympathies lie with the Autobots and you are not one of us." Orion pulled out his two Energon sword. He charged at Megatron a took a swing at him.

Megaton blocked both swords with his. Then his punched him hard on the torso. Orion collapsed. "Your spark maybe in the right place, Orion" He punched him again on the back. "But you have much to learn before you can hope to ever again stand your ground against me. A moment sadly which will never come."

Not a second more Arcee jumped through the vortex along with Deoxys. She kicked Megatron on the back while Deoxys, in Attack Forme, used Superpower on Megatron. It was them two vs Megatron now.

Orion got up and noticed Ash running through the vortex. He shows Orion the key. "Are you certain that I'm worthy?" Orion asked.

"Trust me, there is more to you that meets the eye, Optimus Prime." Ash said. He held the key as close to Optimus/Orion as close as possible so it can upload the Matrix to him.

Cliffjumper was the first to recover. He saw the current situation.

Megatron grabbed Arcee and used her to whack Deoxys. Megatron then blasted Deoxys' a purple crystalline organ in its chest. Deoxys' body disintegrated and all that remained was a glowing green rock.

"NO!" Arcee shouted.

Megatron then slammed her against a pillar. "How nice of you to join our little reunion. Now if you please, the Matrix!" He noticed she wasn't looking at him. She was looking at Ash. Megatron looked back. He released her and charged for Ash and Optimus/Orion.

Cliffjumper rushed to intercept, but Megatron whacked him off the platform with ease.

Megatron pulled out his Dark Energon sword to kill Optimus/Orion once and for all.

He caught Megatron's blade with his bare hands. "Megatron, _be gone!_" Optimus Prime said. Then he delivered Megatron a punch. As Optimus Prime continued beating Megatron down, the Autobots and the Pokemon recovered and was happy that their leader has been restored. Optimus delivered a powerful uppercut.

It sent Megatron flying. He smashed into the cave ceiling the fell down to the cave floor, hard.

They all gathered around Optimus. "Ratchet, how did we get here?" Optimus asked. Apparently he lost his shortened memories being a Orion Pax.

"Long story, old friend." Ratchet replied.

Jenny contacted them. _"Base to Arcee. We're reading seven Autobot life signals down there. Is Prime with you?"_

"And Ash." Arcee replied to give them back at Base something to look forward to.

Megatron crawled back on the platform. Never so angry than ever before.

The Autobot Ground Bridge vortex opened. "There's the door." Wheeljack said.

"Autobots, fall back!" Optimus ordered.

Wheeljack and all the Pokemon rushed in first. Snorlax grabbed Ash in the process. Then Bulkhead and Bumblebee. "This time he's coming with us." Cliffjumper said, before he went through.

Ratchet and Arcee went through. She was carrying the rock the Deoxys originated from. Optimus jumped though the vortex at the last second.

Megatron was left alone. "NNNOOOOOOOOO!"

**Autobot Base**

Everyone waited for the team's arrival. They recalled their Pokemon when they saw them. When Ash arrived, Dawn ran up to him and hugged him. "Oh, Ash. I was so worried. We all were."

Ash took his helmet off. He lifted her chin so she can face him. "It's alright. I'm here now." He gave her a passionate kiss.

After they broke the kiss Pikachu hopped on Ash's head. "Pikachu!"

"Good to see you too, Pickachu." He rubbed his head.

The Autobots emerged through. They each went up to their human partner.

"What's with the rock and where's Deoxys?" Bulkhead asked Arcee.

She sadly looked at the rock. "Megatron killed Deoxys. This is all that remained."

They all awaited for Optimus to walked through that vortex. He did.

"Optimus?" Misty asked, unsure.

"Hello, Misty." Oprimus greeted.

"He remembers us!"

Optimus noticed he now carried Decepticon symbols on his shoulders. "Although it seems there much I do not remember..."

"Optimus, it has truly been our darkest hour, but know this." Ratchet said. "From every indication, your spark never cease being that of an Autobot."

They gathered around Optimus with open arms.

* * *

><p>Plenty more Pokemon Prime coming and keep those reviews coming.<p> 


	4. Operation Bumblebee Pt 1

**Pokemon Prime**

* * *

><p><span>Operation Bumblebee Pt. 1<span>

* * *

><p><strong>Mt. Pyre, Hoenn<strong>

Megatron flew above the summit. He transformed and landed on a rocky, isolated part of the mountain. He was in the middle of a Decepticon mining operation.

Optimus Prime, Ratchet, Ash's Heracross, and Brock's Blissey watched from a distance. "Megatron?" Ratchet was surprised to see him.

"It seems you detected the ancient Autobot frequency precisely because it was unearthed." Optimus said.

"Well, our back up shouldn't be far behind."

"Heracross."

"Without knowing what the Decepticons have exhumed." Optimus pulled out his cannon. "I do not think I am willing to wait."

Two Vehicons struck what they were digging for. They pulled something out of the hole. "Show me." Megatron said. They showed him a round metallic capsule. "Bring it to me, with utmost care." One went up to him and held the capsule out to him. Megatron opened the lid, but before he could reach in he heard Optimus' voice.

"Megatron, I can not allow you to pilfer Autobot relics."

"No only are you misinformed Optimus, but I would strongly advise you to lower you weapons and tell your Pokemon allies to stand down." Megatron reached in the capsule. He pulled out a device and aimed it at them. "Unless your in the mood for mutually assured destruction."

"It can't be!" Ratchet said.

"The Spark Extractor." Optimus said.

"Rather unassuming, yet capable of extracting every spark within it's radius. And to think that you lead me straight to it, Optimus Prime or should I say Orion Pax did? You really should have left your Decepticon symbols intact. For you have no idea how useful your code-breaking skills proved to be during our debriefs together." Megatron contacted the Nemesis. "Soundwave, send the Ground Bridge." The vortex appeared. "ENGAGE THEM!"

They charged around them. Optimus fired his cannons. Ratchet and Blissey performed a 'surgery' operation on a few Vehicons. Heracross to flight and used Hyper beam.

At another dig site, a group of Vehicons can hear the skirmish on the other side. Before they can move out Bumblebee drove past them. They tried to blast him, but he was too fast for them.

Bumblebee arrived to the others. "Bumblebee, secure the package." Optimus said.

Megatron walked through the vortex. Bumblebee drove in the vortex after him. He looped around the the inside of the vortex tunnel. Once he was on the side he transformed and leapt for the Extractor. He successfully grabbed it out of Megatron's hand.

"What?" Megatron pulled out his Dark Energon sword. Bumblebee transformed and drove off. Megatron chased after him, but Bumblebee made a u-turn and drove past Megatron's feet. "NO!"Megatron emerged and readied his fusion cannon. Only tosee his troops dead. "RAGGHHH!"

**Autobot Base**

Bumblebee boasts about his bravery to get the Spark Extractor. "Loopty-loop, huh?" Arcee said.

*As a scout, it's my job to do the most suicidal things.* Bumblebee said.

"Yeah, you have some brass bearing, Bumblebee." Wheeljack said.

Ratchet scanned the Extractor. "Optimus, here." He pointed to a small device embedded in the Extractor. "The source of the ancient frequency we've detected."

"An Iacon homing beacon." Optimus said.

"What's an Autobot locator doing on that?" Cliffjumper asked.

"The Class-A Decepticon weapons confiscated during the War were sealed within the vaults below Iacon."

"Where you once worked as an archivist." Wheeljack said.

"Iacon was both a cultural center and a stronghold. Which Megatron raided when Autobot troops were at their nadir... it stands to reason that in anticipation of Iacon being overrun by enemy forces these weapons were jettisoned off world. To keep them far from Decepticon reach."

"Clearly the beacon was added as a safety measure. Should the weapons be found by the Decpeticons." Ratchet said.

"Well, thanks to out hot shot stunt driver this one's going in our vault." Bulkhead said.

"Do you think this is the only intel you've supplied to Megatron?" Arcee asked.

"Arcee, you are right to ask... and I am afraid I do not... remember." Optimus replied.

"Optimus, Megatron clearly took advantage of your amnesia, but for all we know the Spark Extractor is the extent of it." Ratchet said. "Have you stopped to consider suggesting otherwise... merely to plague your thoughts?"

**The Nemesis**

Megatron slammed against a keyboard in the bridge. "The Spark Extractor was in my grasp! I should have removed more than that scout's voice-box when i had the chance."

Soundwave showed up and displayed the Earth on his 'face'. Then two separated dots located on the Earth.

"Indeed, Soundwave. We possess two more sets of coordinates which Orion Pax decrypted before departing our ranks. Let us see what other long, lost treasures we might be reunited with."

**Mikan Island, Orange Archipelago**

Bumblebee was driving around the more isolated area of the island. Where he detected a another signal. He wasn't alone though. Cliffjumper was close by. *Are you reading this, Cliffjumper?*

_"Yeah, yeah. I got the same signal. Could be another homing beacon. I'll catchup, just go on ahead, Bumblebee."_ Cliffjumper said.

Bumblebee accelerated down the road. He slowed down and made a left turn off into a beach. He transformed and walked on at sandy beach. On his left, stood a staff. It was transmitting the signal he was looking for.

He reached out for it when he heard a voice. "Thunderbolt!"

"Electivire!"

A huge bolt of electricity zapped Bumblebee. He got struck on the spark chamber. Causing Bumblebee to power down for a moment. The attack came from an Electivire under Team Rocket.

"Giovanni, another one's heading for our position. ETA: Two minutes." A Rocketeer grunt said.

"Work hastily." Giovanni said.

The grunt called out a Magneton to rip the side of Bumblebee's side open. Giovanni observed the procedure. The rest were watching the road. Too busy to look at the sky above. In the air Starscream flies over their heads.

Starscream transformed and observed from a rocky cliff. "It would appear the signal was a trap. Better Bumblebee than me."

The Magneton began to pull something out of Bumblebee. Another grunt spotted Cliffjumper driving in. "The back up is early." She said. In the unfortunate timing Magneton pulled out something out of Bumblebee completely. They hopped aboard the chopper and flew out of there. Starscream waited for them and he transformed and followed.

It was quiet again. The only noise was the waves crashing on the shore. A Wingull landed on Bumblebee's head and started pecking his forehead. The tapping awakened Bumblebee. *Wha? What the?* He shook his head and the Seagull Pokemon flew off. He struggled to get up.

Cliffjumper drove up to him. He transformed. "Bumblebee! Who did this? The Decepticreeps?"

*I don't really know. I was jumped, but I didn't see who.* Bumblebee said.

"There's only one way to find out. Let's roll." Cliffjumper transformed and headed for the road. Bumblebee ran to the road and transformed, but he couldn't. Not even his chest platings. Cliffjumper saw him on the rearview and reversed. When he got close he transformed. "Well, we rollin' or not?"

*For some reason I can't turn to my wheels and roll out.*

"What do you mean you can't?"

They decided to go back to Base.

**Autobot Base**

Ratchet ran a damage scan on Bumblebee. "You can fix, Bumblebee, can you?" Max asked.

"Bumblebee was hit pretty hard, but the stun blast might have fried his t-cog." Ratchet replied. He ran a different scan.

"Is that like a t-bone?" Misty asked.

"Not exactly, misty." Wheeljack said. "It's the organ that allows us to scan vehicles and transform."

"By the AllSpark!" Ratchet ended his scan. "Bumblebee's t-cog isn't damaged. It's missing."

"But the Decepticons can transform too. Why would they steal that?" Ash asked.

"Megatron maybe known to raise zombies, but he's no ghoul."

"But if Megatron wasn't behind this, then who was?" Max asked.

"The one's who butchered Breakdown's eye." Bulkhead said.

"And the one's who tried to gut me like a Magikarp." Arcee added.

"Team Rocket!" Ash and Dawn said.

"And it would appear their knowledge of Cybertronian biotech has grown more sophisticated." Ratchet said.

"But why would they want Bumblebee's part?" Max asked.

*This ain't gonna stop me. I'm ready to go out on the field.* Bumblebee got off the chair.

"Bumblebee, please." Optimus stopped him. "You are not presently equipped to handle this."

*You have no idea what it feels like to lose a vital part, Optimus! I LOST TWO VITAL PARTS OF ME!*

"You are mistaken, my friend. I do know what it's like to lose a vital part of oneself and as a result... I know the value of putting one's faith in the strength of those around you. We vow to do everything in our power to make you whole again."

"And if not, Ratchet can make you a new t-cog, right?" May asked.

*I'm doomed.*

"What'd I say?"

"May, a t-cog is a bio-mechanism not a scrap yard find." Ratchet said. "If it were that easy, you'd think I would have replaced his voice-box by now?"

*First I started talking like a computer. Now I'm just a robot out of disguises. Making me useless.*

"You're not useless, Bumblebee." Max reassured.

*I don't think so.*

"Alright, I say none of us transform until we get Bumblebee's t-cog back." Cliffjumper said.

"Your spark is in the right place, Cliffjumper, but I don't think now is the time to be limiting ourselves." Wheeljack said.

"Not with Megatron potentially seeking other doomsday devices." Optimus said. "And I fear not while Team Rocket uses Bumblebee's t-cog for their own sinister purpose."

**Team Rocket compound, location unknown**

A Rocketeer scientist ordered her Megneton to place the t-cog in a lifeless, incomplete robot.

"Commence Beta test." Giovanni ordered.

She typed an order on the computer. In response the robot's hands moved and it's fingers flexed. Then she typed something else. A cage appeared and in it was a Zapdos. The cage inflicted pain to Zapdos. Causing it release it's electrical powers. The energy was channeled into the robot.

"Power source installed. Commencing scan." She said. The robot scanned the helicopter nearby. After a few minutes. "Scan successful. Commencing transformation."

The robot stalled. In fact, it didn't even move. It stalled again. Giovanni looked at her impatiently. She tried again. This time she increased the power. Suddenly the power drained out.

A sinister chuckle came from behind them. It was Starscream, as he opened the compound doors. "You are the one's who turned poor Breakdown into pitiful science experiment? Didn't learn much from the experience, did you?"

Soon all the Rocketeer grunts aimed their EMP rifles at him. Their Pokemon also ready to engage Starscream.

"Enough to know where the soft spots are..., Decepticon." Giovanni said.

"Oh, please. I'm no longer associated with that entity." Starscream said. "Besides if I were here to avenge the big lug... you would be screaming for mercy by now."

"Why are you here?"

"To propose an alliance. You see we have much more in common than you might think and I am not merely referring to our desire to be above all."

"What can I possibly gain from such an arrangement?"

"Insider knowledge."

Giovanni held out his arm. Ordering the grunts and Pokemon to stand down.

"Wise choice. Now, a t-cog isn't technology. It is biology. Which means it will reject any power source. Even from a Legendary Electric Pokemon. Nothing can get the job done than Energon."

"Go on."

Starscream walked up to the robot. "Energon is the fuel, the ammunition, and the lifeblood of all Cybertronians. Whatever their association. You and I both want it. Currently, I lack the means of locating it, but once I supply with the..." He made a gash on his finger. "The particulars of it's chemical makeup..." He placed his leaking Energon finger in in the robot's chest. This time it accepted it. "We can utilize your considerable resources to devise a means of detecting new deposits. For us to share."

"If the supply meets Team Rocket's rather significant demands."

"Ah, intending to build an army, are you? I am no stranger to ambition."

**Autobot Base**

Ratchet awaits word from the search party for Bumblebee's t-cog. Bumblebee approaches him anxiously. *Any reports about my t-cog?*

"Optimus, Bulkhead, Arcee, and Cliffjumper haven't reported in yet." Ratchet replied.

*But you will let me know if something comes up, right?*

"Yes, I will let you know the moment I hear something."

*How about now? Anything now?*

"Oh, for Primus' sake. Will SOMEONE keep him occupied so I can get some work done?"

"Hey, Bumblebee! How about a video game?" Max asked from the platform.

*Sure. I'll be right there.*

On the platform Max, May, and Brock were playing Mario Kart Wii. On the table laid the rock that contains Deoxys, still not glowing. On the other couch Ash sat with Dawn laying against him. "Ash! I just felt Gabby kicking me!" She said excitedly.

"Really?" Ash asked, as he placed his hand on her stomach. Then he felt a little bump. "Yeah, there she is."

Bumblebee arrived and saw what Max, May, and Brock were playing. *Out of all the Wii games it has to be Mario Kart?*

May can't understand what he said, but his sad face helped her figure it out. "Bad call, Max."

"Sorry." Max said.

"No big deal. That game was getting dull." Brock said.

"How about some TV?" Ash suggested. He reached for the remote on the table. He changed the input to cable. The first thing that appeared on screen was a car commercial.

The commercial was a about a new line of muscle car. It was more impressive than Bumblebee's Camareo mode. The commercial narrator then stated a slogan. "The new Urbana 500. It won't just rock your world. It will transform it."

A stunned silence, then... *I CAN'T SEEM TO GET A BREAK!* Bumblebee stomped away.

"Taking the word 'Auto' out of Autobot is not a good thing." Dawn said.

Max got off his seat and ran to the other end of the platform to get to Bumblebee. "Come on, Bumblebee. You're just as amazing without wheels. I mean speed isn't everything."

*You have a point there.* Bumblebee said.

Accelerating up the ramp was Wheeljack in his Mooncraft Shiden race car mode. He made a screeching stop. Leaving tire marks and smoke on the floor.

Misty got out and said, "Personal best, Wheeljack. You hit 203 easy."

Bumblebee's face went from relief to anger.

"Uh, oh." Misty and Wheeljack said. Both knowing they pushed his button.

*What did I do to deserve this?* He started stomping away.

"Bumblebee, where do you think you're going?" Ratchet asked.

*I'm gonna go for a walk.*

"You can't just go for a walk. We are robots in disguise. leaving the Base in this form puts you at risk of being seen and of us being discovered. Plus I doubt there's a Trainer that will assume you as a new pokemon." Ratchet motioned him back to the others. "You'll just have to remain here, in Mt. Moon until..."

Bumblebee whacked his arm. *I KNOW! Until you can fix me, just like the last promise!* He stormed down a corridor.

"Yes, until I can fix you."

**Private Pokemon Academy, Saffron City**

Max waited in the front of the gate for Bulkhead to pick him up. A siren blared and Ratchet in his ambulance mode pulled up. Max hopped in and fastened his seat belt.

"Thanks, Brock. Pokemon Doctor." Max said so no one else get suspicious.

"Where's your sister?" Ratchet asked.

"She's still in that extra credit class. Don't want to be rude, but I was expecting Bulkhead."

"Well, I'm sorry to disappoint, but he's on watch duty. You want to ride with the siren on?"

"No, thank you."

**Autobot Base**

Bulkhead and Wheeljack got something on the screen. Another ancient Autobot frequency. *The second one?* Bumblebee asked.

"It has to be." Wheeljack said.

"Good. I'll alert the others." Bulkhead said.

*The three of of us can handle this.*

"I know, but there's no reason... What are you even trying to prove?" Wheeljack asked.

*That I can still do my part as an Autobot.*

"Oh, boy." Bulkhead said.

**Cerulean City**

As Ratchet was reaching the highway onramp to Mt. Moon, Max got curious about something. "Ratchet, what happened to Bumblebee's voice-box?"

"It was... severely damaged in battle." Ratchet replied.

"How?"

"How do you think? Tragically, of course."

**Flashback, Cybertron, Ratchet's POV**

_"It happened at Tyger Pax."_ A circularly built settlement being mortar strike by Autobot forces. _"Our brave scout was captured by Megatron's forces and interrogated by Megatron himself."_ Megatron held Bumblebee by the throat viciously._ "But he refused to provide intel and paid a grave price for his courage."_

Due to the Autobot advancement, the Decepticons retreated. _"Bumblebee was left for scrap but Autobot troops found him and rushed him to triage facility. Where a field medic managed to stabilize his condition."_

**End Flashback**

"So we owe Bumblebee's life to that field medic." Max said.

"That's one way of looking at it I suppose. Though the medic... could have done better." Ratchet said.

**Pinwheel Forest, Unova**

The Ground Bridge vortex opened. Bulkhead, Wheeljack, and Bumblebee emerged. "Still don't know why you talked me into this." Bulkhead said to Bumblebee. "You're worse than May."

*At least I can defend myself. May is just a human.* Bumblebee responded.

"Yeah, yeah. I know."

"Not every mission ends in a high speed pursuit." Wheeljack said. "But without your..."

*I though we've dropped it.*

"Fine. I will and never bring it back up, but if Optimus finds out. This was not Bulkhead or my idea."

*I will take the blame for it. So, relax.*

"Signal's coming from over there and it's coming our way fast." Bulkhead said, looking at the tracer.

Knock Out drove out a cave nearby. "Catch me if you can!" Knock Out said, as he drives past them.

"I'll him." Wheeljack said. Before he can transform, Breakdown emerges from the cave and smacks him on the back.

"Okay, you get him." Bulkhead said to Bumblebee. While he ran for Knock Out, Bulkhead tackled Breakdown.

Knock Out exited out of the forest and drove on the highway. Bumblebee ran as fast as he could after him. The Decepticon drove even faster. Knock Out noticed how Bumblebee isn't chasing him in his vehicle mode. "Sporting of you."

Bumblebee tries to shoot Knock Out's tires. Without his t-cog he can't even transform his hands to his wrist blasters. *For Primus' sakes!*

"You're not even going to try to shoot out my tires?" Knock Out hit the brakes. "Bumblebee, where's your famous horsepower? Show me some _speed_!"

He pushed Bumblebee's button. He charged for him. The moment he was close Knock Out took off. Before he pursued after him, Bumblebee decided another mode by using a truck as a skateboard. Now as they were going downhill, he was gaining speed on Knock Out.

"What is with the rent-a-car?" Knock Out asked. He thinks it's a joke.

Suddenly the let back tire blown out. Then the other one.

"I'd stick around and do some doughnuts around you, but I have a delivery to make." He's talking about the new device he has in the back seat. He made a sharp drift turn on a ledge.

Bumblebee saw the turn and attempted to turn. Since the back tires are gone he can't turn so well. He went straight for the railing. He broke through the railing. As he was falling he screams... *WHY!*

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>


	5. Operation Bumblebee Pt 2

**Pokemon Prime**

* * *

><p><span>Operation Bumblebee Pt. 2<span>

* * *

><p><strong>Autobot Base<strong>

Bulkhead and Wheeljack managed to retrieve Bumblebee and brought him back to Base. However, he was temporrliy powered down due to the fall.

"Of all the scrapping ideas, taking Bumblebee into a potential chase scenario when he has no longer has the ability to access his wheels?" Ratchet demanded an explanation.

"I would have done the chasing, if Breakdown didn't drop the jump on me." Wheeljack said.

"Besides, Bumblebee improvised." Bulkhead added.

"Hey, he's waking up." Max said.

*Oh, my head. Did I get him?* Bumblebee asked. Apparently the last thing he remembered is chasing Knock Out and that is it.

"You've already lost your voice-box and your t-cog. Where you really trying to add your spark to the list?

*Why should I care? I'm just so useless now.*

"Don't say that, Bumblebee. You're not useless." Max said.

"Look, I hate to break up the pity party, but the Decepticons added an unknown Iacon payday number two to their armory." Arcee said.

"Neither blame or praise will modify past events." Optimus said. "But we can not afford to take unnecessary risks. Bumblebee, you are not to leave our Base. Not until we can retrieve your missing bio-mechanism." He turned and walked away.

Ratchet went after him. "Bumblebee's right to be less than hopeful, but you and I know there exists a way to make him whole again."

"A transplant, but that would require a donor."

"You need look no further than the Autobot sanding before you."

"A generous offer, old friend, but your solution would merely trade one Autobot's handicap for another.

"I don't rely on my t-cog. Not like Bumblebee does. The ability to transform is virtually wasted on me. This is where I spend my days. Where my thoughts and hands are a value. Not my weapons or wheels." Ratchet looks back at Bumblebee. "Our team can't afford to be shy even one warrior in the field."

"You make a compelling case, but know that we will find Bumblebee's t-cog."

"Optimus, Team Rocket are savages. Who knows what damage they may have already inflicted upon it or... or if I'm able to repair it?"

"Ratchet, you did everything in your power."

"Ugh, please. Do you really think this is simply about my inability to restore Bumblebee's voice-box? I... I just want to do what's right for our scout. For the team."

**The Nemesis**

"Ah, excellent work, Knock Out." Megatron said.

Knock Out held the staff. "I live to serve, Lord Megatron, but what exactly is it?"

Megatron fired his fusion cannon at Knock Out. Just as a Knock Out got startled a force field generated from the staff and deflected the blast. "Now you know." Meagrton said.

"I think I leaked a little transmission fluid."

**Route 123, Hoenn**

Team Rocket and Starscream was on the trail of Energon. "Source located." James said. He, Jessie and Meowth advanced ahead.

"Yes, gratifying isn't it, Giovanni?" Starscream said. "I often advised Megatron to seek out human allies. After all it seems to provide the Autobots an occasional edge, but despite his reputation as a brilliant strategist Megatron is woefully small minded when it comes to working with minds smaller than our own." Giovanni gave Starscream the same look Megatron gave him. "I was simply referring to head size

"Do you ever not speak?" Giovanni asked. He followed the trail the others went down.

Starscream looked down at a female grunt next to him. She looked up at him. He tries to be impressive. "Did I mention that I personally extinguished an Autobot?" She didn't say a word and continued walking on.

Down by a riverbank was a large Energon deposit. "Energon. In it's purest state." Starscream said.

"Ready to be mined." Giovanni said.

"And processed, my flesh covered compatriot. To give us the edge."

**Autobot Base**

Ratchet explains about the operation. "Obviously, since I am the other patient involved... I will be unable to perform the surgery. Therefore, one of you must serve as my proxy." Arcee, Wheeljack, Cliffjumper, and Bulkhead lined up in a row and Ratchet inspecting them. Starting with Bulkhead. "Uh-huh, you're better at breaking things. You too, Cliffjumper." Both let out a sigh of relief. Ratchet pasted Wheeljack and immediately said. "Arcee."

"Wheeljack has steadier hands and he knows more medical operations than me." Arcee argued.

"True, but my hands are a lot bigger than yours." Wheeljack said.

"Too big to be rooting around beneath my hood." Ratchet added.

Arcee didn't fell as though she was not up to the task. "Arcee, you can do this." Ash encourages her. "You're as steadiest as they come."

"On a battlefield. Not in an operating room." Arcee replied.

"Same thing. As long as you're behind the knife, not under it."

"Does this mean Bumblebee will transform into an ambulance from now on or be all cranky? Because that would be weird." May said.

Arcee agreed to perform the operation. Wheeljack monitor both vitals on the patients. "Inducing stasis." Wheeljack press a button and the stasis gas was injected into Ratchet.

*Than you, Ratchet. This means a lot to me.* Bumblebee said.

"No, no, no." Ratchet said. "You can... thank me when... it's over." He went into stasis mode.

"He's gone off to la-la land." Wheeljack said. "Now it's your turn, kid." Suddenly a rapid beep was echoed through the Base.

"What's happening?" Max asked.

"Ratchet's flat lining!" Misty shouted, panicking.

"No he isn't, Misty." Wheeljnack said.

"It's an Iacon homing beacon." Optimus said, looking at the computer radar.

"If we're picking up the signal, it means the Decepticons just unearthed another relic." Cliffjumper said.

"Autobots, prepare to roll out!" Optimus ordered.

"Yes." Arcee said to herself, quietly. Relieved she didn't have to perform the surgery.

*Alright, let's go.* Bumblebee said, as he got off the table.

"Except for our patients. It would be best to interrupt stasis."

Wheeljack listened to Optimus' orders and put the stasis lock to a halt. Ratchet should come around in a few minutes.

**Mt. Coronet, the summit, Sinnoh**

The Ground Bridge vortex opened. Optimus, Arcee, Cliffjumper, Bulkhead, and Wheeljack emerged from it. Followed by Ash's Glalie, Dawn's Mamoswine, May's Glaceon, Max's Machamp, Brock's Sudowoodo, and Misty's Corsola.

Optimus held out his tracker and scanned the area. He got a strong reading coming from the northwest. They moved in that direction.

**Autobot Base**

Agent Jenny contacted the Base. "Prime, breaking news."

Bumblebee rushes to the computer. *Agent Jenny! What's the news?*

"Huh?" Jenny, unfortunately can't understand him. "Where's Prime?"

*At Mt. Coronet, Sinnoh.*

"Look, I can't understand you, so just let him know that I have recieved access to satellite imagery which I believe pinpoints the center operations of Team Rocket."

*Okay, send the coordinates, Agent Jenny. I can do this!*

"Oh, for the love Arceus! Is there anyone else down there that doesn't speak like my office phone?"

"I can help translate." Max insisted.

"What? Do I hear a Fuzor in need of voice-box repair!" Ratchet shouted, slurry.

"What's a Fuzor? What's going on over there?" Jenny asked.

"I am able! Just ask Bantor... he was all Mankey before I... put a Arcanine in his tank!" Ratchet said. Starting to recover from being put in stasis... sort of. He went lights out again. Jenny could see Ratchet, but was too afraid to ask what happened.

*Max, come on. Let me do this. I need my t-cog back.*

"But, Bumblebee, you heard what Optimus said about leaving the Base." Max said.

*I know, I know. I just what to be whole again.*

"Send the coordinates, Agent Jenny." Ash said. "We'll make sure Optimus gets 'em."

**Mt. Coronet**

The Autobots climbed up the mountain side. Sadly none of the Pokemon knew the move 'Rock Climb' the Autobots had to carry them. Optimus carried Glalie, Glaceon, and Corsola. Bulkhead carried Mamoswine. Wheeljack carried Machamp and Sudowoodo.

When they got to the top the saw Knock Out and Breakdown. Breakdown was smashing a pile of rocks with his sledgehammer. He got a piece of the relic out of the rocky, snowy ground. The objet looked like a golden hammer. "I don't get it. All this chipping away with my hammer... just to bring Megatron another hammer?"

"That hammer is a sacred relic of the original Thirteen Primes." Optimus said, quietly.

"Really?" Bulkhead asked.

"Mamo?"

"Isn't that the opposite of Decepticon doomsday devices?" Cliffjumper asked.

"It would stand to reason that in addition of confiscating Decepticon artillery, any artifacts of great significance stored in the Vaults of Iacon would also be shipped off world and none would be greater than this. The Forge of Solus Prime, for it possess the power to mystically infuse raw material with working mechanisms." Optimus said.

"As in, 'if we had it we can pound any weapon we can dream of into existence'?" Bulkhead asked.

"Or... possibly construct a new t-cog for Bumblebee." Wheeljack said.

**Viridian Forest, Team Rocket compound**

"Initiate transfusion." Giovanni said.

The Team Rocket scientist type the commands on the computer. A large container of Energon was infused into the robot. It's arms began to move.

"It's working." Giovanni said.

"Energon. It will do wonders to our army." Starscream said. Giovanni gave him a menacing look. The look only Megatron use to give him. "Your future army, I mean. In fact, we are moments from beholding the miracles of transformation."

KABOOM! The hanger doors were busted off. Walking through the doors was Bumblebee. All the Rocketeer grunts and Pokemon prepared to engage. "No t-cog. He's unarmed." Starscream knew that Bumblebee needed to transform his hands into his blaster. Starscream fired a missile at him.

Bumblebee evaded. He grabbed a silo as a shield from the EMP blasts and the mixes of different Pokemon attacks. He grabbed another silo and threw it at Starscream. Putting him out of the way for the moment. He still had to deal with the Team Rocket.

**Mt. Coronet**

Breakdown managed to chip away the last debris covering the Forge. "Time to get a grip." Knock Out said. Breakdown grabbed it and tried to lift it, but it didn't budge.

Optimus, Arcee, Cliffjumper, and Wheeljack charged in and blasted at Knock Out. They were unaware that he has the force field staff. It did, however, gave the distraction for Bulkhead and the Pokemon to engaged Breakdown. Corsol and Sudowoodo banged him on the head. then Mamoswine and Bulkhead tackled him.

The Autobots were about to surround Knock Out, but he widen the force field. He pushed them back. "Autobots, check out my paint job protector." Knock Out said.

**Viridian Forest**

Bumblebee knows he can not kill a human or a Pokemon, but there was nothing said about disarming them. Plus he is holding a grudge for what Team Rocket's done to him.

Bumblebee gently swatted the grunts and Pokemon out of the way. He grabbed another silo and rolled it like a ball. The grunts and Pokemon fell like bowling pins. He went on top of the robot and ripped his own t-cog out. His moment of triumph was short lived as Starscream blasted him.

The blast caused Bumblebee to release his t-cog. "So close, yet so far away." Starscream said.

"Our location and prototype have been compromised. Destroy the intruder and meet me at the rendezvous point with _my_ t-cog." Giovanni ordered. He and the others retreated.

"I am not one of your foot soldiers. I am a consultant!" Starscream said.

*Oh, my head.* Bumblebee said, recovering.

Starscream picked up Bumblebee's t-cog and aimed his cannon on it. "One step and your precious biotech is scrap."

**Autobot Base**

Ratchet has finally recovered. He gets off the table and approaches the platform. "Ratchet, how are you feeling?" Ash asked.

Ratchet moves his arms. "Fine. In fact, I feel as though nothing has changed."

Agent Jenny contacted Base again. "Prime."

"What is it, Agent Jenny?" Ratchet asked.

"Has Prime reached the coordinates?"

"Coordinates?"

"Of the possible Team Rocket location. I sent him an hour ago."

"Uh, don't worry, Agent Jenny. It's taken care of." Ash said.

"Optimus had to bent some fenders with some Decepticons." Dawn said.

"So, Bumblebee went instead." Max said.

"WHAT? BUMBLEBEE CAN'T DO THAT! HE'S RECOVERING FROM SURGERY!" Ratchet was outraged.

"About that..." Brock said.

**Viridian Forest**

*Put my t-cog down or I'll...*

"Or you'll what?" Starscream asked. "Shoot? How sad... to be incapable to achieving vehicle mode. Lacking the sensation the need for speed. How very pathetic to be a failure as an Autobot."

To Starscream's surprise, Bumblebee sprinted for him and tackled him. Causing him to throw the t-cog in the air. Bumblebee ran and jumped for it. Starscream recovered and blasted the t-cog before Bumblebee can grab it.

Bumblebee crash landed on the floor and saw his fried t-cog. He turned around to Starscream. Ready for a fight.

"Time to jet! Because I _can_!" Starscream said. He transformed into his jet fighter mode and flew out of the compound.

Bumblebee, now alone, sadly picked up his fried t-cog.

In the forest, Giovanni awaited for Starscream. He swopped in and transformed into his robotic mode. "My t-cog?" Giovanni demanded.

"Yes, that. Unfortunately it was destroyed during the ferocity of battle." Starscream said. Giovanni gave him the same look. "Uh, temporary set back. Other Autobots, other t-cogs. We shall find a replacement soon enough."

"Even sooner than you think." Giovanni said. Jessie, James, and Meowth appeared from the behind the trees. Then other grunts appeared. Surrounding Starscream. One grunt called out his Electivire.

The next thing Starscream knew and felt was a bolt of electricity striking him. "AH!" His screams of pain echoed throughout the forest. In fact it woke up all the sleeping Pokemon.

**Mt. Coronet**

Knock Out continued pushing Optimus, Arcee, Cliffjumper, and Wheeljack to the ledge of the mountain with his force field. "For the most creative use of a shield generator in a supporting role, the winner is : Knock Out!" He said to himself.

Glalie and Glaceon used Ice Beam on Breakdown's feet. Freezing his feet to the ground. Bulkhead charged at him. Breakdown's arms we still free to counterattack. He whacked Bulkhead out a ways. Machamp grabbed onto one of Breakdown's arm and Sudowoodo grabbed the other.

Bulkhead recovered and saw both the rest of the Autobots and the Pokemon are in trouble. That's when he remembered the Forge of Solus Prime.

Knock Out has the Autobots right on the last remaining steps to the ledge. Breakdown shook Machamp and Sudowoodo off, then he allowed Mamaoswine to tackled him in order to break free from the ice.

Bulkhead, with all his might, managed to lift the Forge out of the ground. Breakdown grabbed Mamoswine by the tusks and threw him at the rest of the Pokemon. Corsola and Glaceon were the only ones to evade. Breakdown lifted his sledgehammer.

"MINE'S BIGGER." Bulkhead said, as he lifts the Forge of Solus Prime.

Breakdown looks at his hammer then roars in anger. Both charge at each other with the same amount of speed and force, but Bulkhead was faster and more forceful.

Breakdown was sent into the air and crash landed on Knock Out. Causing him to loose grip of the force field generator. Knock Out quickly ran for it, but Glaceon used Iron Tail and destroyed it.

Bulkhead was about to take a swing at Knock Out with the Forge, but the Decepticon Ground Bridge vortex opened. A Dark Energon blast came through it and got Bulkhead on the back. Causing him to loose grip of the Forge. "BULKHEAD!" Arcee shouted.

Glaceon looked back to see Megatron emerge from the vortex. Glaceon jumped and used Iron Tail, but Megatron grabbed her tail and threw her at Corsola. The other Autobots wield their firearms and aimed them at Megatron.

Megatron simply lifted the Forge and then aimed his fusion cannon at Bulkhead, Glaceon, and Corsola. "Nah-uh-uh."

The Autobots withdraw. Both Breakdown and Knock out recovered and fled to Megatron. "A relic of the Primes here on Earth? The Decepticon cause is once again indebted to the contributions of Orion Pax." Megatron said, before he walked through the vortex.

The Autobots then fired at Breakdown and Knock Out. Who transformed into their vehicle modes and drove through the vortex before it closed.

Bulkhead and the Pokemon began to recover. Arcee went up to Bulkhead. "I'm fine." He said.

Ratchet contacted them. _"Optimus, we have reason to believe we have located Team Rocket's center of operations. Bumblebee is already there."_

"Bridge us back to Base immediately." Optimus ordered.

**Viridian Forest**

Starscream finally came around. When he did he was all alone. Except for some Pidgey's perched on him. He viciously shook them. "Get off me, you flying poultry!" He got up and walked to edge of the forest and saw the compound. It still looked deserted.

Then the Autobot vortex appeared. Optimus, Pikachu, Arcee, Piplup, Bulkhead, and Cliffjumper emerged and appraoched the compound. Optimus looked around the area as they advanced. Starscream decided to transform and jet out, but for some reason he _can't._ "Ah, my t-cog!" He realized Team Rocket took his t-cog as a replacement. So he ran deeper into the Viridian Forest.

When they were about to enter the compound, Bumblebee exited out. He sadly looked at his fried t-cog in his hands. *I thought I can do this.*

"Pika." Pikachu squeaked sadly.

"Piplup." Piplup chirped sadly.

Optimus pressed his com-link. "Ratchet, reopen the Ground Bridge and prepare for surgery."

"Thanks to me, Megatron has the Forge." Bulkhead said, feeling guilty.

"While we would have put the Forge of Solus Prime to valubale use, I do not believe we have reason to fear that Megatron's possession of it." Optimus said.

**The Nemesis**

In Megatron's quarters, Megatron tries to wield the Forge. He repeatedly smashed a metal box, yet it only flattened it and not fused with the Forge.

"Hm, it doesn't look like a Fortress-Maximus Grade Nucleon Shock Cannon." Kock Out said, looking at the flattened box.

"It is as I suspected. Without the Power of a Prime to activate it. the Forge is merely another addition to our tool chest. One we must no the less keep as far as possible from the reach of Optimus Prime." Megatron said.

**Autobot Base**

"I did what I could." Ratchet said, after finishing the surgery.

"Our scout could not have been in better hands, old friend." Optimus said.

"And we didn't stick with plan A and let Ratchet donate his t-cog, why?" May asked.

"Bumblebee wouldn't accept it." Brock said.

*Well, I do feel better.* Bumblebee got off the examination table.

"Bumblebee, easy." Ratchet warned. Bumblebee then flexed his arms really fast. "Please, recovery takes time."

Bumblebee tried pull out his wrist blasters, but they didn't respond. *Oh, no.*

"The damage was severe."

He tried to transform, but his body didn't respond. *AH! Come on.* He finally transformed once again into his Camaro mode. Everyone was relieved and grateful, especially Ratchet. He performed a victory doughnut. *Hop aboard, Max.* He opened the passenger door and honked the horn. *Where do you want to go?*

"Anywhere." Max jumped in. "Just drive."

Bumblebee accelerated out to the ramp.

"Go easy! Ha, ha, ha. Adhere to standard break-in procedure!" Ratchet said.

"Whoa. Bumblebee's t-cog looked like it was ready for the scrap yard." Cliffjumper said.

"Hard to believe the Doc repaired it." Arcee said.

"That is not all that Ratchet repaired today." Optimus said.

Ratchet, for his part, seems happy that the surgery worked.

* * *

><p>On 'Loose Cannons' Ultra Magnus returns! And he's in pursuit of a Decepticon.<p> 


	6. Loose Cannons

**Pokemon Prime**

* * *

><p><span>Loose Cannons<span>

**A/N: Still the Animated **Ultra Magnus****

* * *

><p><strong>Autobot Base<strong>

It was a quiet night in the Autobot Base of Mt. Moon, until Agent Jenny called in. "Prime! What in the Blaziken are your people doing out of Base? We had an agreement. No collateral damage!"

"I am sorry Agent Jenny, but all Autobots are present and accounted for." Optimus said. The rest join him to see what has crawled up Jenny's dress suit and making her this furious.

"Then explain why I'm receiving reports of two jumbo-size robots mixing it up down in the Forina, a valley in central Hoenn, explain?"

"Decepticons." Ratchet said.

"There has been a lot of in-fighting lately. Megatron can't seem to keep his ranks in line." Cliffjumper said.

"I'm flying over the scene. Have a look." Jenny sent them a live feed of Forina. In an open area, there was a crashed ship, then she zoomed in on a blue and yellow robot. He looked like Skyquake.

"Hm, I don't know. Put the paint job aside, it can't be Skyquake." Wheeljack said.

"Bumblebee and Max's Mightyena pounded him into the ground." Bulkhead said.

"Before Starscream yanked him back out. As some undead Terracon." Arcee added. "The question still stand: Who the dance partner?"

Jenny rotated the camera to a landed, better conditioned ship. She zoomed in on a blue and white robot.

"By the AllSpark, it is one of ours." Ratchet said.

"Ultra Magnus." Wheeljack said.

"Ha, ha. Magnus is back!" Bulkhead shouted, joyfully.

"I don't care if a dead president from another country is back. We have to contain the situation before they wind up on the eleven o'clock news!" Jenny said.

**Forina, Hoenn**

The Decepticon has Ultra Magnus pinned down on his own ship. He constantly fired at him. Magnus returned fire with his shoulder cannon. "You got nowhere left to run, Decepticreep." The Decepticon retreated. Magnus chased and fired upon the fleeing Decepticon.

Jenny soars in. "This is Special Agent Jenny of..." Magnus instinctively fired at her. She managed to evade. "Whoa! Stand down, hothead. I'm on your side."

The Decepticon took the opportunity to shoot at Magnus. He got him right on the shoulder. As he fell Jenny provide supportive fire. The Decepticon took cover behind a pillar rock formation.

When Magnus got up he saw the Ground Bridge vortex opened. "Had a feeling the gang might show." All the Autobots, except for Ratchet emerged through the vortex. They quickly fanned out.

The Decepticon sprayed-shot the area where the Autobots are. Arcee, Bumblebee, and Cliffjumper returned fire. Forcing him to take cover again.

"Magnus." Wheeljack said. "We got you, sir." Him and Bulkhead helped Magnus stand up right.

Arcee, Cliffjumper, and Bumblebee have the Decepticon cornered. Until he made a run out of the valley and to a road nearby. There was also a gas station. He went behind it and saw Jenny's jet circling around. "That will do." He scanned her jet.

"Ah! Not this again!" Jenny is getting tired of these Decepticons scanning her vehicles. He made a run for it.

"Oh, no you don't." Magnus said, pulling out his Energon missile launcher.

"Ultra Magnus." Optimus said.

"Magnus, don't!" Bulkhead shouted.

Too late. He fired the missile and hit one of the pumps creating a massive and fiery explosion. The fire quickly spread upon the valley. The Pokemon flee in terror and shooting out of the smoke is the Decepticon, now in jet mode, flying out of the area. Magnus used both of his shoulder turrets to shoot him down, but failed.

"Dreadwing rigged the place to blow." Magnus said.

"Dreadwing?" Bulkhead asked.

"Actually that was your handy work, old timer." Arcee said.

"It's called a gas station. Much like an Energon depot. Doesn't mix well with blaster or rocket fire." Wheeljack explained.

"Huh, well our 'Con artist is getting away." Magnus turned to his ship.

Optimus stopped him. "Ultra Magnus, there are other considerations. While upon this world you would do well to follow my lead."

**Autobot Base**

Ratchet repairs Ultra Magnus' shoulder. "Ow. Take it easy, Doc. I need that arm."

"Hold still and maybe you'll keep it." Ratchet said. He got back to repairs.

"Look, commander, apologies for the fireworks... and the wildfire. It won't happen again, but I've tracked Dreadwing across a hundred light years of space."

"I thought you were roaming the galaxy?" Bulkhead asked.

"You know, looking for Autobot refugees?" Wheeljack asked.

"I was until I found one. A Wrecker." Magnus replied.

"Who?" Bulkhead and Wheeljack asked.

"Seaspray."

"Ha! How is ol' Barnacle Butt?" Bulkhead asked.

"Not so good, Bulkhead. Blown to bits actually."

"What? No." Both Bulkhead and Wheeljack felt distraught.

"Dreadwing." Optimus said.

"My flyer: The Lighting Bolt, picked up Seaspray's signal a couple light years from Maderan." Ultra Magnus said.

**Flashback, space, Ultra Magnus' point of view**

Two Autobot ship fly in the vast of space. The Lightning Bolt is following Seaspray. _"We made contact and arranged a rendezvous in the Dromidon system."_ Ultra Magnus had to ease off on the throttle of his ship. _"But Dreadwing must have intercepted the transmission, because he got to Seaspray first."_ Ultra Magnus spots a bomb on the bottom of Seaspray's ship, then it got blown to bits. _"The blast was caused by a proximity bomb. It was suppose to take us both out. Guess I should be lucky the Lightning Bolt can take a punch."_

_"I picked up Dreadwing's ion trail and tracked it through a dozen solar systems before catching up with him."_ The Lightning Bolt closes in on Dreadwing's ship. Then Ultra Magnus began to open fire at it. He scored a direct hit. Causing Dreadwing to pull his ship down to Earth. _"And he lead me right back to this marble."_

**End Flashback**

"Some coincidence, huh?" Ultra Magnus asked.

"I know of this Dreadwing. He was captain of Seeker armada and is such, like his twin, Skyquake, fiercely loyal to the Decepticon cause. Dreadwing has no doubt traveled to Earth to pay allegiance to his one true master." Optimus said.

"Hope he's enjoying the visit. It's going to be his last." Magnus got off the repair table.

"Ultra Magnus, this planet is heavily inhabited. Any strike we make against the Decepticons must be carefully measured as a team. Unless we endanger the human and Pokemon population."

"Are you suggesting we sit back and do nothing?"

"You, loose cannon!" Jenny shouted from the platform. "Your cowboy antics almost blew the cover!"

"Cover?"

"We're robots in disguised, Magnus." Bulkhead said.

"You need an Earth-based vehicle mode outside of here." Wheeljack added.

"That spaceship you shot down... not Earth-based! I had to jump through some big hoops to haul it out of plain sight and not to mention the cover up story for that wildfire caused by you. You need to keep a tighter leash on your people, Prime." Jenny said.

"A tighter leash? Let me clarify, lady." Magnus approached her.

"Magnus..." Bulkhead warned.

Magnus stood face-to-face with Jenny. "I'm not one of Optimus Prime's people." He then stomped down corridors.

"We'll talk to him. With your permission." Wheeljack said.

"Of course." Optimus said. Bulkhead and Wheeljack followed Magnus.

"So, the new, but old guy has a little problem with authority." Jenny said.

"Wheeljack and Bulkhead served together in the Wreckers and Ultra Magnus is the leader of the Wreckers. They are a combat unit that operated outside the normal chain of command." Optimus explained.

"Hm, like the USA's Black Ops."

"They accepted missions no one else would... and many of them did not come back."

**Donto Island, Hoenn**

Dreadwing stood on the highest point of the island. He held out a red laser beacon that continues into the sky. The Nemesis emerged through the clouds. Dreadwing transformed and flew into the ship.

**The Nemesis**

In the bridge, Dreadwing stood on one knee before Megatron. "Lord Megatron, I live to serve."

"Rise, Dreadwing." Megatron said. Dreadwing stood back up on two feet. "Loyalty such as yours is a rare commodity."

"Mine runs deep and true. Yet, it is not loyalty alone that brought me here."

"Oh?"

"I seek confirmation of the demise of one whom I considered a brother."

"How did you learn of his passing?"

"My twin and I shared a split-spark. We had two halves of the same life force. Even across the galaxy I sensed when he stasis on this planet and when his spark was no more."

Soundwave appeared. He displayed a recording on his 'face' of Skyquakes death. Even a moment when Skyquake was talking to Starscream, before he died.

"It is true. Skyquake perished under the hands of the Autobots. Though not under my watch." Megatron hints Starscream's schemes.

"Then by the Pit, every last Autobot on this accursed world will pay."

"The Autobots will be punished for their crime and many others. How and when _I_ see fit."

"But, Master..."

"Conflicting agendas will only result in chaos and failure. You'll be wise to remember that, Dreadwing. You're under my command now and as such, you must follow my lead."

**Autobot Base**

On a cave opening on the highest point of Mt. Moon, Ultra Magnus works on his ship. Wheeljack and Bulkhead approached him. Wheeljack was the first to say something. "Magnus, look, even if it weren't for the humans and the Pokemon we couldn't take on the Decepticons."

"We're outnumbered." Bulkhead said.

"Roadbuster, Pyro, Impactor, Rotorstorm, Seaspray. All rust now." Ultra Magnus said.

"That's what we're talking about. Wreckers are Autobots. They're just aren't that many of us left." Wheeljack said.

"But if we get behind Optimus, we have a chance to end this once and for all." Bulkhead said.

"Guys like Optimus, they talk a good game, but when you get in the scrap. They don't want to get their hands dirty." Magnus said.

"Whoa, whoa, you don't know Optimus like we do." Bulkhead objected.

"Being a Wrecker meant everything to us, but we left that behind." Wheeljack said.

"Because a Prime is the real thing compared to a Magnus. Blah, blah, blah." Magnus said, annoyed.

Suddenly the transmitter from the Lightning Bolt was triggered. _"Ultra Magnus, I know you're out there listening. I have a proposition for you."_

The three Autobot enter the ship. "Is that, Dreadwing?" Bulkhead asked.

"No mistake." Magnus said.

_"Meet me at the coordinates..." _Dreadwing forward it to him. _"... If you have the spark."_

"I'll see you there, Decepticreep. Just to watch you fry." Magnus readied the Lightning Bolt.

"Magnus, it's a trap." Wheeljack warned.

"I know, but when has that ever stopped me. You two coming with?"

There were only three seats in the Lightning Bolt. Bulkhead and Wheeljack took the available ones. "At least let us call for back up." Bulkhead said.

"You guys know Wreckers don't call for backup." Magnus said.

"They call for cleanup!" The trio shouted in unison.

They take off in the Lighting Bolt. To wherever Dreadwing demanded.

**Route 4, Unova**

The desert route, for once, is not in a horrible sandstorm. The sun was barely rising. Dreadwing waited for Ultra Magnus. Magnus walked from behind. Dreadwing turned around. "I wasn't certain you'd come."

"I don't like unfinished business." Magnus replied. He readied to grab his Energon missile launcher. Dreadwing readied to grab his proximity bomb.

They gave each other a grimace expression to each other. Dreadwing threw his bomb. Magnus fired his missile. Both explosives met with the same amount of force. The explosion was so big that when it hit the sand it created a small patch of glass.

Magnus held his hammer by both hands. He pulled down the handle and the hammer enlarged. He ran a few feet, crushing the glass with one step. He jumped and swung his hammer down at Dreadwing.

Dreadwing jumped back to avoid getting hit. He retreated to the Resort Gate. Magnus pursued him down a ragged hill. Dreadwing saw that Ultra Magnus is following as he planned. He pressed a few buttons on his device. A proximity bomb on a rock exploded. Magnus jumped past the explosion in time.

"That all you got?" Magnus asked. Another explosion was set off. It missed him completely. Dreadwing ran and stopped at a dead end. Magnus approached him. "If you're thinking about flying out of here..."

Bulkhead and Wheeljack aimed their cannons at Dreadwing. "Think again." Wheeljack said.

Dreadwing looked at them then at Ultra Magnus. He smiled sinisterly at them. It's a trap! Because there was a bomb beneath Bulkhead and Wheeljack. "Guys, get out of there!"

The explosion caused the hill Bulkhead and Wheeljack were standing on to explode. The debris and the two Wreckers fell onto Magnus. All three Wreckers now buried alive.

**Autobot Base**

"Bulkhead's signal's over an entire ocean away from here. In the Unova Region and I would imagine that Ultra Magnus is with them." Ratchet said.

"Have you attempted contact?" Optimus asked.

"No response."

**Route 4, Unova**

Ultra Magnus was the first to break through the pile of rocks. Optimus helped remove some of the rocks above him. "What took you guys so long? Don't tell me your ride with a Prime has made you..." He paused when his saw it was Optimus. "Soft."

Optimus helped pull him out. "If you will not take orders from me, that is one thing, but when you place two of my Autobots in danger."

"With all due respect, Sir. They knew the risks. Every Wrecker does. Now I'm sure they're just here in this debris."

Weeljack broke through the ruble. "Ow, there goes my back servo."

Ratchet contacted them. _"Optimus, Bulkhead's signal has moved from your current position."_

"You guys coming with?" Magnus walked on.

Optimus and Wheeljack followed him back to the Lightning Bolt. As Magnus was flying, Optimus found himself a little squished in the ship. "You three share quite a history. Yet you, Ultra Magnus, prefer to work alone." Optimus finally said.

"The Wreckers scatted a long time ago, Optimus." Wheeljack said.

"And loners like me got use to least complications." Magnus said.

**Castelia City**

Magnus pulled the Lightning Bolt at an ocean dock in Castelia City. The three walked down rows of dock containers. Magnus tracked down Bulkhead, while Optimus and Wheeljack provided cover support. Optimus had to remind Magnus. "We are close to population. Remember..."

"Blasters and fuel pumps don't mix." Magnus finished. "Our boy's just up ahead."

They made a left turn and froze in shock. A bomb was strapped to Bulkhead and the clock was counting down. "Hey, guys." Bulkhead said, nervously. He was shackled by stasis cuffs against a wall of containers.

"Scrap." Magnus and Whheljack said.

"Oh, boy." Bulkhead said.

"You really got yourself in a heap of scrap this time, kid." Magnus said, as he approached him.

"Stay back, Magnus." Bulkhead warned. The speed on the timer started go faster.

"Better get to work." Magnus said.

"Have you defused one of these before?" Optimus asked.

Magnus managed to open the bomb an saw the interior. Full of wires and other devices. "Fallacies, dummy wires, booby traps. It's a work of art."

Dreadwing observed them from a elevated distance, on top of a container. Megatron contacted him. _"Dreadwing, where are you?"_

He turns away and replied. "Merely pursuing my destiny, Lord Megatron."

**The Nemesis**

"Did I not order you to stand down?" Megatron asked.

_"Forgive me, one true Master, but it is my hope of vanquishing Optimus Prime might earn your respect." _Dreadwing replied.

"Optimus is not so easily disposed of as I keep trying to explain to all of those who foolishly attempted."

**Castelia City**

Magnus continued working on defusing the bomb. Wheeljack stood behind watching. "Guy, if you don't abort the three of us are gonna need cleanup." Bulkhead warned.

"Let him focus, Bulkhead." Wheeljack said.

"Where's Optimus?" Bulkhead asked. Optimus was nowhere to be found.

Magnus laughed. "Like I told you two, when the scrap hits the fan blades, the generals are the first to bail."

"No, not Optimus." Wheeljack said.

Meanwhile, Dreadwing continued, "I assure you, Master, that Optimus and three others will be blown to atoms."

_"I will allow it, Dreadwing. In Memory of your departed twin, but only this once."_

**The Nemesis**

Megatron looks at Soundwave. "I will be quite surprised if we ever set optics upon Dreadwing again."

**Castelia City**

Dreadwing turned his attention to the Autobots. Shocked that Optimus was no longer there. "Where is the Prime?"

"Dreadwing, if you are anything like Skyquake... I know you value loyalty and honor." Optimus' voice echoed throughout the dock.

"Is there a point to your bluster, Prime?"

"Only that Megatron knows nothing of those principles. He solely lives for destruction and conquest, but there is another path. Deactivate the bomb."

Dreadwing pulled out his mega-cannon and blasted some containers. He jumped down from where he was and began searching or hunting for Optimus.

Magnus continued to work on it. Wheeljack hears the blaster fires, so he took off to help Optimius. "Get out of here, Magnus." Bulkhead said.

"I didn't leave you on Sandokan and I'm not leaving you here." Magnus said.

"Face it. There's only one Cybertronian who can defuse this bomb and his name's Dreadwing."

The blasts were growing louder.

"Blaster fires getting closer. As if Wheeljack and the Prime seemed to... Ah!" Ultra Magnus received a powerful uppercut from Bulkhead. He apparently managed to free himself from one of the cuffs. Magnus hit the ground hard.

Bulkhead got himself free from the other cuff. "Sorry, Magnus. It's 'cause we love ya." He takes off to the water.

Optimus draws Dreadwing closer and closer. Constanly returning fire to each other. Wheeljack joined up with Optimus, though it didn't unfazed Dreadwing.

Bulkhead saw the water of the ocean as he ran closer and closer to it. "Oh, sorry, fishy Pokemon!" He said.

Magnus jumped in front of him. "Bulkhead, wait!"

"Out of my way!" He rammed into Magnus. He had a good block on Bulkhead, but he just pressed through.

"Will you listen to me you big ol' wrecking ball!" He managed to stop Bulkhead from jumping into the water. "You were right. Dreadwing is the only one who can defuse it and Optimus and Wheeljack know it too."

They watched Optimus and Wheeljack climb on top of a crane. Dreadwing slowly walks underneath the claw. Optimus and Wheeljack jumped on the claw and it pinned Dreadwing to the ground. The Autotbots surrounded him.

"Dreadwing, defuse the bomb or fall victim to your own device." Optimus said.

"I will gladly sacrifice myself to avenge my brother." Dreadwing said.

"Then we, in turn, gladly join the AllSpark with our brothers..."

"And with you." Magnus finished. "You'll never shake us."

"Very well." Dreadwing agreed.

Magnus and Optimus lifted the crane claw off him. Dreadwing got up and within two seconds he pulled the blue wire. The timer stopped.

"Phew." Bulkhead sighed with relief.

"I had it narrowed down to the blue or the yellow." Magnus said. "Or the red."

Dreadwing sneakily pressed a button on his remote device. A series of explosions from bomb that he planted throughout the dock began to set off. It distracted the Autobots long enough for him to transform and fly out of there.

"So, who do we call for cleanup?" Magnus asked. They all looked upon the fiery wreck.

**The Nemesis**

"Optimus Prime still lives." Megatron said, sounding not so surprised. "As do you, Dreadwing and that is a victory, however small. As Skyquake so tragically discovered.

"Speak to me not of my twin, Lord Megatron. For I am here on Earth to obey your will and yours alone." Dreadwing said, bowing to Megatron.

**Autobot Base**

"Listen, commander, I just wanna say it was an honor to watch your work. I think I'm might've got the wrong idea about you." Magnus said.

"And it would seem you place a greater value on community than you otherwise let on." Optimus said, holding out his arm for a handshake.

"Whoa, let's not jump the gun here."

Bulkhead slammed Magnus on the back.

"Come on, Magnus. If you leave, you'll probably just winding up back here." Wheeljack said.

"All that waisted fuel." Cliffjumper said.

"And Energon is in short supply." Arcee added.

*You'll be a dead battery, once you run out.* Bumblebee said.

"Then again. We do have limited space." Ratchet objected.

"Not so sure I wanna give up my freedom just yet. Maybe I can do some exploring. See if this rock suits me." Magnus said.

"No offense to the Lightning Bolt, but you'll need an Earth-based vehicle mode." Bulkhead said.

"Show me what you got." Magnus said.

**Neon Town, Kanto**

Ultra Magnus was Bridged a few miles away from Neon Town. He looked at the lighted city. "Looks like an adrenaline place." He transformed into a blue and white HEMTT truck. He drove off into the 'City that Never Sleeps' as a start for his exploration of Earth.

* * *

><p>Plenty more of Pokemon Prime Part II<p> 


	7. Crossfire

**Pokemon Prime**

* * *

><p><span>Crossfire<span>

* * *

><p><strong>The Nemesis<strong>

"If it pleases you, Lord Megatron. Once Soundwave discovers a means of decoding the remainder of the Iacon database, as we know he will, I would suggest deployment of an underutilized asset." Airachnid said.

"And what asset would that be, Airachnid?" Megatron asked, without even looking at her.

"I believe that my superior tracking skills would expedite your quest to recover the remaining relics." She gratefully bowed to him.

"Noted."

"You are a gracious audience, my Lord." She stood up and as she was leaving Soundwave entered the bridge. "Soundwave." She said, as she left.

When she left, Megatron asked to Soundwave, "Remind me of her trustworthiness?"

Soundwave replayed her voice. "I believe we must consider the possibility of a future without Megatron."

Meanwhile, Dreadwing was assembling his mega-cannon. Then Megatron contacted him. _"Dreadwing."_

"I am at your beaconed call, Lord Megatron." Dreadwing said.

_"I wish to entrust you with a task I normally reserve for myself. That is if you wish to prove yourself worthy of becoming my first lieutenant."_

"That post belongs to Airachnid."

_"She will be missed and I suggest you bring back up. She can be a handful. Especially when cornered."_

**Tarroco Island, Orange Archipelago**

Dreadwing, Airachnid, and Breakdown walked through nightly forest. Dreadwing and Breakdown halted and allowed Airachnid to take point. "Am I the only one here who considers this as overkill on Megatron's part? I mean dispatching two of his most proficient warriors to track down one unconfirmed Energon spike." Airachnid said.

"Megatron knows me and Dreadwing here will get the job done." Breakdown said.

"Actually, I was referring to Dreadwing and myself." Airachnid taunted.

Breakdown approached for an attack, but Dreadwing intervened. "Breakdown, remain on task. This must be a unified effort."

"Indeed, Breakdown. I know we've never seen _eyes-to-eye_, but that doesn't mean we can't _patch_ things up."

"THAT'S IT!"

"Don't!" Dreadwing warned.

Too late, Breakdown swung his sledgehammer at her. Airachnid, however, transformed into her spider mode, jumped back onto a tree. She shot a string of web on his face. He struggled to get the web off his face.

Dreadwing took over and pulled out his mega-cannon. He opened fire at her. Airachind creepy-crawled her way around the trees. She returned fire by a string of webs. Sticking Dreadwing to a tree, but before that happened he got a lucky shot on the tree she stood on.

She fall and crashed to the ground. When she got up she realized one of her claws was broken off. Energon leaked from the broken limb.

Breakdown managed to rip the web off his face. He activated his shoulder cannon and fired at her. She retreated deeper in the woods. He chased after her.

"Breakdown, don't be a fool. Release me!" Dreadwing ordered.

Breakdown ran deeper into the woods. He saw a large puddle of Energon. Followed by a small trail of it. He followed it until he spotted Airachnid laying against a rocky dead end. "Ha, ha." He pulled out his sledgehammer. She crawled back in fear. "Easy prey." He lifted his hammer, but it got stuck in a web trap Airachnid made. Then Airachnid smirked and sharpened her claws. Then all that can be hear was Breakdown letting out a bloodcurdling scream.

Meanwhile, Dreadwing continued to wedge himself free from the webs. He contacted for help. "Breakdown, what is your status? Breakdown!"

A light caused by a Bronzor using Flash beamed upon a dismantled Breakdown. The Bronzor belonged to a Team Rocket grunt. He wasn't alone. Jessie, James and Meowth was also with him.

Meowth pulled out a walkie-talkie. "Exercise group 17 to Giovanni. Our maneuvering exercises have yelled promising results... and a familiar face." Meowth said, looking at the head of Breakdown.

Not far a way in a cave, Starscream struggled to climb up the cave wall to retrieve a small Energon deposit. "How is that I've been reduced to seeking Energon scraps merely to survive." He plucked a small Energon crystal from the wall. He fell to the ground during the process.

When Starscream recovered he heard a strange noise coming deeper from the cave. He went down the tunnel and saw something digging. "An Insecticon? On Earth?" The Insecticon pulled out a promising size of Energon. Starscream approaches. "You there, scavenger. Deliver that Energon to me."

The Insecticon then looked back in the hole it dug.

"You dare turn your back on a superior life form. I am commander Starscream!" He smacked on the Insecticon's back.

The Insecticon responded by attacking Starscream. He ran and hid in a small hole. The Insecticon reached out for him, but it couldn't. "Fine! Keep the Energon. I hope you choke on it."

Suddenly a eerie and buzzing noise drew it out. It hypnotically went to... Airachnid! "Yes, minion. Approach me. Obey me. Worship me." The Insection bowed to her. Then it gave her the Energon. "You shouldn't have." She reached out for it.

"What?" Starscream crawls out of the hole. "You reject a commander, but grovel at the feet of that wretch."

"Starscream, don't get your turbines in a twist. After all the beast and I are some what related. You might even say we are of one mind." Airachnid said.

"Why are you here? Decepticons never return to stripped mines."

"You're not the only rouge Decepticon in need for Energon." She showed him her wound.

"Was it a run in with the Autobots or did Megatron invite you to one of his filed trips?"

"Megatron was otherwise engaged, but you should see his lackey."

"You know, Airachnid, as fellow outcasts we should consider putting our differences aside. With this creature under your control and at our disposal might employ it to terminate Megatron. Allowing us to rule the Decepticons."

"Together?"

"We would simply need a way to lure Megatron here. Away from his support systems. So that we might catch him..."

"With his guard down? An intriguing proposal. If ruling Decepticons or spending any length in time with you were of the slightest interest to me. Of course, you had me at 'terminate Megatron.' Payback would be sweet."

"However, you wish to spin it."

"I would need to assure my assassin is up to the task. Perhaps a test run is in order."

"What? I thought we were partners?"

"Eviscerate him!"

The Insecticon charged for Starscream.

**Autobot Base**

Ratchet received a transmission. "What is it?" Wheeljack asked.

"A high frequency signal with an embedded message." Ratchet replied.

Cliffjumper joined them and overheard. "You don't mean from..."

"Starscream." Ratchet repeated what the message said. "I have obtained information of extreme interest to you. Bring medical kit."

**Tarroco Island**

Starscream laid on a rocky beach. Energon leaking from his right waist. He groaned in pain. The Ground Bridge vortex opened. Cliffjumper and Wheeljack emerged, weapons at the ready.

"Clear." Cliffjumper said.

Ratchet emerged with the medical kit in his hand. "Make it fast."

"It would appear that like myself, Airachnid has gone rouge." Starscream said.

"What's it to us?" Wheeljack asked.

"She's planning to retaliate against Me... eh, mankind as well as Pokemon kind. I can provide you with her current location."

"I don't believe you." Ratchet said.

"Why wouldn't you? I directed you to location of the Decepticon Space Bridge. So you can rescue Orion Pax, didn't I?"

"Yeah, but then you help Team Rocket steal Bumblebee's t-cog." Cliffjumper said

"So. He got it back, didn't he?"

"Hmph!" Ratchet said. The three decided to leave Starscream. They turned for the vortex.

"I admit! Aligning myself with those vial humans was a colossal error in judgment, but I'm alone. I do what I must to survive, but I have paid the price. I am the one who is missing a t-cog."

They stopped and turned.

"You're grounded?" Wheeljack asked.

"I had to grab myself a couple of Lapras and tied them up with some vines in order to make a raft out of them. How else am I able to get from region to region? Thus of little or any threat to you, but Airachnid and her Insecticon intend to..."

"An Insecticon? Here?" Ratchet asked.

"How?" Cliffjumper asked.

"I would have asked, but I was to busy squeezing through a narrow crevasse. Trying to keep the vermin from chewing my leg off. While Airachnid watched." Starscream said.

**The Nemesis**

"The reason for our inability to locate Breakdown's signal is all to clear, but how is it that you were unable to recover his remains?" Megatron asked Dreadwing. Soundwave picked up something. "What is it?"

The transmission was from Airachnid. _"Heard from Breakdown, lately?"_

"Trace the communication." Megatron ordered Soundwave.

_"Megatron, truly, you sent henchmen to terminate a high ranking officer. I thought you reserve that honor for yourself?"_

"Is that a challenge?"

_"An invitation and since Soundwave is tracking this signal. You know where to find me."_ She ended the transmission.

"I'll be back."

"Allow me to accompany you." Dreadwing insisted.

"You already had your chance."

**Autobot Base**

"The coordinates that Starscream provided are within a abandon Decepticon mine." Ratchet said.

"Hold on. You just fixed him up and sent him on his way?" Arcee asked.

*Remember he fried my t-cog?* Bumblebee asked.

"What were we suppose to do? Bring him back here?" Cliffjumper asked.

"Not that I wouldn't jump at any chance to put Airachnid down, but she isn't the only one who robbed me of a partner. Starscream did kill Sideswipe!" Arcee shouted, angrily.

"You weren't there, Arcee. Starscream was weak, defenseless." Wheeljack argued.

"And learning of the Insecticon could prove highly tactical. Starscream's intel has proved credible in the past." Ratchet said.

"Sure! When he wasn't busy stabbing us in the back!" Arcee shouted, angrily.

"Without the recourses we possessed on Cybertron. We lack ready means of capturing and imprisoning our enemies. None the less, I do not condone the termination of any defenseless life-form."

At that moment, on the platform the rock that contained Deoxys once again cracked open. A green light emanated from the crack, with an ominous shriek.

**Tarroco Island**

A tropical thunderstorm began to brew near the island. With bright clacking lightning bolts and loud thunders. Megatron flies through the storm as if it was a a breeze. He dives into a massive crater. He transforms back to his robotic form right before he hit the ground.

Airachind crawled from behind a pile of rocks. "You don't waste time."

"You're stay of execution has come to an end." Megatron said, as he aimed his fusion cannon at her.

Suddenly, from the ceiling of the cave the Insecticon leapt out for him. Taking him down, but Megatron was strong to lift and throw the vermin off of him.

"I will leave you two to get acquainted." She cowers to a tunnel entry high above them.

Megatron looks at the Insecticon. "Bow before Megatron. Your leader." Instead it charged for him. He readied his fusion cannon. "I said, 'Bow..." SLAM! The Insecticon tackled him, but Megatron, again threw him aside. It was quick to recover and pin Megatron to the cave wall.

Megatron managed to free himself as he blasted the Insecticon. The blast sent to vermin a distance, but it transformed into a robotic rhinoceros beetle. Megatron had a clear shot, but Airachnid shot a web at his cannon. Preventing him from using it.

The Insecticon crushed Megatron against the wall. then grinding him against it. Finally he tossed him high in the air. The Insecticon flew and made a gash on Megaron's left shoulder. Giving him a great amount of pain. It circled around and shot him back to the ground.

Airachnid chuckled in triumph. As the vermin was gonna finish Megatron, he counterattacked with a good punch to the vermin. "You and your beast would do well to remember..." He pulled out his Dark Energon sword. "_I honed my skills in the pits of Kaon!_" Megatron bellowed. The two went on a full out clash.

At the mouth of the crater the Autobot Ground Bridge vortex opened. The team readied themselves for the worse. Even with Deoxys on their side. "Proceed with extreme caution." Optimus warned. "Deoxys, stay here in case the Insecticon attempts to escape."

Meanwhile, Megatron commences a duel against the Insecticon's claws. "FINISH HIM!" Airachnid shouted.

The Autobots appear from another tunnel entry. Just right above her. "Whoa, Starscream never mention of Megatron." Wheeljack said.

"It would seem Starscream orchestrated this convergence. In the hope that all his enemies would destroy each other on his behalf." Optimus said.

"And we fell for it." Cliffjumper said.

"Well you guys can have whatever is left of Megatron. Airachnid's mine." Arcee said.

"Arcee, no." Optimus warned.

But she jumped, transformed into her motorcycle mode and when she was closing in on Airachnid she transformed back and attacked her rival.

"You." Airachnid said, when she recovered.

Arcee pulled out her arm blades. The two continued their fight.

Megatron kicked the Insecticon to the cave wall. Knocking out for awhile. He noticed that Airachnid is missing, but when he looked to his right he realized why... the Autobots. "So many surprise today."

Airachnid cowers down the tunnel shooting several webs at Arcee. She evaded every single one. Then she returned fire. Airachnid quickly drilled another tunnel and cowers away. Arcee crawls in and follows.

Megatron grabbed the Insecticon's claws and with a powerful kick he ripped them clean off. While the vermin was down he sliced it's head off. "LET THAT BE A WARNING TO ANYONE WHO DARES CROSS A GLADIATOR OF KAON! Be they Decepticon..." The Autobots jump down and circle him. "Or Autobot." He took two steps and collapsed. "It would seem that I am unarmed and at your mercy. So, tell me Optimus, do you intend to take me alive or end this here and now?"

Optimus pulled out his Energon cannon. Before he can fire multiple Energon blaster fire rained down on them. It came from several Vehicons.

"The surprises never cease." Megatron said. Now the Vehicons surrounded the Autobots. They were lead by Dreadwing.

"Oh, scrap." Cliffjumper said.

Back with Arcee, she crawled her way to another tunnel. As she crawled she felt something smooshy on her hand. She looked and saw her hands were entangled in webs. "Scrap."

At that moment a webbed cocoon wrapped around her and hauled her to the surface. She found herself dangling from a tree. Airachnid crawled down to her. "This may not be the day that I take Megatron's spark, but it is the day I remove yours." She readied a claw, but before she can strike Arcee a missile. It not only hit her, but sent her a distance.

Arcee looked to she who fired the shot. She was shocked to see who her savior was. It was Starscream!

"How right you were, Airachnid. Pay back... is... sweet!" Starscream said, as he fired his second missile, but Airachnid drilled down in the ground and once again cowers away before the missile can hit her.

Down at the standoff, everyone waited to see who will shoot first. "Deliver Megatron to us and I will allow you to live." Dreadwing proposed.

"Never trust a Decepticon, kick bucket head's bucket!" Bulkhead shouted.

Optimus took a long pause to think. "Dreadwing, I have your word?"

In response, Dreadwing returned his mega-cannon and the Vehicons returned their weapons. Optimus then returned his cannons. "My liege." Dreadwing helped Megatron up.

The Autobots regrouped with Optimus.

"Dreadwing may have given you his word, but I did not. Destroy them!" Megatron shouted. All the Vehicons attacked the Autobots.

With the Autobots busy, Megatron and Dreadwing transformed and flew out of there. They passed Deoxys when they exited out of the crater. Deoxys was about to go after them, but it heard the blaster fires.

As the two Decepticons fly back to the Nemesis, Megatron has something to say to Dreadwing. "You disobeyed my orders in following me here. You will make a fine first lieutenant." They accelerated to the ship.

Back with the Autobots, they weren't doing so good. When it seemed the Vehicons were about to win they were outlined in light blue. Then they were lifted in the air. All of a sudden they a began to spin around and around until the the collisions with one another caused them to explode. When the last Vehicon was destroyed the blue light disappeared and the parts feel to the ground. Deoxys descended into the cave.

"That was intense." Bulkhead said.

"Thank Primus, you showed up, Deoxys." Cliffjumper said.

Deoxys nodded in response.

Back with Arcee, Starscream circled around her while she still dangled. "Now if there is one thing I despise nearly as mush as eight-leggers... it's two-wheelers."

"Go, on. Get it over with." Arcee said.

"As I recollect, in a similar predicament you once allowed me to live." Starscream said, he readied his claw-fingers. She closed her optics and expected for the worst. When he took a swing, he cut her loose instead. "Consider us even." He walked away.

By the time Starscream was gone, Optimus contacted Arcee. _"Arcee, what is your status?"_

"In need of assist, but alive and so is Airachnid." She replied.

_"At least Megatron took care of the other bug problem."_ Wheeljack said.

In the deepest parts of the cave, Airachnid drilled into a tunnel she never made, but she didn't care. She was furious of Starscream helping her rival. "Starscream, I vow I will have your head." Then she finally realized that she was in an unfamiliar tunnel. She wne to the end of the tunnel and was amazed on what she saw. A whole nest of Insecticons, still in stasis. "So my warrior was merely a scout." There was a many by the hundreds.

* * *

><p>Plenty more of Pokemon Prime Part II<p> 


	8. Nemesis Prime

**Pokemon Prime**

* * *

><p><span>Nemesis Prime<span>

* * *

><p><strong>Military Base, Kanto<strong>

Agent Jenny was driving her way out to and stopped at the gate. The guard saluted her. She saluted back. "At ease, soldier." She said. He opened the gate for her.

As she was driving down nightly road a Peterbilt turned on it's engine and followed her.

Jenny decided to turn on the radio. She found a classic '80s rock song. She began to sing along with the song. "You're at your best when the going gets rough. You've been put to the test, but it's never enough. You got the touch!"

BAM! The Peterbilt tailgated her. "Go around, jerk!" She gestured her hands for the truck to pass. The truck tailgated her again. Only this time she spun out of control and she slammed the brakes to stop. "That's no road rage. Someone's trying to bump me off." She noticed something on the Peterbilt that she couldn't believe. "Prime?"

She wasn't gonna stay around to find out. She made a u-turn and drove off, but the Peterbilt was gaining up on her. "Prime, have you flipped your metal helmet?"

**Autobot Base**

Max, May, Brock, and Misty were in the middle of a remote control car race. With their Autobot partners cheering them on. Suddenly, Jenny contacted them. _"Prime! Do you read me?"_

Ratchet responded. "I'm sorry, Agent Jenny. Optimus isn't here at the moment. He went with Cillfjumper on a recon mission."

_"Then I'll take that as a confirmation that he's presently trying to run me off the road."_ Jenny said.

"Agent Jenny, that hardly seems likely."

**Route 17**

"Tell that to my burning treads." She pulled onto the onramp of the bridge.

Halfway down the bridge, 'Optimus' slammed Jenny against the railing. Then he slammed her again. This time she broke through the railing and is now hanging. She tried to reverse, but 'Optimus' began to slowly push her off the bridge. She saw the ocean down below, then looked back. "Prime, no." She begged.

The Ground Bridge opened. Bulkhead, Arcee, Wheeljack, and Bumblebee accelerated out of their. Bumblebee took the lead and he transformed, jumped, grabbed for the ledge and Jenny. Meanwhile, Jenny is freaking out inside of her car.

The other Autobots transformed into their robotic forms. They saw the truck driving out of their. "Looks like Optimus." Arcee said.

"But Primes don't run." Wheeljack said. He transformed into his Mooncraft form and chased after the truck.

Arcee reached her arm out. "Give me Jenny, Bumblebee."

Bumblebee gently lifted the car, but the rear bumper broke off. Jenny's screaming at the top of her lungs. Bulkhead jumped, grabbed one of the bridge's legs and reach out for Jenny's car. He got her. "You alright in there?" He asked looking into the car.

"Just peachy, soldier, but I think I need to change my skirt." Jenny said, her face turned red.

**Fuchsia City**

Wheeljack stopped by a closed gas station. He wondered where 'Optimus' went. Then on his left he saw bright headlights coming right at him.

**Autobot Base**

Wheeljack opened his optics to see Ratchet pointing his flashlight at him."Yes, that's it. Follow the light." He said.

"Wait, what? Oh, phew. Not the best choice of words, Ratchet." Wheeljack said.

"You okay, Wheeljack?" Misty asked.

"Sure, except for being blind sided by Optimus." Wheeljack replied.

"Didn't I tell you?" Jenny asked.

"Impossible." Ratchet said.

"I'm reporting exactly what I saw."

"Why would Optimus knock off Agent Jenny." Brock asked.

"Maybe Optimus believes he's a Decepticon again." Max said.

"Or he's been faking being a good guy all this time." May said.

"If Prime has gone off the rails for any reason, we have a seroious problem." Jenny said.

"This is absurd." Ratchet said. He went to the computers. "A quick check for Optimus' signal will reveal he's nowhere near the location of tonight's incident." He typed in for the signal. "In fact, he's just returning now... without Cliffjumper."

They all looked at the ramp entrance. They can hear Optimus driving up. When he entered, he tranformed into his robotic form. When he approached Bulkhead and Wheeljack they backed away. They all stared at him quietly.

"Is something wrong?" Optimus asked.

"We were just... wondering where you've been." Arcee said.

"We haven't been able to reach you." Bulkhead said.

"Cliffjumper and I have been outside of our communication range." Optimus said. He turned to reach for something

All the Autobots, except for Ratchet, drew their blasters.

"In a subterranean Energon deposit." He showed them the Energon crystal.

*Then where's Cliffjumper?* Bumblebee asked.

"Ash contacted him and asked for his assistance. I allowed him to go."

Arcee knew that Dawn was gonna be giving birth to Gabby soon, but the others were not quite sold.

"Come on, Bumblebee. Can't you tell he's our guy?" Max asked.

Then everyone else returned their weapons. "We're sorry." Wheeljack said.

Optimus was in a confused moment.

"Don't blame them. I was attacked earlier tonight. Out on Route 17, on the bridge by a Peterbilt. One that bore a striking resemblance to you." Jenny said.

**Tamamushi Military Base, 5 miles N. of Celadon City**

In the sunlight the Peterbilt appeared to be black and purple, but at night it was hard to make out it's colors. It drove it's way through the base's gates and into the base. It rammed and destroyed nearby helicopters. The M.P.s got on their jeeps and drove after the Peterbilt.

They managed to surround the truck on the airways. A soldier held out a blow-horn. "This is a restricted area. Exit the vehicle or we will open fire!"

Another soldier along with his Aggron went at the side of the truck. The soldier opened the door and aimed his gun and the Aggron readied to use Meatal Claws, but there was no one in the truck. The door then closed by itself. Then it transformed into a black and purple version Optimus Prime called Nemesis Prime.

"I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots, and I bring you this message." Nemesis Prime said. He pulled out his Energon cannon and shot at a nearby tank.

**Autobot Base**

Agent Jenny received a phone call. She answered it. "Jenny here. What? That's not possible. I can tell you even my Arcanine and Gallade could tell you it isn't him and they're in their Poke-Balls." She hung up and explained to everyone else. "Tamamushi Base is under attack by Optimus Prime."

"The truck?" Brock asked.

"The robot himself."

Everyone looked at Optimus. He looked determined to figure out this confusion situation.

**Tamamushi Military Base**

"Attack! Attack!" A soldier ordered.

Another soldier fired a motar and his Dusknoir fired a Shadow Ball, but Nemesis Prime was unfazed. As if he felt no pain of the hits.

The Ground Bridge opened. Optimus, Arcee, Bulkhead, Wheeljack, and Bumblebee emerged. They readied themselves for battle. Nemesis Prime, however, transformed and drove away.

At that moment reinforcement helicopters showed up. "There. He brought reinforcements as well." The pilot said. "FIRE!" The pilots fired their rockets. Barely missing them.

"Autobots, return to Base. We must not inflict human casualties." Optimus said. They all made a run for the vortex.

A helicopter fired another rocket, but they made it through and the vortex closed before the rocket made an impact.

**Autobot Base**

Jenny's on the phone. Explaining to her superior. "No, General Bryce. Optimus Prime did not attack you men. Because I was with Prime when I received the alert. Yes, sir. The Autobots were at your base, but only in response to the initial attack. But, sir, I... yes, sir. I understand." She hung up.

"So, what's the damage?" Brock asked.

She sighed. "All military personnel are under strict orders to destroy any or all robots on sight."

"Are you kidding?" Misty asked.

"They're innocent." Max said.

"Optimus was framed." May said.

"Though unfortunate, the military order changes nothing. Our impostor clearly holds a grave threat to all humanity and the Pokemon species." Optimus said.

"A thirty foot tall transforming impostor." Jenny corrected.

"They actually did it. Those Pokemon stealing, tech butchers managed to crack the code." Ratchet said.

"Team Rocket." Optimus said.

**Unknown Team Rocket compound**

Nemesis Prime was being remotely controlled the whole time. Only by a single operator. He drove Nemesis Prime back into the compound and once he was inside the operator switched it to robotic form.

Jessie approached the operator. "Sir, any parallax or latency issues?"

The operator turned the chair to reveal that it was Giovanni operating Nemesis Prime the whole time. "The teller-present interfaces performed flawlessly. In vehicular and robot mode." Giovanni said.

**Autobot Base**

"Team Rocket abducted Breakdown and by all indications deconstructed him from cranial chamber to heel strut." Ratchet said.

"I was there. I saw it." Bulkhead agreed.

"And we know that more recently they obtained Starscream's t-cog." Optimus said.

"Which they evidently installed in a knockoff of you." Arcee said.

"Which in terms, scanned inappropriate vehicular form." Wheeljack said.

"Fill the tank with Energon." Misty said.

"And say hello to Nemesis Prime." May said.

"Really, May? Naming it after the Decepticon warship?" Max asked her.

"So where do we start? Team Rocket must have several hidden bases around the globe." Jenny said.

"Not necessarily. While Team Rocket has learned much of our biology." Wheeljack said.

"They haven't necessarily absorbed our technology." Ratchet said. He went to the radar computer. "Without access to a Ground Bridge, Nemesis Prime would rely solo on it's vehicular mode for transportation."

"Chances are, the one Team Rocket base we're looking for is still in driving distance of both incidents."

"What are we waiting for? Let's get out there an smash Team Rocket's little science project." Jenny said.

"Agent Jenny, I advise you not to put yourself in harms way Team Rocket's robot again." Optimus said.

"Thank you for your concern, Optimus. I'm blushing, but I'm not so sure it's advisable for Autobots to be running recon with the military out there gunning for you."

"We will maintain vehicular cover until absolutely necessary."

**Route 16, 1 A.M.**

Bulkhead drove over the bridge of the first incident happened. "Nothing, but the ocean waves."

**Fuchsia City**

Wheeljack drove past to where he got jumped. "Just a quiet town."

**Celadon City**

Bumblebee pulls into the city. *Entering Celadon.* He drove down a couple blocks. *I'm gonna check the abandon plant nearby.* He pulled in.

Optimus contacted him. _"Bumblebee, proceed with utmost caution. Reconnaissance only. We will rendezvous at your coordinates."_

Within a bunker of the plant, Jessie, James, and Meowth detected Bumblebee. Giovanni also saw and he sat on the control chair. "The Autobots are persistent. Time for them to meet their match." He activated Nemesis Prime.

Bumblebee found himself at the center of the plant. he knew he would not be seen by military personal here. So he transformed into his robotic form. He took a couple of steps when he heard a voice coming from behind him.

"Bumblebee, be on your guard. My double could be anywhere." Nemesis said.

_*_You got it, Optimus._*_ Bumblebee said.

"I'm sorry. What?"

*You're not Optimus!* He pulled out his wrist blaster and fired.

Nemesis charged at Bumblebee. Nemesis didn't even react to the shots that he was receiving. When he was up close, Bumblebee tried to punch him, but didn't seemed unfazed. Then Nemesis punch Bumblebee out cold.

The rest of the group, Optimus, Bulkhead, Arcee, and Wheeljack, entered the plant. "Bumblebee, do you read?" Optimus called. When he didn't respond. This put them all into a concern and defensive mode.

"Spread out?" Arcee asked. They all drew out their weapons.

"And be aware of anything that resembles me." Optimus said. They all separated.

Thirty minutes after searching, Wheeljack and Bulkhead got jumped by Nemesis. He took Wheeljack out within two punches. He took Bulkheade out with five punches and a low kick.

Arcee leaned against a plant bunker wall when a shadow towered over her.

**Autobot Base**

Ratchet was working on the computer. "If I can isolate the control frequency of the remote link Giovanni is employing. I should be able to pinpoint his exact position."

"Remote link?" Max asked.

"You didn't think Team Rocket possesses the ability of a completely autonomous robot, did you?"

"I was hoping Giovanni was operating Nemesis from within inside." May said. "Because one punch from Bulkhead and... Argh!" She acted like she died. They all looked at her. She got up. "You understand what I'm trying to say, right?"

"Frequency isolated." Ratchet said.

"Then reopen that Bridge." Jenny said.

"Did you not hear Optimus advise against your involvement? It's for your own safety."

"Look, Doc, I don't plan on dancing with any robots, but there's a human element in play here and in case you haven't noticed. I happen to be a highly trained, government grade human."

"Yeah. Plus Giovanni tried to run her off the bridge." May said. Jenny looked at her. "It's personal."

**Abandon Celadon Power Plant**

Optimus eventually found Nemesis. Giovanni took over Nemesis' voice. _"Optimus Prime, we meet again."_

"The deception ends here, Giovanni." Optimus said, aiming his Energon cannon.

_"Is it?"_ Nemesis charged for Optimus. They both fired at each other. Dodging each others blasts. Then the two collided.

Not that far, the Ground Bridge vortex opened. Jenny, her Arcanine and Gallade emerged. It was the first time the three of them went though it, so it made them woozy and dizzy. "I think I'm gonna through up the breakfast I had when I was nine." She said, retching.

A loud CLANK scared them, but it was Optimus and Nemesis squaring off. At that moment Ratchet called her. She answered. _"Agent Jenny, the control frequency is transmitting from a structure a hundred meters due North."_

"Copy that." She hung up and looked at her Pokemon. "Let's get 'em, boys."

Optimus and Nemesis went from a fist fight to a sword duel. Optimus shoved Nemesis to a to a gas pipeline. Which still had gas, because it made a big explosion upon impact.

On a building a Rocketeer grunt with his Muk stood and watched the battle. Jenny tapped his shoulder. He turned around and she punched in on the face. Before the Muk could counterattack Gallade knocked it out with Psychic. Jenny and her Pokemon found the entrance and descended down the stairs. She saw Giovanni controlling Nemesis.

While Nemesis and Optimus fought, Giovanni began to gloat. _"My robot chase possesses all your strengths, speed, and firepower." _Nemesis fire at Optimus. He tackled Nemesis, but he recovered fast. _"Add my extensive combat training and Team Rocket has clearly acheieved the perfect meld of man and machine."_

Optimus punched Nemesis against a bunker. Nemesis quickly climbed up the bunker. Optimus followed. Once they were both on the roof they drew out their Energon swords. After a few minutes of dueling, Nemesis stabbed him on his stomach. _"But the key differance between you and me. My body can't feel pain!"_ Nemesis drew the blade deeper. Giving Optimus excruciating pain. He pulled the sword out and Optimus went to his knees. _"This is just the beginning. Imagine an army of transforming robots."_ Nemesis lifted his blade for the final blow.

Meanwhile, Giovanni enjoyed his moment of triumph. "No one will stop the newly rebooted Team Rocket."

"Think again, Givanni." Jenny said. Aricanine and Gallade walked behind her. They managed to knock out Jessie and her Pokemon, James and his Pokemon, and Meowth.

"Agent Jenny, in the flesh at last." Giovanni said. He got off the control chair.

"And I'm pulling the plug on your video game." She sprinted and tried to punch him, but he pivoted to the left and karate chopped her on the back.

Giovanni called out his Nidoking and order him to attack Arcanine and Gallade.

Jenny recovered and faced him. "Jujutsu training?"

"Been mastering the art since I was a boy." Giovanni said. "You?"

Giovanni tried to side kick her, but she pivoted to her left. Then she corkscrew punched him on the neck. "I've had some US military training."

"Hard to move with that suit dress, isn't it?"

"I may have a taste in style, but I don't need to slap the daylights out of you." She tried to side kick Giovanni.

However, he grabbed he leg. "Nice legs." Then he took her down and pinned her in a kneebar. Then he elbowed her on the chest. Knocking the wind out of her. He got up. Other grunts surrounded her.

Jenny recovered and saw that her Pokemon were no match for the highly experienced Nidoking. Then she looked at Giovanni. "I just needed to buy Prime a little time.

Optimus got up and began to beat down Nemesis. Giovanni rushed to the controls, but it was to late. He lost control of Nemesis. "No, no!" Optimus gave one final blow to Nemesis and then BOOM! CRACK! Their fight caused the ceiling of the bunker to collapse. "No, no, no!" sending Nemesis and a ton of rubble crashing down on top of Giovanni, putting Nemesis Prime out of commission in the process.

Jenny recalled her Pokemon in time and got out of the way of the falling debris.

"Agent Jenny?" Optimus asked, concernedly. He looked down below. She looked up at him and smiled.

They heard helicopters from their distance. "That would be your cue to leave. I advise you to get back to Base, Prime. I'll handle the General."

Optimus smiled and nodded.

**Autobot Base**

"So how weird was it to see someone who looked exactly like Optimus kicking the scrap out of you?" May asked.

"It's a sight I won't soon forget." Arcee replied.

Ratchet patched up Optimus' wound on his stomach. "The question remains: Whether Team Rocket will continue to function as we know it, without it's leader?"

when they heard a car honk. It was Cliffjumper driving up the ramp, but he was driving slower than usual. He stopped at the center of the room.

Ash got out of the driver's side. "What did the four of us miss?" He asked.

"Four?" BUlkhead asked.

Ash went to passenger side opened the door for Dawn. She got out and they all noticed her pregnat belly was gone. At that moment they knew what he meant by 'four'.

Ash reclined the seat forward and gentle pulled out a 3-in-1 baby seat. On the seat was little baby Gabby Ketchum. Misty, May, Max, and Brock ran down the stairs to she her. They all adored her.

"She has some interesting eye color." Max said. "Looks as purple as... Dark Energon."

"What did you say, Max?" Ratchet asked. He went to one knee and examined Gabby. Both her hair and eyes were Dark Energon purple. He looked at Ash and Dawn. "May I run a diagnostic scan?"

Ash looked at Dawn, who was already freaking out. Since Gabby was still in inside of Dawn when she was infect with Dark Energon. "Go ahead." Ash said. Ratchet quickly scanned her and went to his computer. "I thought you extracted the Dark Energon out of Dawn entirely?" Ash asked.

"Out of Dawn, yes, but she was like a month or two pregnant. Which meant that Gabby was still developing. I theorize that some of the Dark Energon embedded itself in your daughter's DNA." Ratchet got the final results. "An dI was right. That explains her hair and eye colors are purple as Dark Energon."

"Is there a way you can remove it?" Dawn asked.

"Maybe, but then again, who knows what damage it would do to the rest of her DNA. The good news is that she built quite an immunity to the Dark Energon. And you two should be so fortunate."

Cliffjumper reversed and transformed back to his robotic form. "So what did I miss?" He asked the others.

The other Autobots looked at each other. "We'll tell you later. Right now, let's enjoy this most celebratory moment." Optimus replied.

The celebratory moment was short lived when Jenny contacted them. _"I've got some bad news. We've scoped through the wreckage, but found no sign of Giovanni."_

****Unknown Team Rocket compound****

James made log for Giovanni's medical status. _"The internal damage to his organs is massive, and beyond the scope of conventional medicine. Fortunately for our leader, Team Rocket is anything but conventional."_

Giovanni laid on a medical table, horribly injured. He was wire up to some machines for life support. Behind him was a rebuilt Breakdown, he was wire up to the same machines, but his purpose was unknown.

* * *

><p>Leave a review of what you think about this whole chapter.<p> 


	9. Grill

**Pokemon Prime**

* * *

><p><span>Grill<span>

A/N: This was the trickiest and longest chapter I've made.

* * *

><p><strong>Military Base, Kanto<strong>

Agent Jenny entered an office of her superior, General Komuro. "Special Agent Jenny, please have a seat."

She noticed the soldier with a camera. "What's Private Takagi doing here with that camera?"

"He will be making a record of today's session."

"Soldier, too close." He took a few steps back from her. She sat down and began debriefing with Komuro. "Sorry I didn't dress properly for the occasion."

"Formality won't be as necessary as usual, Jenny, I do need to inform you that our higher ranks are on the warpath."

"The want answers regarding recent events?"

"Perhaps we should begin with the demise of Optimus Prime."

"I thought we straighten all this out. Prime is alive and well."

"That's difficult for our superiors to accept. Without the benefit of seeing Optimus and the allege impostor."

"That didn't seem to be the wisest option at the time. Every military personnel were under direct orders to destroy an or all Autobots on sight."

"We were in a heighten state of security."

"Let's consider the positives. We now possess greater intel regarding Team Rocket. Particularly their leader, Giovanni. Turns out he's ex-Special Tactics."

"The architect of Project Infernape."

"Satellites in orbit firing laser beams at any target on Earth. The primary reason for his discharge. He had other wild ideas, which he practiced with greater twists once he went rouge."

"And still no sigh of his remains?"

"Of greater concern, Rocketeer Grunts, like Giovanni might also be Special Tactics."

"As in currently enlisted?"

"More obvious than hiding their faces. I would advise a thorough investigation and leave bigger threats to metal hands more capable than our own."

"Because you've been allowed to operate at such deeply classified levels, perhaps you can provide some background."

"Our transforming visitors are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron. They were fighting a war."

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback to Rising Darkness Pt. 1<strong>

"Foremost, for control of our world supply of Energon. The fuel and lifeblood of all Autobots and Decepticons alike." Optimus said.

**Flashback to Rising Darkness Pt. 3**

"Do you recall the period late in the war when both sides began hiding their Energon spoils off world?" Optimus asked.

"Of course, Optimus. It is the reason why Energon sites exist on planets such as this one." Ratchet replied.

"It is also the reason battles came to be waged on planets such as this one."

* * *

><p>"These battles over Energon and it's dark counterpart, Dark Energon continue to this day." Jenny said.<p>

"And you know this for certain?" Komuro asked.

"I've seen more than enough to make me a believer, but I rely upon field reports from Team Prime. Which I in turn, share with you."

"Skip ahead, if you would, to the history of your involvement, Agent Jenny."

"As you know, I wasn't overjoyed with what I assumed was a 'Bot-sitting assignment, but it's occupational hazards turned out to be surprisingly severe."

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback to Rising Darkness Pt. 3<strong>

"I will ask nicely one last time. The Autobot Base!" Starscream demanded.

"Sure thing, buddy. After you eat my Arcanine's treats." Jenny replied. This time Starscream kept his cool, but he revealed a device in his hand. It was generating blue electricity. He gave a small tap on her stomach. "AH!" He didn't pull the device back away.

"As I imagined, Energon and human nervous systems don't mix."

* * *

><p>"And by now the Autobots have saved me more times than I can count."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback to Rising Darkness Pt. 4<strong>

The blaster fire noise seemed to be getting closer. "Wake up you pathetic lump of flesh." Starscream said to Agent Jenny.

She woke up and said, "Grandma? Is it cookie time?" She went back to sleep. Apparently the shock made her a little coo coo.

Starscream was about to kill her when a knock on the door was heard. He turned to see. The nearby guard had his weapon ready. The door opened and a Vehicon was there. "Well?" Starscream asked. He collapsed dead, but behind him was Wheeljack. He gun down the other guard. Him, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee entered the room. Aiming their guns at Starscream. The Decepticon pointed his blaster cannon at Jenny. "Not so fast."

A metallic tapping sound came from the top of his head. He looked up to see Arcee and Cliffjumper. Them too with their guns aiming at him. "I wouldn't" Arcee said.

"Oh, but I might." The Decepticon smiled sinisterly.

* * *

><p>"Of course I've returned the favor a time or two."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback to Masters &amp; Students<strong>

Bumblebee realized Skyquake wasn't going to surrender quietly and so did Mightyena. So Bumblebee ripped out wire connection points from him. Mightyena fired one last Shadow Ball at Skyquake's cockpit. That caused Skyquake to lose all control and nose dive down to the surface. Agent Jenny arrived and followed. *This was a bad idea.* Bumblebee said.

"Any time, boys." She said to them. "Ground 4 is coming up fast." She steady herself to get closer. She was now close enough for Bumblebe and Mightyena jumped on Jenny's F-22. She pulled up, but as for Skyquake. He couldn't even control himself to make a right turn. BOOM! He crash lands on several ruin relics. Leaving a fiery explosion and several other Pokemon fled from it. "Happy landings, Decepticreep." Jenny said.

* * *

><p>"Sometimes exercising my authority."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback to Deus Ex Machina<strong>

May was concluding her report. "And according to the principles of Deus ex Machina, the God of Machines, bestowed the people of the world a means of capturing Pokemon."

"That so young lady?" The guard said. "I'm pretty sure the police would be interested to hear about your Pokemon History report."

There was a knock on the door. Agent Jenny opened the door and entered. She showed her badge to the guard. "Speacial Agent Jenny. The stolen property has been located and restored in museum premises." The guard looked at the screen and the orb was back on the statue. "I'll take the girl back home. you dropped your cell phone, miss. Found it on the floor right next to your Pokemon History report."

* * *

><p>"Sometimes relying upon quick thinking."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback to Orion Pax Pt. 2<strong>

"We were just, calibrating the sub-systems and, we uh, had a surge, but it's fine now. How are you?" Jenny asked.

_"Uh, uh, never better. I know it's thankless down there, keep up the good work, huh?" _Breakdown said.

* * *

><p>"And I've made a few mistakes."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback to Masters &amp; Students<strong>

Skyquake saw Jenny's jet and began to scan it.

"Agent Jenny, fall back." Optimus warned.

But the Decepticon got the full scan and he transformed into a F-22. Just like Jenny's flew next to her. "Well I'll be a Arcainine." She said.

"Air superiority achieved." Skyquake nose dived down to Optimus and the others and began shooting them. They quickly changed to vehicle mode, Mightyena hopped aboard Bumblebee, and drove out of Skyquake's firing range.

**Flashback to Crisscross**

The helicopters continued firing at Airachnid till all three ran out of ammunition. When they did Airachnid fired her laser scanners. She scanned Jenny's helicopter.

"Oh, not again!" Jenny shouted.

Airachnid downloaded the copter blueprints and transformed into a helicopter. She took off and flew out of the area. "NO!" Arcee shouted as her nemesis faded into the distance.

**Flashback to Loose Cannons**

Arcee, Cliffjumper, and Bumblebee had Dreadwing cornered. Until he made a run out of the valley and to a road nearby. There was also a gas station. He went behind it and saw Jenny's jet circling around. "That will do." He scanned her jet.

"Ah! Not this again!" Jenny is getting tired of these Decepticons scanning her vehicles.

* * *

><p>"If you would, Agent Jenny, provide a roll call." Komuro said.<p>

"So we'll know who's who in the event another Autobot snaps?" Jenny asked.

"Something like that."

"Well there's Bulkhead. He may not be the most agile one and he personally admit that he's no rocket scientist, but his brute strength is invaluable."

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback to Deus Ex Machina<strong>

"Before I became a warrior I was a laborer. Construction. I can build stuff, I can broke stuff and that's it." Bulkhead said.

**Flashback to Rising Darkness Pt. 5**

The Ground Bridge vortex has successfully opened. The Autobots emerging from it. "Autobots, transform..." They all went back to robotic form. Close to landing on the Space Bridge. "And gravitize."

They activated their magnetic feet to stay on the Bridge and not drift into space. Bulkhead had a little hard time keeping his balance.

**Flashback to Scrapheap**

At another corridor May and Bulkhead searched. Along with her Glaceon and Blaziken. Bulkhead can hear the Scraplets. Scurrying above his head. "Take it easy, Bulkhead. Just stay focus. Everything is going..."

Bulkhead heard a Scraplet coming for him above him and he started shooting the ceiling. May and her Pokemon ran for cover. They turned to see if Bulkhead was okay only to see him screaming and swinging his arms at cables that he shot. "Okay, wish we didn't see that. Bulkhead, you're fine. It's just a bunch of cables."

"What? Oh, right. Cables." Bulkhead chuckled.

**Flashback to T.M.I.**

Bulkhead pulled the scanner cord off his head. "Come on, Doc, there's nothing up there to scan."

**Flashback to Out of His Head**

Breakdown charges for Bulkhead, pulling out his sledgehammer. "I'm gonna put you on ice."

Bulkhead pulls out his wreaking ball. "Don't count on it." They hit each other's weapons. Creating a large, long crack on the ice.

* * *

><p>"Thankfully the science is more than covered by Ratchet and Wheeljack. Ratchet can be tightly wind up than Wheeljack, but they both bring their A-game when the situation calls for it."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback to Masters &amp; Students<strong>

"Okay." Bulkhead said. "So I'm just gonna help May and Brock with..."

"Without my supervision? You do want May to pass, don't you? An I have to ensure that Brock keeps his Pokemon Doctor career." Ratchet said. There was an awkward silence. He turned on the blowtorch. "Then watch a master at work!" He had a crazy look in his optics.

"Control freak." May said.

**Flashback to Sick Mind**

"No way." Arcee refused. "Has the procedure ever been done, Ratchet?"

Wheeljack answered that. "No." She turned to him. "But _I_ have thoroughly studied the theoretical literature. Invented by Decepticons and outlawed by Autotbots."

****Flashback to Stronger, Faster****

The Vehicons were about to execute Arcee when the vortex opened above them. Ratchet emerged. He transformed and pulled out his blades. He crashed one, then he engaged the other Vehicons faster than a Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan, and a Hitmontop attacking at once.

"Ratchet?" Arcee was amazed on his new speed and strength.

Ratchet attacked them as if they standing still.

**Flashback to Speed Metal**

Wheeljack and Bulkhead threw two large creates at Breakdown. As it smashed him several Starly flew from out of the crates.

* * *

><p>"Then there's Arcee." Jenny said.<p>

"The motorcycle?" Komuro asked.

"Don't be fooled by the her being the smallest. She could leave a mark. We kind of got off on the wrong foot."

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback to Partners<strong>

"This..." Arcee mumbled something else.

"What's that? I can't hear your last words." Starscream said.

"This is for... Sideswipe!" She swung several times at him with her arm-blades. Until she pinned him and placed her blade against his throat.

**Flashback to Rising Darkness Pt. 3**

"Maybe you can explain that to my superiors." She grabbed the phone, but before she could dial, Arcee stopped her.

"Don't use that phone, it's..." She crushed it with one hand. "Out of order."

"This isn't over, Drama-bot Queen! Not by a long shot.

* * *

><p>"Cliffjumper is the best back-up you want to have. If the occasion calls for it, but he sometimes let's his anger break his focus. Like I said before, he will be the the best back-up no matter what the situation."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback to Crisscross<strong>

Airachnid again attempted to grab for Delia, "Ash!" Cliffjumper punched Airachnid on the face, she used her extra limbs to grab and throw him off. This time he grabbed onto something.

**Flashback to One Shall Fall**

The Autobots all looked back to see what Megatron saw. It was Cliffjumper walking up to them and he was carrying Dawn. Optimus' optics widen. Arcee held her. "Dawn! She breathing... barely."

"Ah-ha, it would seem I stunned an Autobot and fried a bug." Megatron said.

"That's it, Megatron!" Cliffjumper pulled out his tri-cannons.

"Cliffjumper, don't!" Wheeljack shouted. Him and Bulkhead held Cliffjumper's arms down.

**Flashback to Orion Pax Pt. 2**

Megatron charged for Ash and Optimus/Orion.

Cliffjumper rushed to intercept, but Megatron whacked him off the platform with ease.

* * *

><p>"Bumblebee is the team scout, but the warrior-in-training seems pretty accomplished if you ask me. Some of the other Autobots maybe of a few words, but Bumblebee doesn't use any. That we can understand. Turns out it's with good reason. During the war for Cybertron, the poor kid got his voice-box torn out by Megatron."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback to Operation Bumblebee Pt. 1<strong>

Megatron walked through the vortex. Bumblebee drove in the vortex after him. He looped around the the inside of the vortex tunnel. Once he was on the side he transformed and leapt for the Extractor. He successfully grabbed it out of Megatron's hand.

"What?" Megatron pulled out his Dark Energon sword. Bumblebee transformed and drove off. Megatron chased after him, but Bumblebee made a u-turn and drove past Megatron's feet. "NO!"Megatron emerged and readied his fusion cannon. Only tosee his troops dead. "RAGGHHH!"

**Flashback to Rising Darkness Pt. 4**

"Wait in here." Wheeljack said to the humans.

*Why?* Bumblebee asked.

"They're slowing us down and they're easy targets." Arcee said.

**Flashback to Operation Bumblebee Pt. 1, ****Ratchet's POV**

_"It happened at Tyger Pax."_ A circularly built settlement being mortar strike by Autobot forces. _"Our brave scout was captured by Megatron's forces and interrogated by Megatron himself."_ Megatron held Bumblebee by the throat viciously._ "But he refused to provide intel and paid a grave price for his courage."_

Due to the Autobot advancement, the Decepticons retreated. _"Bumblebee was left for scrap but Autobot troops found him and rushed him to triage facility. Where a field medic managed to stabilize his condition."_

* * *

><p>"So the Autobots aren't quite the indestructible war machines we'd hoped." Komuro said.<p>

"Don't misunderstand. They can take serious punishment, but they do have their vulnerabilities."

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback to Scrapheap<strong>

In a one of the several corridors of the Base, Dawn and Cliffjumper were searching for the Scraplets. Cliffjumper was very jumpy wherever he looking. "I get to be _your_ bodyguard for once. How interesting is that, Piplup?"

"Piplup."

"Max, Bumblebee. You guys swept this area, right?" Cilffjumper asked on the com-link. Suddenly the lights went out and there was a high pith scream. Only it wasn't Dawn that screamed.

When light came back on Dawn turned around to him, "Did you just scream like a little girl?" Piplup bursting with laughter.

"No. Maybe... Can we talk about this later?" Cliffjumper felt embarrassed.

**Flashback to Partners**

"You're tougher to scrap than you former partner. At least the one_ I_ scrapped. Was Bluestreak weak like Sideswipe?" Starscream taunted.

"Just keep talking, Starscream." She replied and fought through her pain. She made swing with her arm-blades.

**Flashback to Scrapheap**

Optimus and Arcee panted heavily. "You know the worst part, Optimus? After battling Decepticons all these years. Getting smacked down, shot at, blown up. This is how our lights go out." Arcee said. "Actually, the Pokemon were an even bigger surprise."

"Mamoswine!"

"Arcee, this may not be the finish we have planned, but if it is indeed the end." Arcee placed her hands in his as he was talking. "If we are to become one with the AllSpark."

"It's been an honor serving with you, Optimus Prime." She said.

* * *

><p>"We learned that the hard way. When we lost Sideswipe."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback to Rising Darkness Pt. 1<strong>

The Autobots gather around a pile of rocks. Optimus makes a speech. "We must not allow our anger over the loss of Sideswipe to impair our judgement. As of today only we seven Autobots remain on this Earth. We owe it to ourselves. To the memories of Cybertron. To any Autobots in any galaxy seeking safe harbor." Cliffjumper places Sideswipe's blade on top of the pile. "To human and Pokemon kind alike. And we owe it to the memory of our fallen comrade," Arcee placed the Autobot symbol at the base of the pile. "To survive."

* * *

><p>"And for the record, you expect me to believe that Sideswipe was the last Autobot casualty?" Komuro asked.<p>

"I told you. The lifeless Autobot you have in storage isn't Prime! It's a knockoff!" Jenny shouted.

"We only have your word to go on! Without any trace of Giovanni or the alleged technology Team Rocket utilized to control said knockoff."

"A clean scrub is Team Rocket's M.O. You and I both know that."

"Your last debriefing indicated that Optimus Prime had joined the Decepticons.

"Not willfully. Prime had amnesia. I know I was clear on that on the report."

"But that's no excuse on the recent attacks. Jenny, our superiors have grown concern about placing our trust on beings who can so easily inflict harm if they chose to turn on us. That's why I've been asked to determine whether I should bring you to a tribunal."

"Tribunal? They can shut down our whole operation. Putting me in jail! General Komuro, Prime is no loose cannon. He's anything but. The Autobots maybe big, but they watch were they step. Heck, even the kids..."

"Kids?"

"Huh, that's what we call our in-house support team."

"I wasn't aware you were utilizing any of our resources other than yourself."

"They're... not enlisted."

"You've involved civilians in a classified operation?"

"Highly accomplished civilians who contributes specialize expertise in computer science, medicine, Pokemon intel and communications."

"So they know how to take orders?"

"You... could... say that, but what they lack in military discipline they more than make up for with outside-the-box problem solving."

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback to Rising Darkness Pt. 2<strong>

"How come you guys are using human computers?" Max was puzzled. How could such advanced robotic organisms be at the needs of using Earth technology.

"It certainly isn't by choice. Agent Jenny's division group moved all this tech from a missile silo to here in Mt. Moon. I made modifications that I see fit." Soon eight more 'Access Denied' windows appeared. "Ohhh."

"I think I could fix that."

"Really? You know this is complex technology. Don't you?" Max was too busy plugging his laptop in the hard-drive slot. "I mean it isn't a child's toy."

Max typed something and said, "Now try." Ratchet did so and surprisingly all 'Access Denied' disappeared and a 'Access Allowed' appeared. The screen was back to normal. Ratchet looked back at Max with astonishment.

**Flashback to One Shall Fall**

"Measuring the extent of the absorption should determine the proper course of treatment." Ratchet said.

"If I don't get her stabilized now, Dawn will not leave this Base alive. Do you understand me?" Delia asked with a strict tone.

**Flashback to Shadowzone**

Ratchet, still in Cliffjumper's body, "Now can you get you Pokemon to switch us back!"

"Aw, but it's a good look for you, Ratchet." May placed Manaphy on the floor. "But if you want to. Go ahead, Manaphy, Heart Swap."

"Mana." Manaphy hopped between the Autobots and her antennas glowed red again. Optimus went from Arcee's body back to his own. Arcee went from Bulkhead's body back to her own. Bulkhead went from Optimus' body to his own. Ratchet went from Cliffjumper's body back to his own. Cliffjumper went from Bumblebee's body back to his own. Bumblebee went from Wheeljack's body back to his own. And Wheeljack went from Ratchet's body back to his own.

**Flashback to Rising Darkness Pt. 4**

Bulkhead looked down to see if the teens are safe. They were all there except for May, "Where's May?" A loud banging noise emanated from his compartment. He opened the compartment and sure enough, May emearged, breathless. "May?"

"I threw up on you floor mats. Sorry."

* * *

><p>"Their courage is to be admired."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback to Rising Darkness Pt. 5<strong>

Misty, not even thinking, grabs an emergency axe. She charges at Soundwave's tentacle and tries to chop it in half. It evaded and hit the axe out of her hands and threw her back to the rest of the group.

**Flashback to Scrapheap**

As the Scraplet hit the floor it restarted it's march for the Autobots. Max shouted, "Swampert, Mud Bomb!" Max's Swampert attcked the Scraplet. But it only slowed it down. Max picked up a crowbar and smashed the Scraplet to pieces. Even though it was dead Max was still smashing it.

**Flashback to Predatory**

Energon was leaking from the ship engines. Ash grabbed a small dried up branch. He placed some dried bush leaves on the branch. "Zap it." Pikachu gave out some electricity and the top of the branch. Only a small flame and smoke was made.

Airachnid sensed the electricity. She ran outside. Ash had a chill crawl up his spine. He blew on the branch. The flame grew bigger. She jumped onto the the ship and ran on the roof.

"That's good enough." Ash threw the flaming branch in the leaking engine. They ran like there was no tomorrow.

Airachnid arrived and saw the flame engulfing the Energon. "Ash!" Too late. The ship exploded.

* * *

><p>"They've proven time and again, putting their lives on the line for their country and their planet."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback to One Shall Fall<strong>

In the sky above Megatron spotted Cliffjumper. "Well, well, a foolish warrior has strayed from the ranks." He repeatedly fired at him.

Cliffjumper accelerated and serpentine. Dawn watched Megatron from the back window getting closer. ZAP! Megatron only stunned Cliffjumper. When he flew away Cliffjumper came to. "Dawn? You okay?" She laid in the back seat motionless. "DAWN!"

**Flashback to Orion Pax Pt. 3**

The Insecticon turned it's attention to Ash. Mainly to get the key.

* * *

><p>"So your civilians have made enemy contact?" Komuro asked.<p>

"They've pretty much seen it all." Jenny replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback to One Shall Rise Pt. 2<strong>

Megatron hears footsteps and saw Dawn coming for him. "You!" Dawn yelled. She pulls out the PokeBall that contains Mamoswine. "I ought to..."

Ash grabbed her wrist. Preventing her from throwing the PokeBall. He also grabbed her by the stomach. "Dawn, not a good idea."

"Let go of me, Ash!" Dawn replied.

"Ah! You're looking much better than the last time we met, Dawn." Apparently Megatron heard them. "And you, Ash. I never forget a face, even that of a human." He examined the way Ash was holding onto Dawn. "Humans... full of weaknesses."

* * *

><p>"They've pretty much seen it all." Jenny replied.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback to Rising Darkness Pt. 3<strong>

Both Bulhead and the Vehicon were in arm lock to each other. None of them giving in. "May, Blaziken, look away."

"But..."

"Turn your head away!" What happened next was unexpected. Bulkhead ripped the Vehicon's spark chamber. To a Cybertronian this is rather bloody, but not for a human.

* * *

><p>"Rest assured. The safety of these humans and their Pokemon of all humans and Pokemon remains the primary concern of the Autobots."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback to Rising Darkness Pt. 2<strong>

"They have no protective shell. And if they get underfoot they will go..." He paused, "Squish." He took a big loud step to prove his point.

"Then for the time being, Ratchet. We must watch where we step." Optimus said.

* * *

><p>"And our colleagues wouldn't have it any other way. They forged meaningful bonds with the Autobots."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback to Rock Bottom<strong>

"Well, well, if it isn't Wheeljack and his pet vermin. My, you do have your hands full, don't you, Autobot?"

"Do whatever you want to me, Starscream, but let the human go!"

"No! I'm not leaving you." Misty hugged Wheeljack's foot.

**Flashback to Metal Attraction**

"Where's Arcee?" Bulkhead asked.

"Ugh, why don't you just marry her?" May asked, frustrated.

* * *

><p>"And they provide valuable assistance when I'm otherwise engaged on the field."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback to Deus Ex Machina<strong>

_"You've reached Special Agent Jenny. I'm currently on a intensive training retreat and unavailable until Tuesday."_

"I hate talking to machines." Ratchet said.

* * *

><p>"But their involvement was never intended to be anything other than humanitarian. To provide the Autobots with a means of better understanding life on our planet."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback to Metal Attraction<strong>

"A scout should be silent, but deadly." Arcee said. May and Bulkhead looked at each other and laughed. "What?"

"Silent, but deadly means something completely different on Earth." Bulkhead responded.

**Flashback to Masters & Students**

"What does Bulkhead know of your solar system?" Ratchet turned to Max, "Or Bumblebee of your volcanos?" He turned to Brock, "Or..."

"You, Ratchet, a doctor. Knowing about Pokemon medicine?" Brock filled in.

"Precisely. We're not earthlings. And they're not scientist like you, Wheeljack or me."

**Flashback to Convoy**

"You want me to Bridge you not only into a confined space, but one traveling at 90 miles per hour?" Ratchet said. "I can't even count the number of ways that could go wrong. Mass displacement trauma, twisted limbs, metal burn." An awkward silence moment.

"Maybe not the last one." Wheeljack said.

* * *

><p>"Sadly we haven't begun to take full advantage of their science. I mean I can pilot my F-22 without ever having to wear a flight suit." Jenny said.<p>

"What keeps your organs from exploding?" Komuro asked.

"A modification both Ratchet and Wheeljack performed on the cabin regulator. I like to be comfortable."

"We maybe getting off track. Please address why we haven't been yet served Megatron's steel head on a silver platter?"

"The leader of the Decepticons has nine lives. Plain and simple. It's not like we haven't tried."

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Flashback to Rising Darkness Pt. 5<strong>**

Megatron realized the explosions were getting bigger. "No." He reached out for the army.

He was so close when... BOOOM! The Space Bridge imploded. Followed by a wave of Energon was released and disappeared.

**Flashback to Sick Mind**

Arcee pulled out her pistol, "Well I'm staring right at him. Good news is Megatron isn't exactly staring back."

**Flashback to One Shall Fall**

Megatron waited for Optimus. The Decepticon Ground Bridge vortex opened and he emerged. "Megatron, today you answer for your crimes against Cybertron and Earth. One shall stand..."

"And one shall fall... you, Optimus Prime!"

They charged and hit each other on the face with equal force.

* * *

><p>The sick part is the moment we might have pulled it off, we needed him. Megatron actually helped us save the world."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback to One Shall Rise Pt. 2<strong>

"Optimus, our past alliances: Autobot, Decepticon no longer matter. Not while Unicron lives." Megatron said.

* * *

><p>"Elaborate." Komuro said.<p>

"We found ourselves facing an even greater threat than Team Rocket and the Decepticons. Literally an enemy within. Unicron. I know this is gonna sound crazy, but what if I told you our planet's core isn't made up of what science has lead us to believe it is." Jenny said.

"Agent Jenny, I'm sorry to saw I am forced to discontinue this debriefing until you go through a full psychological evaluation."

"Sir?"

"As a representative of a the Kanto Region, Japan, I believe that you may have lost your sanity."

"General Komuro, I assure you that I am quite sane."

"But your debriefing defies _our_ logic! Dark Energon? Then you go on records saying that you believe in magical horses with horns on their heads!"

"What?"

"Do you deny previously reporting that Megatron helped defeat a unicorn?"

"That's what you? Unicron! The ultimate evil of Cybertron. Oh, permission to strike this from the record."

"Granted, but consider yourself unnoticed. You were saying Megatron proved to be an ally?"

"The circumstances were unique. Oddly the Decepticon most likely to be of service... is Starscream. Only by default, because he may despise his own team more than he despises ours."

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback to Masters &amp; Students<strong>

Starscream slowly pulled out the shard from Megatron's spark chamber. Megatron tried to reach for the shard, but since it's not in his spark chamber he went lights out. "And this time stay dead."

**Flashback to Partners**

"Starscream's loyalty to Megatron has always been questionable. If he has truly split from the Decepticons, then our prisoner's knowledge of their agendas makes him a valuable ally." Optimus said.

**Flashback to Out of His Head**

"My greatest mistake? I've made a few. But there is one I do not intend to make again!" Megatron grabbed Starscream's face and dragged him.

He whimpered as he was being dragged. "No, Master. Nnoooooo!"

**Flashback to Partners**

"Megatron tried to extinguish my spark in cold blood. Then all, but replaced me with that traitorous wretch, Airachnid. She abandon me! Left me for scrap! So why not rat them out?" Starscream asked.

* * *

><p>"But even after Megatron attempted to terminate him, Starscream still tried to win his master's favor."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback to Rock Bottom<strong>

"If you think I'm going to beg for mercy, Starscream, forget it!" Wheeljack said.

"Er, yes, begging for mercy would be quite pathetic, wouldn't it? Well, you're much more valuable to me alive. Imagine Megatron's appreciation when I not only rescue him, but deliver an Autobot. I believe that would restore my stature nicely."

* * *

><p>"Starscream's insecurity is what makes him less predictable than Megatron and in some ways, even more dangerous."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback to Rock Bottom<strong>

"Run, Misty!" Wheeljack shouted. Misty shook her head and held his foot.

"Yes, run, Misty! I would love to see you try! Really, I would!" Starscream taunted.

* * *

><p>"He really needs to figure out if it's Megatron's job he wants or Megatron's approval." Jenny said.<p>

"I must in turn ask why successful termination of Starscream has not been achieved?" Komuro asked.

"Air superiority continues to provide the Decepticons with the upper hand. Though we managed to inflict the occasional setbacks, but the fact remains; Starscream has supplied valuable intel since he went rouge."

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback to Orion Pax Pt. 2<strong>

"A high frequency signal with an embedded message... for me!" Ratchet said.

"Optimus?" Bulkhead asked.

Ratchet checked it. "Starscream. 'I have obtained information regarding your leader. Bring medical kit. Come alone.'"

* * *

><p>"Not to worry. The Autobots know better than to trust him implicitly."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback to Operation Bumblebee Pt. 2<strong>

Starscream picked up Bumblebee's t-cog and aimed his cannon on it. "One step and your precious biotech is scrap."

* * *

><p>"Fortunately for us, despite his strategic brilliance. Starscream is his own worst enemy."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback to Operation Bumblebee Pt. 2<strong>

Starscream decided to transform and jet out, but for some reason he _can't._ "Ah, my t-cog!" He realized Team Rocket took his t-cog as a replacement.

* * *

><p>"And he isn't the only one who's taken flight from Megatron." Jenny said.<p>

"The Spider?" Komuro asked.

"Airachnid." Jenny corrected. "As sadistic as they come and she and Arcee have quite a history. I can't help, but feel the next time they lock horns... only one's going to walk away."

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback to Predatory<strong>

"You sure have trouble hanging onto your partners, don't you? We both know what happened to Bluestreak. But I recently picked up some Decepticon radio chatter regarding the passing of Sideswipe." Arcee saw were this was going. "At some point, you really have to ask yourself, Arcee; 'Is it them or is it me?' " Airachnid taunted.

* * *

><p>"Unless Megatron gets to her first."<p>

"So the infighting among the Decepticon ranks continues?"

"And then some. Megatron can't seem to keep his inner circle holding hands."

"And you don't think we can take advantage of the chaos? Motivate a Decepticon to our cause?"

"There is one whom Prime seems to respect."

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback to Operation Breakdown<strong>

"While it is unlikely that any Decepticon would chose the path of good, even they posses the potential for change." Optimus said.

* * *

><p>"But having witness Dreadwing's tear up a landmark in the Hoenn Region. I wouldn't hang my hopes up."<p>

"So i must press the point, if Optimus believes that even a Decepticon holds the potential for change, why couldn't the reverse be true? No one truly knows what went on behind the Decepticon curtain while Optimis was off the grid? Not you! Not the Autobots!"

"I'm a 100% with Ratchet on this one."

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback to Orion Pax Pt. 1<strong>

"Being a Decepticon is a choice, Agent Jenny. One that I have a hard time believing Optimus' would make at any point in his life." Ratchet said.

"So if he's riding with Decepticons..." Wheeljack said.

"It's because Megatron's working some kind of voodoo." Arcee finished.

"Orion Pax might not currently be an Autobot up here." Ratchet pointed to his head. "But I must believe he will never stop being one in here." He pointed to his spark.

* * *

><p>"Against all odds, suffering amnesia, Prime engineered his own escape to face down Megatron, but is Optimus even capable of change."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback to Stronger, Faster<strong>

"You know your problem, Optimus? For such a big, strong Autobot, you're soft. You didn't pound Megatron into scrap when you had the chance. Many chances in fact!" Ratchet shouted.

**Flashback to Rock Bottom**

"You might as well use your drill to finish me. I guarantee you will never have a better opportunity than right now." Megatron said.

Ash thought about it, but he remained where he stood.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Think of the glory! Seize the day! Optimus would."

"No, he wouldn't. Not like this." Ash replied.

**Flashback to Crossfire**

He took two steps and collapsed. "It would seem that I am unarmed and at your mercy. So, tell me Optimus, do you intend to take me alive or end this here and now?"

Optimus pulled out his Energon cannon.

* * *

><p>"Prime has recently proven he's willing to go further than ever to protect our planet. Optimus prime is a true patriot. He and his team continue to risk their lives. Day in and day out. Asking for absolutely nothing in return. The simple fact is, Prime doesn't have a bad circuit in his body."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback to Convoy<strong>

An old, rusted truck blocked their lane. Jenny slammed her palm on the horn. Several times. "Move it, gramps!" She shouted. The truck pulled over. Allowing them to pass.

"Agent Jenny, was that really necessary?" Optimus asked.

* * *

><p>"As liaison to the Autobots, I strongly caution that now would be the worst time to call Prime's dedication into question. We're on the verge of an even greater threat than we faced before. The Decepticons are on the hunt for long buried relics from Cybertron. They could be sacred objects with mystical properties or weapons of mass destruction."<p>

"Mystical?"

"Strike that too. The point I'm trying to make here is... Agh! Hold on!" Jenny reached into her purse and pulled out her phone. She pressed a speed dial. "Prime, I need an assist." She went to the window, opened the blinds and window.

Optimus' head appeared. The soldier dropped the camera he was holding out of shock. Optimus looked at Jenny. "Agent Jenny, are you alright? Have you uncovered Team Rocket grunts?"

"No. I'm alright, though. General Komuro, here just needs to confirm the state of your health and welfare."

"I am fine, General Komuro. How are you?"

"I'm well, uh, soldier. Jenny,... I believe I have everything I need to make a persuasive case that Optimus Prime is indeed alive and well and firmly on our side." Komuro replied.

Jenny saluted him. "We appreciate your support, sir."

"Dismissed."

At that moment the camera's battery died.

* * *

><p>Plenty more of Pokemon Prime Part II coming soon. Keep on reviewing, please.<p> 


	10. Armada

**Pokemon Prime**

* * *

><p><span>Armada<span>

* * *

><p><strong>The Nemesis<strong>

Bulkhead woke up feeling dizzy in the head. Only to find himself in the ship. "What the? The Decepticon warship." He found May's Beautifly nearby. He contacted Base. "Ratchet, don't ask how I got here. Long story." No response. "Ratchet, you copy? Oh, scrap."

They decide that they weren't gonna get anywhere by standing around. They left the room. "Stealthy, stealthy." Bulkhead said. But they heard footsteps coming from the other hall. They tried going back in the room, but the door closed on him. Bulkhead stood still, while Beautifly used her wings to cover Bullkhead's face. The Vehicons walked by. None of them even bothered to look to their left. They was so fortunate.

Bulkhead continued walking, looking back in case they turn around. Beautifly perched on his head. He bumped into someone. He drew out his cannons and couldn't believe it. "Starscream?"

"Why is it that every time I return to my stomping grounds, I find an Autobot roaming the halls?" Starscream asked. He noticed Beautifly on his head. "Nice hat."

"Don't tell me you came crawling back to Megatron." Bulkhead said.

"Hardly! Now out of my way." He tried to walk past Bulkhead, but he blocked his way.

"Starscream, you got to show me the way off this boat."

"Sorry. Too busy."

"Look, when you needed help..."

"As I recall, we bartered! So unless you or your little bug have anything of value to offer me, step aside!"

"The exit. Now!"

"I may have giving Arcee a free pass when she and I last met!" Starscream slashed Bulkhead's chest with his claw-fingers. "But I won't hesitate to skewer you as I did a certain Sideswipe!"

Bulkhead looked at the scar then rage took over. Beautifly knew it and took flight. He charged for Starscream and slammed him with his wrecking ball. Starscream recovered and drew out his blasters. "Perish, Bulkhead."

Suddenly Bulkhead jumped on top of Starscream and repeatedly pounded his wrecking ball to his face. "This is for Sideswipe! For Bumblebee! For _everything_." After all his rage was released, he realized what he's done. He killed Starscream. "You left me no choice." He got off him and returned his wrecking ball. Beautifly perched back on his head.

**24 hours earlier... **Hoenn Safari Zone****

Starscream wondered aimlessly through the Safari Zone. He wasn't alone. A young Absol and Lairon was sitting on his shoulder. As if Starscream managed to control them as his pets. "What I would not give to have wings again." He spotted the Harbinger from the distance. "Ah, just as I left it. The Harbinger. Things are finally looking up."

He entered the ship and placed his Pokemon companion down. "Start searching for Energon." He ordered. The Absol and Lairon used their nose to track for Energon. He patiently followed. Hours of searching and nothing. "Aagh! Really! Not one scrap of Energon!" He slammed his fist to the wall.

The shock caused a door behind him to open. "Lairon!" Lairon growled. Starscream looked back. They enter the room.

"A laboratory." Starscream said. He pressed a button on the computer. "And it's functional." He pressed another and a beam of light flashed on five bodies. "Protoforms."

Lairon and Absol looked at each other with curiosity. Starscream looked at them. "Our luck has turned a corner, boys."

**Route 215, Sinnoh**

Bulkhead was driving down the road. With May's Beautifly flying right behind him. He got a signal. "Bulkhead to Base, we picked up a strong reading. We're gonna check it out." They went off the path.

**The Harbinger**

Starscream looked at the instructions. "Let's see. Transference of binary bonding. Submolecular fusion. The formula seems straight forward enough. Well my little lumps of clay, looks like you're ripe for the molding. Let's give cloning a whirl, shall we?"

**Route 215**

Bulkhead transformed and walked to a a crater in the ground. Beautifly perched on his shoulder. "Well, I don't see any sign of activity." He started to climb down the hole. Beautifly simply flew down.

**The Harbinger**

Starscream extracted some of his Energon and inserted it in the fusion chamber. The machine scanned his DNA and began the cloning procedure. He laughed maniacally. Lairon and Absol laughed with him.

Starscream pulled a lever. "Give me life!"

One protoform's body began to transform into Starscream. Static covered the body until the transformation was complete. Then the other four followed in.

"Ah." Starscream looked at Lairon and Absol. "Like the new dedicated company? At last."

**Route 215**

Bulkhead continued climbing down. He can hear Beautifly cricking. "Beautifly, you found something?" He looked down and saw Her circling a pile of Energon Cubes. "Energon? Boxed and ready for pick up?"

A shadow covered the hole. It was the Nemesis preparing to claim the Energon. "Scrap!" Bulkhead hurried dwon, but he took a wrong step and he fell. Beautifly used Silver Wind to help slow down Bulkhead's fall.

He landed on the Energon. He fainted upon impact. Beautifly hid herself between Cubes as it was transported into the ship.

**The Harbinger**

"Esteemed members of my armada." Starscream said to his clones and Pokemon allies. "You now stand upon the very brink of glory. To meet the destiny which I have so tenaciously worked toward."

"Dynamic leadership of the Decepticons." Clone #1 said.

"Uh, I am delighted to hear that we're on the same page." Starscream said.

"We are as one, Commander." Clone #5 said.

"We share your memories." Clone #2 said.

"You're very feeling." Clone #3 said.

"Even your sensational quest for power." Clone #1 said.

"Hpm, I see." Starscream said.

They exited the Harbinger. Starscream laid out the next move. "Fortunately, the Harbinger's tracking system have remained sync to Megatron's warship. Of course, we shall require a means of reaching the..."

The Clones transformed into jet mode.

"You can transform? Eh, of course, you can. How else would you fly to the ship? That was a test. Which you all... past. Now take flight and snuff Megatron's accursed spark."

The five Clones flew off in persue of the warship.

**The Nemesis**

Around the time Bulkhead was coming to, the Clones entered the ship. "Spread out. Keep to the shadows." Clone #4 said.

"Any one of us is an instant target aboard this warship." Clone #2 said.

"But to be seen together, would sacrifice the element of surprise." Clone #5 said.

"Whoever manages to find Megatron first, report your position." Clone #1 said. They went their separate ways.

Clone #3 went down a hall way and heard footsteps approaching. He slowly backed away. Then he bumped into someone. He readied his missiles. It was Bulkhead. He had his cannons ready. Awkwardly he had a Beautifly on his head. "Starscream?" Bulkhead asked.

**The Harbinger**

Starscream, Absol and Lairon waited. "I can not wait to savor the vivid details of Megatron's demise." Suddenly his body jolted and he felt a sudden pain. "What is happening?"

He is unaware that one of his Clones is about to be killed at the hands of Bulkhead. Until he felt the pain when Bulkhead killed the Clone he realized it. "My genetic code provides my clones with a t-cog I no longer possess and all I get is their agony?"

**The Nemesis**

Beautifly used String Shot to wrap around the Clone's body. Bulkhead dragged it and hid it in a compartment. Once done they noticed a tech unit right across from them. "A com-unit." Bulkhead tried to operate it. "Bulkhead to Base, do you read? Do you copy?" He had no idea what he was doing. "Stupid Decepticon tech. Is this thing even on?"

He pressed a button and a strange signal was set off. Two nearby guards went to investigate. Bulkhead quickly turned it off. "Phew." He can hear the guards coming. "Time to go, Beatifly." They hightailed out of there.

The guards arrive and saw Clone #4 right down the hall. He ran. "Halt!" One of the guards shouted. They chased after him. Unaware that the signal was a mere distress beacon.

**Tarroco Island, Orange Archipelago**

"A Decepticon beacon. At last." Airachnid said. She was flying her way to the cave entrance. She transformed and went to the mouth of the cave. "Devoted servants, the time has come... for the ultimate retribution."

Inside all the Insecticons began to awaken from stasis pods.

**Autobot Base**

"Optimus no word yet from Bulkhead and Beautifly." Ratchet said. "But I am detecting a rather curious subterranean frequency."

"Of Earthly origin?" Optimus asked.

"I do not know yet what they are, but I do know where." He displayed the coordinates on screen.

"The coordinates which we last encountered Megatron."

"And Airachnid." Arcee said.

"And Airachnid's Insecticon." Wheeljack said.

**Tarroco Island**

The Insecticon swarm was fully awakened. Airachnid ordered them through her thoughts. "Arise, my armada and attack!" They transformed into their beetle form and flew out of the cave. Swarming for the Nemesis.

On a cliff above Airachnid, the Autobots and Deoxys watched. "We are in all likelihood witnessing the launch of a mission to terminate Megatron." Optimus said.

"I can't think of a reason to stop that." Cliffjumper said.

*Even if we could.* Bumblebee added.

"But we can stop Airachnid." Optimus said. The readied their weapons.

She noticed them. "Rear guard, engage the Autobots." Sixteen out of the whole swarm turned around and fired at the Autobots and Deoxys. Airahnid smirked. Thinking she won, but her smile faded, when Arcee, in motorcycle mode, jumping off the cliff and coming down for her. She transformed into her spider mode and coward away.

Arcee chased after her nemesis. Two Insecticon tried to stop her, but Deoxys stopped them by using Psychic. While the Autobots tried to shot the others out of the sky.

**The Nemesis**

Bulkhead crawled through a service duct. Beautifly was in front of him, crawling as well and not flying. "Stealthy, stealthy."

_"Lord Megatron!"_

"Yes, what is it?" Megatron said. His feet were only inches from Bulkhead and Beautifly. They froze in their tracks.

_"An intruder."_

"Autobot?"

_"Starscream."_ When they said that, Bulkhead thought the discovered the Clones body. _"He was last seen in the vicinity of the bridge."_

Megatron turned around and headed for the bridge.

**Tarroco Island**

Arcee chased after Airachnid when a Energon blast nearly hit her. On her rearview she saw two more Insecticons chasing her. They were too busy on her that one crashed into a tree and the other one crashed into a tree and the other crashed into Airachnid.

Arcee transformed into her robotic form and saw Airachnid drilling underground. "Underground. There's a surprise." Arcee said, sarcastically. She readied her pistols and jumped in.

**The Nemesis**

Megatron entered the bridge. All the crew were killed. Starscream stood in front of the main controls. Megatron aimed his fusion cannon at him.

"Megatron, it has come time to settle old scores." Clone #1 said.

He laughed. "Really, Starscream? All on your own?"

"Actually." The other three Clones said. They approached him, aiming their missiles at him.

"Clones? Well played, Starscream. Even if you're here among your underlings."

"Underlings? We are as one. Though many." They said in unison.

"Bring me Starscream's head on a stick and I will reward you as my second-in-command. All of you."

"No. You're trying to trick us." Clone #4 said.

"Am I?"

"Is he?" Clone #5 asked.

"Accept my proposal and we all win. Otherwise you will merely end up terminating each other to get the rewards. It is you're nature after all."

"Don't listen to him!" Clone #2 shouted.

"Prepare to perish at my hand!" Clone #1 said.

"Our hand!" They all shouted in unison.

"Yes. Only our combine firepower will ensure Megatron's destruction." Clone #1 said.

"Take aim." Clone #4 said.

A loud buzzing noise distracted them. "Do you hear that?" Clone #1 asked.

Meanwhile Bulkhead also heard it. "I told you not to fly." But Beautifly was still crawling.

Outside, the swarm of Insections began their assault on the warship. Causing the ship to shake.

In the bridge, the Clones collapsed. "What was that?" Clone #1 asked.

"The sound of the table turning." Megatron said. He gunned the Clone #1 down. Then he killed Clones 2 and 5. Then he shot Clone #4.

**The Harbinger**

Starscream jolted left to right feeling every last pain of the Clone's agony and demise. "What is going on up there?"

**The Nemesis**

The Insecticons relentlessly bombarded the the ship. Meanwhile, inside, Clone #4 was still alive.

"Exterminating you was so gratifying the first three times." Megatron said. Ready to finish him off. A sudden shock bought Clone #4 enough time to escape. Megatron turned on the main screen to see what is going on. It displayed the swarm of Insecticons. He knew how that was possible. "Airachnid. A busy day for assassins."

**Tarroco Island**

The Autobots used relied on Deoxys to use it's Psychic powers to bring the Insecticons down to their level. Slowly but surely, Deoxys got the last one threw it down and Wheeljack sliced it in half with his swords.

Optimus realized Arcee's absence. "Arcee?"

Deep in the cave Arcee found herself in the hive. Unaware that Airachnid was on the wall ready to blast her.

**The Nemesis**

Several Vehicons were on top of the ship. Trying to shoot down the Insecticon attackers. Megatron join in on the action.

**Tarroco Island**

Arcee took a few steps in the hive and saw Airahnid's reflection on a stasis pod. Airachnid fired. Arcee rolled out of the way and hid behind a pod. Arcee returned fire and scored direct hits. Airachnid fell. Arcee stood before her.

"When you extinguish my spark, make it hurt. You know I would extend that courtesy to you." Airachnid said.

"I'm not like you." Arcee replied.

"Very well." She lunged out for her.

Arcee jumped back and pulled out her arm-blades. She saw an open pod. She hatched a plan. She melee with Airachnid until she made a good kick and sent her on the pod.

Aiachnid heard the pod activate. "NO!" Before she got off, the pod closed on her. Ripping another one of her limbs. The pod put her in stasis-lock.

**The Nemesis**

Soon all the Insecticons transformed to their robotic form and landed on top of the ship. Surrounding Megatron. They all bowed and said, "Forgive us, one true Lord and Master."

"This day has certainly seen it's share of thwarted intentions." Megatron said.

Inside Bulkhead and Beautiflly found the ship's power core. He pulled out his wrecking ball. "Beautifly?"

"One way or another. We're getting off this boat." Bulkhead replied. He jumped and destroyed the core.

The ship shook viciously. "NOW WHAT?" Megatron was getting annoyed with these surprises. The ship was going down.

Bulkhead and Beautifly found the hanger and another Starscream.

"Out of my way!" Clone #4 said. He transformed into his jet mode and flew out of there.

Bulkhead and Beautifly were shocked. They knew that he was dead. Or so they thought.

Megatron went to the bridge. A new crew tried to stabilize the ship. "My Liege, our power core has been compromised."

"Prepare for landing." Megatron said.

**Leaf Forest, Kanto**

They managed the ship to an emergency landing on the forest. Scaring multiple Pokemon. When the ship came to a stop, Bulkhead hightailed out of there and Beautifly flew for her life.

**Autobot Base, Mt. Moon**

"Stasis? She deserves worse." Ratchet said, examining the pod that contained Airachnid.

"I intended worse. More times than you know." Arcee said.

"You are stronger for the choice you made." Optimus said.

They heard Bulkhead's honking. He came driving up the ramp. He transformed to his robotic form. Beautifly followed in and perched on his head. Both out of breath. "Guys, you are not gonna believe that day we had!" They spot Airachnid in stasis. "You too, huh?"

**The Harbinger**

Clone #4 flew his way to the crash site. He transformed and entered the ship. He found Starscream and his Pokemon in the laboratory. "Lord, Starscream, your most loyal servant has returned, but I regret to inform you that our collective mission has failed." He readied himself to terminate Starscream.

"Hm, yes. I got that sense. Something to do with... a throbbing ache in my side!" Starscream shouted.

Lairon used Metal Sound and Absol used Hyper Beam on Clone #4. Before he got up Lairon pinned his left arm and Absol pinned his right arm. Starscream stepped on him. "You knew I won the tempt to terminate you."

"I feel your pain. Really. I do." He killed the Clone. "DOOWAAHHH, scrap! That hurt!"

* * *

><p>Plenty more of Pokemon Prime Part II coming soon. Keep on reviewing, please.<p> 


	11. Flying Mind

**Pokemon Prime**

* * *

><p><span>Flying Mind<span>

* * *

><p><strong>The Nemesis<strong>

The ship was still disabled. "Dreadwing, damage report." Megatron ordered.

"We have suffered critical damage to all major systems, Lord Megatron. It will be some time before we can get the ship airborne." Dreadwing reported.

"Soundwave." Megatron said.

Soundwave's 'face' displayed a recording feed of Bulkhead destroying the ship's power core.

"So it was an Autobot who crippled my vessel. They will move quickly to exploit any perceived weakness."

"Surly they're not foolish enough for a direct assault, my Liege." Knock Out said.

"Optimus has grown decidedly more ruthless since our last encounter."

Megatron hatched an idea to bring the ship back online. They went to the repaired, but fuel-less power core.

"Lord Megatron, as your physician, I strongly advise against this. Dark Energon's regenerative properties are impressive, but the side affects. There's no telling how it might impact the ship." Knock Out said.

"Dark Energon courses through my veins. Infusing the warship will enable me to manipulate the craft as if we are one. And together we shall crush Optimus Prime." Megatron said. "Yet, I'm synced with some one else who has wielded Dark Energon."

"Who?"

Megatron concentrated hard. Then he found out. "A female human baby! How can such a small, insignificant life form possess the immunity of Dark Energon?"

**Autobot Base**

Bulkhead tells Beautifly and his tale on the Nemesis.

"I bet the sparks and flares looked like my Flame-Ice technique." Dawn said. Holding Gabby in her arms.

"We should hit the Decepticons right now that they're vulnerable." Cliffjumper suggested.

"Megatron's warship maybe grounded, but let's not forget that we remain vastly outnumbered. Especially that he added the Insecticon hive to his ranks." Ratchet said.

"Then maybe it's time for me to call in an air strike." Jenny suggested.

"Or for us to consider extreme measures, Agent Jenny." Optimus said.

Wheeljack and Optimus went to the storage. "The Spark Extractor? This is not like you, Optimus. Are you certain you want to travel down this path?" Wheeljack asked.

"While I'm deeply reluctant to deploy a weapon of this caliber. Especially one forged by Decepticon hands. This maybe our only chance to ending the war... once and for all." Optimus replied.

**The Nemesis**

They inserted a Dark Energon cube in the power core. Megatron pulled the activation lever. The infusion began. Everything began to be fueled by the Dark Energon. From the lights to the computer mainframe. "Yes, I can feel it!"

**Autobot Base**

"Optimus, I'm detecting a massive energy spike in the Decepticon crash site. It appears to be Dark Energon." Ratchet said.

"Your computer isn't the only sensing that. Look at my daughter's hair." Ash said. Gabby is now two months old and her purple hair glowed around the same time the computer detected the reading.

Ratchet activated the Ground Bridge.

"Autobots, transform and roll out." Optimus ordered. They team transformed into their vehicle mode and drove through the vortex. Before he took off, Jenny stopped him.

"Hold on, Prime. If you're going to deploy some kind of super weapon in the final showdown with the Decepticons, it's my job as a representative of planet Earth to bare witness." Jenny said.

**Leaf Forest, Kanto**

Optimus emerged form the vortex. Jenny got off before he transformed back to his robotic form. "Sweet Combee honey." Jenny said, as the ship was flying.

**The Nemesis**

Soundwave's 'face' displayed the image of the Autobots.

"Optimus, you never disappoint." Megatron said.

The ship readied it's lower cannons.

**Leaf Forest**

"Bumblebee, now!" Optimus said. Bumblebee transformed into his Camareo mode and accelerated. "Everyone else, draw their fire!"

The Autobots scattered. While Jenny took cover behind a tree. She watched through her binoculars.

Bumblebee was getting closer to the Nemesis. _"Once you launch the Spark Extractor be sure to clear of it's radius before it can activate." _Optimus said, though the com-link. He transformed and ran for the ship with the Spark Extractor in hand.

On the ship, an unknown cannon appeared. It fired a laser and struck a clean shot on Bumblebee. He froze and dropped the Extractor. Wheeljack sprinted for it. He slid and picked it up, but before he moved the laser struck him and he froze.

Arcee ran and picked it up. "I got it!" ZAP! The laser struck her. Her body froze and dropped the Extractor.

Inside the Decepticons watch the results of the laser's affect. "I never realized the ship was equipped with a stasis-cannon." Knock Out said.

Bulkhead picked up the Extractor. The cannon fired again. Only this time, Cliffjumper jumped in front of Bulkhead to take the hit. Cliffjumper fell down frozen. The cannon fired again and struck Bulkhead. He froze with the Extractor in his hand.

Optimus dodged one laser blast. He grabbed the Extractor out of Bulkhead's hand and made a run for the ship. He jumped and readied the Extractor, but the laser struck him and froze him. His body crashed to the ground and the Extractor landed next to him.

Jenny saw the ship aiming the cannons at her. "So much for Christmas in Fiji." She said. Then the cannons returned back into the ship. "Huh?"

**The Nemesis**

The ship detected the Extractor. Which Megatron could not believe. "The Spark Extractor! Guide us closer so that I collect what rightfully belongs to me and destroy the Autobots!"

Meanwhile in 'Orion Pax' old workstation, the computer decrypted a file. A new set of coordinates all the way in North America.

**Leaf Forest**

Jenny watch the Nemesis change it's course and leaving. "Team to Base. Everyone's down. Requesting medi-evac.

**The Nemesis**

Megatron realized that the ship was leaving the Extractor behind. "What! Where are you going? I said closer!"

"Lord Megatron, the ship seems to be navigating itself." A Vehicon pilot said.

"Override!"

The pilot tried. "The systems are bypassing manuel contro..." Suddenly a bolt of stasis pulse generated from the computer and the pilot fell to the floor frozen.

"It appears that the ship now possess a will of it's own." Knock Out said.

"Impossible! Trace the problem to it's source and fix it!" Megatron ordered.

_"Do not tamper with my systems! This will be your only warning!" _The ship said.

"Warning?"

_"My mission assumes priority. An Cybertronian who interferes will be neutralized."_

"My own vessel dares to address me in threatening tones!"

Soundwave pointed out to one of the computers. Which it displayed a set of coordinates,

"It also seems to be doing a better job of decoding the Project Iacon database than we were. It's already deciphered a new set of coordinates." Knock Out said.

Soundwave displayed their course on where they're heading.

"And judging by our current course. That is precisely where the ship is heading." Dreadwing said.

"As I desire. You see. This warship is nothing more than an extension of my very will." Megatron said.

_"Your will is nothing! The Iacon artifact will belong to me."_

"I am Lord Megatron! I command you decease operations!"

_"You are no longer in command."_

The ship then sent a high-pitch frequency into Megatron's head. When it ended, he had enough. "Regain control of this vessel. By any means necessary."

Soundwave attempted to hack in, but he was immediately shocked into stasis.

"All hands, cut power to the mainframe and disconnect data relays now!" Megatron ordered.

Dreadwing lead a squad of Vehicons to the power core. On their way, a wall of stasis beams beams swept through the halls. Disabling Dreadwing and the Vehicons. In another hall the Insections tried reaching for the power core, but another wall of stasis beams was made and disabled them. A third one swept down another hall, disabling Vehicons who were trying to disconnect the data relay.

**Autobot Base**

The humans look upon their now stasis locked friends. Ratchet ran a diagnostic. "They're alive, but I've never encountered this form of stasis lock."

"The Decepticons are crossing the Pacific! Making a B-line for North America." Jenny said.

"Wait. We can track them now?" Ash asked.

"Why aren't they cloaked like usual?" Max asked.

"None of it make any sense. They had us in a spot where they could have finished us off, but the just took off." Jenny said.

"They even left the Spark Extractor." Misty said.

"If the ship isn't cloaked, maybe the communications relay is open." Ash said.

"Are you suggesting that we just call Megatron and ask him what's happening up there?" Ratchet asked.

Everyone gave him a 'well, yeah' expression.

**The Nemesis**

Knock Out managed to get inside to 'Orion Pax' workstation. He saw the computer displayed another set of coordinates. "Lord Megatron, the computer has decrypted a second set of coordinates. Perhaps we should permit it to continue."

Quietly a stasis blaser emerged from the ceiling and shot a laser at Knock Out from the back.

_"I do not require permission!"_

**Autobot Base**

"Autobot Outpost Omega One to Decepticon warship. Megatron, please respond." Ratchet said. Attempting to make contact.

**The Nemesis**

Megatron sprinted his way down the hall. He made it to the power core. He grabbed the lever to reverse the Energon infuser. "This mutiny ends now!"

Another stasis blaster from the ceiling appeared and zapped him.

**Autobot Base**

"Megatron." Ratchet called out.

_"Megatron has been relieved of his command."_

"Who is this?"

_"Who is this?"_

"Have you taken control of the Decepticon vessel?"

_"I am the vessel! An Cybertronian who interferes with my mission will be neutralized." _The 'vessel' showed images of all the Decepticons in stasis lock.

"What mission?"

_"Priority one; Decrypt Iacon database and recover Decepticon technology."_

"For what purpose?"

At that the 'vessel' ended transmission.

"It hung up. Now that's just rude." May said.

"Rude? There's a giant spaceship flying around collecting Decepticon weapons of mass destruction!" Jenny shouted.

"A ship filled with neutralized Decepticons." Ash said.

"Point?"

"This could be our only chance to slip aboard and download the database."

"So Optimus can decode it." Brock added.

"Ingenious. I will infiltrate the Decepticon warship." Ratchet said.

"Not ingenious." Ash said. "You saw what it did to the Decepticons."

"Probably Megatron too." Max said.

"And Team Prime." May added.

"But that ship had it's guns pointing at me and I'm still breathing." Jenny said.

"The ship maybe blind to organic life-forms like us and Pokemon." Brock said.

"Very well then, but at the first sign of trouble I am Bridging you right back here." Ratchet agreed. "Now in order to download the database, you will need a compatible transfer drive." He handed Jenny the device.

"A what?" Jenny asked. She held the drive with both hands.

"She'll need tech support." Max insisted.

"And back up." Dawn said, holding Gabby.

"Oh, no. Everyone, but you two." Ash said.

**The Nemesis**

Ash, Pikachu, Max, May, Misty, Brock and Jenny emerged from the Ground Bridge vortex. "Jenny to Base, we're in.

_"Good. Their data core should be accessible from any counsel." _Ratchet said.

They walked down a hall and saw a stasis locked Knock Out. Max's gulps at the sight of him, but he noticed the counsel. "Here's one."

May called out her Venusaur. "You Razor Leaf." Venusaur issued the attack on Knock Out, who obviously can't reflex. "Doc Knock is _knocked out!_"

"Look the ship has decoded to sets of Iacon coordinates." Max said.

The monitor displayed a new set.

"Three." Brock corrected.

"Let's rip and run." Ash said.

Max and Jenny climbed up Knock Out's legs to get to the computer's keyboard. "There's the port." Max said. Jenny inserted the drive into the port.

While it was downloading the data, Ash noticed where the ship was heading. "Uh, why is the war ship heading for the Big Apple?"

"Because that's possibly where the first set of coordinates are located." Brock said.

**Autobot Base**

_"What would a relic from Cybertron be doing in New York?"_ Jenny asked.

"The Iacon relics landed on Earth Eons ago, Agent Jenny. Long before the city was built on top of it." Ratchet explained.

**The Nemesis**

"Which means if the ship wants this one... it might have to move some buildings out of the way." Ash said.

"Our mission just got complicated." Jenny said. "Ratchet, how do we derail this ship?"

_"I would advise disabling the navigation module. Call up the navigation manuel." _Ratchet said.

"There." Max pointed out. He took a step.

Jenny stopped him. "Not a chance, kid. Dr. Slate, Mind giving me a hand?"

"Anything for you, jenny." Brock said.

They walked up to the control. "Ready?" She asked.

"Ready." He replied.

They pressed the button and not within two seconds they both got zapped. Both stumbled off the keyboard.

"Agent Jenny!" May shouted.

"Brock!" Misty shouted.

"Pika-pi!"

_"System access detected. Interference will not be tolerated."_

"Look!" Misty pointed to the ceiling. A camera appeared.

_"Reveal yourself!" _The ship scanned Knock Out and found out he's in stasis lock.

"It dosen't see us." Misty said.

_"Yet." _Ratchet said. _"The ship must not be scanning for carbon based life-forms, but once it widens it's search parameters."_

"We're toast." May said.

_"I'm Bridging you back."_ Ratchet said.

"No." Ash objected.

_"No?" _Dawn asked.

"There are millions of lives at stake in New York and us four are currently the only ones who can do anything about it." Ash replied.

**Autobot Base**

"You're in over your head, honey." Dawn said.

"These readings. The ship's rapid recovery all pointed out that Megatron employed Dark Energon to repair it." Ratchet added.

**The Nemesis**

"Hold on. If you're saying the ship is fueled by Dark Energon, we can dump it, right?" Ash asked.

_"Hm... you will need to reverse the Energon infuser. Follow the main overhead conduits. They'll lead you to the power core."_ Ratchet said.

"Got it."

_"Be careful."_ Dawn said.

"I'll stay here with Jenny and Brock." Max said.

"Okay." Ash looked at Misty, May, and Pikachu. "Let's roll out."

The four followed the conduits. They ran past the legs of several Decepticons. They managed to reach the power core. Where they were surprised on who they saw.

"Pika-pika."

"Megatron had the same idea." Ash said.

"Then we're on the right track." Misty said.

_"The Energon injection valve can only be operated manually."_ Ratchet said.

"Manually?" May asked.

Ash pulled out a Poke-Ball. "Charizard, I need a lift." Charizard helped Ash up to where the lever is. Unfortunately Megatron's hand is gripped on it. "Alright. One, two, three!" He and Charizard attempted to push Megatron's hand to pull the lever down.

The girls and Pikachu watched them, they heard a voice. _"I am infested with alien life-forms!" _They looked up and saw the camera above them.

"Uh, oh. We just got compromised." Misty said.

Suddenly the mechanical arm that loads the core with the Cubes came to life. Misty call out her Starmie and May called out her Blaziken. As the arm reached out for them, Pikachu slowed it down with a Thundershock. Followed by a Water Gun from Starmie and a Flamethrower from Blaziken.

Giving Misty and May enough time to hide in the Energon stockpile. The arm immediatly began removing the Energon Cubes one by one. The Pokemon drew it's attention again. "Help them out, Charizard."

He took flight and used Flamethrower. Drawing the arm's attention to him now. The arm whacked him out of air. He crash on the other Pokemon. The arm readied to executed them.

_"All parasites will be eradicated!"_

"Hey! Over here!" Ash shouted.

"Ash, no!" Misty shouted.

"Run for it!" May shouted.

The arm lunged for him, but he jumped out of it's way. "Too slow!" He ran for Megatron's feet. It lunged out for him again. He waited for the last moment and jumped out of it's grip and it smacked into Megatron's foot. Causing Megatron to fall back and pull the lever in the process.

Ash cleared the way of the collapsed Decepticon. Soon the fuel lines of the ship was being reversed from Dark Energon to it's normal Energon fuel.

_"Critical power drain! I am... in... command! Prepare... to be... neutralized!"_

Instead, the ship went to it's original state. Megatron retuned to normal as well. He slowly got up. The Trainers called in their Pokemon. "Run." Ash said. The four ran back to the counsel.

**Autobot Base**

The Autobots recovered from their stasis lock.

"Thank the AllSpark." Ratchet said.

"Ratchet, please hurry up and fire up the Ground Bridge." Dawn said.

**The Nemesis**

They made it back to the rest of the group. May helped Brock up. Ash help Jenny up. Both were a little dizzy and speaking gibberish. Misty noticed how much the drive has taken. Only four coordinates. "That's all that's been downloaded?"

"The Iacon file must be huge." Max said.

The Ground bridge vortex opened. "Come on. Here's our ride."

Max, Pikachu, May, and Brock went through. Misty stopped and noticed Ash was still looking back at the monitor. "Ash?"

"Get Jenny out of here." He said.

Misty quickly helped Jenny on her feet. "What are you doing?"

"I have unfinished business. Go"

She and Jenny went through the vortex.

Ash looked at the drive. Still plugged in. "Some is better than nothing." He climbed up Knock Out's leg. "I'm not leaving without that drive." As he tried to take the drive, Knock Out recovered from stasis. He fell back in shock.

Knock out pulled out his drill. "Say _Ahhh!_"

"I'm here to offer a second opinion!" Ratchet said. He delivered Knock Out a powerful punch. Knocking him out again! Ratchet grabbed for Ash and the drive. He rushed through the vortex before it closed.

Knock Out came around and noticed Megatron approaching him. "Lord Megatron, I..."

"You let them escape!" Megatron noticed the data on display. "With vital intel?" He pause for a moment. "Then again, the child is the perfect spy for me. For I am able to hear and see what she hears and sees."

"But when the child gets older, won't she be able to speak and eventually find out her 'dark gift'?" Knock Out asked.

"When that day comes... she will be a threat to me and will have to be neutralized or... try to take complete control over her." Megatron said.

**Autobot Base**

Dawn was bottle feeding Gabby as she and the others listen to the Autobots discussion.

"The download of the Iacon database might have been incomplete, but we now posses four sets of coordinates decoded by the ship." Ratchet said.

"Then we must act quickly. For Megatron now posses the same four sets and he will not hesitate to obtain the potential doomsday devices. Which lie at the site of each." Optimus said.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

**Leave a review about what you think on Megatron and Gabby with the Dark Energon sync.**


	12. Tunnel Vision

**Pokemon Prime**

* * *

><p><span>Tunnel Vision<span>

A/N: I am reintroducing author, A5L's OC, Alex.

* * *

><p><strong>Autobot Base<strong>

"If we are to have any hope of recovering the Iacon relics before the Decepticons do, we must divide our recourses." Optimus said.

"But, Optimus. When it comes to numbers, we are already at a grave disadvantage." Ratchet said.

"Under the circumstances. Swiftness of action is paramount. This is one race that we absolutely can not afford to loose."

**The Nemesis**

The ship is circling around New York.

"Dispatching multiple squadrons will enable us to peruse all four coordinates simultaneously will be an excellent strategy. Thanks to the child hearing of Optimus' strategy." Megatron said.

Knock Out entered the bridge. "Lord Megatron, I have assembled the mining detail you have requested for the first set of coordinates. Breakdown and I enjoyed previous success retrieving Iacon relics. In memory of my fallen comrade, I intend to do the same again."

"This is a mission. Not one of your racing excursions! Stop your priding! Move quickly and operate with excursions skill! Do you understand me, Knock Out?"

He nervously chuckled. "Explicitly, Lord Megatron."

"Now, since the unfortunate loss of Breakdown has left you rather vulnerable. You will require appropriate support."

An Insecticon entered the bridge. Knock Out was stunned. "How very repellent."

**Autobot Base**

"Here's a twist. It would appear that the Decepticons have retreated from Manhattan." Ratchet said, as he looked at the radar.

"They just up and left?" Cliffjumper asked.

"It is more likely that Megatron has already set course for the second set of coordinates. Having dispatched a unit to this relics underground location." Optimus said.

"Without busting up a city block to get to it?" Arcee asked.

"They use subway tunnels." Ash said. "New York has a whole network of them running beneath the city."

"Since the human population no longer seems to be directly threatened, maintaining our disguise will be necessary." Optimus said. "Arcee, Bumblebee, you are the best choices to navigate through such a densely populated area."

"Optimus, New York has more than eight million people. The odds of being spotted by one of them are pretty high. Even if they are heading underground." Ash said.

"Where are you going with this?" Arcee asked.

"You're gonna need a face man. Someone who can speak on their behalf. A human who can run interference if their cover is blown."

"We have plenty of subway stations here in Kanto. I grew up in Cerulean City, which has plenty subway lines. Unlike Mr. Pokemon Master who came from Pallet Town!" Misty said, angrily.

"I have been to Cybertron."

"Cybertron doesn't have subways! Does it?"

"Agent Jenny's field experience makes her our best candidate." Optimus said. He looked at the gurneys that held a still unconscious Jenny and Brock.

"Stunfisk!" Jenny shouted out randomly.

"If she weren't still recovering from her encounter with the Decepticon warship." Ratchet said.

"Which we survived without incident." Misty said.

Optimus gave up, "Very well. Misty and Ash will accompany Arcee and Bumblebee."

"Yes!"

"Initiate transport, Wheeljack and triangulate coordinates of the other three relics."

"Ready to go, Pikachu?" Ash asked.

"Pika!"

**New York City**

In an ally the Ground Bridge Vortex opened. Arcee and Bumblebee drove through it. Ash and Pikachu was on Arcee and Misty was in Bumblebee. They went on the streets. The city is big as Saffron City. Ash and Pikachu saw Pidoves flying overhead. Pikachu was amazed.

"Of course, it's no Cybertron." Misty said.

"Alright, Face. How do we get underground?" Arcee asked Ash.

"Well, you can't just jump the turn styles and hope no one notices." Ash replied.

Bumblebee honked his horn to get their attention. Arcee drove by them.

"Check it out. Construction. A fact of life in the big city."

There was a construction site near a subway tunnel. They can easily drive down.

**Subway Tunnels**

The four walked down the tunnel. Ash noticed where Bumblebee was about to step on. The third rail!

"Bumblebee, don't move!" Ash shouted.

"Pikachu! Pika!"

Bumblebee's foot was a few inches above the rail. Sparks of electricity magnetized in response to his metal foot. *What is it? What's wrong?*

"The third rail. It carries electricity to power the subway trains."

"One touch and zap! You're fried." Misty said.

Bumblebee tip-toed round the railings. *Not this Autobot. Uh-huh.*

"You must have learned that on TV or something."

Meanwhile, deeper in the tunnel, the Decepticons are drilling away to the relic.

"Could we please pick up the pace? The humidity down here is threatening to corrode my undercarriage." Knock Out said. The Insecticon hissed behind him. "Must you holler?"

Back with the Team Prime.

"We getting any closer?" Ash asked.

"Triangulating the coordinates is one thing, but figuring out how to reach them through this maze is another." Arcee replied.

Pikachu's ear twitched in response of a sound he hear. The sound of drilling. He looked back at a hole that they pasted by. "Pika!" He jumped off Ash's shoulder and went to the hole. "Pika!"

*Drilling.* Bumblebee said.

"It's coming from this way." Misty said, as she ran down the whole.

"Misty!" Ash and Pikachu ran after her. The three emerged from the other end of the tunnel. "Misty, what is you're..."

A flash of light shone on them. "Hold it right there!" A voice said.

"Espeon!"

The person was Alex. Right beside him was his Espeon, Kari. "Hey, your Ash Ketchum, the Pokemon Master of Kanto! And your Misty Waterflower, the Cerulean Gym leader! What are you two doing down here?"

"We're... taking the subway to Pokemon seminar." Misty replied.

"But we got off the wrong exit." Ash added.

"Oh, really?" Alex asked.

"I told Ash we should just stay on the platform and wait for then next train, but he insisted on searching for Fossil Pokemon." Misty said.

"My bad." Ash said.

"Can you help us, Mr..."

"Alexander Loredo, but you can call me Alex. So, have either of you ride a sweeper train?" Alex and Kari went to get the sweeeper train ready.

Ash, Misty, and Pikachu were about to follow when they hear Arcee and Bumblebee coming. They looked back and saw their face.

"Face." Ash said.

They went on the sweeper train and the Autobots waited until they were out of sight.

"Have you always been in subway maintenance, Alex?" Misty asked.

"No this is really my uncle's job, but he got an injured knee. So Kari and I are filling in for him." Alex replied.

Ash looked at Kari. She and Pikachu were plying with each other. "How long have you had her?"

"Since she was an Eevee."

"Do you know about subway tunnels as much as your Pokemon experience?"

"Yeah, my uncle taught me everything. This section was added in the 30's as part of a public works project."

"Fascinating." Misty said.

"But these old tunnels have a dark side too. Strange creatures have been said to lurk down here. Giant Sevipers, Shiny Feraligatr, even Mole Men."

"Aren't those just homeless people who have no where else to go, right?" Ash asked.

"I asked my uncle the same thing. He told me that's what the media wants you to believe. After he said that, he must have meant they're from outer space."

Ash noticed Misty and Pikachu sneaking to the back door. Ash quietly followed. Kari noticed them too, but didn't do anything.

Alex is still going at his conspiracy theory. "Area 51's got nothing on these tunnels. The aliens are down here. Building up their army. Plotting to use us humans and Pokemon as slave laborers. Ain't that right, Kari?"

"Espeon."

The trio jumped off the sweeper train. Leaving Alex to talk to his Espeon. "Aliens, huh?" Misty laughed. "If only he knew."

Back with the Autobots, "I'm picking up a locator beacon. The Decepticreeps have unearthed the relic." Arcee said.

They both heard the drilling coming around the corner. They readied their weapons and stood still a the edge of the corner. Waiting for the Decepticons to bring the relic out.

"Well, let me see it already." Knock Out said. He shoved a miner out of the way. In the hole was a round capsule and inside it, the relic.

"Lock and load." Arcee said, quietly.

A sudden low hiss got the Autobot's attention. They looked back to see an Insecticon behind them. It was crawling on the tunnel ceiling and then it lunged out for them. They rolled out of the way. Constantly firing at the bug, who didn't hesitate to fire back.

Knock Out saw the Autobots attacking the Insection. "Attack already!" He ordered the miners. They charged for Arcee.

"I'll get the relic." Arcee said. She sprinted and evaded the miner's Energon blast. She pulled out her wrist blades and sliced all three miner's head off.

Knock Out pulled out his buzz saw and sliced Arcee on the back. "You have lovely features. Perfect for a painful little procedure I like call the nip and tuck."

She dodges the saw. Then kicked him on the back. "Dodge and kick." She runs for the relic. She struggles to lift the capsule.

Bumblebee struggles against the Insecticon.

Arcee almost had the relic when she was plugged back by Knock Out's prod. "Shock and drop." He said.

Back with the trio. They come across a fork in the tunnel. They couldn't determine which one the battle sound was coming from. Misty made up her mind. "This way." She ran for the tunnel to the right.

"How do you know?" Ash asked. He and Pikachu ran after her. He grabbed her by the shoulder. "Misty, let's think this through."

She pulled herself away from him. "Why? Because you don't think I know what I'm doing?" She began to mock him. "I'm Ash! Optimus picked me to go to Cybertron, so I must know everything! And I decided to be with the Top Coordinator from Sinnoh!"

"Okay, Misty, if that's what's really were, why didn't you tell me?" You're jealous of Dawn being with me?

"Pika-pi?"

"I've been holding it in."

"Since when do you hold anything in?"

She turned around. "Because I care and love you Ash." She quietly said.

"You may have been jealous of me going to Cybertron, but it's not like you contribute. Yesterday you help take down the warship. This isn't a competition! Wait a sec. Did you say 'love'?"

"Yes."

"Since when?"

"When we first met, but you never really felt the same way for me. Obviously Dawn is the one for you. Now that you and her have a child, I am in no position to say anything."

"Misty, I'm sorry. I didn't know you felt that way."

A flashlight was shone on them. "Lost, huh?" Alex and Kari approached them. "You two are gonna have to explain yourselves to the New York transit authority."

"I think we should tell him the truth." Misty said.

"Right." Ash said. "The truth is... we lost a PokeBall."

"You wasting your breath." Alex said.

"The real truth." Misty said. She looked at Alex. "We're trying to prevent aliens from digging up a powerful, ancient relic so they can't use it to destroy our planet."

"I swore Kari and I heard something weird and high-pitched earlier today." Alex said. "Right, Kari?"

"Espeon!"

"It was something that wasn't the crew drilling over on Track 5."

The Insecticon dragged a unconscious Bumblebee and toss him next to a unconscious Arcee.

Knock Out opened the capsule. "Now, shall we see precisely what you are and what you do?" He pulled out a claw out of the capsule. He looked at the down Autobots. "And what better way to learn your power than to conduct an on sight experiment."

The sweeper train came around the fork. Alex and Kari where shock at the sight of the Decepticons. "Mole Men! Metal ones!"

"Actually, Deceptictons." Misty said.

"And they have Arcee and Bumblebee." Ash added.

"Pika."

"Espeon."

"Alex, does this thing have another gear?" Misty asked.

"Absolutely." Alex said. He shifted gears.

The train accelerated. The Insecticon sidesteps it, but Knock Out is hit and dragged a distance between the wall and train, suffering serious cosmetic damage. He looked at his damaged finish. "Hey, watch the paint job!"

The Insecticon tried to blast them, but the train drove off in time. That gave the Autobots enough time to recover and attak the Decepticons.

"Hate to run, but I've just missed my train." Knock Out said, before transforming and driving off. With the relic.

"Go after the relic." Arcee ordered Bumblebee. "I'll pick up the rest of the team."

Bumblebee transformed and drove after for Knock Out. Arcee continued blasting at the Insecticon. The bug took a swing with it's claw, but she rolled out of the way. SHe transformed into her motorcycle mode and drove after the train. The Insecticon transformed into a beetle and chased after her.

Alex struggled to pull the brake lever. "Not good. Brake line must be torched."

"We can't stop?" Ash asked.

"No big deal. These tracks can go for miles, right, Alex?" Misty asked Alex nervously.

"Not this one." Alex responded. A warning signal was set off. On the map panel displayed a dead end.

"This track has a dead end. As in crash and burn?" Ash asked.

"I'm really starting to hate trains!" Misty shouted.

Arcee caught up to them. She transformed and jumped at the back of the train. Causing the train to jerk forward.

"What was that?" Alex asked.

Misty, Pikachu and Ash went to the back of the train and saw Arcee.

Alex and Kari went joined them and were shocked. Alex grabbed the emergency ax. "Welcome to Earth."

"Alex, no!" Ash stood in front of him. Pikachu stood in front of Kari.

"She's one of the good guys." Misty said.

"Arcee, the brakes are shot." Ash said.

"Is there any kind of emergency override?" Arcee asked.

"No, ma'am, but there is a switch track control up ahead." Alex responded. "If you can adjust the pole rod. You'll know it when you see it. It'll reroute us to another line."

Arcee jumped back and transformed into her vehicle mode and drove ahead. The transformation stunned Alex and Kari.

"Did she just turn into a motorcycle?"

"Espeon?"

The shrieks of the Insecticon got their attention. Alex instantly had a bad feeling. "And that on would be...?"

"Trouble." Ash finished.

Back with Knock Out, he has the relic on the passenger side. He caught Bumblebee driving up on the rearview. "Well, well, well. Look who's got his wheels back."

Knock Out made a sharp turn down another tunnel. Bumblebee followed with ease.

The Insection was gaining up on them. Alex ordered Kari to use Pysbeam and Misty ordered her Corsola to use Water Gun to slow the bug down.

Arcee transformed as she reached the track switch. She pulled. The tracks jammed. She tried again and again. Unfortunately she pulled to hard and ripped the pole. "Scrap." She thought quickly and tried to kick to the tracks in new places. She kicked and kicked until she got the track set. She rolled out of the train's way just in time. She let out a sigh of relief.

Even though the train and everyone was safe, Arcee wasn't. The Insection continued it's assault on her. She jumped out of the way and the bug crashed itself to the side wall. When Arcee landed, she noticed between her was the electrical third rail.

"Come to mama." She said, as the bug transformed and prepared to maul her.

It tried to slash her with it's claws. She used her small size to roll underneath the bug. She rolled around the bug and shot it on the back. Causing it to fall forward on the third rail. Frying to Insection to death.

"Shock and drop." Arcee said.

Bumblebee tailgated Knock Out. Causing him to lose control. Bumblebee transformed and grabbed Knock Out. He threw him to the wall, but before that happened Knock Out transformed. He accidentally lost grip of the relic.

The relic bounced for a while and stopped. Bumblebee and Knock Out made a run for it.

Back with the sweeper train. "Phew. We're in the clear." Misty said.

"Pika. Pika."

"Espeon."

"We still need a way to stop. Besides slammin' into a wall I mean." Alex said.

Bumblebee slid for the relic. As he got it, Knock Out jumped on him. The two rolled to the side. Bumblebee tries to keep the relic out of Knock Out's reach.

"Give me that relic!" Knock Out threatened.

They rolled again and Bumblebee tossed the relic. As relic landed, it began to power up. Knock Out grabbed Bumblebee's legs and dragged him away from the relic. He then kicked Knock Out, freeing himself. He looked back at the relic. It automatically hooked onto his arm.

The train came around a turn and right for Bumblebee.

"Bumblebee!" Misty shouted.

Bumblebee turned as the train closed in on him, but the train went right through him. Insetead they rammed into Knock Out. He was being grind against the rails. Acting as an emergency brakes and scratching his paint job.

As they came to a stop, Misty peeped her head out the window. "Bumblebee!"

*I'm alright, Misty. You guys literally went through me.* Bumblebee said. Even though they don't understand what he said. Arcee drove up and transformed back to her robotic form. *Got the relic.* He said to her.

"How did you not get mashed?" Ash asked.

*It was from the relic.*

"A phase shifter. Handy when you need to pass through solid objects or vise versa." Arcee said. She demonstrated by putting her arm though Bumblebee.

*This could defiantly make me an elite scout.* Bumblebee removed the phase shifter off of his arm.

Knock Out recovered and saw himself on the train's windshield. "No. NOOO! You scratch my face, I scratch yours!"

Arcee and Bumblebee ready their blasters. He transformed and retreated. Leaving behind a tire.

Ash looked at Alex and Kari then to the Autobots. "They know. Do we have to take them with us?"

"To the mother-ship?" Alex asked.

"I think I have a work around." Misty said.

**Autobot Base**

Agent Jenny has finally recovered. She was monitoring a radar. "Come on, guys. Get that rock and come on home."

He phone rang. She answered. "Jenny. Misty, what is it? Are you serious. I'm already in the middle of a crisis here and you want me to... You know what, put him on the line."

**New York Subway Tunnels**

Misty handed Alex her cell phone. "Hello? Alex Loredo speaking."

_"Mr. Loredo, this is Special Agent Jenny of the Japanese Government. Since you are already from the Johto Region, you are hereby deputized as an honorary agent of, um, interstellar relations."_

"Thank you, ma'am." Alex gave the phone back to Misty. "So you guys will be in touch?"

"Absolutely." Misty said.

"Uh, uh, uh, but until then. We need to maintain complete radio silence." Arcee said.

Alex saluted them. "It's been an honor."

They saluted back. Then they walked away.

"Good call, Face." Ash said to Misty.

"I understand big city people. Who spent way too much time underground." Misty said.

"Misty?"

"Yeah, Ash?"

To everyone's surprise. He kissed her.

"Pika?"

"I'm sorry... for not see how you felt about me."

"It's okay, Ash. You didn't have to do that, but I'm glad you did."

They looked at the Autobots.

"We're not going to tell Dawn. Just don't make it a habit." Arcee said. "One relic down. Three to go. Let's hope the others are having similar results."

They transformed into their vehicle mode. Ash and Pikachu went with Arcee. Misty went with Bumblebee. The two drove off.

Alex and Kari watched the them leave into the tunnels. "Robots who turn into vehicles." Alex turns to look at his sweeper train.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the delay.<strong>


	13. Triangulation

**Pokemon Prime**

* * *

><p><span>Triangulation<span>

* * *

><p><strong>The Nemesis<strong>

"The coordinates indicate that the second of these four Iacon relics lies at the bottom of this world." Megatron said.

"I will journey to the ends of this or any world. To serve your will, Lord Megatron." Dreadwing said.

"Then return with my prize, Dreadwing, and prove you are more worthy of being my second in command than those who have proceeded you."

**The Harbinger**

Starscream and his two Pokemon were in the lab. Preparing Starscream for an operation. The tools laid on a counter.

"Inner stat, cross clam, laser scalpel, durabyllium drill, and one slightly damaged, but operation t-cog. Courtesy of my traitorous clone. Everything I require to make myself whole." Starscream said.

He sat on the operating chair. Lairon handed him the durabyllium drill.

"A simple painless procedure." He started the drill. "Nothing to it really. Provided one processes the nerve." He slowly trembled as he moved the drill closer and closer. An alarm on the computer stopped him.

He went to look. "Four detachments of Decepticons Ground Bridging to four different locations at the exact same time. Huh, procedure postpone."

**Autobot Base**

Bulkhead and Wheeljack ran through the Ground Bridge chamber.

"Be on your guard." Optimus said. "Max, lock onto the next set of coordinates. Cliffjumper and I will embark for the Antarctic."

Max didn't hesitate.

"As for you, old friend, I would prefer that you have company on your mission."

"Now one is left to join me, Optimus. Even if Agent Jenny or Brock were alert." Ratchet said.

Jenny and Brock laid on the gurneys. Bare in mind this is happening the same time of the hunt for the first relic in the subway tunnels.

"They're only human."

"I was considering the only alternative remaining Autobot on this planet."

"But you can't be serious. Ultra Magnus is insubordinate. A loose cannon! Besides he's Wheeljack and Bulkhead's former commander."

"You expertise is scientific, but Ultra Magnus is a highly capable warrior. You would be wise to welcome the temporary alliance."

**The Harbinger**

Starscream activated his own Ground Bridge. "Ah. A remote control for the Ground Bridge. I love Decepticon scientists."

**Antarctica**

Starscream emerged from the vortex riding a Cybertronian recon bike. Lairon and Absol sat on the side car. Starscream shivered then grunted.

"I despise this planet. If it isn't a rust making rain forest or a scorching desert, it is a frigid wasteland." Starscream looked at his Pokemon. "I don't know how you two can put up with planet. Now, where are you my Decepticon brethren?"

Two jets soared over their heads. They circled around and opened fire at Starscream and his Pokemon. Starscream turned bike around. His Pokemon returned fire with Hyper Beam. The jets evaded.

Then Dreadwing and two other jets soared in and opened fire at them. Making a crater in their path.

"Faster, you pathetic excuse for transportation!" Starscream shouted at the bike.

He drove right into the crater. Launching him and his Pokemon off the bike and into the snow. The Vehicons transformed and circled around them. Aiming their blasters at them.

Starscream recovered. "Decepticons! Do you not realize that you just shot down your ship's commander."

Dreadwing landed next to him. "You command no one..., deserter."

"Skyquake? But you're..."

"You mistake me for my brother. Who is one with the AllSpark. As you are not doubt aware, former Commander Starscream."

Starscream nervously chuckled. Then smiled.

"Were it up to me, I would end this. Here and now." Dreadwing slapped stasis cuffs on Starscream. "But it is my duty as first lieutenant of Megatron to render all traitor to my Lord and Master for due punishment."

"First lieutenant? That's my post!"

The Vehicon charged their blasters.

"Uh, was my post."

The Decepticons moved to the relic on foot. Taking Starscream and his Pokemon with them. His Pokemon were locked up in a cage.

"Commander Dreadwing, this must be a every important mission if Megatron has dispatched his second in command. Scouting for Energon or something else all together?" Starscream asked.

"That is none of your concern." Dreadwing replied.

"If I knew what you were looking for perhaps I could help." A Vehicon shoved Starscream.

"We have arrived at the coordinates. The relic... it has been taken." Dreadwing wasn't wrong. A chunk of ice was missing off the glacier. There were flags that surrounded the opening.

"Relic? What sort of relic?"

"Search the area!"

The four Vehicons scattered. High above, Optimus and Cliffjumper watched.

One Vehicon went back to Dreadwing. "Commander Dreadwing, we have discovered vehicular tracks."

"The Autobots." Dreadwing said.

"Perhaps." Starscream said. "Though I've never known them to plant flags at the site of their victories."

Dreadwing grabbed him and picked him up. "Do not try my traitor. I will leave you and yoour little Earth friend's lifeless husk in this frozen waste."

Vehicle noise approaching them got their attention. It was Optimus and Cliffjumper driving up. Dreadwing tossed Starscream down. The Autobot duo stopped and transformed a distance from them.

"You two, guard the prisoner." Dreadwing ordered two Vehicons. "Optimus Prime, I will request only once that you surrender the relic."

"I was going to request the same of you, Dreadwing." Optimus replied.

"Then I would say that we're on equal footing. Were it not that there are five of us and only two of you."

"Eight. If you'd relive me of these ridiculous manacles and release my minions." Starscream said.

There was a long, quiet standoff. Seeing who would draw first. Dreadwing pulled out his mega-cannon and fired. Following him were the Vehicons. Optimus ran to the left and fired, while Cliffjumper ran to the right and fired. Which they both killed the two Vehicons.

Cliffjumper got a lucky shot on Dreadwing's right shoulder. Merely enraging him. Dreadwing launched three explosive grenades. The Autobots jumped over them with ease.

Optimus and Cliffjumper pulled out their swords and was about to slice Dreadwing. Though Decepticon pulled his own sword out and he blocked his attacker's blades. The three went into a sword duel. None of them were gonna back down. Cliffjumper kicked Dreadwing from a distance. Dreadwing twirled his sword and attacked the Autobots with more aggression.

Dreadwing punched Cliffjumper off the edge of the glacier. He then turned his attention to Optimus. He charged and taclked him off of the glacier.

Upon impact Optimus was down. When Dreadwing was going to beat Optimus down, Cliffjumper intervened. The two brawl, but Dreadwing was to powerful and beat Cliffjumper down. Cliffjumper then shot not at Dreadwing, but at the wall behind him.

"You're aim his poor." Dreadwing said.

Suddenly the ice cracked and snow began to fall. Optimus recovered and saw what Cliffjumper did.

"That is a matter of perspective. Good thinking, Cliffjumper." Optimus said.

Next thing was that the entire glacier collapsed. The three ran in the opposite direction. The avalanche caught up and engulfed Dreadwing. "Nnnoooo!" He shouted, as he was being buried.

The Vehicons and their prisoners walked down the slope. "A stalemate would leave us where?" Starscream asked.

"Commander Dreadwing!" Vehicon #1 shouted.

In the mist, two shadowy, figures appeared. It was Optimus and Cliffjumper. Vehicon #1 drew his blaster and fired. The duo charged and returned fire.

Starscream took this opportunity by grabbing Vehicon #2's arm. Causing him to drop the cage that had Starscream's Pokemon. Vehicon #1 noticed and fired at Starscream, but he used Veicon #2 as a shield.

Cliffjumper and Optimus shot Vehicon #1. Starscream tossed the cadaver aside and joined appraoched the Autobots. "What a team we make! I am so glad that you prevailed, Optimus Prime and Cliffjumper! That wretch, Dreadwing, was going to terminate me! Now, if you could just remove my bonds, I can lead you straight to the relic."

Optimus aimed his blaster cannon at him. "You will lead us there regardless."

"Hmph! You're welcome."

Cliffjumper picked up the cage that contained the Pokemon. "Since when did you have a soft spot for Pokemon, Screamer?"

"That's none of your business, Cliffjumper! And don't call me that!"

As they were following the tracks, Starscream began to plead. "Be reasonable, Prime. This cold will freeze our actuators and my Pokemon are meant for this weather either."

"The current temperatures are not extreme enough to affect our or your Pokemon's biology." Optimus replied.

"You and your Pokemon will be fine." Cliffjumper said.

"Fine, but miserable and I can not believe you take our alliances for granted. After all I have done for the Autobots. Helping to restore your memory, Prime. Saving Arcee's life."

"While you have at time's proven beneficial to us, it has been only to further your interest." Optimus said.

"Well, we can't all be as selfless as you now, can we?"

They continued to walk until the spotted a Antarctic base in the distance. Starscream chuckled. "Ah ha. As I suspected. Humans. We will find the relic here." He advanced. "So let us reclaim what is rightfully ours."

Optimus pulled him back. "We can not simply enter a human facility to search for Cybertronian relics."

"Not even if they stole it?"

"Nor can I expose humans to a dangerous Decepticons. As for Pokemon..." Optimus looked at the Pokemon that bonded with Starscream. "It is too late for these two." He pressed his com-link. "Max, has Agent Jenny regained consciousness?"

**Autobot Base**

"I'm here, Prime." Jenny replied. "What's your situation?"

**Antarctica**

"I require access to a research facility at my current coordinates." Optimus said.

_"Let me make a call."_

Meanwhile, back at the avalanche site... Dreadwing bursted out of the snow. He used his mega-cannon to free himself. He returned his weapon upon seeing the footprints of the Autobots and Starscream. He transformed into his jet mode and flew after them.

They continued waiting. Starscream paced the snow floor. "Are we really going to wait out here in the freezing cold? Completely at the mercy of human bureaucracy?"

At that moment, the helicopter at the base started up and took off into the distance.

_"Base is clear, Prime. Just try not to wreck the place."_ Jenny said.

"Many thanks, Agent Jenny." Optimus said. They advanced to the base.

Optimus opened a hanger door. They entered the hanger. At the very end was a massive chunk of ice.

"The relic remains sealed in the ice."

"I knew you were of questionable honor, Starscream, but aiding the Autobots. That is a capital offense." Dreadwing said. He stood at the hanger entry.

"What? But I... left tracks for you. On purpose. So you can rescue me from my capture." Starscream said.

"Dreadwing, we can not allow you to leave with this relic." Optimus said.

"I know that, Prime, but I do not intend to give you a choice." Dreadwing readied his mega-cannon.

Relying on quick thinking, Cliffjumper threw the cage that contained Absol and Lairon at him. Causing Dreadwing to dropp his firearm. Both Autobots then tackled the armless Deceticon.

As they were fighting outside, Starscream noticed that the cage was bent open. He help free his Pokemon. Then they went up to the frozen relic.

"Given all the fuss, this relic must truly special, right, boys?" Starscream asked his Pokemon.

"Absol."

"Lairon."

Starscream smirked. "Absol, use Night Slash. Lairon, use Metal Claw."

The two Pokemon used their attacks to break through to the ice. Starcream chuckled as they were chipping away.

Outside, Dreadwing had Cliffjumper in a head lock. Optimus helped him to break free. When Dreadwing was shoved away he pressed a button on his keypad. He actually placed a bomb on Cliffjunper. He pulled the bomb off and threw it into the air before it exploded.

Absol and Lairon finally broke through to the relic. Starscream identified it. "Armor." He picked the relic up. "Of Decepticon origin. Boys, climb on my shoulders." They did as he said. Once they were in place, Starscream placed the relic on his chest.

The relic powered up. It expanded over Stascream's body. It also created three helmets. One for Starscream and two for his Pokemon, who were on his shoulders.

Dreadwing had both Autobots down. Right as soon as he was going to execute them both, Starscream bursted through the hanger roof and landed near them.

"The Apex Armor." Optimus said. Revealing the name of the relic.

"A perfect fit." Starscream said. His Pokemon chuckled evilly.

"You dare to claim that which rightfully belongs to Lord Megatron?" Dreadwing asked.

Starscream chuckled. "And what do you intended to do about it, Commander?"

Dreadwing charged up to them and took a slice at the Armor. Nothing happened.

Starscream laughed. "Neither me or my Pokemon can be harmed now." He whacked Dreadwing sending him to a distance. "Not so big and strong now, are you? I haven't had this much fun since I punched that hole in Sideswipe!" He picked up a bulldozer. "Allow me to reunite you with your beloved twin."

Both Optimus and Cliffjumper shoved Stascream. Causing him to through the bulldozer high into the air. As it was coming down, it was going to land on Dreadwing. But he rolled out of the way just in time.

Starscream punched Cliffjumper to a distance. Optimus was about to punch Starscream, but he caught his fist and began to crush it. "And you, Optimus Prime. I will beat the living spark out of you. Just so I will never again have to hear you pontificating!" He threw Optimus to pile of trailer containers.

Dreadwing took a few shots at Starscream. Then he tried slicing through the Armor. Cliffjumper tried join in, but Starscream grabbed Dreadwing and threw him at Cliffjumper. Sending the both of them to where Optimus was.

"Dreadwing, our battle remains unfinished, but we do not unite against our common foe." Optimus said.

"Starscream and his minions will destroy the three of us." Dreadwing said. "The red one and I will draw his attention."

"Hey, I have a name. It's Cliffjumper!"

Dreadwing handed Optimus a bomb. He then transformed into his jet mode and flew to the right. Cliffjumper transformed into his muscle car mode and drove to the left.

Cliffjumper accelerated toward Starscream, but he simply kicked him like a soccer ball. Before Cliffjumper wrecked, he transformed as he crashed.

Dreadwing circled around and darted for Starscream. He jumped and got a good hit on Dreadwing. Like Cliffjumper, he transformed before he crashed.

Starscream looked at Cliffjumper. "Raw-power beats horsepower." Then at Dreadwing. "Might beats flight."

Optimus jumped on Starscream's back. Which he had no trouble pushing off.

"You shall be the one to join with the AllSpark and you can take you Pokemon minions with you." Dreadwing said. He pressed a button on his keypad.

A the sound of the bomb detonating Starscream, Absol and Lairon knew it. Too late though. The explosion engulfed them and the Apex Armor they wore. When the smoke cleared, the trio were still safe and sound within the Armor. And the Apex Armor itself was not dented nor scratched.

"That tickled! Fools! Not only am I intelligent, I am INVINCIBLE!" Starscream shouted.

"Yet you cannot fly!" Cliffjumper shouted.

"Nobody's perfect." He went up to him.

As Starscream had his attention on Cliffjumper, Dreadwing hatched an idea. He went to the floor.

Starscream grabbed Cliffjumper by the throat and lifted him. "Tell me of the other three relics, Optimus Prime or Cliffjumper will be joining Sideswipe! Are they as powerful as my shiny, new Apex Armor?"

"They were hidden away precisely to keep them from the hands those like you." Optimus replied.

In annoyance of Optimus' 'wisdom', Starscream threw Cliffjumper at him. Starscream charged at them. Optimus punched him, though it did no good. He and Cliffjumper relentless threw punches at him. Starscream just stood there and allowed them to.

"He's far to powerful, Autobots! Fall back!" Dreadwing shouted.

They transformed into the vehicle modes and drove to where Dreadwing is.

"Cowards! You will not escape my might! Wait... you three are up to something." Starscream said.

Dreadwing pressed a button on his keypad. Soon bombs all around Starscream and his Pokemon. Creating a gigantic explosion. The explosion created a hole on the ice and the trio fell into it. Their screams echoed as the fell.

Optimus and Cliffjumper looked down the hole. Dreadwing, on the other hand, pulled out his sword. "Now that our alliance has served it's purpose."

"Stascream and his Pokemon are gone." Cliffjumper said.

"Along with the Apex Armor." Optimus said. The two Autobots pulled out their sword. "Is there really a need to renew battle when the goal has been lost?"

"We have _other_ unfinished matters." Dreadwing said, coldly.

"I bore Skyquake no malice and I regret the role I played in his demise." Optimus said. He returned his sword. Cliffjumper followed his action. "So I will appeal to you as I once did your twin. Turn your back on the Decepticon cause and help me end this war for his sake and for all who have fallen."

Dreadwing retuned his sword. "You saved my life today. I will terminate either one of you the next time we meet." He transformed and flew off.

"So be it, Dreadwing." Optimus said.

Meanwhile, at the bottom of the ocean floor, a school of Lanturn swam. Loud thunderous fottsetps startled them and the swam away. Emerging from the darkness was Stasrceam. Him, Absol, and Lairon were still protected by the Apex Armor.

* * *

><p>Plenty more Pokemon Prime coming soon.<p> 


	14. Triage

**Pokemon Prime**

* * *

><p><span>Triage<span>

* * *

><p><strong>The Bewilder Forest, Sinnoh<strong>

Ultra Magnus leand against his ship, the Lightning Bolt. He tossed a grenade up and down. The Ground Bridge vortex appeared. Ratchet emerged.

Magnus reattached his grenade. "The Boss thought you needed backup, huh?"

"If you must know, Optimus feels strongly that you require supervision." Ratchet scold.

"I'll be sure to be on my best behavior, Doc."

"Please don't call me 'Doc'."

"Whatever you say, Sunshine."

Ratchet groan in frustration. They hopped aboard the Lightning Bolt and took off. While flying, Magnus made a conversation. "So, all of Team Prime is busy chasing after these four Iacon relics?"

"The four of which are currently in play." Ratchet replied.

"There's more?"

"Megatron maintains possession of the entire Iacon database. We have yet to learn how many more relics or Decepticon weapons of mass destruction it contains."

"No worries, Doc. I got your back."

"My name is not 'Doc'! And I do not require anyone watching my back! I proved my medal during the war for Cybertron."

"Then I'm lucky you're along for the ride, Champ." The radar detected a Decepticon following them. "Because we've got a bogey on our tail."

The Decepticon following them was Soundwave. In his spy plane mode.

Ratchet saw him on the rearview feed. "Soundwave!"

"Megatron's communications chief?" Magnus asked.

"He must be tracking the same coordinates."

Soundwave opened fire on the Lightning Bolt. Magnus performed some evasive maneuvers. "You might want to grab onto something." He performed a steep loop.

"Are you trying to send us to the scrap yard?"

Magnus managed to get the Lightning Bolt right behind Soundwave. Now he had the pleasure of returning fire. However, Soundwave deployed his top minion. "What's that?"

"Soundwave's surveillance drone, Laserbeak." Ratchet replied.

Laserbeak began firing at them. While Magnus steered the ship to evade, Ratchet noticed Soundwave's actions. Soundwave banked to left.

"Magnus, maintain pursuit of Sounwave. He's merely using Laserbeak to distract us."

"I welcome a good distraction." Magnus allowed Laserbeak to shoot at them until he circled around the drone. Magnus returned fire. "The hunter becomes the hunted."

"This is no time to be hot-dogging!" Ratchet shouted.

Magnus followed Laserbeak into a cloud, but when they got out the other end he wasn't in front of them.

"He's gone." Ratchet said. "No we can go find..."

Suddenly Laserbeak cut them off. The chase resumed. They followed him into another cloud. As they reached through the other end they were flying into a cliff. Ratchet screaming at his loudest. Magnus pulled up, narrowly missing the cliff.

After elevating, Magnus spotted Laserbeak coming at them. He accelerated and opened fire.

"What are you doing?" Ratchet asked. Laserbeak opened fire and got closer. "Magnus?" He didn't listen. "Ultra Magnus!"

They almost hit each other as they passed by. Magnus circled the ship around. This time he waited until he got a decent lock on Laserbeak. When he did he opened fire and got a lucky shot. "Choke on that, Decepticreep!"

"You did it." Ratchet said.

As Laserbeak was falling, he fired random shots. One successfully hit them. They were going down.

**Xatu's Forest, Sinnoh**

After crash landing, Ultra Magnus checked the damages. "Right thrusters fried."

"If had perused Soundwave as I instructed..."

"His little birdie would still be pecking our tailpipes."

"Well, we need to resume our search for the relic immediately. Soundwave may have already reached it."

"The Lightning Bolt is not going anywhere. If you want to catch that Decepticon, we need to roll." Magnus spotted somethign and walked towards it.

"Make up your processor! Are we walking or are we driving?"

Magnus got his hammer ready. He pulled down the handle and it enlarged. He was about to smash Laserbeak with it.

"Ultra Magnus, keep your distance. Laserbeak is the eyes and ears of Soundwave."

Magnus used the handle of the hammer to flip Laserbeak like a burger. "Not anymore he isn't."

Meanwhile, Soundwave transformed as he got to the coordinates. He scanned the rocky ground and eventually located the exact spot of where the relic is buried.

Ratchet scanned Laserbeak. "His operating systems are functional, but offline. However, the crash clearly damaged his optic and audio receptors."

"Guess someone needs a new snitch." Magnus said.

"A minor victory, but not the one we are here to achieve."

"Hang on there, Doc. The situation is rip for an old Wrecker trick."

"I'm not sure I follow."

"Sooner or later, Soundwave's gonna come looking for his pet. We let 'em reunite, return to base packing a live grenade." He show the explosive to Ratchet. "The moment Soundwave reaches inside, he trips the pin... KA-BOOM!"

Ratchet thought of something better. "Why plant a mere explosive devise, when we could plant a more devastating bomb? A virus." He transform his hand into a blow torch. "Engineered to pass from Laserbeak to Soundwave." He cut Laserbeak's back open. "Then directly into the Decepticon warship's mainframe. Where it will transmit the contents of the entire Iacon database to us."

"Sound's complicated. If only Wheeljack was here to translate what you just said. Besides I thought we were in a hurry."

"Optimus would agree with this. Risking the loss of one relic to gain the rest is a worthwhile gamble."

"I know Wheeljack is can do such a programming, but not alone. Can you do it alone.?"

"Hm, Wheeljack is too busy backing Bulkhead up to go after the fourth relic. I need alternative help."

**Autobot Base**

Agent Jenny and Brock finally recovered from their encounter with the Decepticon warship. "I... need... coffee." Jenny said, weakly._  
><em>

Ratchet, however, contacted Max. _"Max, we have a situation."_

**Xatu's Forest**

Soundwave used his two tentacles to drill into the ground. Digging out the relic.

**Autobot Base**

_"If you can ride in a source code for the virus, my scanner will translate it to Cybertronian script as it uploads."_ Ratchet explained.

"I can do it, but if we want to keep the virus hidden from the Decepticons, we'll need a decoy. Like a second virus." Max said.

**Xatu's Forest**

"Or something less complicated." Ratchet looked at Magnus' grenade.

"A decoy as in 'we want 'em to find it, but it doesn't blow'?" Magnus asked.

"Correct."

"Seems like a waste of a perfectly good grenade." He tossed it to Ratchet.

He began to plant the grenade's power core into Laserbeak.

**Autobot Base**

"Wait a minute, a grenade inside of Laserbeak, inside of Soundwave? Like a turducken!"

_"I'm sorry?" _Ratchet asked.

"It's a turkey, stuffed with a duck, stuffed with a... never mind."

**Xatu's Forest**

Ultra Magnus began to walk away.

"And where are you off to?" Ratchet asked.

"To buy you some time. And who knows? Maybe to pick up a relic." Magnus replied. He transformed into his HEMTT truck mode. He drove off to where the relic is located.

Soundwave finished drilling. He unearthed a small prod. Engine roar got his attention. On the cliff above him, Magnus drove in. He transformed and tried to smash Soundwave with his hammer. Soundwave jumped back.

"You dropped something." Magnus said.

Soundwave looked at his tentacle and noticed that he did drop the relic. He looked and saw it down on the forest floor way below. He returned his tentacles and readied for battle.

"This should be fun." Magnus lunged out for him. He made a few swings.

Soundwave simply dodged and blocked Magnus' attacks. Until the very edge of the hammer scratched his 'face' vizor. Magnus tried again. Soundwave used his tentacle to grab the hammer. Then the other one to smack Magnus. He almost fell off, but regained his balance.

Soundwave looked at the hammer he now possessed. Magnus charged at him. Soundwave threw Magnus' own hammer at him, but he caught it and readied himself to attack. However a tentacle got him by the chest. Soundwave lifted him and smacked him into the ground. Causing him to drop his hammer.

Soundwave readied his other tentacle to drill into Magnus' face. As it was getting closer, he caught it, but it was too close for comfort. He used the drilling tentacle to sabotage the one pinning him down. As Soundwave backed up, Magnus jumped up and head-butted Soundwave's 'face'. This time the srcatch turned into a big crack.

"There I go again shattering expectations. I must be in good functions for an ol' Autobot like myself." Magnus said.

Ratchet contacted Base. "Max, I've hacked into Laserbeak's uplink transmitter. When you're ready, I will bring his operating systems back online in order to receive the transfer."

Magnus unleashed a barrage of blaster fire on Soundwave. As he was close to the edge, Magnus kneed him off it. The both fell into the forest below. Xatus flying away from the aftershock.

Soundwave laid on the forest floor. He lifted his head up to see the relic laying on the same spot. He was startled at the sound of Magnus' cannon charging up.

"Any last words?" Magnus asked. Soundwave as usual remained quiet. "Right... silent type."

At that moment Soundwave used his tentacle to use the relic to sabotage Magnus' audio receptors. Delivering great damage to Magnus, that he collapsed.

**Autobot Base**

"Ratchet the virus is coded. Commencing upload." Max said.

**Xatu's Forest**

Ratchet started up Laserbeak, who attempted to flee. He had to pin him down.

Meanwhile, Soundwave attached the relic to his hand. He then readied it to execute Ultra Magnus. That was when Laserbeak's distress signal kicked in.

Ratchet struggles to hold Laserbeak down. "Max, what is our progress?"

**Autobot Base**

Max looked at his laptop. "50%."

**Xatu's Forest**

Ratchet got a call from Magnus. _"Doc...,"_

"Ultra Magnus, I told you not to call me that!" Ratchet scold.

_"I'm sorry."_ He said, weakly.

"What's wrong? Where are you?"

_"I figure you got two minutes."_

At those words Ratchet instantly knew Soundwave was flying in for his pet. "Or less. Ultra Magnus, what is your condition? Ultra Magnus?" No response. "Max, the download?"

_"We're almost their."_ Max replied.

Soundwave was almost there. So Ratchet had to hide behind a boulder. While holding Laserbeak down.

**Autobot Base**

Max watched the download on his laptop. "Done."

**Xatu's Forest**

Ratchet released Laserbeak. As he was released, he broke a piece of his wing. Preventing him to fly.

Soundwave transformed and landed near the damaged Lightning Bolt. He scanned the wreckage. He suddenly aimed the relic at the direction Ratchet was hiding.

"Scrap." Ratchet said, quietly.

But Ratchet wasn't the reason Soundwave turned. It was Laserbeak. He picked Laserbeak up and placed him on his chest. Where Laserbeak transformed into the chest piece he was missing. He turned around and walked away.

Ratchet groaned as he tried not to slip. Soundwave was alerted. He deployed his tentacles to Ratchet's hiding spot. Ratchet had to move his hand to avoid detection from one of the tentacles. The second one tentacle went over him. Turns out they were after the broken piece of Laserbeak's wing. The tentacle put the piece back. Then Soundwave transformed and flew off.

"Soundwave has taken the bait." Ratchet contacted Magnus. "Ultra Magnus?" No response. "Scrap!" He transformed into his ambulance mode and drove to where Magnus is at.

**The Nemesis**

Soundwave handed Megaton the relic. "Ah, the Resonance Blaster. Crafted by Decepticon scientists for maximum sonic devastation. Soundwave, you have performed admirably. Unlike Dreadwing, here, who somehow managed to loose the Apex Armor to Starscream! However, two more coordinates remain in play and I have every confidence Knock Out will..."

Knock Out, barely returning from the subway tunnels, shoved between Soundwave and Dreadwing. "Can you beleieve what the Autobots did to me?" He's referring to his massive paint job scratches from when he got hit by the sweeper train.

"Did you retrieve the relic?"

"No, Master."

"Then I suggest you convince me of your continued usefulness by examining Laserbeak, Doctor."

**Xatu's Forest**

Ratchet used his high beam headlights navigate through the trees. He kept on driving as fast as he could. He spotted Magnus resting against a tree. "Ultra Magnus!" He transformed and went up to him. He picked him up.

"Calm down. Just resting my optics. Ow. and my audio receptors." Magnus said.

**The Nemesis**

Knock Out scanned Laserbeak and detected something.

"Well?" Megatron asked.

"An obstruction of some sort." Knock Out said.

Soundwave picked Lasbeak up and opened his back. Revealing the grenade power core.

"Grenade!" Knock Out duck and covered.

"Ah, that is clever. Knock Out, prepare to properly dispose of the obstruction." Megatron ordered.

Knock Out ran out of the med-lab. Carefully trying not to drop the core before it is unstable.

Laserbeak went back as Soundwave's chest piece.

"Soundwave, if we are to maintain any advangate over the Autobots." Meagtrons said. KA_BOOM! Knock Out clearly disposed of the core. "Decotind the remainder of the Iacon database must remain your top priority."

Soundwave nodded in agreement.

**Xatu's Forest**

Ratchet and Magnus drove back down to the crash site. Ratchet contacted Base. "Max, send the Ground Bridge." They transformed back to their robotic form. He looked at Magnus. "I still advise that you return to Base. You require a thorough examination."

"The only thing I require right now is some hull seal-it. Trust me, the Lightning Bolt here is in more need of repair than me." Magnus replied.

"Listen, Ultra Magnus. I want to thank you for your backup."

"Yup." Magnus was too busy getting underway on his ship's repairs.

The Ground Bridge appeared. Ratchet started his way in.

"See you around, Ratchet."

**The Nemesis**

Soundwave began decrypting the database.

**Autobot Base**

Max, Brock, and Dawn, who was just put Gabby to sleep, waited for Ratchet's arrival. He emerged from the chamber.

"Ratchet, come here." Brock said.

He saw themain computer. "The Iacon database! It's downloading!"

"Shush! Not so loud. I just put Gabby to sleep." Dawn said.

"Sorry, Dawn. Well, Max you are a genius."

Max smiled at Ratchet's complement.

**The Nemesis**

"Believe me. Soundwave will provide the coordinates to the remaining relics." Megatron said.

"Yes. We are fortunate to have him on our side, Lord Megatron." Knock Out said.

"And see about repairing his cracked vizor. Will you?"

Knock Out frowned and growled at Soundwave.

**Autobot Base**

"Bulkhead and Wheeljack are coming through, guys." Max said.

"I can't wait to share the news about me and Ultra Magnus with them."

"I just can't wait to see Bulkhead." May said.

The chamber powered up. Both Bulkhead and Wheeljack came flying through the vortex. Their backs are smoking.

"BULKHEAD!" May shouted.

"WHEELJACK!" Brock shouted.

"No." Ratchet said, in a sad tone.

* * *

><p><em><strong>TBC<strong>_

Plenty more Pokemon Prime coming soon.


	15. Toxicity

**Pokemon Prime**

* * *

><p><span>Toxicity<span>

* * *

><p><strong>The Nemesis<strong>

Megatron enters a chamber specifically for the Insecticon swarm. "Who is the fieriest among you?"

"There is no greater ferocity than an Insecticon hive." One Insecticon said.

"But if you are to chose one among us." An Insecticon jumped down from the ceiling and landed in front of Megatron. His face and body were full of battle scars. "I am Hardshell."

"You will retrieve something for me, Hardshell and annihilate anything that gets in your way!" Megatron ordered.

**Mt. Chimney, Hoenn**

The Decepticon Ground Bridge vortex opened. Three Insecticons flew out of it. Then Hardshell emerged.

"Divide and do not hesitate to conquer." Hardshell ordered.

The three Insecticons took flight. Hardshell transformed into his beetle mode and flew off.

**Autobot Base**

"Very well. Misty and Ash will accompany Arcee and Bumblebee." Optimus said.

"Yes!" Misty shouted.

"Initiate transport, Wheeljack and triangulate coordinates of the other three relics."

"Ready to go, Pikachu?" Ash asked.

"Pika!"

"Watch yourself out there, Misty." Wheeljack said.

"Just doing my part for Team Prime." Misty replied. Bumblebee honked his horn. "Oh! Got to go, Wheeljack." She ran and hopped in Bumblebee.

"Take care of her, Bumblebee."

The chamber was activated and the team that were heading for New York drove through the vortex.

"Bulkhead, Wheeljack, prepare for departure."

"You are headed for Mt. Chimney." Ratchet said.

"Great, another cold climb." Bulkhead said.

"Uh, Bulkhead, Mt. Chimney's a volcano. I should know, because it's in me and Max's home region in Hoenn." May said.

"Ha. Lava surfing... Wrecker style."

"Max and Agent Jenny will be your communications and transport hub, while the others watch out for the rest of the Autobots." Optimus said.

"I can has cheeseburger!" Jenny shouted.

"I hope Jenny works on communications." Wheeljack said.

"Be on your guard." Optimus warned.

The two Wreckers ran through the vortex chamber.

**Mt. Chimney**

The Ground Bridge vortex appeared. The two emerged and got a bad whiff of something smelly and rotten.

"Aw. That smell." Wheeljack said.

"It's a lot worse then a Decepticon barracks." Bulkhead added.

"No finer place to hide a relic." They walked down a slope. Looking down at some pits. Nothing. "Base, we can't find any sign of the relic."

**Autobot Base**

_"Can you confirm coordinates?"_ Bulkhead asked.

Max looked on his laptop. "Triangulating you position, guys." He typed some calculations and got the results. "Your at the correct location."

At that moment, Brock and Jenny finally recovered from their encounter with the Decepticon warship. May helped Jenny up, while Dawn helped Brock up.

"I... need... coffee." Jenny said, weakly.

**Mt. Chimney**

"Then the coordinates are wrong. Cause there's nothing here." Wheeljack said.

A sudden buzzing noise got their attention.

"But something's coming." Bulkhead said. "A Yanmega?"

"I don't think so. It sounds bigger."

In the distance they spotted an Insecticon flying at them. They opened fire, but Hardshell grabbed them both. He dragged them on the volcanic ground and tossed them to the ground.

Hardshell transformed into his robotic form and attempted to slash at them. Bulkhead jumped back, while Wheeljack blocked the claws with his swords. Bulkhead took the opportunity to uppercut Hardshell.

"Leave it to Megatron to send a bug to do his dirty work." Bulkhead said.

"You two would know a thing or two about dirty work yourselves, Wreckers." Hardshell said.

"Do we know you?" Wheeljack asked.

"I know your kind. As I have crossed more than a few Wreckers in my time."

"Now, you see, the thing about bugs your size: You make a bigger mess when I SMASH 'EM!" Bulkhead shouted. He pulled out his two wrecking balls. He threw a few good swings at Hardshell.

Wheeljack made a some critical slices on the side of Hardshell. Until the giant bug smacked Wheeljack down. Bulkhead made another swing, but Hardshell caught it. Now that he had Bulkhead pinned, he slashed him and threw him on the ground.

Wheeljack recovered. He picked up his swords, jumped on Hardshell and stabbed him on the back. Buying time for Bulkhead to recover. Hardshell tried to shake Wheeljack off of him, but he was persistent. Bulkhead switched to his cannons and repeatly fired at the bug.

Hardshell elbowed Wheeljack. Knocking him off of him finally. He charged for Bulkhead and threw a right hook on him. Bulkhead spun around and smacked Hardshell with his wrecking ball. As Hardshell spun to the left, Wheeljack stood there and sliced his face. Cutting a mandible in the process. Hardshell collapsed, unconscious.

Bulkhead and Wheeljack wiped the Energon leaking from their mouths. The leaks came from the hits they received from Hardshell. They noticed some tracks. They transformed and followed.

**Autobot Base**

"Ratchet, the virus is coded. Commencing upload." Max said.

Wheeljack called in. _"Max, we got a beat on the relic."_

"Max's busy. I'll take it from here." Jenny responded.

_"Jenny? How was you and Brock's beauty sleep?"_

"Fine. I dreamt I finally got little respect from you and your bulky friend."

**Mt. Chimney**

"Ha! Keep dreaming." Bulkhead said.

_"What's your guy's status?"_

"We came up empty with the provided coordinates, but I figured a lava flow carried the relic downhill." Wheeljack replied.

**Autobot Base**

"Won't that just burn the relic up?"

_"These relics survived interstellar travel."_ Wheeljack said._ "I'm sure they can... oh, scrap."_

May joined the conversation. "What is it, guys?"

**Mt. Chimney**

"We're leaking Energon, May." Bulkhead replied.

A trail of Energon was dripping from below both him and Wheeljack as they drove on.

"That Insecticon hit us hard." Wheeljack said.

_"Insecticon?"_ May asked.

"He probably knocked a gasket. You have nothing to worry about Bulkhead, May. Trust me."

"Yeah." Bulkhead agreed. "He's in way worse shape than us."

Meanwhile, Hardshell finally came to and got on his feet. The three Insecticon caught up with him and went to his aid. "The Wreckers left me alive. The last mistake they will ever make." Hardshell said. He transformed into his beetle mode. Then the four bugs flew off. Right for the two Wreckers.

The Wreckers drove up to a silver capsule. They transformed and approached it. "There you are." Bulkhead said. He tried to open it.

Wheeljack grew impatient. He pulled out his sword and sliced the lid. Causing Bulkhead to fall back.

"ARE YOU CRAZY? You could have cut my hand off!"

"It got the lid off." Wheeljack looked in the capsule and saw light green smoke coming out of it. "Uh, oh."

**Autobot Base**

_"Base, we have a problem."_ Wheeljack said.

"Wheeljack, what is it?" Jenny asked.

_"We found the relic. It's a cash of Energon."_

"That's good, right?" May asked.

**Mt. Chimney**

"Oh, no, no, no. Not this kind, May." Bulkhead said. "Wheeljack, explain to them."

The former scientist/Wrecker elaborated. "It's known as Tox-En. Causes nausea and dizziness upon contact. Prolonged exposure weakness us to the point of paralysis and then... it snuffs out our sparks."

**Autobot Base**

"Well, what are you talking to us for?" Jenny asked.

"Get far away from that Tox-En pronto." May said.

**Mt. Chimney**

_"If it is as deadly as they say, the Decepticons won't want it either."_ Jenny said.

"No! They'll want it even more!" Wheeljack shouted.

**Flashback, Cybertron, Wheeljack's POV**

A battlefield filled with dead Autobots. All have been infected with the Tox-En. "During_ the war for Cybertron, Megatron figured out a way to refine raw Tox-En. Turn it into a weapon of mass destruction. Me and Bulkhead here witnessed an entire unit wiped out by the sickness."_

**End Flashback**

"No way we can leave this stuff behind for the Decepticreeps to find and abuse."

**Autobot Base**

"So bring it back here." Jenny said.

"Max, prepare open the Ground Bridge." May said to her little brother.

_"Forget it."_ Wheeljack said.

**Mt. Chimney**

"Even if we had a safe place to store it, the stuff's way to potent to risk exposing to the rest of us."

Buzzing noise coming from the distance got their attention.

"We'll call you back." Bulkhead said.

"We're gonna need to take car of this Tox-En.

Bulkhead pulls out a grenade. "Wrecker style."

The four Insecticons flew high in the sky. Hardshell spotted the capsule. "There."

The four transformed near it. The three approached it, Hardshell stood a distance. One Insceticon ripped the lid open. He reached in for the Tox-En. There was a detonation beep.

"No! Wait!" Hardshell warned.

Too late. The grenade exploded, but it wasn't the explosion the killed that one Insecticon. It was the shrapnel of Tox-En.

Hardshell took a few steps back. He too knew the Energon. "Tox-En."

Meanwhile, Bulkhead and Wheeljack made a run for it. Wheeljack carried the rest of the Tox-En.

_"Wait! You're carrying the stuff? I thought it was toxic?" _Jenny asked.

"It is." Wheeljack replied.

"But we needed to put some distance between us and the bugs." Bulkhead said.

_"Well, what now?" _May asked.

"We're gonna get rid of this steamy pile the only way we can." Wheeljack said. He placed it on the floor.

"By lobbing it into the volcano." Bulkhead said, determinately.

**Autobot Base**

"What about your guy's Insecticon problem?" May asked.

**Mt. Chimney**

"This isn't our first time eluding an enemy patrol you know." Bulkhead spat out some Energon from his mouth.

**The Nemesis**

Hardshell called in. _"Lord Megatron, the object we seek... it is Tox-En."_

"Exactly how much is in your possession?" Meagtron asked.

_"None, my Lord. There were these two Autobots..."_

"Are you not the fiercest Insecticon?"

**Autobot Base**

"Wait. You guys are moving away from the volcano?" Jenny asked.

**Mt. Chimney**

The dynamic duo ran a distance from the volcano. "Exactly." Bulkhead said.

What they weren't aware was that they were both leaking Energon.

High in the sky, the three remaining Insecticons flew. Hardshell spotted the two trails of Energon. "There." They land near it. Hardshell tasted it. "Yes. The Wreckers leak from their wounds. Find him." The other two Insecticons ran and transformed into their bug mode and flew off. Soon Hardshell transformed and followed.

Meanwhile, Bulkhead struggled to drive up a steep slope. With the Tox-En strapped on his roof. Wheeljack was even pushing Bulkhead up the steep slope.

_"Leaving a false trail, huh?"_ May asked.

**Autobot Base**

"That reminds me of a time when I had to do the same trick we I got separated from my unit behind enemy lines." Jenny said.

_"When were you ever been behind enemy lines?"_ Wheeljack asked.

"I wasn't always a Autobot sitter."

_"Next thing you're gonna tell us your father doesn't tuck you in at night."_

"Not since Basic Training."

_"Training as what?"_

_"A rodeo clown?"_ Bulkhead asked.

"Bulkhead, you and May have spent way too much time in the Pokemon demolition derby."

"Hey!" May shouted.

"Sh! You just woke up Gabby." Dawn said. Gabby's cries can be heard in the background. She and May went to Gabby.

"I spent not only some time in the Japanese military, but got a temporary transfer in the US Army Rangers. We can wreck with the best best of them." Jenny said, quietly.

_"Who knew that the you, Bulkhead and I were so much alike."_ Wheeljack said.

Just then, Optimus called in. _"Max, has Agent Jenny regained consciousness?"_

"Stand by, boys. I'll be right back." She pressed the other line. "I'm here, Prime. What's your situation?"

_"I require access to a research facility at my current coordinates."_ Optimus said.

"Let me make a call." She dialed her cellphone.

**Mt. Chimney**

Bulkhead struggles drive up the slope. Even with Wheeljack helping him give him that boost. Bulkhead transformed and dropped the Tox-En. Both Wreckers slid down the slope due to the exposure.

"A dirty job... that only us Wreckers can do." Bulkhead said. He picked up the Tox-En.

Wheeljack grabbed it from him. "You've been exposed long enough. Let me carry it from here."

**Autobot Base**

"This is an emergency. Our satellites have detected dangerous solar flare activity. I need that entire station evacuated immediately. Do you here me? Get out of there now!" Jenny shouted on the phone. "Base is clear, Prime. Just try not to wreck the place."

_"Many thanks, Agent Jenny."_ Optimus said.

Jenny then switched to Bulkhead and Wheeljack com-link. "How are you boys holding up?"

**Mt. Chimney**

Wheeljack began to feel the effects of the Tox-En. "Any word from Misty?" He asked, weakly.

_"Don't worry about her. You need to focus on your own mission."_ Jenny said.

"Right. We need to... rest... just for a minute."

"That sounds good." Bulkhead agreed.

_"I know it's tough, but we need the both of you to stay the course."_

Wheeljack tripped over a rock and dropped the Tox-En. Bulkhead picked it up and continued, but then he fell back. Both were starting to feel dizzy.

_"Bulkhead? Wheeljack?"_

**Autobot Base**

"Bulkhead Wheeljack, answer me! You rust buckets!"

_"We're here, Miss Ranger."_ Bulkhead said.

"Good."

"You had me scared, Bulkhead." May said.

**Mt. Chimney**

"But we... can't do it." Bulkhead said.

_"I do not want to hear that kind of talk!"_ May scold. _"Especially from you and Wheeljack! Everyone knows that the both of you made it through worse."_**  
><strong>

**Flashback to Scrapheap**

"Down! Get down!" Bulkhead shouted. He fell down and behind him the Scraplets went through the Ground Bridge vortex.

**Flashback to Deus Ex Machina**

Starscream used the Energon Harvester to take Bulkhead's Energon. He feel on all fours.

**Flashback to Operation Breakdown**

Breakdown pulls out his sledgehammer and took a swing at Bulkhead. He dodged it, but Breakdown spun around and this time got a hit at Bulkhead. It was a bull's eye on the head. Bulkhead collapsed to the floor.

**Flashback to Rock Bottom**

Wheeljack held onto the ceiling. Preventing it from caving in on them. The whole chamber echoed a eerie noise. Misty is freaking out. "Wheeljack, what's happening? Tell me!"

"My arms, they're starting to give." Wheeljack replied.

**Flashback to Operation Bumblebee**

"Catch me if you can!" Knock Out said, as he drives past Bumblebee, Wheeljack, and Bulkhead.

"I'll get him." Wheeljack said. Before he can transform, Breakdown emerges from the cave and smacks him on the back. Sending Wheeljack into the trees.

**Flashback to Loose Cannons**

Weeljack broke through the ruble. "Ow, there goes my back servo."

**End Flashbacks**

"No way, May. Not worse than this. Not even my battles with Breakdown." Bulkhead said.

"Shoot. Not Even the Scraplets." Wheeljack added.

_"Look here soldiers, you two knows as well as I do that there's a mission and the reason why you take the mission."_ Jenny said.

"Honor..." Bulkhead said.

"Duty..." Wheeljack said.

_"Family."_ May said.

_"Which is why you guys need to do whatever it take to finish this job and come home safely."_ Jenny said.

**Flashback to Rising Darkness Pt. 3**

"May, I'm suppose to be protecting you. Not wrestling your Pokemon." Bulkhead said.

"Bulkhead, you are one big Autobot. We need to work on your speed and what better way then going up against my fastest Pokemon." May said.

**Flashback to Rock Bottom**

"Do whatever you want to me, Starscream, but let the human go!" Wheeljack shouted.

"No! I'm not leaving you." Misty hugged his foot.

**Flashback to T.M.I.**

"Bulkhead, I know somewhere inside you'll always remember me." May went up to Bulkhead's foot. "I just want you to know, I'll never forget you." She hugged his foot.

**Flashback to Speed Metal**

"Wheeljack will go with you, Ash. Just don't do anything stupid." Misty said.

"I'm not." Ash said.

"I was taking to you _and_ Wheeljack."

**End Flashbacks**

"You're right, Jenny." Bulkhead said.

"We've gotta dig deep." Wheeljack said. "For all the other Autobots. For Misty."

"For May."

They both got up and slowly walked up the volcanic slopes.

Meanwhile the Insecticons and Hardshell catch on to Bulkhead and Wheeljack's plan. "There is no logic to his movements. Their trails are meant to lead us astray. To find the Wreckers... we must not follow." Hardshell looked at the volcano and laughed. "We must anticipate."

Bulkhead and Wheeljack finally reached the bowl mouth of the volcano. "Almost there." Bulkhead said.

"Let's go and finish the mission." Wheeljack said.

**Autobot Base**

May went back with Dawn to check on Gabby. Leaving Jenny alone to watch over the Wreckers.

"Come on, guys. Get that rock and come on home." Jenny said.

He phone rang. She answered. "Jenny. Misty, what is it? Are you serious. I'm already in the middle of a crisis here and you want me to... You know what, put him on the line."

**Mt. Chimney**

The whole bowl was covered. The only opening in the volcano was at other end of the bowl. They slowly crossed the covered surface. When...

"Wreckers!" Hardshell came buzzing in. He transformed into his robotic form and stood in their way. "Put down the rock and allow us to put you out of your misery."

Soon the other two Insecticons joined in. They blocked the Wreckers escape.

"Gotta swat some flies." Wheeljack said. He pulled the pin on his grenade and tossed it to one Insecticon. The explosion killed him instantly.

Hardshell drew out his claws and charged for them.

Bulkhead quickly used the Tox-En as he jammed it on Hardshell's throat, "Fair warning. We're contagious." He pulled the Tox-En away from Hardshell and he collapsed. Trying to catch his a breath.

The second Insecticon transformed into hiss beetle mode. He took flight and darted for them. Wheeljack pulled out his sword and sliced the bug's horn off in the nick of time. Causing the bug to loose control and crash.

Bulkhead jammed the Tox-En in the bug's spark chamber. "Here, hold this."

Now it was showdown between the Wreckers vs Hardshell.

**Autobot Base**

Jenny tried to rush through the conversation."Mr. Loredo, this is Special Agent Jenny of the Japanese Government. Since you are already from the Johto Region, you are hereby deputized as an honorary agent of, um, interstellar relations." She hung up and went back to the Wreckers. "Bulkhead, Wheeljack, you guys still with me?"_  
><em>

**Mt. Chimney**

"We're in the scrap and you put us on hold." Wheeljack said.

_"I just want you to know that Misty is safe. Mission accomplished."_ Jenny said.

"That's my girl." Wheeljack said with pride. He ran and kicked Hardshell on the face. Hardshell returned with a punch.

Bulkhead threw a left hook on Hardshell. He retuned with a right hook. Both Wheeljack and Bulkhead threw a synchronized uppercut on him.

The third Insecticon shook the Tox-En off of him. He transformed back to his robotic form.

"Contact the warship for a containment unit." Hardshell said. The Wreckers tired to attack, but he was quick to counterattack. He punched them both so hard they fell to the volcanic soil.

_"Bulkhead, Wheeljack, do you read me?"_ Jenny asked.

**Autobot Base**

Ratchet was just returning from his mission with Ultra Magnus.

"Ratchet, come here." Brock said.

While Jenny tried reaching the Wreckers. "Bulkhead, Wheeljack, please respond."

He saw the main computer. "The Iacon database! It's downloading!"

"Answer me, Wreckers." Jenny said to com-link.

"Shush! Not so loud. I just put Gabby to sleep." Dawn said.

"Sorry, Dawn. Well, Max you are a genius." Ratchet said.

Max smiled at Ratchet's complement.

"Why don't you all keep it down!" Jenny shouted.

Everyone looked at Jenny with shock.

**Mt. Chimney**

"Your sparks are mine, Wreckers." Hardshell said. He was about to smash them. Bulkhead barrel rolled to the left and Wheeljack barrel rolled to the right.

Bulkhead grabbed Hardshell by the head and threw him to where the Tox-En lays. Wheeljack sprinted and sliced the second Insecticon's head clean off.

Bulkhead pinned Hardshell's face against the Tox-En. "You want a taste of this? DO YA?"

Hardshell shook free, but as he got up, Bulkhead pulled out his wrecking ball and smacked Hardshell. Making him dizzy from both the hit and the Tox-En. He stumbled near the opening.

"Catch!" Wheljack said. He lobbed the Tox-En to Hardshell.

Hardshell caught it, but the force from the throw pushed him back into the opening.

The Wrecker duo walked up to the opening. They saw the Tox-En being melted in the lava. "Jenny, mission accomplished, but you might have to tuck us in."

**Autobot Base**

"Max, open the Bridge, now." Jenny said.

Max didn't hesitate to get working on it.

**Mt. Chimney**

The Ground Bridge vortex opened. Bulkhead almost collapse, but Wheeljack picked him up. "Oh, no you don't you big wrecking ball. If we made it through Sandokan, we can make anywhere." He helped Bulkhead walk to the vortex.

Suddenly Hardshell emerged from the crater. His whole body was smoking. He made a low growl. "You're so weak." He pulled out his blaster and shot Bulkhead on the back. He then quickly shot Wheeljack on the back, before he could do anything about it.

The shots send the both of them flying through the vortex.

**Autobot Base**

Both Bulkhead and Wheeljack came flying through the vortex. Their backs are smoking.

"BULKHEAD!" May shouted.

"WHEELJACK!" Brock shouted.

"No." Ratchet said, in a sad tone. He quickly went to work on repairing them.

* * *

><p><em><strong>TBC<strong>_

Plenty more Pokemon Prime coming soon.


	16. Bonus Chapter!

**Pokemon Prime**

* * *

><p><span>Gabby! Where Are you?<span>

This bonus chapter focuses on Gabby.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Michina Ruins, Sinnoh<strong>**

The Ground Bridge vortex opened. Cliffjumper and Arcee drove from it. They stopped. Ash, Dawn, Pikachu, and Piplup hopped out of Cliffjumper. Ash reclined the seat forward and gently pulled Gabby out of Cliffjumper.

When Ash and Dawn secured Gabby in the outdoor stroller, the Autobots transformed into their robotic form. Cliffjumper had a picnic basket and blanket in one of his hand. "Got the picnic stuff, guys."

"Thanks, Cliffjumper." Ash said.

"So we're the special spot where Ash popped the question?" Arcee asked.

"Up that hill." Dawn pointed the way. They all walked up the hill and got a beautiful layout of the ruins. "It's just as beautiful as it was when we first came here."

Ash rolled out the blanket. Pikachu and Piplup got the food out. "What better way to celebrate Gabby's six month birthday."

**The Nemesis**

Soundwave entered Megatron's private chambers as he was instructed. Megatron stood at the center of the chamber. He looked back.

"Soundwave, I sense that the child is out of the Autobot Base. I want you to revrieve her and bring her here so that Knock Out can properly harness her DNA. So that we will be able to find out what other Dark Energon properties she possess. Are you up to the task?" Megatron asked.

Soundwave only nodded in agreement.

"Use caution. Arcee and Cliffjumper are with her."

**Michina Ruins**

Ash was telling Arcee and Cliffjumper the details of the proposal. Even how they saw Breakdown throwing Bulkhead through that painted wall. In fact, the crumbled wall was still there, but the excavation site was gone.

Gabby crawled on the blanket. Every time she was going off the blanket and wondering a little bit off, Pikachu had to stop her.

Ash's stomach began to growl. "Ash." Dawn said.

"Sorry." Ash said.

Elsewhere, the Decepticon Ground Bridge vortex opened in midair. Soundwave flew through it in his spy plane mode. It wasn't long until he spotted them. He dived into the forest. He transformed and looked around. He spotted a Shroomish using Sleep Powder on some wild Chimchars. When the Shroomish left, Soundwave used his tentacle to collect the Sleep Poweder that lingered on the Chimchars.

Soundwave used his stealthy walk in order to get through the forest. He found the still talking and no one watching over the food. He carefully manuvered his tentacle and placed the powder in the Gateau. He walked away and waited.

Ash fed Gabby a bottle. Soon she dozed off. They laid her on the blanket.

Arcee and Cliffjumper watched the ruins along with the Pikachu and Piplup.

Ash and Dawn enjoyed the food that Brock made for them. "Mm, this is delicious." Dawn said.

"Yeah, I'm glad Brock bought that Gateau Recepie book." Ash said. He served himself some of the Gateau. "Hm, this got an interesting twist of some flavor, but I can't make it out."

"Let me try some." Dawn simply took some off Ash's plate and ate it. "Mm, that is an interesting flavor."

After half an hour both Ash and Dawn began to feel the affects of the Sleep Powder. Ash yawned. "I'm getting kinda sleepy."

"Oh, you always like..." Dawn yawned. "... that ever time after lunch." She yawned again.

Ash leaned against the tree and fell asleep. Dawn eventually leaned against him and fell asleep as well.

While no one was looking, Gabby saw a metal foot at the edge of the forest. Curiously she crawled to it, unaware that that is Soundwave's foot. When she crawled close enough, he picked her up. She was laughing as she was being lifted in the air. Soundwave turned around into the forest and walked off.

Thanks to Pikachu's sharp ears, he heard Gabby's giggling. He turned and noticed she was gone. "Pika!"

The others look back and saw Gabby gone. "Oh, scrap." Cliffjumper said. He noticed that Ash and Dawn were asleep. "I don't know how long they're gonna be out, but we've got to get Gabby before they wake up and blow a nerve."

"Piplup, stay here in case Ash and Dawn wake up." Arcee said.

"Piplup!"

"The rest of us will go find her. How hard can it be?"

Soundwave calmly walked through the forest. Gabby just laughing in his hands. He sent the signal for the warship to send in the Ground Bridge, when the forest got too quiet.

He heard a blaster power up behind him. It was Arcee, aiming her blaster pistols and him. He looked back and Saw Cliffjumper and Pikachu. They blocked his escape. The Ground Bridge vortex opened behind Cliffjumper.

"The only way you're getting back home is if you hand over the girl." Cliffjumper warned.

Soundwave cooperated. He slowly handed Gabby on one of his tentacle to Cliffjumper. Cliffjumper drew one of his blasters away. He reached out for her when... BAM! Soundwave's other tentacle whacked Cliffjumper then grabbed Pikachu with it.

Pikachu was about to use Thundershock, but Arcee stopped him, "Don't Pikachu, you can harm Gabby in the process."

Soundwave threw Pikachu at Arcee. She caught him and saved him. Sondwave quickly hightailed for the vortex. Cliffjumper grabbed his tentacle and ripped it off clean. He got Gabby out of the claw of the tentacle. He jumped for a circle kick, but Soundwave caught his foot and threw him to the ground.

As Cliffjumper crashed to the ground, he lost grip of Gabby. She rolled down the hill giggling happily. Soundwave was about to kill Cliffjumper, both Arcee and Pikachu hit him. Soundwave quickly went through the vortex.

**The Nemesis**

Megatron awaited for Soundwave. He emerged from the vortex. "Where is she?" Megatron asked. Soundwave simply showed Megatron some of Gabby's hair. "I was expecting you to be as successful as you are Soundwave, but this will do for now. Knock Out, begin studing from these samples."

Knock Out took the hair and put it in a test tube. "I'll see what I can learn from this."

**Michina Ruins**

Arcee helped Cliffjumper up. "One problem down."

Cliffjumper looked down the hill Gabby rolled down. "Another disaster to go."

"Pika!"

There was no response. They went down the hill to find Gabby.

Gabby continued rolling down the hill. She safely landed on a pile of leaves. However that wasn't the only thing in the leaves, a five month Kangaskhan baby. She looked at him and smiled. He smiled back and the two began playing with each other.

A shadow cast over them. It was the Kangaskhan's mother. She noticed and realized that Gabby was a human baby. She looked around to see where her human parents could be, but didn't see anyone. So she picked up her son and Gabby and put them in her pouched. She joined the rest of the herd.

Ten minutes later Arcee, Cliffjumper, and Pikachu arrived. Of course no one was there. "Now where did she go?" Cliffjumper said.

Pikachu sniffed the ground. "Pikachu! Pika!"

They then saw the trail of the Kangaskhan. The were about to follow, when Arcee tripped over a rock. Cliffjumper helped her. "Thanks."

Suddenly the ground shook and a wild Steelix bursted through the ground. Apparently Arcee stepped over it's head while it was sleeping. And this Steelix responded aggressively as it lunged out for them. They quickly jumped out of it's way. Pikachu counterattacked with Iron Tail.

Cliffjumper pulled out his cannons, but Arcee stopped him, "Cliffjumper, you know we don't harm any human or Pokemon."

Then... WHACK!... The Steelix's tail smacked both Autobots. Sending them crash landing into the trees. Cliffjumper recovered and noticed his arm was wrapped in vines. "We can't harm them, but we can disable them."

"Pikachu, knock the Steelix over here!" Arcee shouted.

"Pika. Pi." He jumped out of the way. He jumped and used Iron Tail right on the Steelix's face. Knocking it down to where the Autobots are.

Arcee and Cliffjumper quickly wrapped the vines around the Steelix as it was getting back up. They ran around the Iron Snake Pokemon. Once they wrapped enough vine slack, they pulled down on the vines and pulled the Pokemon down as well. They tied the vines to nearby trees and boulders.

"Will that even hold him?" Arcee asked.

"I'm not sticking around to find out." Cliffjumper said. He transformed into his muscle car mode and Pikachu hopped in. He drove off. Arcee transformed and followed.

The Kangaskhan herd made a stop at a nearby river. Mother Kanga took her son and Gabby out of her pouch so she can drink some water. While Mother Kanga drank, Gabby and Baby Kanga continued playing with each other. Mother Kanga and several other members of the herd lifted their heads due to the sudden quietness.

They resumed drinking when suddenly a Toxicroak, a Hitmonlee, and a Gastrodon appeared. They attacked the herd. Mama Kanga quickly put Baby Kanga and Gabby, but the Gastrodon stopped her with a Water Pulse attack.

A few members of the herd escaped, but most of them were stopped by the three Pokemon. Then a huge trailer truck came rolling in and the driver, who appears to be a Pokemon poacher. "Good job, boys. Now load them onto the truck!"

The three Pokemon rounded the Kangaskhan into the trailer. Meanwhile, up the hill, Arcee, Cliffjumper and Pikachu watched.

"Did you notice the Kangaskhan that put Gabby in her pouch?" Arcee asked.

"Yeah and she's got a ticket to ride on that truck." Cliffjumper said.

"Pika. Pikachu."

"We've got to stop him and free that herd."

"How?" Acree asked.

"I brought a pair of cuffs."

"Really?"

"Trust me on this. Now here's the plan..."

The poacher loaded all the Kangaskhan in. "All right. Let's get out of here."

"Hitmonlee!"

"Huh?" The poacher turned to see a red '70s Dodge Challenger rolling in. The thing was it didn't have a driver. "Oh, this just too good." He looked inside. "No keys. I can always go to a key-smith for one." His Pokemon gathered near him. "I think we've hit the jackpot, boys!"

"Think again!" Cliffjumper shouted. He transformed into his robotic form. Shocking the poacher and his Pokemon. Cliffjumper cuffed the poacher and his Gastrodon.

The poacher's Hitmonlee and Toxicroak made a run for it. Arcee drove in and transfomred bck into her robotic form and cut the locks on the trailer. Toxicroak and Hitmonlee ran across Pikachu. Which they did not hesitate to attack. "Pikachu!" He zapped them with his strongest Thundershock.

Cliffjumper got them with the other open end of the cuffs. Buckling all four poachers. Pikachu went through the freed herd. Sniffing for Gabby. He finally got the scent. He went up to Mother Kanga and explained. Mother Kanga understood and gratefully gave Gabby to them.

Baby Kanga popped his head out of the pouch and saw his friend leaving. He began to cry. His mother rubbed his headin reassurance that they will meet again.

Cliffjumper, Pikachu, and Arcee walked back to the picnic. Arcee held Gabby in her arms. She noticed that Gabby wanted to stay for a little while.

"Sorry, Gabby. You parents should be waking up soon." Arcee said.

"Was it wise to leave the poacher and his Pokemon with the Kangaskhan?" Cliffjumper asked.

"After they're done with them, they'll be begging for the local Officer Jenny to arrest them."

Around the evening they returned and found Ash and Dawn starting to wake up. So they acted normal. In other words, watched Gabby playing with Pikachu and Piplup until they finally woke.

"So, was Gaby any trouble?" Dawn asked, sleepily.

Acree and Cliffjumper looked at each other then at Pikachu and Piplup. "No. No trouble. Just Ash is a really loud snorer." Arcee said.

Everyone laughed.

"Hey! I don't snore that loud!" Ash shouted.

**The Nemesis**

Knock Out was undergoing the studying of Gabby's hair. Megatron entered the med-lab. "Anything you have discovered, Knock Out?"

"Only that the Dark Energon is deeply embedded into the girl's DNA." Knock Out replied.

"And?"

"Well, it hard to explain. Watch." He turned on a small recon drone. "I powered this drone with just one string of hair and there's plenty of Dark Energon to fuel it. Sort of like an unlimited supply."

Megatron chuckled wickedly. "I have a massive stockpile of Dark Energon, but yet a simple piece of hair from a human is all the power I need. The Autobots have no idea on what they have."

* * *

><p>This is the only bonus chapter I'll make for now. Until the new episode of Transformers Prime airs, I'll be working on my other stories. Check them out.<p> 


	17. Hurt

**Pokemon Prime**

* * *

><p><span>Hurt<span>

Boy, it feels good to back ladies and gentlemen! Let's get this party started!

* * *

><p><strong><strong>New York City<strong>**

It was getting dark. Ash and Pikachu with Arcee and Misty with Bumblebee drove down an ally way as the Ground Bridge appeared. While Bumblebee was driving Misty was listening and signing along with the Spice Girls.

"If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends. Gotta get with my friends! Make it last forever, friendship never ends! If you wanna be my-"

Bumblebee turns off the radio.

"Hey!"

*Okay, I'm done listening to this."

"Let me guess. You and Max spend all your drive-time listening to poketunez."

*What? No, we listen to all different kinds of music.*

**Autobot Base, Mt. Moon**

"Well, it's been fun, but I'm ready to get back with my regularly scheduled partner, Wheelj... AAAH!" Misty screamed at the sight of both Wheeljack and Bulkhead down. As Bumblebee braked, she got off. She noticed May crying as Ratchet tries to revive the two Autobots.

"Come on you two! Respond!" Ratchet shouted as he used his defibrillators on both Wheeljack and Bulkhead.

"Wheeljack? Wheeljack!" Misty ran up to them, but Agent Jenny held her back. "What happened to them?"

"Tox-En exposure among other things. Bulkhead and Wheeljack have suffered a complete systems failure.

"Hold on. Tox-En?" Arcee asked. Completely missing out on Bulkhead and Wheeljack's mission.

Ratchet looked at the life signals. Both Bulkhead and Wheeljack's were dropping dramatically. "Help me get them into the medical bay, now!"

Bumblebee and Arcee carried Wheeljack and Ratchet carried Bulkhead. Niether Bulkhead or Wheeljack were showing any effort to move.

"If I haven't gone to New York.." Misty said to herself.

"There's nothing you could have done." Hardshell sucker punched them while they were down." Agent Jenny.

"Who?" Both May and Misty asked. May didn't even knew who did this to her partner.

"Some Insecticon. It doesn't matter. The point is it's not your fault. You got that, Misty?" Agent Jenny asked.

"Got it."

**The Nemesis**

Knock Out, Dreadwing, Soundwave, and Hardshell stood in a line formation as Megatron passed by, "How is this POSSIBLE?! Four relics. Each within our grasp and yet only Soundwave has returned with something other than an excuse. Tell me, Hardshell, what is yours?"

"I have none, My Lord. We failed to retrieve the Tox-En, but the two Wreckers has been terminated." Hardshell said.

"Then perhaps this day is not lost after all."

"If that is true. It has been a while since anyone has extinguished and Autobot spark." Knock Out stated. Still scratched up from his mission in the subway tunnels.

"Because it has been a since an Insecticon Warrior has been provided the opportunity to do so." Hardshell replied.

"Really now? Because the bug under my recent command was utterly useless."

Hardshell snarled out of anger and was about to charge.

"ENOUGH! Hardshell, are you certain the ones call Bulkhead and Wheeljack was exterminated?" Megatron demanded an answer.

"By my very own hand, Lord Megatron."

**Autobot Base**

Ratchet hooked life support to both Wreckers as the rest of the Autobots waited patiently. Agent Jenny had to answer a phone call. "Uh huh. Yes, sir." She hung up the phone. "Turns out highlights of your Big Apple adventure got caught on security tape. I've been asked to pay visit at the US Pentagon and explain a few things. I tried to stall."

"Go where you are needed, Agent Jenny. There is nothing more you can do for Bulkhead or Wheeljack at this time." Optimus said.

"Keep me posted, Prime." She walked to the elevator. "I mean it." She entered and the elevator took her back to the surface.

Arcee was at the communication pannel and said, "Ultra Magnus is on his way."

This shocked both Mistay and May. "I can't believe you're giving up on them already!" May shouted.

"All I meant is that Bulkhead and Wheeljack are really close to their former commanding officer. I thought he'd want to be here." Arcee explained.

"We know what you really meant!" Misty shouted. She and May stormed to the elevator door.

"Misty, May, where are you going?" Optimus asked.

"Home!" They shouted in unison.

"While Agent Jenny can still give us a lift." May said. they both entered the elevator and took them to the surface.

Arcee was about to go after them, but Optimus stopped her, "They need time."

Hours later and Ratchet made little success on the two injured Wreckers. "Wheeljack and Bulkhead are stable... for the moment, but I had to endues stasis."

The Autobots hear a sound of a truck coming up the ramp. It was Ultra Magnus. He transformed into his robotic form and already asked, "What's the damage, Doc?"

"Bulkhead and Wheeljack have suffered massive trauma to their central nervous conduits." Ratchet replied.

"I've watched you work. You're a maestro."

"The Tox-En exposure has caused system wide-shut down on a sub-micronic level. I can't even to begin to operate until Bulkhead and Wheeljack regain some strength."

Ultra Magnus looked at Optimus. "Are you gonna tell me who did this to them?"

"At the moment, I believe it is best to focus our attention one their recovery... rather than revenge." Optimus said.

"_You_ do that." Magnus walked and transformed into his HEMTT truck mode and drove out of the Base.

"Why do I have a feeling that he'll do something rash." Cliffjumper asked.

"And I am not sure we can stop him even if we wanted to." Optimus added.

**The Lightning Bolt**

Ultra Magnus flew his ship high in the skies above Kanto. He set coordinates to his next location and put the ship on autopilot. He heard a noise from behind and he readied his shoulder cannon. He didn't see anything until he looked down and saw Misty and May.

"What are you two doing here?" He asked.

"Going after the Decepticreep who hurt our friends." May replied.

"Are you in?" Misty asked.

"I'm taking you two back and don't even think about using your Pokemon to stop me." Magnus said. He turned off the autopilot.

"NO! WAIT!" They shouted in unison.

"Look, girls, I get it. You want payback. The three of us."

"Bulkhead is my partner too!"

"And Wheeljack is my partner too!"

"Trust me. When I find out which one of Megatron's goons jumped them, I'll take care of him." Magnus showed the rocket he had attached to his waist. "My way."

"We know who did it." Misty quickly said.

"Who?" Magnus asked.

"Take us and we'll tell you." May offered.

**The Nemesis**

Hardshell and two other Insecticons walked down a hallway. Hardshell brags about his mission. "You should have seen the Wrecker's face as their spark has expired. Knowing that he perished at the hands of a true warrior! Lord Megatron now understands that a difficult task are best assigned to an Insecticon."

The Insecticons were walking past two Vehicons who threw insults to them.

"Pit-bound scavengers."

"Scrap-eaters."

That was a big mistake as they turned around. "What did you say?" Hardshell asked.

Meanwhile, Knock Out was finally fixing his scratches on his paint job. Although he had a hard time to reach his backside. "Detailing was so much easier when Breakdown was around!" Suddenly there was a shake and blaster fire noise. "What is going on out there?"

Knock Out exited his medi-lab, "How am I suppose to concentr- AAH!" he closed the door as a Vehicon was thrown at him. He opened the door again and saw the Vehicon recover and fired at Hardshell.

Hardshell was charging toward them. He was intending to punch the Vehicon, but he moved out of Hardshell punched Knock Out instead.

Knock Out noticed that punch made a new scratchon his chest plate. "I... JUST... BUFFED... THAT!"

**Wayward Cave, Sinnoh**

A lone Vehicon stood guard of the cave entrance. Ultra Magnus, Misty, and May hid in the tree line. Out of the guard's sight.

"You know where to find Decepticon mines?" May asked.

"You girls didn't think I've been sitting on my can since I've been on this rock." Magnus replied.

"But shouldn't we be at a Insecticon hive?" Misty asked.

"The bugs are bound by a single mind. Trying to draw just one of 'em out is nearly impossible. So we're gonna make some noise."

"And get Megatron to hand over Hardshell."

"Now you two can sneak in there and scope things out a lot easier than me."

May and Misty had no problem sneaking around. Considering how sneaky May is. They reached the main cavern. It was all lighted up from the mining operation. They hid behind a boulder. May pulls out her phone and uses the camera to scope things out.

Misty used her phone to stay in touch with Magnus. "We got five Vehicons. Maybe six in the main cavern." May lifted her phone above and Misty continued, "And two more keeping a eye on this on the second floor."

**The Lightning Bolt**

Magnus waited in his ship. He was watching a feed from May's camera. "Good job, girls. Keep going."

**Wayward Cave**

Misty gasped, "There's another chamber." May zoomed in on the chamber. It was full of Energon cubes. "Looks like they're using it for storage." The line hit a static sound. They feared the worst. "Ultra Magnus, you there?"

CRASH! BOOM! They looked up and saw a Vehicon from the second floor falling down. They cleared its way from crashing. Ultra Magnus comes jumping in. He kicks the second Vehicon off the second floor. He held his hammer by both hands. He pulled down the handle and the hammer enlarged. He smashed one of the Vehicons from the second floor.

May and Misty try to find a new place to hide, but with Ultra Magnus there was no place safe. Except for the storage chamber full of Energon cubes. Might be dangerous, but the Decepticons wouldn't dare fire near there. So they make a run for it.

They ran between the stacks of Energon. Suddenly Magnus tossed the last Vehicon above into the storage chamber. The Vehicon recovered and spotted them. He reached out for them. May and Misty screamed in fear. Magus appeared and smashed the Vehicon with his hammer. He pushed the handle up and the hammer was small again. He returned it.

"Now what?" Misty asked.

"We give Megatron a shout." Magnus replied.

**The Nemesis**

Knock Out had the Hardshell and the other two Insections report to the bridge. Where Megatron was. "Just look at what they've done!" He pointed out his scratched paint job.

"Spare me the dramatics, Knock Out. It's merely a scratch." Megatron said.

"This isn't about me, Lord Megatron. The Insecticons are creating ascension among the ranks. Theses savages are a threat to this warship and its crew. They should be confined. Restrained even!"

Hardshell walked behind Knock Out, "You can not produce restraint strong enough to hold us!"

"Lord Megatron, We're receiving an emergancy transmission from mine TVC-15." A Vehicon at the communication board nearby said.

"What seems to be the problem?" Megatron asked.

"Unclear, My Liege. The caller will speak only to you."

Megatron went up to the board and pressed the response button. "What is it?"

"_Nice operation you got here, Megatron. Although technically, you might say it's under... new management._" Magnus said.

"Ultra Magnus. The one who enjoys explosive devices."

"_What can I say, chief? I'm on containable and right now I'm sitting on top of one of your big, juicy mining ops._"

"The loss of one asset is hardly a blow to the Decepticon cause."

**The Lightning Bolt**

Magnus prepped the ship. "Maybe, but I'm gonna keep on hitting 'em. One by one. Until you give me what I want!"

**The Nemesis**

"And what, pray tell, would that be?" Megatron asked.

"_The Insecticon scum who tried to frag Wheeljack and Bulkhead!_" Magnus demanded.

"'Tried'? You're saying the Wreckers lives?" Megatron looked at Hardshell.

"He's bluffing!" Hardshell shouted, defensively.

"_Wouldn't bet on it. So here's the deal; I'm gonna transmit the coordinates of my next target. If Hardshell cares to meet me there, then maybe he can save you from another loss._"

**The Lightning Bolt**

"And Megatron, just in case you wonder what three tons of exploding Energon sounds like." Magnus reach for the red button on his control wheel. Mayand Misty paid close attention as he pressed the red button and two missiles were fired from the ship.

**Wayward Cave**

The missiles went straight into the cave and blew up the whole mine and Energon in there. Magnus quickly piloted the ship away from the growing explosion.

**The Nemesis**

"You allowed the Wreckers to live?!" Megatron demanded an answer.

"Hmph. Bugs, not all their cracked up to be." Knock Out said.

"Lord Megatron, I swear upon the AllSpark. The Wreckers could have not survived his wounds." Hardshell said. He backed up as Megatron advanced towards him.

"Then you at least owe me a spark. And if it's not gonna be Bulkhead and Wheeljack's, then it better be Ultra Magnus'!"

**The Lightning Bolt**

As Magnus flew the ship to their location, he noticed May and Misty were dozing off. "Maybe you two should power down for a while."

"I'm good." Misty said.

"Same here." May agreed. But in true they were fighting to stay awake.

"They're gonna make it. Wheeljack and Bulkhead, right?" Both she and May looked at Magnus for an answer.

"No question, girls. Bulkhead's the toughest wrecking ball I know. Wheeljack survived worser scraps from science experiments to Wrecker missions. And Ratchet's a great doc, the best." Magnus said.

"Yeah. There's no way they can miss out on the stuff we have planned. Car sledding." May said.

"Time trial racing." Misty said.

"Wev'e been making a list."

"Like I said, Bulkhead and Wheeljack are to stubborn not to pull through. I know it and I bet you girls do too." Magnus said. He looked at them and saw they were fast asleep.

**Route 228, Sinnoh**

The sandstorm that usually occurs on this Route had temporarily dispersed. Magnus landed the Lightning Bolt a far distance from a cave on the cliff face.

The noise from the landing woke Misty and May up. "We're up!" May quickly shouted.

"So, what's the plan?" Misty asked.

"Girls, if anything happens to me, press this." He pointed to a blue button. It was right next to the red button that fired the missiles. "I've preset the autopilot to get you back to Prime's Base."

"What?"

"No way! We had a deal! You said we can help!" May protested.

"And you did." Magnus got off his seat. "But it ends here."

"This is our fight too." Misty said.

"Sorry, girls, but Bulkhead and Wheeljack is gonna wake up. And they'll fire up my risbots if you're not there."

"Ultra Magnus!"

Too late he closed the door and locked it from the outside. "Quick to the windshield." May said. They climbed up the dashboard and watched from the windshield.

They saw Magnus transformed and drove up to the entrance of the cave. "You in there, bug?!"

Hardshell appeared... from the ledge of the cliff above Magnus. He jumped and attempted to smash him. Magnus quickly reversed. When he was a distance, he accelerated and transformed to his robotic form. He jumped and delivered a powerful kick to Hardshell's chest plate.

While Hardshell was down, Magnus quickly pulled his Energon missile launcher and his only rocket. But Hardshell was quick to recover and shove Magnus back. Causing him to drop both the launcher and rocket.

Magnus was down against a boulder. Before he could recover, Hardshell ran him over and crashing through the boulder in the process.

Hardshell walked back to a down Ultra Magnus. "Thanks to your crippled friends, I am all too familiar with your Wrecker tricks." He tried to slam his fist at Magnus.

Magnus swiftly rolled out of the way. He held his hammer by both hands. He pulled down the handle and it enlarged. He charged at Hardshell and slammed the hammer right to his face. Then he got a few more lucky hits. "What's the matter, Hardshell? Not use to fighting Autobots who hasn't been exposed to Tox-En?"

Magnus was gonna throgh another swing, bug Hardshell caught it. "Talk during battle is a sign of weakness." He punched Magnus. He stumbled, but recovered. He evaded Hardshell's stomps

Magnus took a few steps back as Hardshell readied his claws. He used his hammer to block the attack from the claws. "Only when you're too primitive to do two things at once."

Then Hardshell used his fists to use a double uppercut on Magnus. Sending him froma distance. Hardshell transformed into his insect mode and flung him in the air and he slammed to the ground.

"Go for the rocket launcher!" May shouted. As she and Misty continued to watch.

Magnus crawled and reached for it, but Hardshell used his claw to kick away the launcher and rocket. Then he tried to pierce Magnus with his claws. He relentlessly evaded.

Hardshell grabbed Magnus by the head and slammed him to the ground then again.

May and Misty watched helplessly, "Ultra Magnus!"

Hardshell lifted Magnus, still holding him by the head, threw three powerful and devastating punches at Magnus. Then he tossed him in the air and punched him as he was coming down. Magnus was launched many yards away.

Magnus struggled to get up. He saw Hardshell walking up to him to finish him.

"No." Misty said, tearfully.

"This can't be happening." May said, also in tears.

Magnus looked back at the ship. "Go. Get out of here, girls." He said, weakly.

"I'll get us out of here." Misty said. She went to push the blue button.

"Your spark will now belong to Megatron!" Hardshell declared, as he readied to kill Magnus.

Suddenly the Lightning Bolt was taking off, but it didn't. Instead it fired two missiles. The missiles scored a direct hit on Hardshell. Blowing the Insection to bits, causing instant death.

May was surprised what happened. She looked at Misty and was shocked, "You pressed the red button?"

Magnus recovered and flicked whatever was left of Hardshell off of him. He looked at the offline Hardshell then to the his ship. "Nice work, girls."

Their victory was short-lived as the noise of thunderous footsteps was hear. on the cliff above, the rest of the Insecticon hive appeared. They were furious about the outcome.

"Ultra Magnus, run!" May shouted.

Magnus limped his way back to the ship. The swarm transfromed into the bug mode and took off in the air.

**The Lightning Bolt**

Magnus got in and sat on his seat. "I thought I told you to hit autopilot." He switched the ship to manual.

"Bad things happen to bots when I leave their side." Misty said.

Magnus flew the ship away from the area, but the swarm was right behind him. "There's too many to pick off. I'll need something with a wider blast radius." He turned the ship to autopilot and Magnus went away from the controls he grabbed another launcher from the wall and opened a case full of rockets.

May was dumbfound, "But I thought you-"

"I only carry one at a time."

He opened the hatch from the ceiling. Magnus loaded the launcher, he got up and placed the case aside and was about to fire at the swarm, but then he looked at the case again an thought of an idea. He looked at his case full of rockets then at the swarm. He threw the case full of rockets at the swarm. Then he fired the launcher at the case and a chain reaction of explosions blew out in the middle of the swarm.

Magnus went back to his seat. "Welcome to the Wreckers, girls. You did Wheeljack and Bulkhead proud."

"But I don't fell any different." Misty said. She sat down, feeling guilty.

May sat beside her and pat her on the back. "I probably would have done the same thing you did to save Magnus, Misty."

**Autobot Base**

The Autobots hear a metal grinding coming from the ramp. It was Ultra Magnus limping up the ramp and next to him was Misty and May, who looked so glum.

Arcee went up to the girls. "Misty, May, are you okay?"

"They're fine. the girls turned out to be quite the pros." Magnus said.

"I wasn't taking to you."

"How are they?" May asked.

*Not so good.* Bumblebee said.

"Wheeljack and Bulkhead will survive. They might never be fully functional again." Ratchet said. Misty and May ran to their partners. "Wait, I don't thin it's wise to-"

Optimus stopped Ratchet from interfering.

Everyone looked at Magnus. He said, "I... am not sure I wanna see my two favorite Wreckers right now. Not like this." He transformed and drove out of Base. Then they looked at Misty and May.

Misty sat on top of Wheeljack. "I am never leaving you again."

May sat on top of Bulkhead. "I won't let you go on a mission without backup again."

Then the two broke into tears.

**The Nemesis**

The surviving Insecticons brought back Hardshell's corpse. Megatron looked upon it and grew enraged. "The Autobot did THIS?!"

"No, My Lord... it was... two human... girls." An Insecticon corrected.

Megatron looked again at the corpse. He thought in his mind, "_First, the human boy known as Ash successfully restores Optimus Prime's memories, then his child possess an unlimited supply of Dark Energon, now two human girls, who are also allied with the Autobots, have destroyed the most feircest Insection of the whole hive! Maybe humans do have potential..._"

* * *

><p>Pokemon Prime has officially resumed. Keep those reviews coming and there'll be more Pokemon Prime coming soon!<p> 


	18. Out of the Past

**Pokemon Prime**

* * *

><p><span>Out of the Past<span>

**A/N: Just to remind you that Sideswipe's image is based off from Revenge of the Fallen. And I know in the original episode Arcee's original, old partner was Tailgate, but if you read my version of Predatory in Pokemon Prime, I changed it to Bluestreak and I don't have an answer on why I did that.**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Autobot Base<strong>**

It has been seven months since Bulkhead and Wheeljack were put in stasis, but just a month ago they started showing signs of them regaining their strength. Ratchet didn't hesitate to perform an operation on them to heal them from the Tox-En exposure.

The Wreckers weren't the only ones showing development. Gabby, now a eighteen months old, has began to walk. Even though she still talks baby gibberish, she seems to understand what everyone is saying and her purple hair and eyes seemed to shine brighter and brighter. Of course, Ratchet wanted to examine her to see just how much has changed of the Dark Energon in her DNA, but this time Ash and Dawn refused.

So, now Bulkhead and Wheeljack have been showing signs of waking up for the first time. Misty and May didn't hesitate to get them on their feet. Arcee stood and watched and had something slipped into her mind.

****Flashback, The Nemesis****

The Nemesis was en-route to stood at the controls of the ship as two Vehicons bring to him Arcee, who was tied up.

"They said it couldn't be done. The one called Arcee is too quick, too stealth to be captured." Starscream said. "Well, here you are with a rare opportunity to make history. You see. I intercepted this encrypted Autobot signal and if it is encrypted, then it must be important. Decode it for me and I'll see to it that you perish quickly." He offered.

Arcee's reply was just a mumble.

"Speak up! I can't hear you when you."

"Get fragged."

Starscream chuckled. "Perhaps you would be more inclined to cooperate when it is not your own well-being at stake."

Two other Vehicons brought in another tied up Autobot. This one was silver and they placed him next to Arcee. She reconized him. It was Sideswipe. "Arcee, it's been awhile."

"Give me the encryption code or I'll add your comrade, Sideswipe, to the multitude of fallen Autobots below!" Starscream threatened.

"Scrap him. I barely even know him." Arcee said.

"Ouch. Glad I'm not the sensitive type." Sideswipe said.

"Cybertron is little more than a graveyard now. Give me the code!" Starscream demanded.

"I'm not afraid of you, Starscream. You're no Megatron." Arcee said.

"BRAGH!" Starscream raised his blade-like fingers and clawed Arcee.

**End Flashback**

Arcee came around from her flashback and now sees both Bulkhead and Wheeljack on the floor. Misty and May went in front of their partners.

"Three steps, Bulkhead? That's all you can manage?" May asked.

"I was expecting more from you, Wheeljack." Misty said.

"We're sorry, girls." Bulkhead said.

The two Wreckers struggled to get back on their feet. May called out he Venusaur and Misty called out her Gyarados to help them get on their feet. When the did get back on their feet, they felt a little off balance. Wheeljack and Bulkhead was being balanced by Venusaur's Vine Whip.

"What did we tell you?" May and Misty said in unison.

"'No excuses'." The Wreckers said in unison.

"Exactly. Try again." Misty said.

"Ten steps this time. Without our Pokemon's help." May said.

Gyarados and Venusaur moved away from the Wreckers, so they can do what May said. They slowly moved.

Ratchet and Optimus were at the main computer. Optimus was trying to decode the database.

"I hope decoding the Iacon database is going more smoothly than Bulkhead and Wheeljack's recovery." Ratchet said.

"Slow, but steady old friend." Optimus said.

"Ugh, human technology. But your expertise in the field should provide any edge we need to beat the Decepticons at this game."

"I fear their access to Cybertronian technology might provide them with equal advantage."

CRASH! Ratchet looked back and saw the two Wreckers on the floor again.

"Not good enough!" May scold.

"You guys have to come back stronger than before!" Misty shouted.

Ratchet intervened before they push the Wreckers too far. "Time for a break, you two."

"A break?" Misty asked.

"You think the Decepticreeps are gonna give Bulkhead and Wheeljack a break in the middle of a fire-fight?" May asked.

"If you push a patient too far, too fast, you risk exasperating their injures." Ratchet explained as he helped Bulkhead to the resting seats.

"But-"

"Bulkhead and Wheeljack need to rest." Ratchet then helped Wheeljack to the resting seats.

May and Misty groan in annoyance. Cliffjumper drove in from the ramp and transformed into his robotic form and noticed them, "Why the long faces?"

"Nothing! We're just fine!" May responded.

They were walking by Dawn, who had Gabby in her arms, asked, "Misty, can you watch Gabby for the evening? Ash and I are going out on a date night. I hope it's not to sudden."

"No, Dawn." Misty took Gabby in her arms. "I can use the company."

"Thank you, Misty." Dawn looked at Gabby. "Mommy and Daddy are going out tonight. So auntie Misty and auntie May will watch you. Bye." She gives her a kiss on the forehead.

"Ready to go? Ash is still at the house." Cliffjumper said.

"Yep, let's go." Dawn said. Cliffjumper transformed into his vehicle mode and Dawn hopped in. He drove away out of the Base.

Arcee looked back and Misty and May. She knew what they were going through. Even though they seemed happy and enjoying Gabby's company, but they were still depressed about Bulkhead and Wheeljack.

**The peaks of Mt. Moon**

May and Misty sat near the edge of the peak with tearful eyes. Gabby was wide awake, so Misty gave here a bottle. They heard someone approach them. It was Arcee.

"Girls." Arcee said.

"Hey, Arcee." Misty said.

May tries to explain, "We were just-"

"Aren't we a little close to the edge? Especially with Gabby being here?" Arcee asked.

"She don't mind." May replied.

"We don't mind either." Misty added.

"I know what's bothering you and Bulkhead and Wheeljack are coming along just fine. Thanks to your efforts, but they need a friend, not a drill sergeant." Arcee said.

"No offense, but we came here for some privacy." May said.

"I understand what you're going through. If you ever want someone to talk to-"

"We're fine!"

"We are not the ones Hardshell tried to scrap." Misty added.

"Look, girls, it's rough when someone you care about gets hurt. Closing yourself off from feeling won't help anyone."

"Well, you would know, wouldn't you?" May asked.

"Yes, I would." Arcee looked back. Then Misty and May turned their heads to look at what Artcee was looking at. It was Sideswipe's grave. The pile of rocks with his sword and Autobot symbol on top of the whole thing.

May then felt awful of what she said, "Arcee, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that."

"It's okay, he's been out of my mind for a little while. After I lost my first partner, Bluestreak, I pushed everyone until Sideswipe came along."

"What was Sideswipe like?" Misty asked, as she finished feeding Gabby.

"He was... quite the conversationalist."

**Flashback, The Nemesis**

Two Vehicons tossed Sideswipe into a prison cell. He fell flat on his front side, motionless. Arcee was already there. She approached him, "Sideswipe, are you-?"

"I... I can't... I can't believe you actually cared." Sideswipe said, with a chuckle.

Arcee stepped away from him. "The only thing I care about is whether you just talked right now."

Sideswipe got up an loosened his servos. "Where you always this nice to your rescuers?" Hinting her about how he saved her from Airachnid's wrath.

"You didn't answer my question."

"I got bored with Starscream's little workout, so I idled my engines and went to shut down. Screamer bought it."

"How did you wind up here?"

"Intercepted some chatter about a Decepticon operation on the old home planet. So I followed the trail and find Starscream shipping a massive amounts of Energon here to Cybertron. What's your story, Arcee?"

"Same."

"You're quite the conversationalist."

In the bridge, Starscream grew tired of the Autobots uncooperative behavior. "I've tried every interrogation technique and nothing is working! I would just eliminate them, but the code that they carry is too valuable! If I could only break them open and just take it!"

Soundwave then looked at Starscream, then pointed to Cybertron's surface. Starscream looked to see what Soundwave was pointing at. He was pointing at the towers of Kaon.

"No, I will not take the prisoners to the surface! Why should I let _him_ have all the glory?"

Then Soundwave replayed what Starscream said, "_The code that they carry is too valuable!_"

Starscream the"Alright. Since I must deliver to him the Energon anyway."

**Kaon, Cybertron**

The Decepticons took the two Autobot captives and the Energon through the streets of Kaon.

"So this is Kaon, huh? Love what you Decepticons have done with the place. The ruins are especially picturesque." Sideswipe said.

"SILENCE!" Starscream grew agitated from Sideswipe's constant chatter.

**In a laboratory**

While the other Decepticon shipped the Energon elsewhere, Starscream took Arcee and Sideswipe to the laboratory. "Here we are."

"Eei, that's not a good sign." Sideswipe said as he stared at the tables of operating tools.

"Since I could not compel you to surrender the encryption code, I am forced to introduce you to someone who is a little more... persuasive."

The noise of thunderous footsteps was heard from behind them. Walking through the hallway was a giant, purple and silver, one-eyed Decepticon. Who's left arm was an entire cannon.

"We maybe in a little more trouble than I thought." Sideswipe whispered to Arcee.

Starscream introduced the mysterious Decepticon. "Autobots, say 'hello' to Shockwave."

Shockwave then shackled them onto two operating tables. He went back to the tool tables to pick out the proper tools.

"Delivering a mountain of Energon, intercepting an encrypted Autobot communiqué, and capturing two key prisoners if I admit, but Lord Megatron expects nothing less from his first lieu-." Starscream then noticed how Shockwave was just starring down at him. "I should let you work, right. No doubt you are trying to concentrate. Carry on."

Shockwave picked up a plug and inserted it at the back of his own head.

While the Decepticons had their backs turned, Arcee tried to break one of the energy shackles.

"Um, Shockwave, are you certain you can extract the decryption code without first nullifying our subjects nero-nets?" Starscream asked.

"I invented the cortical psychic patch! I am familiar with its idiosyncrasies." Shockwave said. He turned and walked to the Autobots.

"Of course you do."

Shockwave walked up to Arcee with the other end of the cord in hand. She knew right away that she was gonna be first to be the test subject. "Keep that thing away from me, you one-eyed freak!"

"Leave her alone! Use it on me!" Sideswipe insisted.

"Do not worry. If her mind does not survive the procedure, then you'll be next." Shockwave said. He then plugged the cord at the back of Arcee's head causing her to scream.

Sideswipe struggled to break free.

Soon the monitor displayed lines of data. "Ah, the code." Starscream said.

Shockwave pulled the cord off Arcee. Causing her to moan in pain, then she laid motionless.

"ARCEE! ARCEE! I'LL SCRAP YOU BOTH!" Sideswipe threatened the Decepticons.

"Shut up! I'm trying to listen." Starscream said.

The code began to relay a message. "_This is Optimus Prime, to all surviving Autobots who hear this message; I ask you to join me on a remote corner of the galaxy, on a small planet rich with Energon. I have reason to believe this world will soon become a new target of Decepticon conquest. Our team is small, but strong."_

As the message was going Sideswipe looked back at Arcee. Turns out she was faking her death. She winked at him as she continued to break free from the energy shackles.

"_Join me at these coordinates, so that way we might plan our resistance. Safe journeys._"

"Ah, brilliant! Not only do we know where to find Optimus Prime, but he's begging for help. Now is the time to strike!" Starscream shouted.

Shockwave walked up to Sideswipe. "You are no longer of use." He raised his cannon at Sideswipe. Ready to execute him.

Sideswipe quickly thought of a way out of this execution. "Hey, Screamer, I'm curious? Do you let other Decepticreeps do your dirty work?"

"Shockwave! You have already disposed one of my prisoners. Sideswipe is mine." Starscream insisted.

"Your reasoning is hardly... logical, but indulge yourself." Shockwave said. He left the lab along with the guards.

"What do you think, Sideswipe? Plenty to choose from here." Starscream looked among the tools. He picked up one up. "Shall we go with precise dissection or blunt force?"

At that moment, Arcee broke free.

"Your choice, Starscream. Whatever you pick. I'm just gonna end using it on you." Sideswipe replied.

"Very well, then. Why don't we don't this the old fashion way?" Starscream raised his blade-like fingers. Ready to plunge it through Sideswipe's chest.

But Arcee jumped and arm-pinned Starscream. She then kneed him on the back and kicked him to the operating table. The energy shackles activated automatically and kept Starscream pinned.

"No, no!" Starscream struggled to break free.

Arcee then freed Sideswipe. "Thanks for the save." He said.

Arcee went back to Starsceam. "Your turn, Starscream. What's with all the Energon?"

"As if I would tell you." Starscream replied.

"Talk or you'll become a science experiment. I'm not kidding!" She went to the table full of tools.

"You should probably tell her something. I'm not so sure how long I can hold her back." Sideswipe warned.

Arcee picked up the cord of the cortical psychic patch, "I'm no expert on this thing, but I hear one slip up can fry a nero-net."

Starsceam didn't hesitate to answer, "Shockwave! He's the one you want! He's building a Space Bridge beneath Kaon."

"Impossible. Space Bridge technology has been lost for megacycles."

"And yet he managed! Shockwave never left Cybertron precisely so he can scavenge parts and reverse-engineer Space Bridge mechanics!"

"And you just delivered all the Energon he needs to power it up." Sideswipe concluded.

"While it often pains me, I _try_ to be a team player." Stascream looked at Arcee, who threw a left hook and knocked him out.

Sideswipe noticed Arcee taking so soon. "You going somewhere?" He asked her.

"To take down a Space Bridge." She replied.

"Without me?"

"This will require stealth. Not chatter."

"Oh, you mean the chatter that distracted Starscream long enough for you to free yourself?"

"Just try not to slow me down."

**Beneath Kaon**

Arcee and Sideswipe ran through the tunnels beneath Kaon. "You know where your going?" Sideswipe asked.

"My unit used these tunnels during the war. They're part of old Cybertron." Arcee replied.

They made a sharp right turn and climbed over some debris.

"The sooner we blow the Bridge, the sooner we join up with Optimus Prime." Sideswipe suggested.

"Give him my regards." Arcee said.

"Did you not hear Prime's message? He needs us."

"Teamwork isn't my thing. After we finish this, you and I go our separate ways."

"Whatever you say, partner."

Arcee stopped in her tracks and turned to Sideswipe. "Let's get one thing straight; You are not my partner!"

"Arcee, I know it's rough. I really do."

"I don't know what you're talking about." She walked away from him.

"Bluestreak."

Upon hearing those words, Arcee knew; _Airachnid's sharp claw was lifted. She slashed Bluestreak on the spark chamber. Energon squirting onto the wall. "Bluestreak!" Arcee shouted as she helplessly watched._

"Closing yourself off from feeling won't help anyone." Sideswipe said.

**End Flashbacks**

"'Closing yourself off from feeling won't help anyone.' Sounds familiar." May said.

"Good advice is good advice." Arcee replied.

"So, we gotta know. What happens next?" May asked.

"You girls really got into it."

"So is Gabby." Misty showed Arcee the joy on Gabby's face.

**Flashback, Space Bridge, Kaon**

Two Vehicons stood guard at the entry of the Space Bridge station. Arcee pulled one guard down and Sideswipe grabbed the other one. When they sabotaged them, they drug them out of sight. The dynamic duo ran for cover. They looked at the powered up Space Bridge.

"Shockwave's latest work of art." Arcee said.

"Already fueled and ready to rip." Sideswipe added. He pointed to the control panel. "Arcee, look familiar over there?"

"The coordinates Optimus provided. They're being used to target the Space Bridge."

"Which means the Decepticons will ambush Optimus and his team. Before any Autobot reinforcement can get there."

"If they scorch Optimus, the war is as good as over."

"We can fix that." Sideswipe pulls out one of his cannons from his back.

Arcee lowered his gun. "No. We don't have the ordinance to blow the Bridge. I'll have to sabotage the control systems."

"What about access? You're just gonna walk up and ask for permission?"

"No. You are."

The Vehicons at the controls heard a voice from a distance, "Uh, excuse me?" It was Sideswipe! He slowly entered the station and approaches the controls. "I got separated from the tour group. Does anyone know where I can find the Decepticon Base?" The Vehicons pulled out their blasters and charged them up. They cautiously approached the lone Autobot. "Whoa! Didn't Commander Starscream tell you? I'm on your side now."

While their backs were turned Arcee quickly went to the controls and began her sabotaging.

Sideswipe continued his distracting, "That coward, Optimus Prime turn tail and ran. Left the rest of us Autobots to 'fend for ourselves. So much for camaraderie, huh? Figured I'd rather be on the winning team. So I took up on Starscream's offer. Imagine the look on Prime's face when it starts raining Decepticons. Me with them."

The Vehicons didn't seem to buy it.

"Really. I know all about Starscream's plan. We can all get along now."

Suddenly the Vehicons unexpectedly lowered their weapons.

"There's someone behind me, isn't there?" Sideswipe turned to see Shockwave was standing right behind him.

"Only Starscream could fail to dispose of a helpless captive." Shockwave stated.

Suddenly the Space Bridge began to give off an eerie screech and power build-up.

"Uh, is it suppose to sound like that?"

Shockwave whacked Sideswipe out of the way and charge for Arcee. He grabbed her by the head, "Interloper!" He threw her to a ledge, where she managed to cling on for her life. "You have overridden the Energon containment protocols, haven't you? Clever, but not irreversible."

As Sideswipe was recovering, the Vehicons grabbed him. Sideswipe quickly whips out his dual blades and managed to get himself free. He quickly sliced one of them up. The other one was coming at him, but Sideswipe spun around him and stabbed the Vehicon multiple times in the back. Sideswipe drew his blades back and pulled out his cannons from his back and fired at Shockwave and the Space Bridge controls.

Shockwave turned and showed that he suffered no damage. The one-eyed Decepticon approached Sideswipe slowly, still showing no pain from the Autobot's barrage of fire.

Sideswipe jumped up in the air and kicked Shockwave in the face. Shockwave tried to smack him with his cannon arm, but he was fast to evade. He had Shockwave right where he wanted him and he did a low kick, tripping the giant Decepticon.

While Shockwave was down, Sideswipe pulled out one of his blades and aimed for Shockwave's eye, but Shockwave threw a lucky uppercut. Sending Sideswipe across the station. As he recovered, two Vehicons stood in front of him and aimed their blasters at him.

Arcee managed to climb back on the platform and gun down the Vehicon that were about to kill Sideswipe. Four more Vehicons came running in. She lasted one, then engaged the other three in hand-to-hand combat. She used her arm-blades to get the best of them as she had no trouble scrapping two of them at the same time. The fourth one put up a fight, but she gave him the slip as she sliced him in the abdomen section. She then noticed Shockwave was about to blast Sideswipe's head off.

"There is more than one way to nullify a nero-net." Shockwave said.

Arcee drew out her pistol. "Not this time." She fire at the ceiling above Shockwave. The small cave-in engulfed and buried him entirely. She went to the wreckage and found her 'partner'. "Sideswipe?"

"I knew you cared." He replied.

Starscream and two other Vehicons entered the station. "It appears Shockwave's arrogance was his undoing. Destroy them!"

The Vehicons unleashed a barrage of blaster fire. Arcee and Sideswipe to cover behind some wreckage.

Starscream noticed the Space Bridge's overloading, "Autobots, whatever you did to the Space Bridge, undo it now!"

"If they want our help, then maybe they should stop shooting at us. Seeing how our exit is blocked and we have an open Space Bride vortex currently set for Prime's location. You with me?" Sideswipe asked. He reached his hand out to Arcee. It took her a moment to think about it, but she did take him by the hand.

Starscream noticed the Space Bridge is acting more and more funny. "The Space Bridge! It's going to blow!" He ran away as the coward he is.

Arcee and Sideswipe made a run fro the vortex.

**In the Space Bridge vortex**

They were half way through when a cannon fire narrowly missed them. They turned to see Shockwave after them. He fired again, but they ducked in time.

"Give him everything you got." Sideswipe said, as he and Arcee repeatedly fire at Shockwave.

Again, Shockwave showed no pain from the blaster fire. He fired right between the Autobots. Knock them both off their feet.

Arcee quickly recovered and faced off against Shockwave. He fire again, but she pivoted to the right and fired. Her shot made a clean hit to Shockwave's only eye.

"Woo! Bulls-eye!" Sideswipe said. The Autobots made a run for it.

Even though he couldn't see, Shockwave fired blindly at them, but they managed to get to the other side of the vortex.

**Route 111, Hoenn**

The Space Bridge vortex appeared and Arcee and Sideswipe jumped through it. Then the vortex imploded.

Arcee and Sideswipe laid on the sandy ground playing dead. "Think Shockwave survived?" Arcee asked.

"Hope so. I want a rematch." Sideswipe replied. They both got up.

"Let's find Optimus, partner." She held out her hand.

Sideswipe didn't hesitate to reach out for hand. He took a look around the desert environment. "Ha, ha, ha. Rich with Energon, huh? Hope the whole rock doesn't look like this. It reminds me the time when I was in the Sea of Rust. Back on Cybertron, except I was separated from my unit and there was absolutely no one to talk to."

"Talk at?"

"Admit it. You love the company."

**End Flashbacks**

"Funny. At first I didn't think I'd ever get used to Sideswipe's constant chatter. Now, there's nothing louder to me than the silence." Arcee said.

May held Arcee's hand. "I'm really sorry, Arcee. Really."

"It's okay."

They heard a tiny voice, "Ac."

Misty looked at Gabby. "What did you say, Gabby?" Misty asked.

Gabby pointed at Arcee and said, "Ac."

"Her first word?" May asked.

Misty and May screamed of excitement. "Wait until Ash and Dawn hear the news." Arcee said.

* * *

><p>There'll be more Pokemon Prime coming soon. Leave a review on how well this story was and if you have an idea on how I should bring Iris in next chapter also leave a review.<p> 


	19. New Recruits

**Pokemon Prime**

* * *

><p><span>New Recruits<span>

A/N: I've changed the human character's ages and their Pokemon teams.

Character Ages:

Ash - 22 /\ Pokemon Team - Pikachu, Charizard, Garchomp, Krookodile, Sceptile, Gigalith

Dawn - 20 /\ Pokemon Team - Piplup, Togekiss, Typhlosion, Ambipom, Chandelure, Bastiodon

Gabby - 2 /\ She may not have a Pokemon, but the Deoxys that has allied with the Autobots is close enough to be a friend.

Misty - 23 1/2 /\ Pokemon Team - Gyarados, Starmie, Kingdra, Abomasnow, Simipour, Walrein

May - 20 /\ Pokemon Team - Blaziken, Glaceon, Venusar, Manaphy, Hitmonchan, Blastoise

Brock - 24 /\ Pokemon Team - Steelix, Crobat, Blissey, Golem, Ludicolo, Magnezone

Max - 19 /\ Pokemon Team - Berloom, Mightyena, Gardevoir, Swampert, Lucario, Golurk

Iris - 17 1/2 /\ Pokemon Team - Axew, Excadrill, Emolga, Dragonite, Girafarig, Exploud

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Autobot Base<strong>**

Ash, Dawn, Gabby, Brock and Max were watching some images off Max's laptop. They came across a image of Bumblebee.

"Bee!" Gabby shouted excitedly.

"That's right, Gabby. It is Bumblebee." Ash said, chuckling.

Max chuckled. "Removing Bumblebee and replacing him with..." Max erased the Bumblebee image and replaced a Mankey wearing a tuxedo and it was dancing.

Gabby laughed loudly, "Funny Mankey!"

"The tap-dancing Mankey strikes again!" Ash said. He and Max high-fived each other.

*This is just too funny.* Bumblebee said.

"Bumblebee's sightings on the World Wide Web are no laughing matter!" Ratchet scold.

"Big meany!" Gabby shouted at Ratchet.

"Ugh."

Meanwhile, May and Misty were giving Bulkhead and Wheeljack some leg exercises.

Misty counted, "Seven. Eight. Nine."

"Why can't we just drive from now on?" Bulkhead complained.

"Because your legs will atrophy if you chose not to use them.

"Ugh." Wheeljack moaned.

Misty started the count down over. "One. Two. Three."

Back with everyone else, they scrolled to the next image.

"Wait, what's that?" Brock asked.

Max zoomed in on the image. It looked like a meteorite crashing. Cliffjumper came near-by and identified the object. "A Cybertronian escape-pod."

"Hear on Earth's atmosphere?" Ratchet asked, overhearing Cliffjumper.

Max sent the image to the Autobots main screen so the other Autobots can see it.

"Autobot or Decepticon?" Arcee asked.

"Impossible to tell. Given the image resolution." Ratchet replied.

"In any event, this merits investigation." Optimus said.

"Could be a trap and we're down two Autobots." Cliffjumper said.

*Think we should reach out to Ultra Magnus?* Bumblebee asked, as quietly as possible.

"We can hear you!" Wheeljack shouted.

"I don't care if Bulkhead or Wheeljack aren't combat ready. After that performing stunt he pulled with Misty and May, Ultra Magnus can stay rouge." Ratchet said.

"An Autobot maybe in distress. Ratchet, bring your medical kit." Optimus said.

**Twist Mountain, Unova**

The Ground Bridge vortex appeared. Optimus, Cliffjumper, Arcee, Bumblebee, and Ratchet emerged. Accompanying the are Ash's Krookodile, Dawn's Typlosion, Misty's Starmie, May's Blastoise, Brock's Magnezone, Max's Golurk, and the wild Deoxys that was allied with the Autobots.

They slowly and cautiously moved toward the escape pod. Arcee wiped the mud off and the symbol showed who it belonged to. "It is of Decepticon origin." Optimus said.

"And the Decepticreep inside, blasted his way out." Cliffjumper added.

"Typloshion!" Typhlosion roared as blaster fire was being shot at them.

Several Vehicons and Insections charged at them, guns blazing. The Autobots and Pokemon took cover behind some boulders and the wreckage and returned fire.

"All those Decepticons came out of one pod?" Arcee asked.

"Humans refer to the phenomenon as a 'clown car'!" Ratchet explained.

One Insecticon flew, transformed and tried to smash Optimus, but he was quick the pivot to the left. Optimus used his sword to block the bug's second punch. Then he sliced the bug in the torso and then shot it. Instantly killing the Insecticon. Another Insecticon charged at him and he shot him.

An Insecticon flew in and pinned Ratchet against a boulder. The bug was about to finish Ratchet off with its claws, but Golurk used Dynamic Punch on him. The bug quickly grabbed Golurk and Arcee, and Blastoise rushed in to save him.

As the fire-fight progressed, a beam of ice and a Energon blast passed between Arcee and Magnezone. They looked back. They saw a blue and white robot and a Dragonite with a purple-haired, light brown skin girl riding it, charging after them.

"Incoming!" Arcee warned. Her and Magnezone prepared to engage.

"Down in front!" The mysterious robot warned.

The girl jumped off her Dragonite as he used ThunderPunch on a Vehicon. The robot blasted rolled and fired at the Decepticons.

"A friendly?" Cliffjumper asked, confusedly.

An Insecticon flew in and tried to crush the Dragonite and robot, but the Dragonite flew high in the air and the robot backflipped. The robot fried at the bug and a miss fire shot at the leaking Energon. The flames grew and it was burning all the way to the ship.

"Fall back!" Optimus ordered.

The Autobots, Pokemon, and the Dragonite, who grabbed for his trainer, ran behind the boulders. BOOM! The explosion wiped out all of the Decepticons, leaving a scorched area.

"WOO! Too hot for ya, Decepticreeps!?" The robot shouted.

"Friend of yours?" Ratchet asked Bumblebee.

*Nope.* Bumblebee replied.

"Never seen him before." Cliffjumper said.

"Torching that Enregon leak. Pretty good plan, right?" The robot asked.

"Except that wasn't your plan. It was a random shot that almost fried us to a crisp!" Arcee said.

"Worked out, didn't it?" The girl asked.

"Thank you, fellow Autobot. And thank you, Pokemon Trainer." Optimus said. "Your valor is to be commended."

"I don't believe it! You're Optimus Prime! He's Optimus Prime!" The robot shouted, excitedly.

The whole team agreed in annoyance.

"We know."

"Krookodile."

"Yes, yes, yes."

"Typlosion."

"No, duh."

"Magnezone."

*That's him.*

"What is your name soldier and your name Pokemon Trainer?" Optimus asked.

The Autobot saluted him. "Smokescreen, sir!"

The Trainer finally spoke, "My name is Iris."

"Welcome to Earth, Smokescreen and thank you, Iris, for you support." Optimus held his hand out to Smokescreen.

"It's an honor to be here, sir. Especially with you!" Smokescreen said.

"Now what? We now have to take this human back to Base, but we can't simply take the Autobot back with us." Ratchet said.

"Wouldn't be the first time an ally turned out to be a plant" Arcee said. Reminding everyone about Makeshift stealing Ultra Magnus' identity.

Optimus took a good look at Smokescreen. He noticed his Autobot symbol had stripes on the sides. "I see that you received your training from Cybertron's Elite Guard."

"True enough, though it wasn't much more than a boot camp by the time I joined. I never even got a proper graduation ceremony." Smokescreen explained.

"There was a a war going on." Arcee said.

"Hey, all I ever wanted was to be a soldier. Serve the Autobot cause, but what I got was security detail at Iacon."

"The Hall of Records, of all places. Optimus, do you not find this highly suspicious?" Ratchet asked.

"Smokescreen, what was your assignment inside the Hall of Records?" Optimus asked.

"Guarding Alpha Trion during what turned out to be the final days of the War." Smokescreen replied.

"You served under the Master Archivist?"

"I wasn't thrilled at first. Watching the back of an old 'Bot instead of kicking 'Con tailpipe!" Smokescreen then realized he was out of line. "Sorry, but the Big 'A' turned out to be a great teacher and a true friend. I mean he was the one who petitioned Halogen and the High Council to make you a Prime."

Optimus made his decision, "Max, activatye the Ground Bridge."

"That's it? That's all you need to hear before inviting him to the party?" Arcee asked, outrageously.

"If my former mentor shared this information, it is because he considered Smokescreen a trusted ally."

**Autobot Base**

When they brought Smokescreen and Iris back to Base, the rest of the team was shocked that Iris found a new Autobot. Of course, Misty and May were asking several questions.

"We haven't had somebody new around since Ultra Magnus!" Misty shouted, excitedly.

"What's your story, Smoke?" May asked.

"Where did you come from?" Misty asked Smokescreen.

"How did you get here?"

"How did you come across Iris?"

"How many blasters are you packing?"

"So these are main lifeforms we're supposed to protect? Are the rest of their species like this?" Smokescreen asked, looking at Ratchet.

"Fortunately not." Ratchet replied. "But I too share Misty and May's fascination with how you came to arrive on Earth."

"In a Decepticon escape pod." Arcee added.

"And how you met this human." Cliffjumper added, looking at Iris.

"Still got trust issues, huh? Tough crowd." Smokescreen began his story. "The main thrust of combat operations was at least twenty klicks from the Hall of Records. So things have been pretty quite, but the situation went down hill fast..."

**Flashback, Cybertron, Iacon Hall of Records, Smokescreen's POV**

Outside of the Hall of Records, the Decepticons advanced a relentless onslaught. _"The Decpeticons have launched a massive surge that wiped out the last line of defenses surrounding Iacon."_

Inside the Hall of of Records, Smokescreen stood all alone as the Decepticons were breaking through the doors. _"I was the only thing left to hold them back and let me tell you, I was pumped!" _The blaster fire was growing louder and closer. Smokescreen readied himself for combat. _"I mean, this was my chance to see real action for the first time. To prove myself."_ There was a large explosion at the door. The flames engulfed the young Autobot. _"Until everything went black."_

**Decepticon Transport**

_"The Decepticreeps took me prisoner and dumped me onto a transport ship."_ Smokescreen began to reboot himself. _"But I've managed to give a guard the slip and hopped into an escape pod."_

**Space**

The escape pod flew through the emptiness. _"Apparently it was a long distance pod. 'Cause it knocked me into stasis."_

**End Flashbacks**

"Next thing I knew, I'm hitting solid ground. Hard."

"So how did you meet Iris?" Ash asked.

"Let me explain." Iris said.

**Flashback, Twist Mountain, Iris' POV**

_"I was training a Girafarig and Exploud that I recently caught in the Hoenn Safari Zone."_ Iris had her Girafarig and Exploud face-off against her Dragonite.

CRASH! _"We felt a meteorite crash land nearby. I recalled my Pokemon and went to investigate."_ Iris swung from branche to branch on the a vine. Until she reached the crash site. She saw the escape pod in the center.

Iris slowly approached the escape pod. _"I had my Dragonite and Exploud rip the door open to see what was inside. Suddenly a giant robot, who is Smokescreen, emerged. Before we even got to introduce each other, but my Pokemon sensed the Decepticons coming, so we hid."_

**End Flashback**

"So the pod must have had a beacon, that is how the Decepticons knew it was there." Ratchet said.

"It defiantly explains the welcoming committee. I bet they were disappointed to see us." Cliffjumper said.

"Smokescreen, do you know of Alpha Trion's fate? After the fall of Iacon?" Optimus asked.

"I wish I did, but that was the last I ever saw of him." Smokescreen replied. Optimus looked worried and troubled. "That's it. My life story. Not exactly the glory I envisioned for myself. Until now. Being here with Optimus Prime, I knew I was destined for great things! I mean now that you have help, how hard could it be to end this war?"

A pair of scrapping noise was heard from a corridor. Emerging form the corridor was a limping Bulkhead and Wheeljack. "Take a good look, newbies." Wheeljack said.

"This is how hard." Bulkhead said.

"Smokescreen, Iris, I would suggest you take some time to become acclimated to your new surroundings. A tour of the Base would be a good start." Optimus said.

"Sure thing!" May said, already eager to get to know the new Autobot. Misty shrugged her and gestuered her head at Bulkhead and Wheeljack, who were leaning against each other from exhaustion.

"What May meant to say is that Ash and Dawn offers a very informative tour." Misty said.

Smokescreen looked at the couple and their daughter, Gabby. "Smoke." Gabby said, pointing at him.

**The Harbinger**

Starscream and his Absol was looking over the on the World Wide Web for any data he can use. "This is what the humans call 'the information superhighway'? A trillion GB's of data none of it useful." Starscream came across the tap-dancing Manky video. "Though some, oddly engrossing." He chuckled at the performing Manky.

Starscream scrolled a few more pages and came across a construction image. In the center of the image was this red crystal formation. "What is this?" Starscream chuckled. He looked at his Absol. "Your ignorant human cohabitaitors have no idea what they've uncovered. Red Energon."

"Absol?"

Starscream explained as he held the Apex Armor. "If I can posses its power. Not only will I be stronger, but also faster. Significantly faster. Oh, Aggron."

A thunderous footsteps can be heard. Emerging from the shadows was Starscream's once Lairon, now an evolved Aggron. "Looks like I've trained you well, but it's time to add a few key members to our ranks."

Entering the room was a Gengar, Electivire, and a shiny Charizard.

"With the help of the five of you, we shall be unstoppable."

**Autobot Base**

Ash, Dawn, Gabby, and Pikachu gave Smokescreen and Iris the full tour of the Base. Actually, Dawn and Iris were too busy taking to each other, so Ash, while holding onto Gabby's hand, gave Smokescreen the proper tour. The were in the corridor were they stored the relics.

"Phase Shifter. Spark Extractor. Immobilizer. This is pretty much were we've stored all the Cybertronian relics on Earth." Ash said.

"Old robot toys!" Gabby shouted.

Ash chuckled. "Most of them came form the-"

"Iacon Hall of Records. I remember these." Smokescreen looked at the Phase Shifter. He looked at what was in the next storage, which caught him off guard. "Whoa! What kind of relic is she?" Inside was the stasis pod that contained Airachnid.

"The kind you don't want to mess with." Ash warned.

"That is a evil robot!" Gabby added.

Meanwhile, there was a feud between the Wreckers and the new recruits. If you wanted to replace me, you should have called Ultra Magnus!" Bulkhead shouted.

"We could have lived with that." Wheeljack said.

"No one is replacing you, guys." Arcee assured.

"For one thing, Smokescreen is too green." Cliffjumper said.

"Well, Wheeljack and Bulkhead is a s green as they get." Misty said.

"What Cliffjumper means is Smokescreen still has a great deal to learn."

"And once you got him trained, then what?" Bulkhead asked.

"He's in, and we're a door stump!" Wheeljack shouted.

"Bulkhead, Wheeljack, you place here with us is not in jeopardy, but there is no dispute that we require additional firepower. It is essential that our team learns to work with our new recruits, not against them." Optimus said.

"Better hope the hot shot's blasters are as big as his mouth." Bulkhead said.

"And the girl knows how to train Pokemon as well as Misty does." Wheeljack added.

"How hard can it be?" May asked.

"Hey, everybody, check this out." Max transfered a image from his laptop to the Autobot main screen.

"Oh, don't tell me it's another Bumblebee sighting. Oh, my." Ratchet said when he saw the image. It was the same image that had Red Energon.

"Red Energon." Optimus said.

"Here? On Earth?"

"What's Red Energon?" Brock asked.

Wheljack groaned in pain as he got up to explain, "An extremely rare and volatile form of Energon. Refined into the fuel that provides the power of hyper-speed."

"We must have Agent Jenny clear the dig site of all human presence in the event we might not be the only ones who have discovered its location."

"Now you're talking! Let's go scramble up some Decepticreep circuits!" Smokescreen said, as he, Ash, Dawn, Gabby, and Iris returned from the tour.

"So how do I contribute?" Iris asked.

"Given your limited field experience, I believe further training is require before you are battle ready, Smokescreen. And Iris, your Pokemon have yet to learn how to fight against enemies as big and strong as Decepticons." Optimus said.

"Understood." Iris replied.

Smokescreen, however, was objective, "Optimus, I can see why Iris and her Pokemon need experience, but with all do respect, I-"

"Further more, we live on this planet as robots in disguise. You'll need to obtain an Earth-based vehicle mode." Optimus interrupted Smokescreen.

"In order to maintain a low profile." Cliffjumper said. "If that's possible for you."

"If you're talking wheels, bring 'em on!" Smokescreen said.

**Construction Site, Johto**

A Ground Bridge vortex appeared. Starscream and his four Pokemon emerged. "The Red Energon is mine, humans, for you are powerless in the face of the mighty Star- What?" Starscream noticed the whole place was abandon. "Where is it?!"

**Route 4, Kanto**

Ash, Gabby, Pikachu, Iris and Smokescreen laid on a hillside. A fair distance to a highway. A white car passed by. "That one?" Gabby asked.

"Nope." Smokescreen replied.

"How about that one?" Ash asked, as a old truck pasted by. It moved really slow.

"Its more Ratchet's speed, don't you think?"

A cement drove by. "Cement truck truck?" Iris asked.

"Yeah, if I were a Construticon. Seriously, this is the best your planet has to offer?"

"No, but this is the Kanto Region." Ash said.

"I feel for ya. Things do get restless when you're stuck in one place."

"Yes."

"So why not leave?"

"I chose to stay for two obvious reasons; For my daughter, Gabby," Ash hugged his daughter and kissed her on the head. "And my wife, Dawn."

Smokescreen looked confused.

"Seriously, Smokescreen, you have much to learn about Earth customs and human behaviors. You're like a kid." Iris said.

**Olivine City Bay, Johto**

The Ground Bridge vortex appeared between the dock containers. The Autobots emerge along with Ash's Charizard, Dawn's Chandelure, Brock's Golem, and Max's Lucario.

The Red Energon wasn't too far away from them, but it was too high. As it was in a crate hanging high in the dock crane. The Red Energon glowed through the holes of the crate.

"Jenny couldn't have the crane operator lower the thing?" Arcee asked.

"The humans must have been preparing to transfer the Red Enrgon onto a cargo ship when they received his evacuation order." Optimus replied.

Starscream's voice was heard. "Run along, Autobots and Pokemon. That Red Energon has our name written all over it." He walked around the corner of crate and faced them.

"Who's they?" Arcee asked.

"My minions, of course."

Absol and Aggron jumped on top of the crates and faced them.

*Since when did Starscream rely on Pokemon?* Bumblebee asked.

"I'll explain about that." Cliffjumper said. "Hey, Screamer, since when did your Lairon evolve?"

"Shortly after our last encounter in Antarctic." Starscream replied.

"Little good it do you. Your Pokemon are still outnumbered against ours." Arcee said.

"Don't be sure." At Starscream's words, his Gengar appeared from the side and his shiny Charizard swooped in beside him. "take care of the Autobot's Pokemon allies, boys."

Starscream's shiny Charizard took flight as did Ash's Charizard. The two Flame Pokemons collided high in the air. Chandelure readied itself to fight Gengar. Lucario fought against Absol and Golem against Aggron.

As the Pokemon fought, the Autobots looked at Starscream. Who placed the Apex Armor on his chest and it covered him entirely. "As you can see. My Pokemon and I are willing to fight for that red rock." Starscream said.

"Secure the Red Enrgon and have Ratchet bridge it back to Base." Optimus ordered.

Arcee and Bumblebee ran to the crane. While Optimus and Cliffjumper stood to face Starscream. Starscream charged for then and the two Autobots fired at him. Though it was useless. Starscream threw a right hook at Optimus, but he ducked. Cliffjumper and optimus threw as many punches at him. Again useless. Starscream grabbed them both and threw them to a pile of crates.

"Don't tell me you've already forgotten our last encounter?" Starscream asked them.

Meanwhile, Gengar and Aggron knocked Chandelure and Golem out easily with Shadow Ball and Iron Head. Lucario was giving Absol a beat-down until Aggron interfered by using Flamethrower on Lucario. Weakening him. Giving Absol the opportunity to use Flamethrower as well on Lucario. When they stopped Lucario fainted to the ground. Both Charizard rammed and collided each other, neither one of them backing down.

Arcee and Bumblebee were half way up the crane, when Bumblebee looked down and saw their friends in trouble. "Keep climbing, Bumblebee." Arcee said.

Starscream noticed them. "Come one, Aggron let's shake things up a bit." He and Aggron approached the crane.

**Autobot Base**

"Optimus, is something wrong?" Ratchet asked.

_"Starscream has come for the Red Energon and I fear he will not be detirred at his quest."_ Optimus replied.

At that moment, Ash, Gabby, Pikachu, Iris and Smokescreen returned.

"Starscream? I've heard stories about that stiletto-heeled creep back on Cybertron. Send me in, Doc." Smokescreen said.

"When Optimus requires back-up, he will ask for it." Ratchet replied.

"Ah, come on! I got my v-mode and everything! I'm souped up and ready to roll!"

"Ah dat, dat, dat! What part of further training did you not understand?" Ratchet went back the communications.

Smokescreen knew he had to do something. Or thought of something.

**Olivine City Bay**

Arcee and Bumblebee were close to the top, but Starscream and Aggron weren't to far behind. "The higher you climb, the harder you fall!" Starscream taunted.

The two Autobots got to the top of the crane. Arcee went to get the Red Enrgon, while Bumblebee fired only at Starscream. Because the Autobots won't harm any Pokemon, no matter what side they chose.

Of course the blaster fire was doning no damage to Starscream's armor. He laughed in amusment. "Autobots, such slow learners."

Meanwhile, with the air battle of the Charizards, Ash's Charizard began to receive swift, but damaging blows from Starscream's shiny Charizaard.

**Autobot Base**

"Optimus, what is your status?" Ratchet asked. There was no response.

"Ratchet, they need us." Wheeljack insisted.

"We can do this." Bulkhead said.

Ratchet tried again, "Arcee? Cliffjumper? Bumblebee?"

"Did you hear what we said?!"

"I heard and I'm ignoring you two. This maybe your opportunity after all Smokescre-" Ratchet then noticed Smokescreen's absence. "Where is Smokescreen?"

Meanwhile, in the corridor that had all the relics. Smokescreen opened a storage door. Inside the storage was the Phase Shifter. "That's the one." Smokescreen said to himself.

"You there! What in the name of the AllSpark do you think you are doing?" Ratchet asked.

**Olivine City Bay**

Arcee reached down for the cable that was holding the crate, while Bumblebee contines trying to slow Starscream down. Which he was now just getting annoyed, "Aggron, get rid of this Autobot!"

Aggron used Iron Tail and whack Bumblebee on the side. Causing him to slip through the crane, but he manage to hold on.

Arcee was so close when a shadow grew over her. "Time to unload some dead weight."

Arcee looked to her left and saw Optimus and Cliffjumper climbing on the crane next to them. When Starscream turned to see, they already jumped and punched him in the face.

The punch caused Starscream to go off balance. The only thing close enough to grab on was his Aggron. That backfired as both of them began to fall. Starscream grabbed the crate full of Red Energon, ripping the side open, and Aggron grabbed ahold of Starscream's leg. Starscream used his free hand to grab what ever amount of Red Enrgon, but he lost grip and the both began to fall. "Noo! AHH!" Both him and his Aggron plunged into a pile of crates along with the Red Energon that he took.

Optimus tried pulling the crate that had the rest of the Red Energon. Suddenly the crane began to shake. Down below at the base of the crane was Starscream and Aggron. Apparently they both survived the crash. They was ripping the base of the crane apart.

"Watch your step, Autobots." Starscream said. He laughed maniacally.

Ash's Charizard turned his back for a moment and noticed the Autobots were in trouble. He circled around to help, but Starscream's shiny Charizard rammed him in midair and tackled him down into some crates. Charizard was KO on impact.

Starscream was lifting the base beam. "Come give me hand, boys!" He ordered his Pokemon to help him lift the beam up.

As they were lifting, the Ground Bridge vortex appeared. Emerging from it was Iris' Dragonite and a Mazda Furai. The Mazda Furai was white with a red and blue checkered design on the front sides and '38' on the doors.

Arcee already knew who the Furai was. "Apparently there was no one who defined 'low profile' for him."

The Furai transformed into Smokescreen. He stood right beside Iris' Dragonite. "So, the Autobots have new recruits." Starscream said. "Take care of that over-sized lizard, boys."

Starscream's Pokemon launched to attack Dragonite. He remained where he was. As the four Pokemon got close, he used Dragon Rush. The attack knocked the four Pokemon out with no trouble it even sent them a few yards away.

"And you must be Starscream. I'd thought you'd be taller." Smokescreen taunted.

Starscream growled angrily at him.

"This will not end well." Cliffjumper said.

"Smokescreen, stand down! You are no match for Starscream's Apex Armor!" Optimus warned.

"Any last words, Smokescreen?" Starscream asked.

"Just four; Kiss your armor goodbye!" Smokescreen said. he had the Phase Shifter strapped on his wrist. The relic began to charge up and Smokescreen charged at Starscream. His tactic left Starscream confused. Smokescreen jumped and literally kick Starscream out of the Apex Armor.

Starscream was kicked all the way to where his Poekmno were recovering. It was then he realized what happened. "A Phase Shifter?"

"Now that was a plan!" smokescreen shouted as the Armor collapsed.

Arcee sighed of annoyance.

Starsceam noticed the Red Energon that fell was right next to him. "Charizard, take the Red Enrgon and fall back. the rest of you as well!"

The Shiny Charizard grabbed the Red Enrgon and flew away fast before Dragonite can do anything about it. Gengar, Absol and Aggron ran in the other direction.

"You aren't the only one sporting a fancy wrist-mounted device!" Starscream aimed his arm at the crate. "Think fast!" He fired his rocket. It blew up not only the rest of the Red Enrgon, but the crane that had the rest of the Autobots.

"NO!" Smokescreen shouted. Dragonite had to pull him back as parts of the crane collapsed.

Starscream took the opportunity to retreat with his Pokemon.

When the smoke cleared Smokescreen saw the Autobots were still alive and still on the crane. Well, what was left of it anyway. Dragonite noticed the down Pokemon and quickly rushed to their aide. Smokescreen looked back at the newly acquired Apex Armor.

**Autobot Base**

After everyone was repaired and healed, Smokescreen explained, "I just needed to borrow it fora while. Doc, here, thought I was trying to steal one of your relics."

Ratchet grabbed the Phase Shifter out of Smokescreen's hand. "Only until you explain your plan which I would grant you to use it. It's called, 'protocol'!"

"Ratchet is correct. Standard procedure must be observed by every member of this team." Optimus said. At those words, Smokescreen lowered his head. "However, I believe we must also commend Smokescreen and Iris. You two have proven to be a quick study by choosing to place strategy above battle.

"There's gonna be no living with him now." Arcee said.

Optimus continues, "While this might lack the pageantry of a proper Elite Guard ceramony, I wish to welcome you and Iris to Team Prime."

Smokescreen and Iris agreed to become members of the team.

Not everyone was happy. Misty and May could hear Wheeljack and Bulkhead moaning at the corridor entrance. They looked at them and noticed the sad expressions on their faces.

"The newbies did alright." Bulkhead said. He and Wheeljack looked at the Apex Armor.

Misty and May ran up to them.

"Don't worry, guys. He's got nothing on you." May reassures them.

Bulkhead and Wheeljack turned and limped back down the hall.

"Seriously, once we get your legs back into shape, Smokescreen is gonna learn real quick who's the top wrecking machines are!" Misty shouted. "Wheeljack?"

"Bulkhead?"

They didn't answer. They just kept limping back to their rooms.

* * *

><p>There'll be more Pokemon Prime coming soon.<p>

I have to thank these fellow authors for inspiration:

JJB88

FanFactor1996


	20. The Human Factor

**Pokemon Prime**

* * *

><p><span>The Human Factor<span>

* * *

><p><strong>Viridian Forest, Team Rocket compound<strong>

Jessie plugged some cables together. James and Meowth attached the cables to a lifeless and rebuilt Breakdown. A female Rocketeer scientist pressed a button. "Commencing reanimation." She said.

A tank full of Energon began to infuse with the lifeless Breakdown. All members of Team Rocket gathered as the infusion began to work. When Breakdown's finger twitched, the scientist boosted the power. The systems began to overload and blew out smoke when the infusion was done. Soon the eyes turned on. Indicating Breakdown's revival.

"Welcome back, sir." James said.

"That was one cat nap you took, sir." Meowth said.

Breakdown looked at his hand and spoke, but it was Giovanni's voice, "What have you done?"

"What we need to do. In order to save you, Giovanni." Jessie said.

"I'm... one of them." Giovanni said.

The scientist explained, "The logical evolution of Team Rocket's experiments and bio-tech. Your brain fused with the donors nervous and skeletal systems."

Inside Breakdown, Giovanni was wired and cabled to all of Breakdown's systems. "The perfect meld of man and machine. Exquisite. Thank you all for your dedication and a life time of service. But as of this moment, all of Team Rocket assets and personnel is to be terminated, for I now seem more suited to keep the exclusive company..." Giovanni activated the shoulder cannon. "Of titans."

Giovanni then destroyed everything and everyone inside.

**Military Base, 7 miles E. of Lavender Town**

Giovanni, in armored truck mode, drove up to the gates. A guard approached the vehicle. The window lowered to only reveal Giovanni's eyes. "Colonel Giovanni Pollastri." Giovanni said.

**Autobot Base**

Wheeljack was showing more signs of recovering than Bulkhead. In fact, Wheeljack was starting to become hisold self again. That just put poor Bulkhead in a depression.

"Bulkhead, you mustn't allow yourselves to decline." Ratchet said.

"Yeah, Bulkhead, you just got to swim out of this deep end you're in." Misty tries to encourage them.

"What's the use?" Bulkhead asked.

Wheeljack answered, "You need to regain your strength. The time will come when-"

"When what? When all of you need an assist? Isn't that what the new guys are for?"

At that moment, Smokescreen approached them, "Hey, Bulkhead! Since Wheeljack is showing a better recovery than you, I've been thinking; With you injury and all, you might want to take advantage of the armor I snagged from Starscream." He held the Apex Armor in his hands. "Instant muscle suit!" He shouted joyfully.

"You think I need a crutch?!" Bulkhead stood up and whacked the Armor out of Smokescreen's hands. The armor crashed into a smaller reaseach control pad.

"Bulkhead! I _needed_ that!" Ratchet scolded.

"Out of my way rookie!" Bulkhead shoved Smokescreen as he walked passed him. He picked up the lob ball and began doing some workouts.

"He can walk! looks like he's fit for duty to me." Smokescreen said.

"You don't even know what you're talking about." Ratchet mumbled. He quickly went to work on repairing Bulkhead's damage.

Smokescreen looked at Misty, who gave him a thumbs-up.

Wheeljack went up to Misty, "Good idea having the new guy boil the Ol' Wrecking Ball's engine."

"You've got to be kidding, Max! You of all people, grounded? I can understand May getting busted for the Acadamey, but the both of you at the same time?" Ash was talking to Max on over the phone. He had it on speaker.

**Petalburg Gym, Hoenn**

May and Max were on Spring Break from the Saffron Pokemon Academy. Since, both of them were at the Base an neglating their studies, their parents, Norman and Caroline have grounded them for the entire Spring Break week so they can get their grades back up.

"Big time. I misplaced some homework and blew a couple of tests." Max said.

"Translation, A- instead of A." May said.

"Knock it off, May."

"Welcome to my world of school."

"We're probably spending too much time at the Base."

"May and Max Maple! You two better not be on the phone or arguing with each other!" Caroline's voice was heard down the hall.

"No, Mom." Max replied.

"We gotta go. Tell Bulkhead I said for him to get well soon." May said.

"And tell Bumblebee I said, 'Hello'. Until we imporve these grades, we're off of Team Prime."

**Autobot Base**

Ash hung up the phone. Everyone was startled for the moment from Bulkhead's grunting as he works out.

"Just when we're about to get two back, we lose two others." Misty said.

**The Nemesis**

Knock Out was at a radar monitor and it was picking up Breakdown's life signal. "Strange. Lord Megatron, it appears that Breakdown's signal has popped back online. All though it is corrupted."

"Investigate with caution. It might be an Autobot trick." Megatron said.

"I certainly hope not. Breakdown may act the brute, but he's a maestro behind a rotary buffer!"

**Military Base**

The base was now in ruins. All the military vehicles and aircraft were destroyed. The Decepticon Ground Bridge vortex appeared. Knock Out and four Vehicons emerged.

From a warehouse full of smoke nearby, Givanni emerged. While he dragged a case.

"Breakdown! Where have you-?" Knock Out then realized something was wrong with his former partner. "Breakdown, what happened to you?"

"Recuperating on a table. Which won't be nearly as interesting to Megatron as this." Giovanni showed Knock Out the case. "So, take me to your leader."

**Autobot Base**

Agent Jenny arrived to brief about the military incident. "At 1630 hours, a satellite was stolen from a high security military vault. Surveillance showed Decepticon, Breakdown, was at the scene."

"Haven't seen him for awhile." Bulkhead said.

Jenny played the security video. "It looks like Breakdown entered the base in vehicle mode with someone behind the wheel."

"A Decepticon paired with a human?!" Ratchet asked.

"And I have a pretty good hunch who. The stolen satellite was Project Infernape."

"Invented by Giovanni." Optimus concluded.

"I guess the former Colonel Pollastri wanted it back."

*But wasn't Giovanni squashed like a Bug-type Pokemon?* bumblebee asked.

"Yeah. I thought he was pasted."

"So did I." Jenny said.

"Agent Jenny, even if he were alive, are you suggesting that Giovanni has allied Team Rocket with the Decepticons?" Ratchet asked. "I highly doubt that Megatron would entertain such an idea."

"Why not? The human-bot alliance worked well for us." Ash said.

"Most of the time." Cliffjumper said.

**The Nemesis**

"Knock Out, what is this abomination and why have you brought it here?" Megatron demanded an explanation.

"I am GIOVANNI, as in 'Genetic Interface Operating Voltage Autonomous Normalize Nero-tech Intergration'. I come with a proposition." GIOVANNI said.

"This is the human who dissected Breakdown!" Knock Out activated his buzz saw. "Please, my liege, allow me to return the favor."

"I propose that you not overlook the one asset that provides Optimus Prime an advantage. At least on this world."

"And that would be?" Megatron asked.

"The human factor."

"Look around you, Giovanni! I command an army from a mighty warship. What can a human possibly offer?!"

"I am no ordinary human and _this_ is no ordinary weapon." Giovanni showed the case to Megatron.

**Autobot Base**

"Infernape is a particle beam cannon so powerful it can slice a building like a rice ball or can do some major graffiti on important landmarks. All from a satellite in orbit." Jenny explained about the weapon. "It's the work of a mad man and in Megatron's hands..."

**The Nemesis**

"A threat to anyone. Anywhere on the planet." Megatron said.

"With pinpoint accuracy at the flick of as switch." GIOVANNI said.

"And what is it that you wish in return?"

"Merely a place at the table."

**Autobot Base**

"The Decepticons may have the satellite, but they can't use it without the interface codes. The only existing copy is in the Valley Windworks at Sinnoh." Jenny said.

"We must keep the code out of Decepticon hands at all cost." Optimus said.

"It's roll time!" Bulkhead slammed his fist together. He was gonna join the other Autobots, but Ratchet stopped him.

"Ah dat, dat, dat! I have not yet cleared you for active duty nor are you ready to roll." Ratchet scold.

Bulkhead groaned with frustration.

"Don't worry, Bulkhead. I'll smash some Decepticreeps for ya." Wheeljack said.

**Valley Windworks, Sinnoh**

Wind farm facitliy was being evacuated. Both wroker and military personnel. On the speakers Agent Jenny said, "_All Personnel are ordered to evacuate immediately! We have a level five radiation leak. Repeat, evacuate immediately!_"

When everyone left, Soundwave appeared from behind a building. Turns out he was the one who gave out the orders to evacuate by using a copy of Jenny's voice.

Soundwave busted through the ceiling of the command center. He plugged one of his tentacles into a computer keyboard and began to download the interface codes.

Meanwhile, outside, the Autobot Ground Bridge vortex appeared. The Autobots along with Ash's Sceptile, Dawn's Togekiss, Misty's Simipour, Brock's Magnezone, Iris' Dragonite, and the wild Deoxys. Only to be greeted by Decepticon fire. They took cover behind boulders and windmills.

"The Decepticons have proceeded us." Optimus said. He pulled out his cannon. "We must secure the command center." They advanced.

**The Nemesis**

Megatron and GIOVANNI observed from a monitor. "The Autobots have arrived!" Megatron shouted.

GIOVANNI tries to reassure him. "Megatron, relax." Megatron glared at him. "_Lord_ Megatron. Soundwave may need to download the code in order to move the operating Hyper Beam satellite from here, but while jacked into the mainframe Infernape is his to command" GIOVANNI pressed a button.

What it did was launch the satellite, Infernape, from the ship. The satellite prepped itself up and charged its power.

**Valley Windworks**

"_Soundwave, prepare for Beta test._" Megatron ordered.

Soundwave hooked up to the mainframe and began to control Infernape. He targeted the Autobots.

**Earth's Orbit**

Infernape's solar panels began to absorb energy and charged its primary cannon.

**Valley Windworks**

Smokescreen transformed into his vehicle mode and accelerated to the Vehicons. He tripped on and he transformed back to his robotic form. He blasted one Vehicon then blasted another one, but while he wasn't looking another Vehicon tackled him. Smokescreen quickly regain the advantage as they rolled, he was on top of the Vehicon and began to beat him down.

**Earth's Orbit**

Infernape was fully charged and fired.

**Valley Windworks**

The beam was being fired directly at Smokescreen. He looked up to see the beam coming at him. Deoxys quickly moved in and grabbed him. Pulling him out of the way in time.

"Whoa." Smokescreen said. After see the result of the blast. The Vehicon was completely fried.

**The Nemesis**

"Promising." Megatron said, as he too watched.

**Valley Windworks**

Optimus noticed that Infernape fired another beam. "Fall back!"

The beam impacted on the ground and it slowly moved to the Autobots and Pokemon. Deoxys used Light Screen to shield the others long enough to retreat.

**Autobot Base**

"_Ratchet, we require back-up._" Optimus said.

"I'm there." Bulkhead said, eagerly.

Ratchet held him back, "A dat, dat, dat!"

"_Can you remotely disable Project Darkrai under Agent Jenny's advisement?_"

"On a human-based computer network without my back-up? Without Max?"

**Petalburg Gym**

Max and May were in the study room working. Suddenly the Ground Bridge vortex appeared. Agent Jenny, Ash, Misty, and Iris emerged.

"What are you guys doing here?" May quietly asked.

Max looked back and Iris. "Iris?!" Max quickly checked himself to see if he looked good.

"Max, your planet needs you." Jenny said. She handed Max a folder of Project Infernape.

Max looked at Iris. She had a worried look on her face. He then agreed.

**Valley Windworks**

Infernape stopped for a moment to recharge. "Autobots, we must draw its fire to distract it from Max's efforts." Optimus said.

The beam was coming down again. Both Deoxys and Magnezone used Light Screen.

"Somehow I don't think that's gonna be a problem." Wheeljack said.

The Autobots transformed and fled in one direction while the Pokemon fled in the other. Soundwave ordered the satellite to follow the Autobots.

**Autobot Base**

"Ratchet, you gotta send me in." Bulkhead said.

"So you can be an easier target? You have yet to regain your full range of motion." Ratchet said.

"But Breakdown's back! He's my arch enemy! Come on, even May and Max are in on the action and they're grounded!"

"Ratchet,..." Dawn, gestured Ratchet to come closer. She whispered something to him.

He thought about it for a moment and agreed. "Very well, Bulkhead. You are cleared for duty."

"YES!"

"A duty of my choosing!"

"Ahem." Dawn said.

"Ugh, of Dawn's choosing."

Bulkhead looked confused.

**Petalburg Gym**

"I'm in, but I can't reach the targeting systms. Too many firewalls." Max said as he was hacking into the system.

"Come on, son. If the Decepticons make off with that interface code, Infernape will light up the sky 24/7."

"Let 'em have the code. It won't do them any good without the satellite."

"Can't say I follow."

"All satellites have maneuvering thrusters so they can adjust their orbits." Max looked at the folder again. "If I can't break into the navigation sub-routine, I can bring the whole satellite down."

"Great!" Jenny then began to cross her legs. "Say, uh, which way's the bathroom?"

Everyone looked at Jenny.

May already began to freak out. "What? No! If my mom sees you..."

"Relax, I trained in covert ops." Jenny reassures.

"I don't care if you were trained by ninja! My mom has eyes in the back of _your_ head." May warned.

**The Nemesis**

The monitor that had all of Infernape's systems. A small window appeared saying, 'System Breach'.

"An intruder in the system?" Megatron contacted Soundwave. "Soundwave, we have a breach!"

Soundwave was tracing the intruder. The monitor displayed the Sinnoh region then switched to the Hoenn region. He zoomed in and moved to the south until he reached Petalburg City. He then locked onto the Gym.

"The Petalburg Gym. If the hacker is being traced at a location of high importance, then it's no doubt a location of one of the Autobot's human allies." GIOVANNI said.

"Then perhaps you should attend to the matter." Megatron insisted.

"Surely one of your subordinates is more suited."

"NOW!"

**Valley Windworks**

Eventually, Infernape began to scatter both the Pokemon and Autobots. Togekiss flew as fast as she can just to not get fried from the satellite.

While Togekiss was doing that Smokescreen found a window. "Clear shot. I'm going in." He accelerate to the station. Suddenly Magnezone shoved him out of the way as Infernape fired its beam at Smokescreem. The beam narroly missed them. "Scratch that."

**Petalburg Gym**

GIOVANNI in armored truck mode drove up a few feet away from Gym. On his thermal scope he saw Max and the others trying to hack into the system. GIOVANNI activated his cannon. "Good night, hacker."

He was about to fire when Bulkhead drove up and rammed him. "Good call on curbside duty, Dawn." Bulkhead said. He kept on ramming until he got GIOVANNI in Route 102.

**Route 102**

Bulkhead rammed GIOVANNI through some trees and Tailow flew in panic. Both transformed as the fell down a hillside and faced each other. Bulkhead limped a little.

"I've been itching to trade pain with you again. Where have you been, Breakdown?" Bulkhead asked.

"Be patient. I'm about to send you there." GIOVANNI replied.

"You're not Breakdown."

"But you are Bulkhead and this is the last time you'll interfere with one of my operations."

"Giovanni?"

"In the flesh. In a manner of speaking." GIOVANNI pulled his sledgehammer and charged for Bulkhead.

Bulkhead pulled out his wrecking ball. The two robots began to clash at each other. GIOVANNI knocked Bulkhead off his feet, but the Autobot quickly got on his feet. He smacked two shots at GIOVANNI.

GIOVANNI hit Bulkhead on the lower torso. Then he whacked in to a large tree. Bulkhead was down and looked at GIOVANNI, who taunted him to come at him.

Bulkhead fell for the taunt and charged at him.

**Autobot Base**

Ratchet tried contacting Bulkhead, "Bulkhead, do you read? Bulkhead?"

The was no respond.

**Valley Windworks**

Soundwave was 75% done downloading the interface codes. As the Autobots and Pokemon wiped out a few more Vehicons and advanced toward the building, Soundwave had Infernape fire another beam to stop them.

Ratchet contacted the team, "_Optimus, I fear that Bulkhead requires immediate back-up._"

**Petalburg Gym**

"Ah, where did they hide the substring?" Max struggled to hack into the final parts of the systems.

Jenny quietly entered the room and closed the door. "FYI you're low on toilet paper." She said.

**Route 102**

GIOVANNI evaded and dodged every single on of Bulkhead's swings. He even listed out Bulkhead's flaws. "Reaction time is slow, you're favoring your right side, legs are weak." He whacked him on the legs and then knocked him off his feet.

"I'll show you weak." Bulkhead said, as he got back up.

Bulkhead charged at him and tried to smack him, but he whacked Bulkhead on the back. Bulkhead crashed and grinded to the grassy ground.

"You should have stayed in bed, Autobot."

When GIOVANNI raised his hammer to finish Bulkhead off, Smokescreen drove up, transformed and kicked GIOVANNI twenty feet away. Misty's Simipour used Hydro Pump to send GIOVANNI a few extra feet away.

Bulkhead looked back to see Smokescreen and not Wheeljack. "Assist. What the new guys are for." Smokescreen said. He held his hand out.

Bulkhead accepted by letting Smokescreen help him up. The two Autobots and the Pokemon faced GIOVANNI.

"One new guy to another." GIOVANNI cracked his head. He held his sledgehammer up. "This is your final day on the job." He charged at the three.

**Valley Windworks**

Soundwave figured out what Max was doing and sent it to Megatron. As well as the downloading process.

**The Nemesis**

"They're attempting to disable the satellite!" Megatron slammed his fist. "GIOVANNI, how difficult is it to squash a human adolescent!"

There was no respond.

"GIOVANNI!"

**Valley Windworks**

Soundwave fully downloaded the interface codes.

"_We have the codes? Then target the intruder and destroy him!_" Megatron ordered.

Outside, Sceptile and Bumblebee was being chased by the beam, until it moved in the other direction.

"This is our opportunity. Autobots, storm the command center!" Optimus ordered. They all moved out.

**Petalburg Gym**

"I'm almost there." Max said.

The satellite target system showed the Infernape moving.

"Max, you did it. It's moving!" Iris said.

As much Max loved to hear Iris cheer for him, he had to say the bad news. "That isn't me."

**Earth's Orbit**

Infernape stopped firing its beam. Then it used its maneuvering thrusters to navigate its way to the Petalburg Gym. While on the move it was recharging.

**Valley Windworks**

Their were the Vehicons left guarding the command center. Autobots fired the last two. Sceptile used Bullet Seed on the last one then finished it with Leaf Blade.

**Petalburg Gym**

Ash quickly noticed where the satellite was going for, "Ugh, guys, that's Petalburg City."

"We can see our house, Max!" May shouted excitedly.

"Because our house is on their targeting systems, May!" Max shouted.

"Any time, son." Jenny said.

"FUll thruster burn." Max typed out the command and imputed it.

**Earth's Orbit**

Infernape fully accelerated to the atmosphere. At the same time it misfired.

**Petalburg Gym**

The beam missed the Gym.

**Rustboro City**

The beam also missed the city, but it did hit a corner of the Devon Corporation building.

**The Nemesis**

Megatron observed the satellite crashing down to Earth. "DAH!"

**Petalburg Gym**

Everyone blew a sigh of relief. Iris evened hugged and kissed Max on the cheek. Causing him to blush.

Their victory was stopped at the sound of Caroline's voice. "May and Max Maple!" She opened the door. "What is going on in here?"

Max, May, Iris, Ash, Misty and Jenny were sitting on the floor. Each holding a Pokemon textbook. The computer was off.

"Study group." Max replied.

Caroline noticed Ash. Then she got suspicious.

"May and Max called me for tutoring." Ash explained.

**Valley Windworks**

Bumblebee and Cliffjumper blasted through the door. They stormed in, but Soundwave was already in spy-plane mode and flew out of their.

**Route 102**

Simipour used Brick Break on GIOVANNI's head. Causing him to be dazed. Bulkhead took the opportunity to punch him in the torso. As GIOVANNI turned around, Smokescreen kicked him across the field.

As he recovered Megatron contacted him. "_GIOVANNI, return to base immediately._" GIOVANNI activated his shoulder cannon and fired a missile.

Bulkhead, Smokescreen, and Simipour got out of the missiles way in time. When the smoke cleared, they saw GIOVANNI retreat through the Decepticon Ground Bridge vortex. They looked back and saw the satellite crashing down.

"Looks like someone's big plan just burned up in reentry." Bulkhead said. He and Smokescreen high-fived each other.

"Simipour!"

"And for the record, I studied everyone of the Wreckers battles. Wheeljack even taught me a few battle styles since he recovered quicker than you." Smokescreen said.

"There's hope for you yet, newbie."

**The Nemesis**

"GIOVANNI, you have earned your place at the table." Megaton said.

"Lord Megatron, I am honored." GIOVANNI said.

"Knock Out's dissection table!"

GIOVANNI looked back and noticed Knock Out behind him holding his electric prod.

"Breakdown would be tickled." Knock Out said, joyfully.

"No, Lord Megatron! WHY?!"

"Because Infernape was the best you had to offer, but now it is no more. The human factor did indeed it the scales in favor of my enemies." Megatron replied.

Soundwave displayed the photo he took of the humans from the array building. ZAP! Knock Out temporally paralyzed GIOVANNI. He collapsed to the floor.

"He will be a fascinating case for study."

"I will leave no fiber or _fiber optic_ unexamined." Knock Out said as he tapped on Breakdown's eye that Team Rocket ripped out.

The Vehicons dragged GIOVANNI away to the medi-lab. He begged for mercy. "No, no! Megatron, I'm here to serve you! No! Ah! No, no, no, no, no! NNOOO!"

* * *

><p>There'll be more Pokemon Prime coming soon.<p> 


	21. Legacy

**Pokemon Prime**

* * *

><p><span>Legacy<span>

* * *

><p><strong>Route 38, Johto<strong>

Bumblebee and Smokescreen were driving to locate a Energon site. Smokescreen was taking the lead. "Energon signal's getting stronger. About five klicks due North." Smokescreen said. He accelerated.

*Wait! You're violating the speed limit!" Bumblebee warned.

"What do you mean 'speed limit'? I have a gage in here that goes up to 150. If the humans who designed my vehicle form didn't want it to go that fast, they shouldn't have given me the option."

Smokescreen drove even faster. He was going fast on the opposite lane! A Jeep was coming right at him, honking. He braked and side out of the opposite lane.

"Whoa!" Smokescreen exclaimed, completely off guard.

The driver of the Jeep exited his vehicle with a crowbar in hand. He approached Smokescreen. Judging by his accent, he sounded American, "Hey! Daytona 500! When I'm through with you, you're gonna need more than a pit crew to put you back together."

Smokescreen transformed into his robotic form. He bent down to the driver. "Bring it!" He taunted. The driver dropped his crowbar in panic. "Who's the tough guy now, huh?"

Bumblebee honked his horn and transformed to his robotic form. He pushed Smokescreen away from the driver. *Are you out of your mind! You know we don't harm humans! What is with you?*

Smokescreen just laughed. "Relax, Bumblebee. We're just messing around."

The driver wasn't messing around as he took their picture.

*No!*

**Autobot Base**

The picture of Bumblebee and Smokescreen was quickly posted on the web. "Found it!" Gabby shouted.

"Old road rage didn't waste any time posting your guy's mug-shots." Ash said.

"Max can scrub it off when he and May are done from house hunting." Dawn reassures.

"Is this what you learned while serving under Alpha Trion?! I highly doubt that he would condone such irresponsible behavior!" Ratchet scold Smokescreen.

"Blowing your cover is not okay." Cliffjumper added.

"Sorry guys. I know I really messed up." Smokescreen apologizes.

"While Ratchet and Cliffjumper are correct, I believe that we are all equally responsible for this incident." Optimus said.

"Us?" Cliffjumper asked, outraged.

"How?" Ratchet asked.

"We weren't even their!" Bulkhead shouted.

*So how do we all take equal responsibility?* Bumblebee asked.

"Well, you were actually their, Bumblebee." Wheeljack said.

*Hey!*

"You were suppose to show him the ropes." Arcee said.

"Our recent efforts have been so intensely focused on averting crises that we have over looked simple matters. Such as teaching Smokescreen how to best function on this planet. It is an oversight that must be corrected." Optimus said.

"Optimus, I am honored to train under you and will do whatever it takes to make it right." Smokescreen said. "To make you proud."

"Perhapse the best way for you to learn about the human and Pokemon world is from a human. A human who knows much of the Pokemon world."

"Smokescreen gets his own partner?" Arcee asked.

"Please, isn't having eight humans here enough?!" Ratchet asked. There was an awkward silence among everyone as they just stared at him. He groaned as no one agree with him. He just went back to his computer.

"I was referring to one already among us. Iris." Optimus said.

"What?" Iris asked, shocked.

Her Axew popped out of her hair. "Axew?" Even he was shocked.

Iris thought about it. "Sure if it means Smokescreen to be in the whole robots in disguise, then I'm all for it."

"I think I should go with you." Dawn said. "After all, you are new just as Smokescreen is."

Smokescreen, however was not fascinated.

Wheeljack held Smokescreen's shoulder. "We all put in curbside duty. Part of the gig."

Iris and Dawn climbed down the ladder. "Then let's go for a drive, teachers." Smokescreen said, transforming into his vehicle form.

Iris hopped in the driver seat and Dawn hopped in the passenger seat. Wheeljack activated the Ground Bridge and sent them to the Sinnoh region.

When the Bridge closed, Cliffjumper spoke, "Optimus, with all do respect. Agent Jenny is out relocating Max and May's family because the Decepticons discovered where they live. Meanwhile with Smokescreen and all his wisdom, choses a vehicle mode with screaming double 38s on the doors. Making him an easy target. I'd be lying if I was more than concerned about Dawn's safety. Iris' safety as well."

"None the less. The fact remains is that Smokescreen is in need of instruction and Iris is in need of orientation. I believe Smokescreen's spark is in the right place. As well as Iris' heart being in the right place."

**Jubilife City, Sinnoh**

Smokescreen drove through the streets of the city. Dawn and Smokescreen explained to Iris mostly about Enerogn and Cybertron's history.

"Alright, Smokescreen it's you're turn. Intersection. The green light means?" Iris asked.

"Green means go." Smokescreen answered.

They past an intersection that had the green light. They were on their way to the next intersection that was turning yellow.

"Yellow mean?" Iris asked.

"Go faster!" Smokescreen accelerated.

"Whoa! Smokescreen!"

When the light turned red, Smokescreen slammed the brakes and stopped instantly before the intersection.

"Ha, ha, ha. Just messing around." Smokescreen said.

"Ha, ha." Dawn mocked.

A Lexus was coming from Smokescreen's right. Dawn turned to see Ursula at the wheel. "Oh, no." She rolled up the window, which was lightly tinted. She turned to look away from Ursula.

"What is it?" Iris asked.

"Is it Decepticons?" Smokescreen asked.

"Just a Pokemon Contest rival who I'd rather not talk to." Dawn replied.

Ursula looked closely in the Mazda Furai next to her. She then noticed it was Dawn in the passenger seat. She reached in her bag of groceries.

"Drive!" Dawn demanded.

"Red light, Dawn. No can do." Smokescreen said.

Dawn looked at Ursula, who had a small cup of Berry Juice, threw it at the window. Ursula drove off when the light turned green.

"Seriously?" Smokescreen asked. "I'd expect that from a dude, but from a girl?"

"Just let it go." Dawn said.

Iris took the wheel, but Smokescreen accelerated.

"Are you kidding me? Where's your self respect?" Smokescreen asked Dawn. "We've got to stand up for ourselves."

"We also have to follow Optimus' rule." Iris said.

"Iris is right. It's not just about protecting humans or Pokemon. You can't harm 'em either." Dawn said.

"Who said anything about harming?" Smokescreen asked.

**Autobot Base**

Wheeljack received word to activate the Ground Bridge. He did so and Smokescreen drove through the vortex. Dawn and Iris exited him, laughing really loud. Smokescreen was also laughing them. He transformed into his robotic form.

"I am posting this up tonight." Dawn said, trying to catch her breath.

"I know what we did was childish, but it pretty hilarious!" Iris shouted, also trying to catch her breath.

"Cliffjumper, check out Ursula's Lexus." Dawn said, reaching her phone as far as she could.

"Ursula? You Contest rival?" Cliffjumper went on one knee and looked at the phone. Ursula's Lexus was smothered in Poffins and Berry Juice.

"Hey, Ursula! Another one Gabites the dust!" Dawn mocked. **(*1)** The trio bursted into laughter.

Cliffjumper went back up. "Let me get this straight. You and Iris taught Smokescreen everything he never needed to know about Poffins?"

"He passed driver's ed. Work hard, play hard." Iris said.

"Yeah. No humans or Pokemon were harmed during the making of these photos. Honest." Smokescreen said.

**The Nemesis**

Soundwave stood before Megatron. He showed Megatron a plane on his 'face' and in the center were marked coordinates.

"You have decoded the next Iacon coordinates. Excellent, Soundwave. Then it is time to Beta test our decoy." Megatron said, holding a orb the constantly beeped.

**Autobot Base**

Optimus continued to work on the Iacon database. "I am nearly finished with the next Iacon coordinates." A signal appeared on the other screen.

"You may not need to complete your task, Optimus." Ratchet said.

"An Iacon locator beacon."

"It seems the Decepticons have already excavated the next relic."

"Ratchet, triangulate coordinates and activate the Ground Bridge."

Ratchet imputed the coordinates and pulled the level that activated the Ground Bridge. The Autobot team gathered. "Bring on the Decepticreeps." Bulkhead said.

"Where is Smokescreen?" Optimus asked. Noticing his absence.

"Out training again with Iris... and Dawn." Cliffjumper replied.

"We cannot wait. Autobots, transform and rollout!"

The Autobots transformed into their vehicle modes and drove through the vortex. Followed by Deoxys.

**Gracidea, Sinnoh**

The Decepticons were drilling through a face of the mountain side. Scaring all the Shaymin away in the process. The miners were drilling through and the Insecticons were lifting the dug boulders. A miner pushed a boulder out of the way and found the relic, "Lord Megatron!"

Megatron approached the unearthed relic. "I certainly hop that our new acquisition is of Decepticon origin." When Megatron saw the relic, he stopped instantly in his tracks. "It can not be!" The relic appeared to be a sword. "Power of this magnitude must never be allowed to fall into the hands of Optimus Prime. No matter what!" He grabbed the handle of the sword and tried to pull it out of the mountain face. He pulled, pulled, pulled, and pulled. After growing tired from pulling he blasted the rock holding the sword with his fusion cannon. When he stopped after eight shots and the dust cleared, there was no damage. "The rock is impermeable. The relic is emanating a protective shield! It will only respond to the Power of a Prime! AH! We will remove it even if we have to take the entire mountain!"

**Autobot Base**

Ratchet found a the next Iacon beacon. He tried reaching the others. "Optimus, I just picked up a second Iacon locator beacon."

There was no response.

"Optimus, do you read?"

**Yellow Rock Isle, Johto**

It was a very foggy day. The rest of the team wondered around the center of the island, following the signal.

"No sign of Decepticons." Wheeljack said.

Arcee held a tracker. She pointed to the South. They ventured.

Meanwhile, high above the foggy clouds, Soundwave was flying in his spy plane mode while carrying the orb. The same orb that was beeping. Turns out it was a false Iacon homing beacon.

**Autobot Base**

Smokescreen pulled up the ramp. Dawn and Iris exited laughing. Smokescreen transfromed to his robotic form, laughing as well.

"Aw, those Contest vandalizes are never gonna wanna spray paint another Contest building." Dawn said.

"That thing we stuff in their spray can, what it's call again?" Smokescreen asked.

"Coke-cola!" Iris shouted.

The trio bursted into laughter. "Will you three keep it down?!" Ratchet scold them. "Arcee? Wheeljack? Can anyone hear me?"

"Ratchet, what's going on?" Iris asked.

"Our sensors detected a second Iacon beacon, but I can't reach Optimus."

"I'll go." Smokescreen insisted.

"Alone?"

"You have a better option?"

"Ugh, fine." Ratchet activated the Ground Bridge. He immediately went back to the contacting Optimus.

"He says 'fine', but I don't think he really wants go alone." Smokescreen hinted to Iris and Dawn.

"But we don't have our other Pokemon with us." Iris said.

"I think Piplup and Axew will be all the back-up you need."

****Gracidea****

In a forest area, the Ground Bridge vortex appeared. Dawn, Piplup, Iris, and Axew emerged.

"...We just pulled a May." Dawn said to Iris.

"Piplup."

Smokescreen then emerged. "Let's go grab a relic!" He ran to the boulders in the distance. Dawn, Iris, Piplup, and Axew caught up.

They looked at the relic in the rock. "Whoa. It's a sword." Iris said.

"Not just any sword. That looks like the Star Saber. A legendary weapon forged by Solus Prime. As lore would have it.

"Axew!"

"Pipulp!"

"It's rumored to wield the Power of the Matrix. I'm gonna make Optimus proud."

"Not a good idea." Dawn said.

"Why?"

"Because Megatron's here."

Smokescreen looked to the right. He saw Megatron ordering miners to drill around the Star Saber. "The Dark Lord himself. He won't know what hit him." He stood up.

"Smokescreen, you acting like a kid! There is something wrong about this." Iris said.

"Why doesn't Megatron just take the Star Saber?" Dawn asked, pointing out the obvious.

"Germaphobe?" Smokescreen randomly asked.

"I swear you just a kid." Iris said. **(*2)**

"Seriously we need to wait for back-up." Dawn said.

"You girls heard Ratchet. Back-up's not available right now." Smokescreen jumped over the boulders and ran for the Star Saber.

The miners and Insecticons moved boulder after boulder until Megatron shouted, "ENOUGH! Commence transport!"

A hook and cable was lowered from the Nemesis. When the hook grabbed ahold of the rock, the ship struggled to reel it in. While that was in progress, Megatron heard some blaster fire from some of the Vechicons. He saw a new Autobot jumping from the forest and began attacking the Vehicons.

Smokescreen charged for the Star Saber. He blasted, kicked, blasted, punched, and blasted, every Vehicon that was in his path.

"Who in the Pits of Kaon is that?" Megatron was astound by the new Autobot's skill.

Smokescreen grabbed for the Star Saber and tried to puled it out of the rock. He tried with all his might, but the Star Saber didn't budge. "Scrap!" He stepped away from the Star Saber. "It's really in there tight."

BAM! A Vehicon blasted Smokescreen on the back and he collapsed to the ground. The blast merely stunned him for a moment. When he flipped around he had six Vehicons pointing their blasters at him.

"No. No this can't be happening." Iris said.

"Axew."

Dawn got here cell phone. "Ratchet, you got to get Optimus here now. Smokescreen went for the relic. It's called a Star Sab-"

"Piplup!"

Coming from behind them was an Insecticon. The giant bug-bot snarled at them. It reached out for them.

"Piplup, use Bubblebeam!" Dawn shouted.

"Piplup!" Piplup fired his attack on the Insecticon. Buying them time to get away.

_"Where in the name of Cybertron are you?" _Ratchet asked.

**Autobot Base**

"And did you say 'Star Sab'?" Ratchet asked. It was then he realized what Dawn meant to say. "Oh, my. Dawn!?" There was no response. He tried to reach Prime again. "Optimus, please respond! I can see that you're alive, but why won't you answer me?"

**Yellow Rock Isle**

They were getting closer to the Iacon signal, but then on the scanner, it said it moved.

"Aw!" Arcee whined. "Every time we get close to the beacon the signal moves."

"All this leg-work is giving me itchy fists!" Bulkhead shouted, slamming his fists together.

"It would seem we've been lead astray by a Decepticon trick." Optimus said.

The Ground Bridge appeared nearby. Ratchet emerged, running through it, "We have a situation!"

****Gracidea****

As Dawn, Iris, Piplup, and Axew were running from the Insecticon, they ran across another Insectiocn. "Axew, use Dragon Rage! Aim for the head!"

"Axew!" He used the attack and it bought them time not to run away, but hide within a tight crack in a boulder nearby.

The Insecticons began to rip the rock apart to dig them out. Piplup and Axew repeatedly used their attacks to stop them from digging, but the were still ripping the rock apart.

The Nemesis finally got to lift the mountain that held the Star Saber. It was slowly, but surely being hauled away.

Megatron looked at the Smokescreen. "Bring him to me." He ordered. Two Vehicons grabbed Smokescreen and dragged him to Megatron. "What is your name, Autobot?"

"Why? Who want's to know?" Smokescreen asked, like a smart aleck.

Megatron growled in annoyance and was about to smack Smokescreen, when another blaster firefight was heard. Megatron looked back and saw a large cloud of dirt smoke. Emerging from the smoke was Bulkhead, Cliffjumper, Wheeljack, Arcee, and Bumblebee.

Megatron instantly noticed Optimus' absence. "Where's Optimus?" He looked back up the mountain and saw Optimus climbing up the mountain.

Optimus transformed into his Peterbilt truck mode and drove for the relic. Deoxys flew at his side. Optimus transformed and jumped. Thanks to Deoxys psychic powers, he help Optimus jump off the mountain peaks.

"KEEP PRIME AWAY FROM THE RELIC!" Megatron ordered. He and four other Vehicons transformed into Cybertronian jet mode and took off to intercept Optimus and Deoxys.

Smokescreen pulled his blaster out and tried to shoot Megatron down, but another Vehicon aimed his blaster at him. Suddenly Bulkhead blasted the Vehicon. "I got your back." He said.

While the Autobots were melee with the remaining Decepticons, Cliffjumper heard the roars of the Insecticons. Followed by a familiar scream.

The Insecticons finally reach Dawn, Piplup, Iris and Axew. They were about to gabbed them, but Cliffjumper tackled one of the Insecticons and blasted it in the throat. The second Insecticon was taked down by the rest of the Autobots.

"Cliffjumper!" Dawn shouted with relief.

"What could you have possibly be thinking?! First you get infected with Dark Energon from Megatron, now you want to become Insecticon chow. Are you really trying to give me a spark attack?!" Cliffjumper scold. **(*3)**

Optimus transformed and drove for the Star Saber. Deoxys used Barrier to shield Optimus from Megatron and the Vehicon's blaster fire. Optimus made a sharp left turn down the mountain. He accelerated as he used a curved rock formation as a ramp.

Optimus was in mid-air. However, one of Megatron's shots knocked Optimus into a spin. Optimus transformed, but he was still spinning.

Deoxys used his psychic power to stop Optimus form spinning and gave him that boost to reach for the Star Saber. He got it! Deoxys was about to use Psycho Boost. Megatron and the Vehicons pulled out. Deoxys' attack destroyed one of the Vehicons. Another Vehicon crashed into the mountain while pulling up.

Megatron and the two remaining Vehicons flew into the hanger of the Nemesis.

The Star Saber began to power up and glowed a blue aura. Then Optimus was able to remove it from the mountain. He fell for the ground. When he landed on the ground, it caused a great cloud of dust. When it cleared, Optimus stood up with the Star Saber in hand.

"I loosened it up for him." Smokescreen said.

**The Nemesis**

"Drop the mountain on him!" Megatron ordered.

****Gracidea****

The Nemesis released the hauled mountain. It crashed on a hillside and began to roll down. With Optimus in its path.

"Optimus! Retreat!" Arcee shouted.

"Now!" Wheeljack shouted.

Optimus turned around to face the mountain and with one swift slice, the mountain was neatly sliced into two.

Bulkhead couldn't believe it. "Did he just...?"

*Yes he did.* Bumblebee finished.

"No way." Iris said.

"Axew!"

Optimus looked up at the Nemesis.

**The Nemesis**

Megatron was distraught and for the first time, showed real fear in his eyes.

**Gracidea**

Optimus ran and spun around and with a mighty swing of the Star Saber. It unleashed a wave of energy at the Nemesis. Destroying one of it's engines in the process. The ship was going down.

"It can do that?" Smokescreen asked.

The Decepticons managed to pulled the ship up, but it was sustaining critical damage.

**The Nemesis**

"We Decepticons... now face our darkest hour." Megatron said.

**Autobot Base**

The team was Bridged back to Base. Smokescreen couldn't stop talking about Optimus with the Star Saber.

"How epic was that? I saw it with my own optics, but I still don't believe it." Smokescreen said, imitating Optimus' moves from the battle.

Cliffjumper stomped toward Smokescreen. "You know what I don't believe? That after everything you've been told, you still put two humans and two Pokemon at risk!"

"Cliffjumper, it wasn't his fault." Dawn said. "We shouldn't have-"

"Don't you even start with me! We'll talk tomorrow! Send Dawn and Piplup home. As well as Iris and Axew. I don't think it would be good for Iris to be here with Smokescreen."

Ratchet imputed the coordinates for Dawn and activated the Ground Bridge.

"But we... ah, forget it. Let's go, Piplup. Ash is probably just as mad as Cliffjumper is." Dawn said.

"Piplup."

Dawn and Piplup went through the vortex. Ratchet shut the Ground Bridge down, reset it for Iris' home in the Village of Dragons and reactivated it.

Axew climbed in Iris' hair. Iris slowly walked to the vortex. She looked back at Smokescreen.

"Green for go." Smokescreen said.

Iris walked through the vortex. When the Ground Bridge powered down, Cliffjumper went back to scolding Smokescreen, "We've been in need of another Autobot in our ranks. Not another child!"

"Look, Cliffjumper, I'm sorry. I was wrong and I'm sorry. Again and if you need to kick me out of Team Prime..." Smokescreen apologized.

"Disregard for human and Pokemon safety or anyone's safety will not be tolerated. Do you understand?" Optimus asked, very strict.

"Fully, sir."

"We must never loose sight of the fact that upon this Earth, we are titans. And such power must be used wisely."

The Star Saber began to glow again. Optimus held the Saber within his hands and began to go into a trance.

"Whoa." Bulkhead said.

"Optimus, speak to me." Ratchet said. Optimus stood motionless. "Optimus?"

"I am receiving a message." Optimus replied.

"From who?"

"Alpha Trion."

**Ash and Dawn's house, Pallet Town**

Ash and Pikachu were sitting at the dining table. However they were both asleep. The Ground Bridge vortex appeared. Waking Pikachu up. "Pi? Pika!"

Ash woke up and saw Dawn and Piplup emerge from the vortex.

"Are you mad?" Dawn asked.

"A little, but I'm more happy to know you're safe."

"Ash, I know that I was suppose to help Iris and Smokescreen just that one time, but-"

Ash walked up to her and kissed her passionately. "Let's just go to sleep. We'll talk about it tomorrow."

Piplup and Pikachu feel asleep on the couch.

Ash and Dawn made their way up the stairs. "How's Gabby?" Dawn asked.

"She's alright. I just put her to bed an hour ago." Ash opened the door showing Gabby's room. Dawn peeked in and saw Gabby sleeping on the bed.

They closed the door and went to their room and went to sleep.

**Gabby's Dream**

In her dreams, Gabby dreamt she was 16 years old; she looked exactly like her mother, except for her purple hair and eyes. And the only thing she inherited from her father were the z's on her cheeks.

Right now Gabby was dreaming about being the Top Coordinator for the sixth year in a row. The crowd was cheering for her. She got a microphone to make a speech. "I just like to thank my fans for cheering and supporting me for my successful season, but I give bigger thank to my parents. Who've been their for me ever since I was born."

"Is that so?" A voice came from behind her.

She turned to see that the TV screen from the wall behind her displayed a Decepticon symbol. Then the whole wall transformed into a Decpeticon, Megatron! Suddenly the rest of Gabby's dream disappeared and was retransformed into the interior of the Nemesis.

"Who are you?" Gabby asked.

"I am Megatron. Leader of the Decepticons." Megatron replied. As he bent down to her level.

"Decepticons? My mother and father told me about you!"

"Oh, and what did they have to say about me?"

"That's you are a horrible being that destroyed his own planet."

"No! It was Optimus Prime's doing and those accursed Autobots!"

"Whatever. I know all about the history of your war with the Autobots."

"Well here's something that you can learn right now. Optimus is now in possession of the Star Saber. A powerful weapon of pure energy. And I need you to help me."

"Why should I help you and what could I possibly have that you don't have?"

"Dark Energon."

"What?"

"Ah, so your parents never did tell you."

"Tell me what?"

"Have you been curious on why your hair and eyes are purple?"

"Yes..."

"That is because you have Dark Energon in your DNA. That is how it is possible for me to be in your mind. I weild Drak Energon just like you, but I'm in need for more." Megatron reached out and grabbed Gabby. "And I'm willing to take every last once of it out of you."

Megatron began to squeeze Gabby. Causing her great pain. He was slowly draining the Dark Enrgon from her, but then her hair and eyes began to glow purple. She opened her mouth and a beam of Dark Energon was fired and blasted Megatron in the face. He released her from shock.

"NO! It's not possible! No human can possibly know how to wield Dark Energon at their own will!"

"Well, I have and I'm going to use it against you."

"HA! Your mind and heart maybe the appropriate age to use the power of Dark Energon, but when you wake, you'll just be a useless two year-old."

Gabby got really mad at Megatron's taunt. She growled. She raised her hands and fired lightnings of Dark Energon at Megatron.

**The Nemesis**

That blast caused Megatron to awaken. "Are you alright, my Lord?" Knock Out asked.

Megatron looked at his hand. In his hand was a Dark Enrgon shard. "It worked. If I drain the Dark Energon from the child in her mind, then in reality the Dark Energon will form to exist. But this mere shard isn't enough to tip the balance."

"So you're going to go back and harvest more?"

"No. The child has grown stronger than I'd expected. I must find another way to beat Prime and his Star Saber."

* * *

><p><strong>(*1) That same Pokemon episode title.<strong>

**(*2) Iris' motto.**

**(*3) Spark attack is a Cybertronian way of saying heart attack.**

There'll be more Pokemon Prime coming soon.


	22. Alpha Omega

**Pokemon Prime**

* * *

><p><span>Alpha; Omega<span>

A/N: I know in the show, Megatron calls his sword the Dark Star Saber, but I think Dark Saber sounds better. So that's what's called here.

* * *

><p><strong>The Nemesis<strong>

"Forgive me, Lord Megatron, while I do not question your wisdom of your tactical retreat. Know that I'm fully prepared to lead the troops in a counterattack Against the Autobots." Dreadwing said.

"Counter-attack? Perhaps you have failed to notice Optimus Prime cleave an entire mountain with a single blow. With the Star Saber in his possession, my enemy can obliterate us all with a wave of his hand." Megatron said. He looked at Dark Energon shard in his hand that he harvested from Gabby. "I must find a way to tip the balance of power back in our favor."

"Do we not also posses a powerful relic of the Ancients?"

"Indeed. The Forge of Solus Prime, but it is useless. Except in the hands of a Prime." Megatron thought of an idea and laughed. "But I might wield that power, if I were to control such a hand."

**Autobots Base**

When Optimus received a message from Alpha Trion, he went into a trance and was unable to snap out of it.

"Optimus, was is Alpha Trion saying?" Ratchet asked.

**In the Optimus' Mind**

Optimus stood in a vast emptiness. Then a bight light flashed and Alpha Trion's face appeared.

"I wish that I could meet you under better circumstances, Optimus Prime, but I fear that Iacon will not withstand the next Decepticon assault." Alpha Trion said.

"So you speak to me from across the ages." Optimus said.

"If you are listening to this message, then I take Solus that you now possess the Star Saber. I am certain that you have deduced how these Cybertronian relics and Decepticon weapons came to found on such a remote world. Indeed, I transported them their. Not so much to keep them far form Megatron's hands, but to ensure that the reach yours. As you may have long suspected, the Covenant of Primus records event of the future as well as the past. I am in perfect understanding of its ruins affords me a shadowy glimpse of what is to come. The Covenant's pages foretold you, optimus Prime, would journey to the small, but significant planet and there engage in a crucial chapter in the war against the Decepticons. I know neither the nature of the outcome nor its outcome. I only hope that these relics of the Ancients will aid the Autobots in your time of need of the at most importance. In a few moments, I will launch the last of the relics. The most significant and powerful of them all."

**Autobot Base**

Optimus finally snapped out of his trance. He went on one knee from exhaustion. He tried to get up on his feet.

"Easy, Optimus.

"So, did Alpha Trion ask about me?" Smokescreen asked. Bulkhead shoved him back.

"What was the message?" Wheeljack asked.

"It is paramount that we recover the final four Iacon relics." Optimus said. "The Omega Keys."

"Keys?" Arcee didn't followed.

"To where?" Ratchet asked.

"The regeneration of our home planet." Optimus said.

**Earth Orbit, on the Nemesis**

Megatron and Dreadwing stood on the top of the ship as it was flying to the moon.

"Earth's moon is a barren rock, is it not?" Dreadwing asked.

"Indeed, Dreadwing, but the moon is not our destination." Megatron replied.

The ship was flying around the moon and Dreadwing saw where they were flying to. "A space bridge?"

"Our very own. Relocated here after the Autobots have discovered its whereabouts on Earth. The dark side of the moon is hidden from prying human eyes and more importantly, way out of the Autobots reach. Come, Dreadwing. We shall travel to the one place in the galaxy which may provide us with the means of defeating Optimus Prime."

Megatron transformed into his Cybertronian jet mode and Dreadwing transformed into his F-22 mode and they took flight. The Space Bridge opened. The two flew in through it.

**Autobot Base**

"Pack your gear! We're going back to Cybertron!" Bulkhead shouted, excitedly.

*It's been a long time. I don't believe it.* Bumblebee said.

"Ha, ha, ha! Well believe it now, Bumblebee. Civilization at last!" Ratchet said.

"But I just got here." Smokescreen complained.

"Remember oil baths? First thing I'm gonna do planet-side is soak for an entire solar-cycle." Arcee said.

"Ha, ha, ha. I can't wait to tell Misty." Wheeljack said. Suddenly they all realized what they are going to miss on Earth.

"And Ash."

"Dawn." Cliffjumper said.

*Max.* Bumblebee said.

"May." Bulkhead said.

"Iris." Smokescreen said.

"Brock." Ratchet said, quietly so that way no one can hear him.

Smokescreen went to Optimus, who was decrypting the final four codes. "Optimus, keys open doors. Can they really revive an entire planet?"

"While I am unfamiliar with the lore of these Omega Keys, Alpha Trion knew many secrets and the Ancients possessed technology that has been long been lost to what we consider modern science." Optimus replied.

**Cybertron**

The Space Bridge vortex appeared. Megatron and Dreadwing emerged and flew between the ruin cities.

"The devastation to our home world is worse than I remember. Curse the Autobots to the Pit!" Dreadwing shouted.

**Autobot Base**

"Whatever their function, this much is certain; We cannot restore Cybertron without all four Omega Keys in our possession." Optimus explained.

"Which means we cannot afford to loose a single one to Megatron." Arcee said.

"Four sets of coordinates from Alpha Trion remain encrypted. It is logical to conclude that each coordinate corresponds to the location of the Omega Keys. I must not waiver until I decode them all. The future of our home-world depends on it."

**Cybertron**

Megatron and Dreadwing enter a room of a mausoleum. "A tomb?" Dreadwing asked.

"One known to contain the remains of Primes." Megatron replied. "Please, tell me you're not adversed to desecration?"

"It is just that being in such a place evokes powerful emotions. Considering the fate of my twin."

"Then you should delight in our purpose here to exact our revenge of Skyquake and of all our fallen brethren."

Dreadwing then removed the lid of the tomb. Once it was removed completely, he stepped away with fear. Megatron, however, pulled out his blade and sliced a limb off the dead Prime.

**Autobot Base**

Ratchet when as working on something for the Star Saber. "You shall require a more practical means of carrying such a blade, Optimus."

While Ratchet was working and Optimus was decrypting the coordinates, the other Autobots were talking about whether or not want to leave Earth.

"I feel funny saying this, but I'm not so sure I wanna go back." Arcee said.

"Who knew we'd ever get so use to our new home." Wheeljack said.

*I don't even wanna know how we can leave our friends.* Bumblebee said.

"Yeah, I don't think I'd ever wanna leave May." Bulkhead said.

"We've made friends here. Family." Cliffjumper said.

"We could always... 'text' them." Rachet said, trying not to admit that he wants to stay.

"Besides, I've been fighting so long, I don't know if I can do anything else." Bulkhead said.

"You can go back into construction! The Power of the Ancients might breath life back into Cybertron's core, but our war-ravaged cities will surely require rebuilding."

"I wouldn't make any travel plans just yet." Arcee said. "We still have to locate these Omega Keys and secure them before the Decepticons do."

"Yeah, like that'll be a problem. Optimus has the Star Saber now. Megatron's end is in sight." Smokescreen said.

**The Nemesis**

"Yes, I can do it, Lord Megatron. If you're certain that is what you want." Knock Out asked Megatron.

Megatron was lying on a operating table. "Like nothing I have ever desired before, doctor."

"I shall endues stasis."

"NNOOO! I wish to bare witness as you attach my new appendage."

"Coming up." Knock Out activated his buzz saw. He began to cut Megatron's arm off. Next to him was a tank and in it was the arm of a Prime.

**Autobot Base**

"Autobots, I have decoded the first set of the final four coordinates." Optimus said. "Divide into teams in the event that I am able to decode another before the first team returns."

"I'm on Team 1! Who's with me?" Smokescreen asked.

"I'll go." Cliffjumper said.

"After you, sir."

"Quit sucking-up."

"This should be interesting." Ratchet said. He impute the coordinates and activated the Ground Bridge.

**The Nemesis**

Megatron, with his new arm, laughed sinisterly. "Yes." He used his new arm to pick up the Forge of Solus Prime and this time, the Forge activated. "At long last, the Power of the Primes belongs to me!"

**The Pyramids, Egypt**

The Ground Bridge Vortex appeared. Cliffjumper, in his '70s Dodge Challenger mode, and Smokescreen, in his Mazda Furai mode drove from it. They transformed into their robotic forms. They drew their guns and scanned the area.

"First ones here." Smokescreen said.

"No locator beacon. Which means the relic is still buried." Cliffjumper said, holding a tracker. "Right about... there!" The tracker detected the relic within some Egyptian ruins.

**The Nemesis**

Megatron was using the Forge to make that Dark Energon shard he had drained from Gabby to make it double in its size. Not only was he using it on the shard, he was also using it on a piece of metal. Dreadwing and Knock Out watched.

"The Forge of Solus Prime posesses the ability to create anything from raw material." Dreadwing said.

"And in this case, said raw material would be a big hunk of Dark Energon." Knock Out said.

It was true, the Dark Energon shard was doubling in size and the piece of metal was transforming into Dark Energon as well.

**Egypt**

Cliffjumper and Smokescreen scouted the whole outside of the ruins.

"Uh, Cliffjumper, I owe you an apology. I never meant to endanger Dawn and I really screwed up being iris' partner. Humans and Pokemon get squished easily. Even though some Pokemon can put up a fight, they are no Cybertronian." Smokescreen said.

Cliffjumper stopped and turned toward Smokescreen. "This isn't about Dawn! Team Prime can't afford any casualties! Human, Pokemon, or Autobot! I almost lost Dawn once before. And poor Arcee lost two season partners. Last thing we need is the rookie to lose his partner so quick." He marched on.

"Not gonna happen again. Elite Guardsmen's Honor. Wait, you mean Dawn almost died once before and Arcee already lost two partners? What happened to Dawn?"

Cliffjumper stopped and gave Smokescreen a backwards glance. "It happened when Dawn was infected with Dark Energon while she was was pregnant with Gabby. Ash and I had never been so scared that day." He entered the ruin. Smokescreen followed him.

**The Nemesis**

Megatron was still working with the Forge, when Soundwave showed up. He displayed a layout of Egypt on his 'face'.

"You have decoded the next set of Iacon coordinates. Excellent work, Soundwave." Megatron said.

**Egypt**

They were walking down the narrow tombs. Cliffjumper held a flashlight to lighten his way.

"Heh, nice for the humans to pile all these rocks on top of our relic, huh? So, whatever happened to Arcee's partners?" Smokescreen asked.

"Ask her yourself when we get back to Base." Cliffjumper replied.

They made a turn down a corridor. The signal from the scanner increased to the highest level. At the wall at the end of the corridor was a lot of hieroglyphs. One particular showed two pharaohs praising to a what to the Ancient Egyptians thought were god-given relics, were actually the the Omega Key

"That pretty much spells things out, doesn't it?" Smokescreen asked.

"Come on. Help me move this." Cliffjumper said. They pulled the wall and inside the hidden wall was the Omega Key.

Smokescreen got it and they moved on. "Looks like the ancient humans though the Omega Key was a gift from the Gods."

"In a sense, they weren't wrong."

As they were reaching the exit, they noticed someone standing a distance. When they exited the ruins, they saw who it was. It was Megatron.

"The relic, now." Megatron demanded.

"Two against one. We can take him." Smokescreen said.

Megatron pulled out his own Star Saber. One made out entirely out of Dark Energon.

Cliffjumper pressed his com-link. "Ratchet, Ground Bridge, now!"

Megatron spun and with a swift swing, it unleashed a wave of dark energy. The wave might have hit the ground in front of the two Autobots, but it was powerful enough to launch them in the air. They crashed to the sand and Omega Key laid between them

Smokescreen was the first to recover. He got of to his feet and charged at Megatron guns blazing. Megatron deflected every single shot. Cliffjumper recovered and began shooting at Megatron. Megatron deflected his shots as well. He unleashed another wave of dark energy. This time it scored a direct hit to Smokescreen. It sent him all the way to the Pyramid and when he hit the structure he vanished followed by a devastational blow from the wave.

"Smokescreen!" Cliffjumper shouted. Feeling that their is no chance of surviving, he went to his knees and lowed his head.

Megatron took the Omega Key. "What manner of treasure did Iacon send us this time?" He placed the Dark Saber on Cliffjumper's neck, ready to cut his head of. "I would slice your head off right now, but i need you to deliver a message." he removed the Dark Saber from Cliffjumper's neck. "Tell Optimus Prime that if he wants this relic, he must come and claim it himself." He tossed the Omega Key to the sand.

The Ground Bridge vortex appeared. Cliffjumper got on his feet and went through it.

**Autobot Base**

When Cliffjumper returned to Base, he explained what happened. "And then Smokescreen was just... gone. Like he turned to dust."

"Poor kid.' Bulkhead said.

"Cliffjumper, don't blame yourself. It could have easily been you." Ratechet said.

Wheeljack pulled out his swords. "Well I say we go claim a piece of Megatron's miserable metal hide!"

*Right behind you!* Bumblebee activated his wrist blasters.

"No! We have already lost one of our own today. I will not risk more lives." Optimus said. "Given what Cliffjumper witnessed, it stands to reason Megatron possess might to equal the Star Saber. Which means only I have a chance of recovering the Omega Key."

"The fate of Cybertron rests on its retrieval." Ratchet said.

"Whether Megatron knows it or not." Wheeljack added.

**Egypt**

Optimus emerged from the Ground Bridge. He made his way to the ruins. In the center of the ruins was the Omega Key.

"Claim your prize, Optimus. If you can." Megatron said.

Optimus instantly noticed Megatron's new arm. "By the AllSpark, Megatron! What have you done?!"

"This?" Megatron flashed his new arm. "I find it affords me some advantages. Such as the Forge of Solus Prime." He pulled out his Dark Star Saber. "My first creation. Fashioned from the very Blood of Unicron. I call it the 'Dark Saber'. Slayer of Primes if you will." He let out a battle cry as he charged for Optimus.

Optimus actvated his battle mask and pulled out the Star Saber. He charged for Megatron.

Megatron unleashed a wave of dark energy. Optimus jumped over it at the last moment. Optimus unleashed a wave of energy. As it was going to Megatron, he sliced it in half with the Dark Saber. He unleashed another wave of dark energy and Optimus sliced in half with the Star Saber. He quickly unleashed another wave at Optimus.

Optimus jumped on a broken wall and then jumped as the wave of dark energy hit the wall. As he was going down, he readied his Saber to strike Megatron, but he blocked the attack with his Saber. As the two different Sabers clashed, they both unleashed a sphere of mixed energy.

They clashed their Sabers three more times. Each one unleashing spheres of mixed energy. On the fourth clash, Optimus and Megatron held their pose and stared each other down.

"At last we take our rightful places, Optimus, as _gods_, wielding the power of the cosmos." Megatron grabbed Optimus by the throat and held him against a ruin wall.

"I am but a soldier, Megatron, and you are a prisoner of your own twisted delusions." Optimus knocked Megatron back with a small strike from the Star Saber.

Megatron unleashed a wave of dark energy. Optimus rolled to the left just in time. The wave of dark energy sliced one of the Pyramids in half.

Once more they clashed their Sabers three more times. Unleashing spheres of mixed energy. Megatron, however, slashed a mark on Optimus' right arm.

"My Dark Saber has tasted one spark tonight. It still thirsts for that of a Prime!"

They clashed Sabers, but Megatron jabbed Optimus of his feet. Optimus recovered. They clashed Sabers yet again, but only this time, the Star Saber shattered upon clashing with the Dark Saber. The pieces of the shattered Star Saber turned into dust. Optimus fell to his knees from defeat.

Megatron places the Dark Saber over Optimus' neck. "And so it ends! Just as I envisioned! With your head beside my new trophy." He raised his Dark Saber, but before he can strike an unknown force stopped him. "What?" He tried and tried, but he couldn't move his own arm. "AHHHH! What is happening to me?" He sees 16 year-old Gabby's face at the back of his mind. "The human girl!"

"_The 'human girl' has a name! It's Gabby Ketchum! And I'm stronger than you think._" Sixteen year-old Gabby said.

A voice snapped Megatron out of his trance, "Trophies? You mean like this one?" It was Smokescreen. In his hand was the Omega Key. "Finders keepers."

While Megatron was distracted, Optimus grabbed Megatron's Dark Saber and cut him with the jagged edge of his Star Saber. Smokescreen charge in to help.

"Smokescreen, fall back." Optimus ordered.

Too late. Megatron unleashed a wave of dark energy. Smokescreen jumped to the right to avoid the wave. Optimus pinned Megatron to the ground, but he got one of his arms free and threw a left hook on Optimus.

Megatron unleashed another wave of dark energy at Optimus, but in the last second, Smokescreen pressed against Optimus and the wave went right through them. "Ratchet, Ground Bridge!" Optimus shouted.

"Noo!" Megatron readied the Dark Saber.

"Missed us." Smokescreen said.

The Ground Bridge vortex appeared. Smokescreen and Optimus ran for it. Megatron roared in anger and unleashed the biggest wave of dark energy at them. Fortunately, they made it through and the vortex closed be fore the wave hit.

Megatron laughed sinisterly. "Run, Optimus, run! Those trinkets of Iacon will not save you. When I now possess the power to tear this world apart!"

"_Not while I can control Dark Energon as well._" Sixteen year-old Gabby said at the back of Megatron's mind.

"Ha, ha, ha. You have much to learn. You might have stopped my movement only for a few nano-clicks, but you have spirit. Just like your father."

**Autobot Base**

The Autobots were surprised to see Optimus returned injured and a damaged Star Saber, but they were even more surprised to see Smokescreen.

"Smokescreen?!" Wheeljack shouted.

"And Omega Key #1!" Smokescreen showed them the Key.

"But how? I mean I saw you get slagged." Cliffjumper said.

"I, uh, decided to borrow the Phase Shifter." Smokescreen revealed it strapped on his wrist.

Ratchet, fixing on Optimus' scar, overheard Smokescreen. "Again?!"

"Good thing too. The wave from the Dark Saber hit me like a wreaking ball."

**Flashback, Egypt, Smokescreen's POV**

_The sent him all the way to the Pyramid and when he hit the structure, the Phase Shifter caused him to go through the Pyramid. He crashed and went unconscious. He recovered and noticed the Shifter was on._ "The impact must have activated the Shifter."

_Smokescreen found his way out of the Pyramid. _"I don't know how long I was unconscious, but when I made back outside, Optimus and Megatron were deep in an epic throw-down." _As they were fighting, Smokescreen noticed the Omega Key._

**Autobot Base**

"I waited for the right moment to make my move." Smokescreen concluded.

"You're learning." Cliffjumper said.

"So can I keep it? I mean the Shifter is really working out for me."

"Fine, fine." Ratchet gave in.

"Yes! Signature weapon!" Smokescreen noticed the shattered Star Saber laying on a crate.

"You got yours, Optimus lost his." Wheeljack said, sadly.

"The balance of power shifted again." Arcee said.

"While he might have wielded the Power of the Ancients for only one day, Optimus does not require it to be the mightiest of warriors." Ratchet said.

They looked at Optimus, who was already working on decrypting the next set of Iacon coordinates.

* * *

><p>There'll be more Pokemon Prime coming soon.<p> 


	23. Hard Knocks

**Pokemon Prime**

* * *

><p><span>Hard Knocks<span>

* * *

><p><strong>The Nemesis<strong>

Soundwave was working on decrypting the next Iacon coordinates as Megatron, still with his new arm, laughed. "You should have seen Optimus Prime's face when his precious Star Saber shatter like glass and with it, his dreams of an Autobot victory. Granted, Optimus will be more determined than ever to discover the locations of the remaining Iacon entries before we can."

At that moment, Soundwave unlocked the next set of coordinates of the Iacon relic.

"Ah, very good. I see you have decoded the next set of coordinates." Megatron said.

"way to step things up, Soundwave. I do hope that this Iacon relic is something less sacred than more profane." Knock Out said, entering the bridge. "Like an electro disrupter cannon. We could use one of those."

"Indeed, Knock Out." Megatron pressed a button. "Dreadwing, report to the bridge immediately."

"Please, Lord Megatron. Allow me the honor of retrieving this Iacon relic for you."

"I'm surprised you would risk your finish. So soon after your accident. **(*1)** None the less I remain unconvinced you are the best choice for the task. Since you failed to secure the Phase Shifter."

"I lacked the proper tools, but since Soundwave is currently occupied I can't imagine he'll mind me borrowing this." Knock Out held out the Resonance Blaster. "So that I might better secure your prize and heap some hurt on the Autobots."

**Autobot Base, Mt. Moon**

Optimus Prime was working hard to decode the next said of Iacon coordinates. Smokescreen and the other Autobots stood by and watched.

"I'm gonna be a great warrior someday. Like Optimus." Smokescreen said.

"Well, train hard and gain some wisdom along the way and I'm sure it'll happen." Bulkhead said.

"Oh, it will. It's my destiny."

*This guy is really jumping the Energon blaster isn't he?* Bumblebee asked.

"How so?" Cliffjumper asked.

"Well, one minute I'm on security detail at Iacon, the next I wake up on the other side of the galaxy to find myself under Optimus' command." Smokescreen replied. "I mean, what are the chances, right? Things happen for a reason."

"We get it, Smokescreen. You're special, we're lucky to have you." Arcee said.

"All I'm really saying is that I've come a long way and this is one opportunity I don't plan on messing up."

"Autobots, the next Iacon coordinates have been decoded. Ratchet ready the Ground Bridge." Optimus said.

Ratchet typed the coordinates into the Ground Bridge control.

"Last one to the Omega Key has to scrub the Energon tanks for a week." Smokescreen said, running to the Ground Bridge chamber.

"Didn't know we were keeping score." Arcee said.

"Arcee, Bumblebee, Wheeljack, prepare to roll out." Optimus said.

*Alright! I'm revved up and ready to go.* Bumblebee said.

"Wait! What about me?" Smokescreen complained.

"Ahem." Cliffjumper coughed.

Smokescreen looked at him and Bulkhead. "I mean me, Cliffjumper, and Bulkhead."

"The three of you will remain here in the event I am able to decode a subsequent database entry before the others return." Optimus instructed.

"Optimus is right. Considering the fate of Cybertron is at stake, response time is critical." Ratchet said, opening the Ground Bridge.

"Keep you engines idling, kid." Arcee said to Smokescreen. She turned to her team. "Come on, boys, destiny awaits." She, Bumblebee, and Wheeljack transformed into their vehicle modes and drove through the vortex.

Bulkhead noticed Smokescreen's expression of disappointment. "We call it a pit stop, kid." He slapped him hard in the back. "We'll get back in the race."

**Lake Valor, Sinnoh**

On a small fishing dock at a deserted part of the island, the Ground Bridge vortex opened. Arcee, Wheeljack, and Bumblebee drove out from it and transformed into their robotic form. The looked around the area.

"Over there." Arcee said, pointing to a capsule at the top of a rocky hill.

"Well, well. Just the Autobots I wanted to see." Knock Out said, walking from behind the capsule and walking down the hill. He noticed Wheeljack with Arcee and Bumblebee. "I see you brought a friend to share your pain that I'm about to administer to you two."

"I'll handle the mad doctor." Wheeljack said, pulling out his swords. "You guys make a run for the relic."

*Arcee, I'll take the left and I'll take the right.* Bumblebee said.

"Got it." Arcee said.

Wheeljack sprinted at Knock Out. Suddenly the 'mad doctor' fired the Resonance Blaster at him. The sound wave blast knocked Wheeljack into the air and crashed into the water. Bumblebee and Arcee stopped instantly in fear.

"You know I have to thank you, Arcee and Bumblebee, for all the memories." Knock Out said, firing again.

Arcee made the first attempt, but the blast launched her to the ground. Knock Out fired the weapon at Bumblebee. Launching him to the wall.

Knock Out had Bumblebee pinned to the rocky wall. As he tried to fight the sound waves, Knock Out intensified the Blaster and it cracked Bumlebee's finish.

While he was busy with Bumblebee, Wheeljack took the opportunity to strike. Suddenly the 'mad doctor' turned around and fired the Blaster at him. Pining him to the rocky wall.

"Who knew that sound waves could be such a knock out?" Knock Out said. **(*2)** He noticed Arcee recovering and tried to get the relic. He fires the blaster at her.

"AHHH!" Arcee screamed in pain.

"What's that, dear? I can't hear you!

"Bumblebee, the relic!"

Bumblebee got to his feet. *I'm on it.*

"Scrap." Knock Out said. He saw Arcee and Bumblebee going for the relic and Wheeljack was coming at him. He looks at the Resonance Blaster. "Hmm, how low can it go?" He set the Blaster to a low frequency and fired. The sound waves on the ground knocked the three Autobots off of their feet. "A soft whooper or a death charge?"

When the rocks covered the three Autobots, Knock Out took the Omega Key he drove away.

By the time the Autobots emerged from the piles of rock, Knock Out was already on the Nemesis. Arcee looked at the empty capsule. "Scrap."

**The Nemesis**

Knock Out showed Megatron the relic. "Hmm. It appears identical to the one taken from me by Optimus Prime. Perhaps it is a decoy the Autobots allowed you to cease as a means of sabotage." Megatron said.

"Unlikely, my Liege. They battled too desperately for it." Knock Out said.

"Then pieces of a larger puzzle perhaps."

The computer monitor displayed a new set of coordinates.

"Excellent, Soundwave. With any luck these new coordinates will shed some light on the subject." Megatron said.

"Soundwave's on fire and so am I." Knock Out said, charging up the Resonance Blaster.

"Keep your vanity at check, Doctor."

"Haven't I proven myself?!"

"Your scientific expertise remains of greater use to me. Analyzing our latest acquisition. I must know what this relic is and what it can do."

**Autobot Base**

Ratchet had Bumblebee in a repair chamber. Where it fired lasers to fix the cracks on Bumblebee's armor and finish. While Arcee and Wheeljack were waiting for their turn.

"We're sorry, Optimus. Knock Out was there waiting for us." Arcee explained.

"Seems the Decepticreeps are improving on their decoding skills." Wheeljack said.

"And it would seem that with two Keys already separated, no one currently possesses the means to revive Cybertron." Ratchet added.

"While our quest to restore our planet may have reached a stalemate, securing the remaining Keys is still the most prudent course of action." Optimus said.

"Man, it must have been crazy with Knock Out going all sonic." Smokescreen said. "Oh, I wish I"d been there. I would have-"

"Would have what? Recover the Key like you did the first one?" Arcee asked, while Ratchet repaired her arm.

"Maybe. Who knows? I just want us to be firing on all cylinders. You know, now that the Star Saber's gone. I have a pretty good track record so far."

Wheeljack scoffed and limped away.

"Look, kid, Wheeljack, Arcee, and Bumblebee are no slouches and Optimus managed just fine for eons without the big sword. Of course, you wouldn't know about that since you've been locked in space since we've been fighting this war." Bulkhead said.

"Exactly! And I'm ready to make up for lost time!" Smokescreen shouted.

"When Optimus says you're ready! You got to be in this for the long haul. Slow and steady wins the race." Cliffjumper said.

**The Harbinger**

Starscream's Pokemon, Absol, Electivire, Gengar, Aggron, and the shiny Charizard, surrounded the processed Red Energon. The process was going really slow. Starscream joined in an looked at the small single drop was dripping in the container.

"Grr! Hurry up already!" Starscream shouted. Another small drop. "How is it possible that speed enhancing Energon takes longer to process than regular Energon?" Three more small drops and then the machine beeped. Signaling that the process was complete. Starscream took the container out. The container was only a quarter full. "An entire chunk of Red Energon and this is all I get?! There's enough here for one dose! Maybe two!"

A computer monitor beeped. "Electivire!"

Starscream looked at the monitor. "Decepticon movement. While speed is harldy a suitable replacement for the might of the Apex Armor, it should provide me with enough of an edge to obtain a more formidable relic."

Starscream ready himself for his mission and so were his Pokemon. "No, no. You five stay here. I don't think the Energon will be a good mix for you."

**Autobot Base**

"The next coordinates are ready." Optimus said.

"There remains one set left to decode." Ratchet said, readying the Ground Bridge.

"On it, Boss." Bulkhead said. He and Cliffjumper walked to the open vortex.

Smokescreen followed them. "I'm gonna bring back that key." He noticed how Arcee was staring at him. He stopped and walked slower.

"Uh, Bulkhead." Arcee said. He turned around to her. "Forgetting something." She had the scanner.

Bulkhead laughed nervously. He went to her to take it, but she didn't left go and whispered, "Make sure you keep an eye on 'destiny's child', okay?"

"Compared to watching May? Piece of cake!" Him, Cliffjumper, and Smokescreen ran through the vortex.

**Bell Tower, Johto**

The orange and red leaves were falling off the leaves. The Ground Bridge vortex opened. The trio emerged with their weapons at the ready.

"Stay close." Bulkhead said.

"And stay focused." Cliffjumper added.

"Gotcha!" Smokescreen replied.

"I mean it!"

"Me too."

"Shush." Bulkhead whispered.

At first they can hear the chirping of Pidgeys and Hoothoots, then silence. Followed by a beeping noise.

"What is that?" Smokescreen asked.

They heard a rustle from the hill top above them. They looked up a hill to see Dreadwing emerging from between the trees. "One of the last sounds that you will ever hear."

"Dreadwing!" Cliffjumper shouted.

Dreadwing transformed into his jet mode and swooped down at them. The Autobots ducked as Dreadwing narrowly missed them. He pulled up and flew high in the sky.

Bulkhead and Cliffjumper were the first on their feet. Cliffjumper heard the beeping noise going faster. He went up to a tree and noticed a bomb attached to it. Then he realized the whole forest was rigged. He looks a Bulkhead, "RUN!"

As they ran away, Bulkhead grabbed Smokescreen. "We gotta get out of here, now!" Bulkhead shouted to Smokescreen.

They made a run for the Tower. BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! Suddenly the bombs started to go off. The trio had to jump over and duck underneath falling or already fallen trees. The Tower was a the bottom of a ledge, which they made a daring jump as the final big explosion was triggered. Dreadwing circled around to see the results of his big-bang trap.

The trio crashed hard into the ground. Dreadwing soared in and transformed into his robotic form. Smokescreen looked ready to engage.

"Smokescreen, we'll handle Dreadwing. Go get the relic!" Cliffjumper said.

Bulkhead tossed Smokescreen the scanner. "You got it." Smokescreen said. He ran to the Bell Tower.

Dreadwing was about to pursue, but Bulkhead interrupted, "You love doing your dirty work form a distance, don't cha?"

"Too bad you don't have the ball-bearings to fight up close and personal." Cliffjumper said.

"In this particular case, I will be all to happy to make an exception." Dreadwing said, he jumped high in the air.

Cliffjumper charged in first, but Dreadwing landed on him and pinned him to the ground. Bulkhead pulled out his wrecking ball and took a swing. Dreadwing pivoted to Bulkhead's right and sneakily planted a bomb on Bulkhead's back. Bulkhead swung the wreaking ball again, but Dreadwing jumped back slammed his fists on Bulkhead's shoulders.

Cliffjumper charged and tackled Dreadwing to a tree. Dreadwing kneed him on the torso. Followed by a haymaker punch. Bulkhead threw a left hook on Dreadwing, but he used a high kick on Bulkhead. Pushing him back with Cliffjumper.

Bulkhead charged back and slammed his wreaking ball on Dreadwing's face. Cliffjumper then delivered a southpaw punch on the bomb-happy Decepticon, followed by a shot form his tri-cannon.

The triple blast sent Dreadwing yards back and he crashed into a boulder. He collapsed to his knees. "An admirable effort." He got up to his feet. "But you obviously forgotten how our last encounters ended." He pressed a button on his keypad. **(*3)**

"No, we didn't." Cliffjumper said.

Soon, Dreadwing heard a beeping from behind him and realized that somehow, Bulkhead planted the bomb on _his_ back. He struggled to get it. He managed to get off his back and threw the bomb in the air. However, when the bomb exploded, it was closer to Dreadwing. So he felt the full impact and force of the explosion.

When the dust cleared Cliffjumper and Bulkhead saw Dreadwing laying on the ground a few yards away from them. Dreadwing struggled to get up, but he collapsed from exhaustion.

Cliffjumper pressed his com-link. "Smokescreen, we're on our way."

Meanwhile, at the base of the Bell Tower, Smokescreen was at the doorsteps. He noticed a line of giant vases. They all looked exactly like the Cybertronian capsules. He placed the scanner in front of one. Nothing. The second one. Nothing. The third one, nothing. The fourth one. The readings went off the scale.

Smokescreen loosened the lid and out came the Omega Key. He took it and looked at it. "Destiny." He said to himself. Suddenly an unknown force smacked Smokescreen at the back of the head. He blacked out and collapsed.

An hour later he heard Cliffjumper's voice. "Smokescreen!?"

Smokescreen opened his eyes and saw Bulkhead shouting, "Wake up!"

"Ugh. What happened?" Smokescreen said.

"That's what we want to know." Bulkhead help Smokescreen up.

"The Omega Key!" Smokescreen looked around the area. It was nowhere. "I had it! Until... something hit me from behind."

"Dreadwing must have had back up. That relic is long gone." Cliffjumper said. "He pressed his com-ink. "Ratchet we need a Bridge."

"I... I told Optimus I would return with that Key." Smokescreen said, disappointedly. The Ground Bridge vortex appeared.

"Listen kid, Alpha Trion said we need _all_ four Omega Keys to restore Cybertron. Remember?" Bulkhead said.

"We just need to hang on to the one we have and find a way to get the others back from Megatron." Cliffjumper said.

The trio went through the Ground Bridge vortex. They were unaware that they were being watched by Starscream. "The promise of a new Cybertron in the palm of my hand when I obtain all four. And with my Pokemon, they will serve as my loyal guards and servants." He used his hyper-speed leave the area.

**Autobot Base**

"Smokescreen was sucker punched. It could have happened to any of us." Bulkhead explained.

"But it didn't, because I was the one who dropped his guard. I was the one who blew it. Some great warrior I'm turning out to be." Smokescreen said.

"You still don't get it, do you?" Arcee asked. "A couple victories aren't gonna make you a legend and not every mission results in success! Ash told me that some of his Pokemon battles resulted in defeat."

"But it's not right for someone who was destined for greatness!"

"There is no greatness! Not for you, not for me, not for Ash, not for Gabby, not even for Optimus. We've gained relics and we've lost some. We've also lost friends. We even lost a world, but this is the one time we get a do over. We have a chance to bring back Cybertron and everyone in this room needs to be in sync. This isn't about you or your destiny!"

"Arcee, you have made your point." Optimus intervening.

"Optimus, he needs to hear this. You might actually become a great warrior one day and I sincerely hope that you do, but greatness begins and ends with putting the team first. Not your personal scorecard."

"There's nothing I wouldn't do for you guys!" Smokescreen shouted.

"Then stop trying to be a hero and start being an Autobot."

Smokescreen looked at Optimus, who said nothing. "You know what? Maybe I'm just not good enough!" He ran and transformed to his vehicle mode and drove out of the Base.

"Next time Optimus advises you to stop, perhaps you should listen." Ratchet said.

"I'll bring him back." Wheeljack said.

Optimus reached his arm out in front of Wheeljack to stop him. "Smokescreen is young, Wheeljack and has much to learn, but right now, he needs time to clear his thoughts and I need to finish decoding the final Iacon entry." He went back to the computer.

**The Nemesis**

Soundwave was also decoding the final entry while Megatron was mad at Dreadwing from his failed mission. "You never even spied the relic?!"

"By the time I reached the location, it was gone. As were the Autobots." Dreadwing said.

"It would serve us well to not only to decode the final Iacon entry before Optimus Prime does, but to recapture those relics currently held by the Autobots! I would use Gabby's memories to find out the Autobot Base location, but she has certainly gotten strong enough to block me out of her mind permanently! Soundwave, despite your primary task, I trust that you have been making progress pinpointing the location of the Autobot Base?"

Soundwave turned away from the computer and nodded to Megatron's question. He displayed a map of Petalburg City on his 'face'. There was a negative beep. Then he changed it to a live feed on Laserbeak scouting Route 3, Kanto.

"Good. Given the recent accumulation of evidence we posses a clear understanding on where their human allies most likely resides." Megatron pressed a button and a screen displayed a newspapar cover. On the Newspaper was Ash, Dawn, and Gabby, and the headline said, 'Pokemon Master and Top Coordinator has a beautiful, healthy baby girl.' "Thanks to a little human fame, Laserbeak should find if Autobot Base is in proximity of where the most resourceful human ally resides."

**Autobot Base**

"Ah, the final entry has been decoded." Optimus said.

"Has it?" Ratchet asked.

Optimus looked at the computer screen. All the codes were morphing together. "Hmm. Perhaps it's another layer of decryption."

**The Nemesis**

At the same time, the Decepticons were also watching the same thing happening to the code morphing together.

"The coordinates are forming an image." Megatron said. "Why would the final Iacon entry would be different from the others?"

**Autobot Base**

"Maybe it's a picture of the relic." Bulkhead said.

"Of what possible use could that be to use without knowing its location?" Ratchet asked.

"I trust that Alpha Trion had his reasons." Optimus said.

The codes finished morphing together and showed the final image. It was an Autobot. An Autobot that no one saw coming.

"SMOKESCREEN?!" Cliffjumper shouted.

**The Nemesis**

"Optimus Prime's latest recruit is the final relic of Iacon!" Megatron shouted.

**Autobot Base**

Arcee still wasn't buying it, "Is this that hot shot's idea of a joke?"

*How could he have been able to access the database? He was mostly flying in space.* Bumblebee said.

"Maybe he knows where the key is." Cliffjumper stated.

"And never bothered to mention it." Wheeljack said.

"A more likely possibility is that Smokescreen himself somehow _is_ the Key without knowing it." Ratchet said.

"Whatever the case, he could be in grave danger." Smokescreen pressed his com-link. "Smokescreen, return to Base immediately." There was no response.

"He may have deactivated his com-link."

"Locate his position and prepare the Ground Bridge."

**Route 3, Kanto**

Smokescreen was driving all the way down the highway. He was completely unaware that Laserbeak was following him.

**The Nemesis**

Megatron and Soundwave watched. "It seems our side project is already paying off." Megatron said.

**Route 3**

Laserbeak opened fire at Smokescreen before he could reach Pewter City. Smokescreen serpentine and transformed to his robotic form. Laserbeak circled around.

"You picked the wrong day to mess with me, Decepticreep." Smokescreen activated his cannon.

Suddenly a sonic sound wave hit him and slammed him to a tree. Upon impacted, the tree broke and fell on top of him. The last thing he saw before blanking out was Soundwave with the Resonance Blaster.

The Autobot Ground Bridge appeared. Optimus, Bulkhead and Wheeljack emerged from it. They saw Soundwave already dragging Smokescreen through the Decpeticon Ground Bridge vortex.

"Smokescreen!" Optimus shouted. They sprinted to them, but the vortex closed in front of them. "No!"

The Decpeticons now have Smokescreen and the final Omega Key.

* * *

><p><strong>(*1) - Remember that Knock Out got ran over by a sweeper train Tunnel Vision and ruined his paint job.<strong>

**(*2) - See what Knock Out did there?**

**(*3) - Dreadwing faced Bulkhead in "Loose Cannons" and faced Cliffjumper in "Triangulation".**

There'll be more Pokemon Prime coming soon.


	24. Inside Job

**Pokemon Prime**

* * *

><p><span>Inside Job<span>

* * *

><p><strong>The Nemesis<strong>

Smokescreen began to regain consciousness. "Wakey, wakey." Knock Out said, who was right next to him.

"What?!" Smokescreen tried to get up, but he was strapped down to a operating table.

"If you're looking for your Phase Shifter, Finders Keepers." Knock Out showed Smokescreen that he took it and is now wearing it.

"Enough prattling, Knock Out." Megatron said. "Hand me the final Iacon relic, now." He said to Smokescreen.

"Yeah, I can't really help you. That was the only one I was packing." Smokescreen refereed to the Phase Shifter.

"Soundwave." Megatron said. Soundwave displayed the Iacon codes morphing together on his 'face'.

"You got the wrong guy, chief. Optimus Prime's the one who can decode the Iacon database."

"Ah, but you misunderstand. The final entry has been decoded by us. And according to our findings, it would appear I do indeed have the right guy."

Soundwave's 'face' then showed the image of Smokescreen.

"The question is, what is it that you're still packing?" Knock Out asked. He placed an x-ray panel above Smokescreen. It revealed that the Key was in Smokescreen. "Why! Hidden treasure, of course!"

**Autobot Base**

"Smokescreen must have been taken aboard the Decepticon warship. Tracing his signal through its shield is impossible." Ratchet said.

"Continue monitoring on all frequencies, Ratchet. Far more than Smokescreen's fate maybe at stake." Optimus said.

"I don't get it. How can Smokescreen be an Omega Key?" Bulkhead asked.

"Maybe he isn't the Key, but the Key's capsule." Wheeljack theorized.

"The other Iacon relics were sent in capsules, why not this one?" Arcee asked.

"While the Decepticons stormed Iacon, it might have been too late for Alpha Trion to launch the final Omega Key into space. At least by standard means." Optimus said.

"So, Smokescreen assumed that everything went black because he was hit by Decepticons."

"But Alpha Trion was the one who turned the kid's lights out." Wheeljack said.

"It stands to reason that my mentor did not want Smokescreen to know what he was carrying. In the event of capture." Optimus said.

"And with a mobile relic, Alpha Trion couldn't supply fixed coordinates." Arcee said.

"So the Big A slipped us a clue. Smokescreen's mug-shot." Cliffjumper said.

"The Decepticons got to Smokescreen first. I fear they have decoded the same clue." Ratchet said.

**The Nemesis**

Megatron saw the relic inside Smokescreen. "Yet another one of these identical relics?! Remove it swiftly."

"With pleasure." Knock Out activated his buzz saw. "I so do resent a finish flashier than my own." He slowly moved the buzz saw closer and closer to Smokescreen, who constantly flinched. at the last second, Knock Out deactivated the buzz saw. "Made you squirm." Instead he activated the Phase Shifter, he put his arm through his own arm. "Trippy." He stomped on the floor, but didn't fall through. "And intuitive. Proper grounding ensures that its user won;t phase through the floor."

"I said, 'swiftly'!"

Knock Out used the Shifter to phase his arm through Smokescreen's torso.

"Get your stinkin' hand out of my gears!" Smokescreen shouted.

"And... gotcha!" Knock Out pulled out the relic from Smokescreen.

"Tell me the function of these relics." Megatron said.

"Door stop, shavers, bling? Beats me." Smokescreen replied.

"Hmph. Pity this little gadget won't allow me to just reach into his brainpan and pluck out the info." Knock Out said, looking at the Shifter.

"Fortunatly, we possess a device that can." Megatron said.

**The Harbinger**

Starscream explained to his Pokemon about his find. "Individually, each of these so called, 'Omega Keys', is useless. Yet, possessing a single one grants me tremendous negotiating power with either Autobots or Decpeticons."

His Pokemon all roared in agreement.

"Still, imagine if I acquired the other three. I could revive Cybertrona and seize the throne as Starscream the First, Supreme Overlord and Emperor of Destruction!"

His Pokemon again roared in agreement.

"Oh, but unlike Megatron, I lack the necessary infrastructure to enforce such a reign. No warship, no army! Only my meager laboratory finds, a Ground Bridge remote control, five gifted Pokemon, a single remaining dose of Red Energon and you, old friend." Starscream approached the dead clone that he killed a while back. "But I would all too gladly trade this simply to be restored to my former glory."

**Autobot Base, Smokescreen's mind**

Megatron used the cortical psychic patch to see in Smokescreen's memories. He was watching Optimus talking about the Omega Key's.

"While I am unfamiliar with the lore of these Omega Keys, Alpha Trion knew many secrets and the Ancients possessed technology that has been long been lost to what we consider modern science. Whatever their function, this much is certain; We cannot restore Cybertron without all four Omega Keys in our possession." Optimus explained.

"Which means we cannot afford to loose a single one to Megatron." Arcee said.

"Four sets of coordinates from Alpha Trion remain encrypted. It is logical to conclude that each coordinate corresponds to the location of the Omega Keys. I must not waiver until I decode them all. The future of our home-world depends on it."

**The Nemesis**

Knock Out was watching through a video feed and went to Smokescreen. "That's a wrap." He disconnected Smokescreen, who woke and gasped in pain.

Knock Out disconnected Megatron, who was more than pleased of his findings, "The power to remake Cybertron as I see fit." Megatron got off the table. "I will pry the other two Keys from Optimus Prime's lifeless fingers. We must find the exact location of the Autobot Base. Patch in and tear apart Smokescreen's mind if you must."

"Me?" Knock Out asked.

"Who else do you think I would entrust you take this Key safely to the vault containing the other one?" Megatron took the Omega Key and left the medi-lab.

"Once more into the brainpan."

"No! Not again! Stay out of my head!" Smokescreen begged.

Knock Out chuckled, "Now, now. You'll only make thing s worse for yourself." As he was walking by Smokescreen, the rookie Autobot grabbed the Phase Shifter and activated it.

"Worse how?" Smokescreen phased through his restraints. Now he and Knock Out are locked in a game of tug-n-war. The prize, the Phase Shifter.

They continued to fight for it until they both phased through the wall. Smokescreen tripped, but he had the Phase Shifter and it was deactivated. He looked at Knock Out, who was stuck in the wall.

"Well. Aren't you the clever one." Knock Out tried to break free, but he was stuck as being attached to a Polarity Gauntlet. "This ship is miles in the sky and swarming with Decepticons. Do you really think you can escape?"

Smokescreen activated his Phase Shifter. "Who's says I'm looking to escape." He ran down a hall and made a right. Leaving Knock Out alone in the wall.

Megatron was just a few feet away from the vault. Running through the wall, Smokescreen grabbed it from him. "Think fast!" Smokescreen said. The rookie Autobot phased through the vault door.

"What?!" Megatron quickly opened the vault only to find the Smokescreen gone along with the Omega Keys. He slammed his fists on the shelf and roared in anger.

It wasn't long for Megatron to sound the alarm as three Vehicons blocked Smokescreen's way to the roof. Then three other Vehicons showed up and blocked Smokescreen's exit."

"Oh, this isn't the way out?" Smokescreen asked.

The Vehicons fired only for their blasters to go right through Smokescreen. The six fell down dead. Smokescreen ran through the wall. On the other side was an Insecticon, which he ran through and into the other wall, leaving the bug confused.

Smokescreen made it to the roof of the ship. He ran to the stern and looked down at the earth's surface. Defiantly miles above the skies. He looked back and saw Megatron and a few Vehicons approached him.

"The Keys." Megatron demanded. "A pity you are incapable of flight."

"Yeah. Like I'm gonna let that stop me!" Smokescreen then jumped off the ship and he was falling in the sky.

Megatron and the other Decepticons went to the ledge and saw Smokescreen free falling.

**Autobot Base**

The computer finally located the team's captured rookie. "Smokescreen's signal, it's back online." Ratchet said.

"The kid escaped the warship!" Cliffjumper shouted.

**In the air**

"Smokescreen to Base. I can really use a Ground Bridge right now."

**The Nemesis**

"Retrieve the Omega Keys, quickly!" Megatron grabbed one Vehicon and threw him overboard. Then he grabbed another one on his other side and threw him overboard.

**In the air**

The two Vehicons were free falling until on transformed into his jet mode and flew off. While the other one transformed into a car mode, which wasn't useful. The car mode Vehicon screamed helplessly.

**The Nemesis**

"Flyers! I need flyers!" Megatron shouted.

Two Vehicons that had a aircraft mode jumped off and pursued Smokescreen.

**Autobot Base**

"Setting coordinates." Ratchet did so, but the controls rejected it. "Strange."

"What's the problem?" Arcee asked.

"Smokescreen's telemetry data doesn't make sense. I can't lock onto his position."

**In the air**

Smokescreen noticed a blaster fire passed by him. He looked back and saw a Vehicon soaring in. He attached the two keys to his back and positioned himself to go faster.

He activated the Shifter and spread his arms and legs, making him to slow down. As he phased through the Vehicon, he took his chance to blast the Vehicon to smithereens.

**Autobot Base**

"I've isolated the problem. Smokescreen is in free fall." Ratchet said.

**In the air**

"_Smokescreen, I'm activating the Ground Bridge directly below you. Optimus is sending Deoxys out to guide you in._" Ratchet said.

Smokescreen saw the vortex below him and Deoxys emerging from it. He deactivated the Shifter, so Deoxys can grab ahold of him.

"Brace yourselves. We're gonna make an entrance." Smokescreen warned.

The engine roar of Megatron soaring in got Deoxys attention. Deoxys quickly used Barrier, but the impact from Megatron was strong enough to knock them away from the vortex.

**Autobot Base**

"He's... Off course!" Ratchet shouted.

"You missed?" Arcee asked.

"Open another one! Fast!" Bulkhead shouted.

**In the air**

"I hope proper grounding on this thing doesn't apply to actual ground." Smokescreen said, about to turn the Shifter on. Deoxys still held onto him.

The both phase through the ground and the two pursuing Vehicons crashed right into the ground. Followed by the car mode Vehicon, still screaming, crashed and died.

**Autobot Base**

"No." Ratchet said, as the monitor showed that Smokescreen's signal was lost.

**Route 10, Kanto**

Megatron transformed and landed near the crash site. Two Vehicon joined up with him. "Scourer the wreckage! I want those Keys!" Megatron ordered.

Meanwhile, at a ledge below them, Smokescreen and Deoxys phased through the wall. "Hey, Ratchet, we can still really use that Ground Bridge." Smokescreen whispered.

**Autobot Base**

"Did I tell you? Destiny! Alpha Trion knew I would keep it safe." Smokescreen said.

Arcee let out a sigh of defeat. "Nice work, kid."

*Wait a second. One, two. You only found two?* Bumblebee asked.

"It was the only Key in Megatron's vault." Smokescreen replied.

"Then three Keys are accounted for." Optimus said, taking the Omega Keys.

"Then the fourth is somewhere one the Nemesis." Bulkhead said.

"Unless Megatron never had it to begin with." Arcee said.

Suddenly the computer got a message. "A high frequency signal. With an embedded message." Ratchet said.

"Starscream." Wheeljack said, menacingly. He still holds a grudge for Starscream threatening Misty.

Ratchet read the message aloud. "I have obtained something of interest to you which seems to be of no practical use to me."

"It's gotta be the Omega Key." Cliffjumper said.

"He's the one who blind-sided me!" Smokescreen shouted.

"What else can Screamer be referring to?" Arcee asked.

"Ah dat, dat. There's more." Ratchet said. "Bring medical kit. I only ask for the surgical replacement of my t-cog in return."

Wheeljack laughed. "Like we're gonna give Starscream back his wings.

"Without the missing Key, Cybertron will remain devoid of life."

"Broken record, I know, but, it could be a trick." Arcee said. She was pointing out Starscream's betrayal to both Decepticons and Autobots in the past.

"It is possible Starscream does not yet realize the significance he holds." Optimus said.

"And we do know he has been incapable of flight for some time." Ratchet added.

"The stakes are too great for us to not consider Starscream's proposal. however, we will take precautions."

**Bomba Island, Hoenn**

It was dusk at the Hoenn region. The Ground Bridge vortex appeared at the sandy beach. Bulkhead, Wheeljack, Optimus, and Ratchet emerged from it.

**Autobot Base**

Arcee was at the Ground Bridge control. While Cliffjumper, Bumblebee, Deoxys, and Smokescreen guarded the entry.

**Bomba Island**

"There!" Bulkhead spotted sitting on the sandy beach a few yards away from them.

"Starscream, show us the Omega Key." Optimus said.

Starscream showed no response. Both verbally and physically.

"Give it up, Screamer." Wheeljack said, pulling out his sword and poked Starscream with it. His body fell down dead.

"We're too late." Ratchet said, observing the blast shot in Starscream's body. "The t-cog won't help him now." He bent down and scanned the body.

**Autobot Base, hyper-speed**

Starscream used the Red Energon to enter the Base. He was in hyper-speed. "It would seem I have the run of the place." He said. He approached a slow-mo Arcee. "How easy it would be to gut you." He pointed his blade-like finger at Arcee's optic, but he pulled away. He looked at the rest of the Autobots and Deoxys. "To gut all of you, but first things first. Where does Optimus keep his Keys?"

Starscream searched the storage areas. "Not here. Nope. No." He went to the fourth one and saw Airachnid in a stasis pod. "I was wondering what happened to that wretch." He went to another storage. "Do they think I have all day?" He went to the last storage and found the Keys. "Ah, there you are."

**Bomba Island**

Ratchet scanned the clones lifeless body. "Curious. Starscream's been deceased for quite some time.

"Well how's that possible if he just sent us a message?" Wheeljack asked.

"We have been deceived." Optimus said.

**Autobot Base, hyper-speed**

Starscream fired his missile and blasted the door open. As the missile impacted on the door the explosion began to move in slow-mo.

**Normal speed**

The Autobots felt the explosion. "What was that?" Arcee asked.

Suddenly the emergency fire-hose self activated.

"_Arcee, close the Ground Bridge now._" Optimus ordered.

**Hyper-speed**

Arcee was slowly pulling the lever up. Starscream returned, with the three Omega Keys in his arms. "Now that I have your trinkets, I'm free to enjoy slitting your..." He gasped.

He saw Arcee closing the Ground Bridge. "But as I appear to be pressed of time."

**Normal Speed**

Arcee closed the Ground Bridge. They all looked at each other to wonder the sudden change of orders from Optimus.

**Bomba Island, hyper-speed**

Starscream emerged from a slightly faster, but still slow Ground Bridge. He gasped at the Autobots in a defensive formation.

"Autobots, maintain positions!" Optimus ordered, in _very_ slow motion.

"I'm sorry, what was that? Mblemblemble! You Autobots think you're so superior, but do you know what you really are? Slow!"

**Normal speed**

Optimus heard a very faint noise from behind him, "Slow!" He looked back and saw Starscream and aimed his cannon at him.

Starscream laughed nervously. "The Red Energon wore off, didn't it?"

Ratchet noticed what was in Starscream's arm. "He has the Omega Keys!"

"I can really use the back support, boys!"

Suddenly, from the forest Starscream's Electivire and shiny Charizard emerged and engaged the Autobots. The shiny Charizard used Steel Wing to knock Optimus off his feet. Electivire used ThunderPunch on the others, but they jumped out of the way.

Starscream and his two Pokemon retreated. Starscream struggled to get the remote and activate his Ground Bridge. "Come on!"

The Autobots were gaining up on them.

"Use Flamethrower!" Starscream shouted. His shiny Charizard released a wave a fire that halted the Autobots. Allowing them to retreat through the vortex.

As the fire died out, so did the Ground Bridge vortex.

"NNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Optimus roared in anger. His roared echoed from the seashore they were on to the ocean horizon.

"We'll get 'em back." Bulkhead assured.

"The Keys can be of no use to Starscream while he and his Pokemon scrounge through the wilderness like some swarm of Scraplets. There must be something that we can offer him in exchange." Ratchet said.

"The fate of Cybertron now rests in Starscream's hands. Whatever his intentions." Optimus said.

**The Nemesis**

"I beg you, my Liege! Release me from this absurd predicament." Knock Out begged. Still stuck in the wall.

"No! You shall serve as a constant reminder to those who dare fail me." Megatron replied.

He and Dreadwing walked back to the bridge. Leaving Knock Out at his new station.

"I cannot allow Optimus Prime to be the one to revive Cybertron! We _will_ locate the Autobot base, invade it, and retrieve the Omega Keys!" Megatron shouted as he and Dreadwing entered the bridge.

"Been there, done that." Starscream said. He and his Pokemon were also in the bridge. They bowed. "Please, pardon our unannounced visit, Lord Megatron."

Dreadwing pulled out his mega-cannon and prepared to fire, but Megatron stopped him.

"But we come bearing... peace offering." Starscream showed them the four Omega Keys.

* * *

><p>There'll be more Pokemon Prime coming soon.<p> 


	25. Patch

**Pokemon Prime**

* * *

><p><span>Patch<span>

**A/N: In "Starscream's Mind" sections, it's just conversations between Megatron and Starscream.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Nemesis<strong>

Megatron and Dreadwing visit Starscream in the brig. "Few things of value come without a price. So tell me, Starscream, what is it that you wish in return?"

"Only to be a Decepticon once again." Starscream replied. He and his Pokemon bowed.

"Dreadwing is my first lieutenant now."

"And I accept that much has changed during my absence. My Pokemon and I only wish to serve you, our one true master in anyway that you deem fit."

"I am deeply impressed by your accomplishment, Starscream. And know that I will put your offerings to good use, whatever the outcome."

"Outcome? Of what?"

Megatron looks at Dreadwing. "See to it that Knock Out is extracted from the wall and quarantine Starscream's pets while we determine Starscream's outcome."

In the medi-lab, Knock Out stretched out his limb. "Ah, it's good to be back!" He walks up to Megatron, who laid on a operating table, and plugged in the cord of the cortical psychic patch at the back of Megatron's head. "Now what will we be fishing for today, my Liege?"

"Starscream's true motives." Megatron said, giving Starscream a grimace look.

Starscream felt nervous as Knock Out plugged the other end of the cord at the back of his head.

**Flashback to Rising Darkness Pt. 5**

Megatron waited for his army to get through. "My legion." The closest zombie Cybertroinian reached out it's hand for Megatron. He realized the explosions were getting bigger. "No." He reached out for the army.

He was so close when... BOOOM! The Space Bridge imploded. Followed by a wave of Energon was released and disappeared.

"Decepticons, it is with deep sorrow that I note for the log that Megatron's spark has been extinguished." Starscream said on the mission log. "All hail... Starscream."

"All hail Starscream! All hail Starscream!" The Vehicons chanted.

"Well, well, you certainly didn't waste anytime." Megatron said, appearing out of nowhere.

"What?! I just watched you perish!" Starscream shouted.

"I did not perish then and I'm very much with you now. The present you as well as the past."

"All hail Starscream!" The Vehicons chanted.

"I can't hear you!" The dream Starscream shouted.

"All hail Starscream!"

"One more time!"

"All hail Starscream! All hail Starscream!"

**The Nemesis**

Knock Out was watching the whole thing on the monitor. "This is going to be juicy."

**Starscream's Mind**

While the Decepticon continued to chant and the dream Starscream began to boogie down, the real Starscream realized what has happened. He nervously laughs. "You're inside my head, aren't you?"

"The cortical psychic patch. You see there are no secrets here. Only your memories. You cannot manipulate their content or modify their outcome. What we see is how it happened." Megatron replied.

**Flashback to Masters & Students**

"If you want to be a true leader, Starscream, then stray from Megatron's path and lead the Decepticons toward peace." Optimus said.

"I would be willing to consider a truce." Starscream schemed. "If you are willing to bow before me, Optimus Prime."

**Flashback to Speed Metal**

"Knock Out!" Starscream was outraged on Knock Out's disobedience. "Was I not clear? You have defied my orders yet again!"

"My mistake, Commander Starscream. But, I've learned my lesson." He rubs his arm. "And paid the price." Breakdown stood behind him. Covered in Starly feathers and poop.

"It. Is. Lord Starscream!"

**Flashback to Con Job**

"The moment Makeshift passed through their Ground Bridge we've lost his tracking signal. The Autobot Base is no doubt heavily shielded to prevent us from locating it." Starscream said to Soundwave. "No matter."

They entered the brig. "I have complete faith over Makeshift." And in the brig was the _real_ Ultra Magnus. Shackled up by his wrist. One Vehicon guard held his hammer. "Our inside man is already inside."

"Tell Megatron he's fragged in the head if he thinks that Bulkhead and Wheeljack won't sniff out an impostor." Ultra Magnus said.

Starscream growled in annoyance. "Haven't you heard? _I_ lead the Decepticons now."

**Starscream's Mind**

"Now, where did we leave off? Oh, yes. All hail Starscream? A rather obvious motif, Starscream. You deem yourself more able to leave the Decepticons than myself?"

"No! Not anymore. I have learned from my many failures, Master."

**Flashback to Armada**

"Esteemed members of my armada." Starscream said to his clones and Pokemon allies. "You now stand upon the very brink of glory. To meet the destiny which I have so tenaciously worked toward."

"Dynamic leadership of the Decepticons." Clone #1 said.

**Starscream's Mind**

"That Clone said it, not me!"

"It seems you would stop at nothing to disrupt my rule. Including assassination!"

"It was their idea. Not mine!"

**Flashback to Crossfire**

"You know, Airachnid, as fellow outcasts we should consider putting our differences aside. With this creature under your control and at our disposal might employ it to terminate Megatron. Allowing us to rule the Decepticons." Starscream said.

**Starscream's Mind**

"I see no Clones here. Was this their idea too?"

"I don't remember any of this. I must have been half crazed at the time. A victim of Energon deficiency.

"Tell me why I should welcome back someone who's every waking impulse has been to thwart me, undercut me, overruled me?!"

"Not true! I have always put your well-being before my own."

**Flashback to Masters & Students**

Starscream jumped over many debris to find where the moaning came from. "Megatron?" At least his corpse. Not! Megatron grabbed Starscream, but he was too weak released him and closed his optics. "How?" Soon Starscream's spark chamber was torn open and something was glowing in it. "The Dark Energon shard."

**Starscream's Mind**

"How does this revolting chapter constitute to attending my well-being?"

"I was simply trying to help. By ridding you of the dark matter polluting your body."

**Flashback to Out of His Head**

tarscream knocked three times on Megatron's face, "Knock, knock." He knocked two more times. "Is anyone in there? No? Oh well. Seems I posses the only thing that'll allow you to rise up from your slabben walk again, my dearest Megatron." He pulled out the Dark Energon shard. "The only scrap left on this planet. Plucked from your very spark chamber."

**Starscream's Mind**

"I even risked being buried alive for you."

**Flashback to Rock Bottom**

Inside Starscream took over Wheeljack's spot of holding the cave ceiling. He was at his wits end. Until he saw Megatron. "Master, your alive. Thank the AllSpark!" Megatron just stared at him. "I did not abandon you, Master. I returned. To save you!"

"Save me?" Megatron asked. Unlikely words from Starscream.

"Look into my spark, Lord Megatron. My intention were true."

**Starscream's Mind**

"Were they, Starscream?! Were they ever?!"

**Flashback to Rock Bottom**

On the outside Starscream bursted through the collapsed wall. Coughing. He turned around and saw the rock covered cave. He laughed in triumph. "Predictable, Master? Is that what you called me? Well now who has hit rock bottom? What's that? I'm sorry, I can't hear you beneath all that ruble!" He let out a wicked laugh. "Farewell, Lord Megatron, may you rust in peace." He walked away, but stopped. "But you have survived far worse. If you manage to free yourself you would blame me for your set back. And there is no way I can escape your wrath. Or worse yet, your mindless followers will come looking for you. And take credit for your rescue. Credit that can rightfully be mine! Ragh! Curse you, Megatron!"

**Starscream's Mind**

"A word of advice? Stop thinking aloud."

"I don't want to play this game anymore! Take the Keys! We'll pretend I was never here."

"NO, STARSCREAM! There are only two possible outcomes based upon what I find here in your twisted, little mind. If I do not deem that you are worthy of rejoining the Decepticons, you will perish on this very day."

"Isn't termination rather extreme? I mean a really good trancing usually straightens me out, doesn't it?"

**Flashback to Rising Darkness Pt. 4**

"I ordered you to await my command!" Megatron whacked Starscream on the side. Sending him flying and landing on his back. "Instead your mindless decisions resulted the damage of my ship! And the delay of my plans!"

"My intentions were pure, Master. I only wanted you to be rid of Optimus Pri..." Before he could finish, Megatron aggressively planted his foot on his face.

**Flashback to Out of his Head**

Megatron tossed Starscream on a wing of the ship and transformed before his very optics. "Lord Megatron? You are...you're healed! Praise the AllSpark! It is a miracle!"

"Oh, it will be a miracle alright, Starscream...if you survive what I have planned for you!"

He gasped and transformed to jet mode, but Megatron grabbed this tail wing and threw him to another wing. He transformed before he crashed. As Megatron approached him, he pleaded. "But the Autobots! Optimus! Right there, waiting for you!"

"My greatest mistake? I've made a few. But there is one I do not intend to make again!" Megatron grabbed Starscream's face and dragged him.

He whimpered as he was being dragged. "No, Master. Nnoooooo!"

**Starscream's Mind**

"Why wouldn't you wish to harness my for the Decepticon cause when I have so much deviousness to offer?"

**Flashback to Rising Darkness Pt. 2**

Starscream noticed two Vehicons bringing in something towards them. "If I may, Lord Megatron." The Vehicons brought the dead body of Sideswipe, shackled up. "Consider it a welcome home present."

Megatron walked up to the corpse of Sideswipe. "Let us see if power born of darkness can reignite the spark." He placed the Dark Energon shard in Sideswipe's spark chamber. Slowly the body consumed it and the dead 'Bot's body began to shake. Soon enough he opened his optics. They were Dark Energon purple. And he let out a horrific screech. He broke free from his restrains and attacked the nearest Vehicon.

As he was mauling him you can hear the screams from the dying Vehicon. He tried to shoot Sideswipe but he didn't die. He rather seemed to be annoyed by the blasts. So he bit and ripped of the Vehicon's blaster-cannon arm and crushed his head. Megatron was pleased with the results but Starscream was horrified. The second Vehicon began shooting Sideswipe. Again he didn't go down. But now he turned his attention to that Vehicon. Tackled him and started ripping him apart.

"That's your plan?" A horrified Starscream asked, "Bring Autobots back from the dead to attack us?!"

**Starscream's Mind**

"See how generous I can be, my liege?"

"When it suits you. And at other times, you can be quiet insolent!"

**Flashback to Rising Darkness Pt. 1**

Starscream turned around to see the Vehicons bring a injured Sideswipe before him.

"Starscream. It's been a while." Sideswipe coughs up a little bit of Energon. "So. Where's your master?"

"Never mind him! I am my own master." Starscream plunges his blade-like fingers into Sideswipe's chest, causing him great pain. "Any more questions?" Energon starts leaking out of Sideswipe's wound as Starscream pulled out his fingers. Sideswipe's lifeless body falls to the floor.

**Starscream's Mind**

"Apologies. It's just that I've gone to so much trouble to terminate Sideswipe in the first place."

"Trouble would have been facing him as a gladiator."

"I have always considered my wits to be my sharpest weapons."

"You'll never learn, Starscream. Your arrogance will trumpet your wits every time."

**Flashback to Triangulation**

"Cowards! You will not escape my might! Wait... you three are up to something." Starscream said.

Dreadwing pressed a button on his keypad. Soon bombs all around Starscream and his Pokemon. Creating a gigantic explosion. The explosion created a hole on the ice and the trio fell into it. Their screams echoed as the fell.

**Flashback to Shadowzone**

"You cannot harm me while Dark Energon flows through my veins!" Starscream shouted.

Optimus left the safety of the boulder and shot Starscream's right arm. It fell off clean. he looked at his limb, it really was missing it's arm. Starscream gasped. He grabbed and for a boulder for cover.

**Flashback to Deus Ex Machina**

Starscream used the Harvester to take Bulkhead's Energon. He feel on all fours. "You're a big one. This could take a while." Bulkhead decided to get up and stomped towards Starscream. "Wait? What are you doing?"

"What I do best." He grabbed the Harvester with one hand and punches Starscream on the face with the other hand. Planting his head in to the wall. He took the Harvester and crushed it.

**Flashback to Partners**

"What? She's taking credit for scrapping him now too? That was my doing!" Starscream shouted.

"What? You weren't there." Arcee said.

"Uh, of course I wasn't. I don't know what I was thinking."

"Who are you talking about?"

"No one. Who are you talking about?"

"Bluestreak."

"Who's Bluestreak?"

"You were the one. You extinguished Sideswipe's spark."

**Flashback to New Recruits**

"Any last words, Smokescreen?" Starscream asked.

"Just four; Kiss your armor goodbye!" Smokescreen said. he had the Phase Shifter strapped on his wrist. The relic began to charge up and Smokescreen charged at Starscream. His tactic left Starscream confused. Smokescreen jumped and literally kick Starscream out of the Apex Armor.

**Flashback to Operation Bumblebee Pt. 2**

In the forest, Giovanni awaited for Starscream. He swopped in and transformed into his robotic mode. "My t-cog?" Giovanni demanded.

"Yes, that. Unfortunately it was destroyed during the ferocity of battle." Starscream said. Giovanni gave him the same look. "Uh, temporary set back. Other Autobots, other t-cogs. We shall find a replacement soon enough."

"Even sooner than you think." Giovanni said. Jessie, James, and Meowth appeared from the behind the trees. Then other grunts appeared. Surrounding Starscream. One grunt called out his Electivire.

The next thing Starscream knew and felt was a bolt of electricity striking him. "AH!" His screams of pain echoed throughout the forest. In fact it woke up all the sleeping Pokemon.

Starscream finally came around. When he did he was all alone. Except for some Pidgey's perched on him. He viciously shook them. "Get off me, you flying poultry!" He got up and walked to edge of the forest and saw the compound. It still looked deserted.

Then the Autobot vortex appeared. Optimus, Pikachu, Arcee, Piplup, Bulkhead, and Cliffjumper emerged and appraoched the compound. Optimus looked around the area as they advanced. Starscream decided to transform and jet out, but for some reason he _can't._ "Ah, my t-cog!" He realized Team Rocket took his t-cog as a replacement. So he ran deeper into the Viridian Forest.

**Starscream's Mind**

"You no longer posses the ability to take flight?"

"Yes, I was going to bring that up and as you might imagine my predicament pains me to no end."

**Flashback to Armada**

"Fortunately, the Harbinger's tracking system have remained sync to Megatron's warship." Starscream said to the Clones. "Of course, we shall require a means of reaching the..."

The Clones transformed into jet mode.

"You can transform? Eh, of course, you can. How else would you fly to the ship? That was a test. Which you all... past."

**Starscream's Mind**

"I hope that you might see fit to express your gratitude for the Omega Keys by restoring my jet mode. After all would I not be more valuable to you with wings?"

**Flashback to Masters & Students**

"If Lord Megatron is up there than I, Starscream, shall bring him home." Soundwave nodded in agreement. "Remain here and monitor the outcome. When Skyquake snuffs Prime's spark. I must bare witness." Starscream jumped off the building and transformed to jet mode.

**Flashback to Rock Bottom**

As Megatron continued firing at them. Starscream took this to his advantage and fled. He noticed him fleeing. "Starscream, you dare abandon me?" He fired at him, but he transformed into jet mode and flew out of the tunnel.

**Flashback to Rising Darkness Pt. 4**

The standoff between the Autobots and Starscream was still going on. Starscream said, "Now, Agent Jenny and I will take our leave."

"The Doduo says neeyah." She said.

That distracted Starscream and Bumblebee took a shot. "AH!" He evaded it along with the other Autobots blast. Taking the coward's way, he transformed to fighter jet mode. Flying out of the scene.

"Whoa." Bulkhead said.

**Flashback to Orion Pax Pt. 2**

Starscream gunned down several Vehicons that were in his way. The Vehicon chasing him is now gaining up on him. So Starscream transformed and lands on top of him. He blasted him until he started to got down. He transformed and flew off again.

Starscream was flying for the hanger door. he used his missile to blow up the doors. Allowing him to break free, but an ambush was waiting for him outside. The Decepticons shot Starscream clan out of the sky and he fell down for the surface.

**Starscream's Mind**

Oh, I do transform with an exceptional sense of style... I said that aloud, didn't I?"

**Flashback to Partners**

Megatron tried to extinguish my spark in cold blood. Then all, but replaced me with that traitorous wretch, Airachnid. She abandon me! Left me for scrap! So why not rat them out?" Starscream asked.

**Starscream's Mind**

"No one asked you to leave the Decepticon folds."

"I wasn't exactly made to feel welcome at the time."

**Flashback to Rock Bottom**

Megatron aimed his fusion cannon at Starscream. "You've hit rock bottom."

"Master, please! Give me one more chance! I beg of you!" Starscream went to his knees.

**Starscream's Mind**

"Despite the fact that I had seen the errors of my ways and dedicated my spark to you."

**Flashback to Partners**

"I have been a fool. Made mistakes. Monumental ones. I now realize I was never destined to be leader, or even an equal partner. And, I am at peace with that. I have gained a clear understanding of my place in the universe. Of who I am. Of who I was always meant to be. Starscream: second in command, humble servant to Lord Megatron." Starscream said.

**Starscream's Mind**

"Until the next opportunity arises to subvert me."

**Flashback to Sick Mind**

"And how is the patient doing today?" Starscream asks about Megatron.

"Same old." Knock Out replied.

"An inglorious fate that he should remain in this vegetative state."

"On the contrary, Megarton's body maybe scrap metal, but his mind is still peculating."

"Keep that to yourself, Knock Out. That blasted Soundwave sees and hears everything."

"The eyes and ears of the Decepticons."

"Well as long as their master remains in limbo so does their cause. The Decepticons deserves and strong, alert leader."

"One who would require a loyal second in command."

"A candidate would need to earn that post. By making a strong case to said 'eyes and ears'.

"A case for showing mercy, Lord Starscream."

**The Nemesis**

"Uh, oh." Knock Out said, watching the monitor of that memory. He press all the buttons on the keyboard. "Does this thing have a fast-forward button or better yet erase?!"

He manages to skip it to the next memory.

**Flashback to Sick Mind**

Entering the room was Starscream, Knock Out, and Soundwave. Starscream spoke, "Knock Out, if you would be so kind to provide you expert medical opinion to Soundwave for the historical record."

"Simply put, unaided, Megatron could remain in this deathless slumber. Forever." Knock Out said.

"Our Master would not have wanted to be seen this way. To stand idly by while he remains captive in his own body is not just."

Soundwave walked beside Starscream and pointed to the monitor.

Knock Out looked at what he was pointing at, "Brain wave activity. Not evidence of consciousness, but merely of an endless dream from which Megatron may never wake."

"Soundwave, we must face reality. Megatron is lost to us."

"The only honorable option would be to show him mercy."

"A simple throw of the switch."

**The Nemesis**

"When Megatron comes out of it, he'll do more than just stick me back in that wall. He'll have Starscream's head and my own!" Knock Out looks at Megatron. He reaches for the plug at the back of Megatron's head. "But if I disconnect before a proper power-down, the link is severed and the Big Guy will never emerge from Starscream's head." He tiwsted the plug, but a hand grabbed his.

It was Dreadwing. "Everything okay here?" He released his grip.

Knock Out twists the plug back. "Just checking cable integrity."

"_Is it any wonder that I've come to value loyalty above all else?_" Megatron asked to Starscream.

Knock Out and Dreadwing went to the monitor and watched.

**Starscream's Mind**

"Well, you know we are Decepticons. I'm sure that even your beloved Dreadwing is not perfect."

"No one is perfect, Starscream, but like his departed twin, Dreadwing understands honor."

**Flashback to Masters & Students**

"Awaken, warrior. Rise and serve your new master!" Starscream shouted.

The sunlight woke up the Decepticon. He was army green and stood tall, maybe as tall as Megarton. He emerged from the tomb, stretching his limb and joints. He looked down to the puny Starscream. "Skyquake serves only one master!" He bellowed.

"Excellent. Your loyalty and devotion will set a fine example for the troops. No need to be timid, Skyquake, you may bow." Starscream said.

"You fail to grasp my meaning." Skyquake bellowed. "I am here on a mission, assigned to me by my one master, Megatron."

"Yes, him. Sadly Megatron is no longer with us."

"Impossible."

"Why is this so difficult for everyone to accept?"

**Fast-forward**

Bumblebee realized Skyquake wasn't going to surrender quietly and so did Mightyena. So Bumblebee ripped out wire connection points from him. Mightyena fired one last Shadow Ball at Skyquake's cockpit. That caused Skyquake to lose all control and nose dive down to the surface. Agent Jenny arrived and followed. *This was a bad idea.* Bumblebee said.

"Any time, boys." She said to them. "Ground 4 is coming up fast." She steady herself to get closer. She was now close enough for Bumblebe and Mightyena jumped on Jenny's F-22. She pulled up, but as for Skyquake. He couldn't even control himself to make a right turn. BOOM! He crash lands on several ruin relics. Leaving a fiery explosion and several other Pokemon fled from it.

**Flashback to Shadowzone**

Starscream flew high, but slowly above the ruins. He transformed and landed at an extremely familiar site. "Ah, the grave site of the mighty Skyquake. So quick to reject my authority while you lived." He pulled out the shard. "As the first of my reanimated warriors, you shall bow to my command." He broke the shard in half and tossed one half down the ruble of Skyquakes' tomb. The infusion began and Stacscream inserted the other half in his spark chamber. "Yes! Power of Dark Energon be mine." His body was engulf by purple flames. "Symbiosis! Ha ha ha! I can feel it!"

**Starscream's Mind**

"I understand he perished that day."

"Well, Skyquake is neither living nor dead and no doubt continues to wonder through some dimensional neither-realm in search of his missing limb."

"It would be wise to keep that to yourself around the warship."

**The Nemesis**

Upon hearing that conversation, Dreadwing's face grew with absolute rage.

"Awkward." Knock Out said.

**Starscream's Mind**

"Does this mean?"

"Yes, I will allow you to return to our ranks and will deem your Pokemon as Decepticons. If only because you are more valuable beside me than against me."

"Ah, thank the AllSpark!"

"Inviting has nearly destroyed the Decepticons during your absence. We must operate as a united front if we are to revive and conquer Cybertron. That means each and everyone of us, Knock Out."

**The Nemesis**

Knock Out got a chill at Megatron's direct message to him. "Megatron sure knows how to 'patch' things up, eh, Dreadwi-?" He turned to see Dreadwing was gone. "Dreadwing?"

Outside on the top of the warship, Dreadwing stood as the a thunderstorm began to pour down. He lets out a roar of rage into the air.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>


	26. Regeneration

**Pokemon Prime**

* * *

><p><span>Regeneration<span>

**A/N: In case you've forgotten, the Autobot Base is in Mt. Moon. And these are Starscream's Pokemons new names -  
><strong>

**Shiny Charizard - Blackout  
><strong>

**Absol - Dead End  
><strong>

**Electivire - Demolisher  
><strong>

**Gengar - Mindwipe  
><strong>

**Aggron- Bonecrusher**

* * *

><p><strong>The Nemesis<strong>

Megatron and Starscream enter a cargo area. Starscream noticed his Pokemon locked in cages. "Release them." Megatron commanded. The Vehicons did what he said. The Pokemon quickly form a line with Starscream.

"As you can see, I've tamed these Pokemon and have become my little unit." Starscream said. "Since they are now part of our cause, They should be addressed, with a more appropriate names. Blackout," to shiny Charizard. "Dead End," to Absol, "Demolisher," to Electivire, "Mindewipe," to Gengar, "and Bonecrusher," to Aggron.

"Excellent, Starscream."

**The Autobot Base, Mt. Moon**

"You know, I might not be the first human on Cybertron, but I can still be the first human exchange student. How are the Academies on Cybertron?" May asked.

"Why didn't you tell us about the Omega Keys before?" Ash asked.

"You probably didn't notice, but things have been kind of intense around here lately." Arcee replied.

"So you guys can really be going home soon." Max said.

"Don't worry, Max. You'll come visit. Once we get our place set up, he can bunk with us, right, Wheeljack?" Misty asked.

Wheeljack gave her a disappointed look. "Uh, Misty-"

"You are taking me with you, right?"

"Aren't we getting ahead of ourselves here? Not only do we lack any actual method of reaching Cybertron, but Starscream now controls the sole means of our planet's restoration." Ratchet said.

"As far as we know." Optimus added.

"You think Starscream has rejoined with the Decepticons?" Smokescreen asked.

"He might have used the Omega Keys to buy back Megatron's favor." Cliffjumper said.

Ratchet scoffed. "Without first trying to sell them to the highest bidder, that wouldn't surprise me if he had the nerve to contact us and-"

Just like that, the computer found a high frequency signal. With an embedded message.

"Okay, now that was weird." Bulkhead said.

"Is it Starscream?" Arcee asked.

"No. It is Dreadwing." Ratchet replied. "And he wants to meet."

**Twist Mountain, Unova**

The Ground Bridge vortex opened and the Autobots emerged with their weapons at the ready.

"Drop you weapon." Bulkhead warned.

"Hands where we can see them." Smokescreen added.

Dreadwing emerged from a fog in front of them. "I am not here to fight, but to give to this." At his feet was a golden hammer.

"The Forge of Solus Prime?" Arcee asked.

"It could be rigged to blow." Wheeljack said.

"Dreadwing, what do you ask in return?" Optimus asked.

"Only that you use it wisely." Dreadwing replied.

"And the Omega Keys?" Arcee asked.

"In Megatron's possession. Under heavy escort."

"Screamer did make a deal with the Decepticreeps." Cliffjumper said.

"Why?" Optimus asked.

"A shadow of disgrace has been cast upon the Decepticons. It is a cause I no longer wish to be a part of." Dreadwing replied.

"Then I appeal to you again. Join us and help end this conflict once and for all."

"Betraying my kind is not the same as accepting yours." Dreadwing jumped off the cliff and transformed into his F-22 mode. He flew back to the ship.

**The Autobot Base**

The Autobots returned back with the Forge.

"It's no Star Saber, but I bet it can shatter Megatron's blade and put some dents into the ugly mug of his." Smokescreen said.

"It's not that kind of gun." Cliffjumper said.

"With the Decepticons in possession of all four Omega Keys, a more appropriate of the Forge would be to use it replicate our own." Ratchet said.

"Even with such power their reconstruction would require a level of expertise I do not posses." Optimus said.

"I guess we better hope Megatron doesn't destroy the Keys to prevent anyone from going home." Arcee said.

"Megatron maybe evil, but I believe he will use the Keys for their intended purpose."

"Well I say let him keep 'em and do all the work for us." Bulkhead said. All the Autobots look at him. "Well I mean, what difference does it make who restores Cybertron."

"If Megatron revives Cybertron, he will no doubt use it to his political advantage."

"You lost me."

"In all likelihood, the leader of the Decepticons will portray himself as our planet's savior and brand all Autobots as war criminals."

"The grand deception continues." Wheeljack said.

"Megatron's achievement could influence Cybertron for eons to come. Poisoning the sparks and minds of its returning citizens. Hardly the ideal way to begin a new age." Ratchet said.

"But there is hope. For while Megatron has the Omega Keys, he has yet to discover the existance of the Omega Lock itself." Optimus said.

"Omega Lock?" Bulkhead asked.

"Wait, now you lost me." Arcee said.

"That which the four relics were designed to activate. We must locate the device before Megatron does and secure it until we recover the Omega Keys."

"There are no more Iacon entries to decode. This Lock could be anywhere on Earth." Ratchet said.

"Actually... it is on Cybertron."

"What?" The whole team asked in unison.

"How do you know." Ratchet asked.

"Alpha Trion reveled its location to me during the message convey by the Star Saber." Optimus replied.

"And you didn't think to tell us."

"Alpha Trion did not wish it so." Optimus went to the Ground Bridge chamber. "With the Forge of Solus Prime, we now posses the means of reaching Cybertron. I must work quickly as our tactical advantage over Megatron will not last long."

**The Nemesis**

Dreadwing was walking to the medi-lab when he heard Megatron's voice from behind. "Dreadwing, I have been searching for you."

"I am at your service, Lord Megatron." Dreadwing said.

"I recognize that Starscream's return to our ranks might be... difficult for you. Given the loss of your twin under his command, but your cooperation is essential. We Decepticons will best be equipped to rule a restored Cybertron only if we are united."

"Understood. And if it pleases you, Master, I intend to reach out to our comrade... personally."

In the medi-lab Knock Out was giving Starscream his replacement t-cog. "Rise and shine." He said. Starscream woke up. "You're t-cog transplant was a success. Yes. I'm just that good."

"Finally. I can't wait to take flight and soar above the clouds." Starscream said.

"Starscream, I regret to inform you that you'll not live to spread your wings ever again." Dreadwing said, pulling out his mega-cannon and charged it. "HYAH!" He fired, but narrowly miss Starscream's head.

Starscream ran to a corner and Knock Out ran near the exit. "Knock Out, help me!" Starscream begged. Knock Out just ran away.

Dreadwing tosses his mega-cannon and pulled out his sword.

Starscream picks up a durabyllium drill and defended himself. "Dreadwing, what has gotten into you?!"

Dreadwing sliced the drill in half like a piece of wood. Starscream then realized it. "No! Wait! This is about Skyquake isn't it?! I though we had put that behind us?!"

"So had I!" Dreadwing took another swing, but Starscream ducks.

"Casualties are an unfortunate consequence of war, but I assure you, your twin met his end with great honor!"

"Which you disgraced! By raising him from the dead!"

"Oh, you know about that. There must something I can do! Some form of reparation I can offer to alleviate your anguish!"

"Your spark will suffice!"

"Dreadwing!" Megatron entered the medi-lab. "Stand down!"

"This desecrater must pay for his actions!"

"You call this loyalty, Master?!" Starscream asked.

"I said, 'stand down'! That is an order."

"One which I cannot follow." Dreadwing raise his sword to kill Starscream... BLAST! Dreadwing felt an agonizing pain in his chest. He looks down to see that his spark chamber was blasted though. He fell flat on his face to the floor dead. Turns out Megatron shot Dreadwing with his own mega-cannon.

"I'm okay?" Starscream checked himself. "I'm okay! Lord Megatron, you have my eternal thanks."

"Do not ever make me regret which one of you I've spared." Megatron warned, in a very threatening tone.

**The Autobot Base**

"Is it my imagination or has Optimus been acting different lately since that message from Alpha Trion?" Arcee asked.

*I did find that weird.* Bumblebee agreed.

"He has been keeping things from us." Wheeljack said.

"Even Ratchet's out of the loop." Cliffjumper said.

"Just give me one god reason why Optimus couldn't trust his own teammates. Why he couldn't tell us of the Omega Lock." Bulkhead asked.

"Because if he had, Megatron would have pulled it out of my head with his patch." Smokescreen said.

"Like it matters. They're holding all the Keys anyways."

**The Nemesis**

Knock Out was scanning the four Keys. Starscream and Dead End was pacing the floor behind him.

"Tick tock, Knock Out. Tick tock! Megatron's expecting results and given what we just witness, I would say that we cannot afford to disappoint our Master." Starscream said.

"We?" knock Out asked. "Unless nagging counts, I haven't seen you lift a finger." He pick up a Key and examined it.

"I am the one who brought him the Keys. Do I really need to prove myself any further by decyphering on how they operate too?"

"Well, perhaps if my research hadn't been sidelined by _someone's cosmetic surgery_, I might be further along now!"

"Oh, just give it here!" Starscream grabbed the Key from Knock Out and tried to pull it apart. Then he began bashing it on the table.

"Oh gee, why didn't _I_ think of that?"

Out of rage, Starscream slashed Knock Out's finish on his chest. Knock Out growled and grabbed another Key. They clashed the Keys together and the Keys mended together.

"Absol." Dead End barked with astonishment.

"Do you think?" Knock Out asked.

They grabbed the other two Keys.

"Ready? Go." Starscream said.

They clashed all four Keys together and they mend into a hologram projector. It projected a map of Cybertron and it also had coordinates along with it.

Starscream laughed. "And that is why Dreadwing is pushing up lugnuts."

"And we are not." Knock Out added.

Megatron arrived to see their progress. "Of course! Keys are useless without something to unlock. Target the Space Bridge for Cybertron."

**The Autobot Base**

"Yet another astonishing convergence of magic and science. Courtesy of the Ancients." Ratchet said.

"An our leader." Smokescreen added.

"It is hard to believe, a few swings with that hammer and bam." Cliffjumper said.

"Our Ground Bridge is now a Space Bridge." Arcee said.

There was a a sudden power surge.

"Our sensors our detecting a massive Energon surge bursting outside of Earth's atmosphere. A surgeof that kind can mean only one thing. Activation of another Space Bridge." Ratchet said.

"Megatron has discovered the Omega Lock is on Cybertron." Optimus said.

"It appears we have lost our advantage."

"But with Megatron unaware that we now possess the means of interstellar travel. The element of surprise remains in our favor. We must embark on this mission with every resource at our disposal."

The Autobot team goes to the corridor where the Iacon relics are being held. Smokescreen got the Phase Shifter and the Spark Extractor, Bulkhead got the Immobilizer, Arcee got the Apex Armor, Cliffjumper got the rock containing Deoxys, Bumblebee got the Polarity Gauntlet, and Wheeljack got what appears to be a small fraction of Red Energon. Apparently Starscream didn't destroy all of it.

**Earth's Orbit**

The Space Bridge near the moon was active and the Nemesis was approaching it. On the top was a battalion of Vehicons, Mindwipe, Soundwave, Starscream, and Megatron.

"Starscream, assume command in my absence." Megatron said.

"I would be honored, Master." Starscream said.

"I am rather impressed that Mindwipe doesn't need to breathe air like the rest of your Pokemon."

"Well, he is a Ghost-type after all. Mindwipe, accompany Megatron on his mission."

"Gengar!" Mindwipe replied.

Megatron and the Vehicons transformed into their Cybertronian jet mode and flew off. Gengar used his powers to keep up with them. They all went through the Space Bridge.

**Autobot Base**

Ratchet activated the Ground/Space Bridge. The team was ready to go when Bulkhead heard some hammering noise.

"What's he forging now?" Bulkhead asked.

Optimus joined them with a rebuild Star Saber. "Megatron must be stopped, no matter the cost." Optimus said.

The Autobots transformed and drove through the vortex.

**Cybertron, Kaon**

Megatron and Mindwipe was leading the battalion out to the outskirts of the city. Four vehicons were holding the Omega Keys.

"According to the landmarks displayed by the Keys, the object we seek is located deep within the Sea of Rust." Megatron said.

**Autobot Base**

Ratchet was pacing the floor. Expecting to hear word from the others. When a call was received he rushed to the controls. "Optimus?"

"_Uh, no, Ratchet. It's Brock._"

**Ash and Dawn's house, Pallet Town**

Ash, Dawn, Gabby, Pikachu, Piplup, Iris, Misty, May, Max, and Brock were sitting patiently out in the front yard.

"Is something wrong? Because we wanted to ask more questions about your planet's revival." Brock said. "Can anyone give us a lift?"

**Autobot Base**

"No one can, because the entire team is rather indisposed at the moment." Ratchet replied.

**Ash and Dawn's house, Pallet Town**

"_I suggest you remain where you are for the time being._"

"What's he saying?" Iris asked.

"The Autobots are busy." Brock replied.

"Then tell Ratchet to come get us." May said.

**Autobot Base**

"_It's not like he has anything else to do!_" May shouted.

"Just stay where you are! I'll be in touch later." Ratchet pressed a button.

**Ash and Dawn's house, Pallet Town**

"Hello? He hung up." Brock said.

"What crawled up his tailpipe and died?" May asked.

"Ash, did Optimus ever tell you what's going on?" Dawn asked.

"No. They seem to be keeping us in the dark a lot lately." Ash replied.

**Cybertron, Sea of Rust**

Megatron held out his scanner. They were getting closer to the Lock.

At the very back of the battalion, Smokescreen slowly phased from the ground. Wheeljack slowly walked right next to him. they looked at each other and nodded. Wheeljack inserted the Red Energon shard in his spark chamber. They both opened fire at some Vehicons.

Megatron heard the blaster fire. "What is happening back there?" He saw Smokescreen run to the left and phased through a wall and saw Wheeljack run to the right at hyper-speed. "Smokescreen? Wheeljack? But that's impossible. The Autobots do not possess the means to-"

He was interrupted at the site of a massive pile of scrap being levitated high in the air, then it was dropped on top of some Vehicons. He saw that it was Bumblebee who did it, with the help of the Polarity Gauntlet.

"CRUSH THEM!" Megatron commanded.

The Vehicons fired at Bumblebee. HE quickly transformed into his Camaro mode and drove off. While they were focusing on him, Bulkhead used the Immobilizer to freeze some of the Vehicons. Soon Bulkhead and Bumblebee charged for the Keys.

At a tower above them, Arcee activated the Apex Armor and Cliffjumper awakened Deoxys. They jumped off and lead the attack. Using Armored Arcee and Deoxy's Barrier to bulldoze any Vehicon that was in their path.

"Defend the Key!" Megatron ordered.

Some of the Vehicons circled around the four that held the Keys. Armored Arcee 'smash' all of the Vehicons that faced her. Wheeljack used his hyper-speed to pick off the Vehicons from the back one-by-one. Smokescreen phased again in the ground and phased behind some Vehicons and fired them in from the back. The team made their final charge. Mindwipe fired a Shadow Ball, which the attack barely did little effect to Deoxy's Barrier.

Megatron pulled out his Dark Saber and charged for them. He, Mindwipe, and whatever Vehicons were left charged for the Autobots.

Optimus joined the team. He used the Star Saber to slice down five Vehicons in his path. Megatron and him clashed sabers and unleashed a sphere of mixed energy

"I bested your little blade once and I shall do it again!" Megatron shouted. He swung at Optimus, who blocked it. Then he kicked Optimus and swung his Dark Saber again, but Optimus returned with sidekick.

Mindwipe used Shadow Claw while Deoxys shifted to Defense Forme and used Zen Headbutt. They met with equal force. But Deoxys was slightly stronger to knock Mindwipe away to a tower

Bumblebee and Cliffjumper kick two Vehicons in Bulkhead and Smokescreen's way to shoot at. Armored Arcee and Speedy Wheeljack charged at whatever Vehicons was left.

The only Vehicons left were the four that had the Keys. Bulkhead quickly froze them with the Immobilizer. Once they were frozen, Bumblebee used Polarity Gauntlet to take the Keys from them. Smokescreen, Cliffjumper, Arcee, and Wheeljack got them.

Megatron noticed the Autobots taking the Key. It distracted him long enough for Optimus to unleashed a wave of energy at him. He barely have enough time to block it. The force from the wave sent Megatron flying in the air and he landed on the same tower Mindwipe was at.

The last remaining Vehicons were too distraught at the site of Megatron's defeat to do anything. Even chase after the Autobots.

Megatron recovered quickly and looked down at his battalion. "I will have those Keys or I will have your sparks!"

Wheeljack sprinted to the center of the battalion. "I can help with the last part." He revealed what he had.

"The Spark Extractor!"

Wheeljack activated it. Smokescreen phased from the ground and phased Wheeljack down with him. Leaving behind the activated Spark Extractor.

The Spark Extractor unleashed a sphere of energy that wiped out every single Vehicon. Even some tried to transform and fly away, but the sphere was too fast that it caught up to them. Megaton noticed the sphere was getting closer to him.

"Mindwipe, Shadow Ball!" Megatron ordered.

"Gengar!" Mindewipe used his attack to destroy the Extractor. It blew up on impact.

"Starscream, the Autobots have ceased the Omega Keys! Send reinforcements, immediately!"

**The Nemesis**

"Actually, Lord Megatron, Soundwave has been briefing me on recent developments and we might have a more effective solution." Starscream said.

**Sea of Rust**

The Autobots drove deep in the Sea. Deoxys flying right behind them. The Autobots transformed into their robotic forms at the site of a nondescript object. They approached it.

"Our head start won't last long." Wheeljack said.

"This is where Alpha Trion said we would find it right?" Smokescreen asked.

"These are the coordinates." Cliffjumper said.

"Doesn't look like much." Bulkhead said. Looking at the Omega Lock.

Optimus wiped come dust off the Lock and saw the insignia of the Thriteen.

**Autobot Base**

"_Ratchet, we have located the Omega Lock._" Optimus said.

Ratchet let out a sigh of relief. "At last."

**Sea of Rust**

"According to Alpha Trion, the Omega Lock itself is a conduit to the very AllSpark itself." Optimus said.

"Optimus, an honor like this shouldn't belong to me." Smokescreen said. Handing him the Key.

Suddenly all four Omega Keys began to glow simultaneously. Then the Lock began to glow, following the rusted floor. The whole area began to transform into a huge ring above them. It generated a mystical energy, it was a portal to the AllSpark.

Before the team can do anything, Megatron and Mindwipe arrived. The Autobots got their relic weapons ready and Deoxys prepared itself to fight. Megatron and Mindwipe approached them without any intention to attack.

"Autobots, I would suggest that you put a halt to your task and hand over those Keys." Megatron said.

"And why would we do that?" Smokescreen asked.

Just like that, the Decepticon Space Bridge vortex appeared. Emerging from it was Starscream, Soundwave, and Knock Out. They each carried a pod. Inside each pod was the Autobot's allies. Ash, Dawn, Gabby, Pikachu, and Piplup were in the pod Starscream was carrying. May, Max, and Iris was in the pod that Soundwave carrying. Misty and Brock were in the pod Knock Out was carrying.

"So that I might hand over the humans and Pokemon." Megatron replied.

"And If we refuse?" Optimus asked.

"Then I will have no choice, but to open the pods. Exposing your pets to Cybertron's toxic atmosphere and then we can all watch them instantly perish together."

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>


	27. Darkest Hour

**Pokemon Prime**

* * *

><p><span>Darkest Hour<span>

* * *

><p><strong>Cybertron, The Omega Lock<strong>

"This is not how I wanted to spent my first trip to Cybertron." Misty said.

"Starscream." Megatron said, signaling him.

Starscream lifted his pod containing Ash, Dawn, Gabby, Pikachu, and Piplup. "Hey, Ash, how about letting your daughter come out and play." He scratched the glass.

Ash stood in front of Gabby. "Leave her out of this. If anyone is going to die, it's gonna be me."

"Ash, what are doing?" Dawn asked.

"The Autobots were prepared to sacrifice themselves for my planet. I'll do the same for theirs."

"Me, too." Brock said.

"So would I." May said. Max gulped nervously at his sister's words.

"Perhaps we should oblige them." Megatron said.

"If my decision dooms the future of the Autobot cause on Cybertron so be it, but I will never forsake our human and Pokemon allies." Optimus said, planting his Star Saber to the ground. He took ten steps back.

One-by-one, the Autobots tossed their relics by the Star Saber.

"Now if you please, the Omega Keys. One at a time." Megatron demanded.

Knock Out took a step forward. He held the pod containing Misty and Brock. "You first, 'Jack-Rabbit'."

Wheeljack looked at Optimus, who signaled him to go. Wheeljack and Knock Out met each other half ways. "If I find out Misty or Brock were harm during capture, I'll make you eat this Key." He slammed the Key in Knock Out's hand.

"You're welcome." Knock Out handed the pod over to Wheeljack.

"Get scrapped!" Misty threatened Knock Out.

"You proved your point, Misty." Brock said.

Wheeljack walked back to the team with the pod in hand.

Next, Soundwave and Smokescreen met half ways. Soundwave had the pod containing May, Max, and Iris. "Why is it always the quiet ones?" Smokescreen asked.

Soundwave said nothing.

"Right, you're one of those." Smokescreen handed over the Key to Soundwave and he handed the pod to Smokescreen. He walks back and looks at the pod. "You alright in there?"

"Right as rain." May replied.

"But do you always have to treat every situation like a kid, Smokescreen?" Iris asked.

"The family in this pod are very interesting, Optimus. If Ash was important enough to be entrusted with the Matrix of Leadership and his daughter, Gabby, who has Dark Energon in her DNA, makes them worth two Omega Keys." Megatron said.

Optimus signaled Arcee and Cliffjumper to make the trade. They met Starscream half ways. Starscream 'gently' placed the pod to the ground. "No tricks." Starscream readied his arm missiles. "The Keys if you please." He then opened his hands.

Arcee and Cliffjumper handed the Keys over. They both carried the pod. Before they moved back to the team, the Decepticon Space Bridge opened. Vehicons swarm out from it and surrounded the Autobots.

**Autobot Base**

Ratchet wait to receive word from Prime until he got a call. "Optimus? Were you successful?"

**Pallet Town, Delia's house**

"Ratchet, it's Delia Ketchum. How are you?" Delia asked.

"_Busy, Miss Ketchum.__ I'm expecting urgent news from the_ Autobots." Ratchet replied.

"Oh, is Ash, Dawn, and Gabby with them?"

"_No. Why?_"

"I went to their house to give them some fresh tomatoes that I grew, but they weren't home. And neither Ash or Dawn have been returning my calls."

**Autobot Base**

"I will have them contact you immediately should I hear from them." Ratchet assures her.

**Delia's house**

"_Now if you'll excuse me. I must keep the com-lines clear._" Ratchet hung up.

"Ratchet? Hello?"

**The Omega Lock**

"Now bare witness as a new ear of dawns on Cybertron." Megatron said, inserting one Omega Key in the Lock. Knock Out, Soundwave, and Starscream followed his lead. Then the Lock projected a holographic control. "Behold, the Age of the Decepticons!"

Megatron activated the Omega Lock. It send out a beam of pure energy at a crumbled building. Within a minute, the building cyberformed back to its original state.

"By the AllSpark." Optimus said.

*No way.* Bumblebee said.

"Instant home makeover." May said.

"Shiny." Knock said, hypnotized.

"You have what you want, Megatron. This conflict is between Autobots and Decepticons. Allow me to return our allies to earth." Optimus said.

"Oh, I wouldn't recommend it. They'll be far safer here." Megatron said. "Is the Space Bridge locked on target?"

"Per your instructions, Lord Megatron." Starscream said.

"Excellent. Why rule only one world, when I can rule two?"

The Decepticon Space Bridge appeared right above the Omega Lock ring. Megatron pressed a button. The Omega Lock then fired a beam of pure energy through the vortex.

"No." Optimus said.

**Earth's orbit**

The Space Bridge activated and the beam was in Earth's path.

**Delia's house**

Delia tried to attempt to call Dawn, but a sudden earthquake startled her.

"Mr. Mime!" Mimey shouted.

"What is is it, Mimey?" She ran outside and gasped, dropping her cell phone.

They saw a beam of energy being fired down from a far distance.

**Autobot Base**

"Optimus, do you read? An unknown energy spike in earth's atmosphere is crashing all my systems. Please tell me this is related to the activation of the Omega Lock." Ratchet said.

**The Omega Lock**

"If the Omega Lock can restore Cybertron, it'll do the same to earth, right?" May asked.

"No. It will cyberform your planet in favor of it's new Matrix. Destroying all indigenous life in the process." Optimus said.

"Such raw power. What shall I call my new domain? New Kaon? Or perhaps Gilded Earth" Megatron gloated.

Optimus looked at the humans protesting against Megaton's actions. He looks back at Megaton, who laughed maniacally. Fueled by rage, Optimus activated his Energon sword and sliced the Vehicon in front of him. He sprints for the Star Saber and slices three Vehicons with one swing.

Megatron pulled out his Dark Saber and charged for Optimus. They clashed Sabers, creating a sphere of mixed energy. As they were gonna clash Sabers again, Optimus swiftly slices Megatron's Prime arm. Giving him enormous amount of pain. The arm and Dark Saber fell tho the ground. The Dark Saber's glow disappeared.

Optimus charged for the Omega Lock. Soundwave and Knock Out fired at him. He used the Star Saber to deflect each blast. Starscream fired a missile at him. He pivoted to the right and jumped on Starscream's face. He then sliced the Omega Lock control and destroyed it. Creating a big explosion.

**Earth**

The beam of pure energy then disappeared.

**Autobot Base**

Ratchet's systems finally came back online. "Optimus, can you read?"

"_Ratchet, please open the Space Bridge._" Optimus sadly replied.

**The Omega Lock**

The whole place was in fiery ruins. The Autobot Space Bridge opened and the team quickly ran through it. Mindwipe attempted to stop them, but Deoxys used Shadow Ball on him.

Starscream, Soundwave and Knock Out recovered and saw the aftermath.

"I guess we should cancel the welcome home party." Knock Out said.

Starscream angrily punched Knock Out. "Attend to our Master. He requires medical attention."

Knock Out rushes to Megatron.

Starscream notices the Autobot Space Bridge closed. "Prime! You will pay for dooming Cybertron to remain a lifeless husk!"

Megatron began to laugh wickedly. "They can run, but they can never again run home."

**Autobot Base**

Ratchet saw the team arriving. He also notice who were in the pods. "The humans? What happened?"

The team opened the pods and freed their friends. No one dared to answer Ratchet's question.

"Somebody say something." Ratchet said.

"Optimus... destroyed the Omega Lock." Bulkhead said.

"What?! You did-"

"What was necessary. There was no time for a prolonged battle. Not while earth in emanate danger." Optimus said.

"So you destroyed the only device in any universe capable of restoring our home? Optimus... _we needed that_."

"You weren't there, Doc, and it's not your place to second guess a battlefield decision." Smokescreen said.

"IT MOST CERTAINLY IS! There had to be another way!"

"It wasn't that simple, Ratchet." Brock argued.

"Megatron was using the Omega Lock to destroy the earth." Dawn said.

"Optimus saved our planet!" May shouted.

"WHAT ABOUT _OUR_ PLANET! All of our struggles, Energon spilled, and countless sacrifices for nothing!"

"Right decision or wrong, what's done is done!" Cliffjumper shouted.

"But we have another problem here on this world. The Decepticons just changed the rules by putting our friends in danger." Arcee said.

They received a sudden message from Agent Jenny. "_Prime! The United Nations are preparing to mobilize their military branches here in Kanto! I need to know what we're dealing with here!_"

"To what do you refer, Agent Jenny?" Optimus asked.

"_Maybe you should step outside and see for yourself._"

"Ratchet, watch the humans."

The Autobots take the supreme elevator to reach the peaks of Mt. Moon. In the center of Route 4 was a huge Cybertronian fortress. Agent Jenny landed her helicopter and she ran up to Optimus.

"Megatron has managed to accomplish the first phase of his cyberforming of earth. The construction of his fortress." Optimus said.

"Near Mt. Moon. I don't get it? I had both Pewter and Cerulean City evacuated, why here?" Agent Jenny asked.

*Look!* bumblebee shouted. He pointed to the Nemesis flying towards Mt. Moon.

"Because the Decepticons have discovered the location of our Base." Optimus said.

**The Nemesis**

On top of the ship, Megatrona announces to the Decepticons. "Our opportunity to revive Cybertron has been lost, due to the treachery of Optimus Prime. But from our fortress of New Kaon, we will instead seize control of THIS world! Decepticons! Transform andrise up!"**  
><strong>

"I thought he'd never ask!" Starscream shouted. He and and a fleet of chrome silver Vehicons transformed into their jet modes and took flight. "Come, my armada! Attack! Attack! Attack!"

**Peaks of Mt. Moon**

They unleash a barrage of fire at the Autobots. Deoxys uses Barrier to shield the Autobots as they returned fire. Following up from the the jet Vehicons was a swarm of Insecticons. They shattered Deoxys Barrier and began to crawl over Mt. Moon.

The Autobots melee, fired at the Insecticon off the mountain. Optimus swung the Star Saber and destroyed whatever Insecticons were still coming at them. He noticed Starscream and his armada circling around for another run.

"Autobots, into the Base!" Optimus ordered.

As they were going, Arcee noticed Jenny going in her helicopter and Deoxys holding its ground.

"Jenny, what are you doing?" Arcee asked.

"My job, Drama-bot Queen!" Jenny replied.

She and Deoxys took off into the air while the Autobots return back inside the Base. Jenny fires at the Decepticons, but they evaded and just continued to attack the Base.

However, Deoxys was suddenly struck by Blackout. Blackout used Flamethrower on Deoxys, but quickly used Reflet to shield against the flames. Suddenly Mindwipe appeared and used Shadow Claw.

**Autobot Base**

The whole interior began to shake as the barrage continued.

"What's happening?" Ash asked. He and Dawn were covering Gabby from the dusty debris falling.

The Autobots returned at that moment.

"What is going on out there?" Ratchet asked.

"The Decepticons have invaded Kanto." Optimus replied.

"And Jenny and Deoxys think they can hod them off." Arcee added.

"What?!" Brock asked. "Hang on, Agent Jenny! You're knight in shiny armor will-"

Iris and Max pulled Brock's ears. "You're starting to sound like a kid." They said in unison.

**Outside**

Deoxys use Psycho Boost at Mindwipe. Then Deoxys and Blackout locked each other in a death grip as they plummet each other down to the ground.

At the last moment Mindwipe appeared again and used Shadow Ball hitting Deoxys in the back. Allowing Blackout to use Inferno on Deoxys and them used Seismic Toss.

Blackout and Mindwipe went to the mouth of the crater. When the dust cleared, all they saw was a glowing green rock. Then the glowing faded and the rock turned into a dull grey color.

Agent Jenny was starting to get over powered, she quickly contacted fro reinforcements. "Special Agent Jenny to Air Defense Command. I need immediate combat support." A Vehicon blasted the side of her helicopter. Three Insecticons blocked her path. "Come on, Air Command."

They were about to shot at her, but blaster fire gunned the three bugs out of the sky.

"Well, I'll be a Cresselia at a full moon."

From the sky above, the Lightning Bolt appeared and shot down the Vehicons behind Jenny.

**Autobot Base**

"_Prime, reinforcements just arrived._" Jenny said.

Optimus protested. "Agent Jenny, your military cannot prevail against-"

"_You didn't think I was gonna let Team Prime have all the fun, did you?_" Ultra Magnus asked.

"Ha, ha, ha! It's Magnus!" Bulkhead shouted.

He's gonna wreck some Decepticreeps." Wheeljack said.

**Outside**

Ultra Magnus was blasting down every Decepticon in his path.

**Autobot Base**

"Ultra Magnus?" Ratchet asked. "But how did you-"

"_I picked up a strange energy surge. Hope you don't mind the company._" Magnus replied.

"No, it's just that after everything, well..."

**The Lighting Bolt**

"We're still on the same team, Doc. Always will be." Magnus replied.

**Outside**

Magnus was continuing his warpath.

**Autobot Base**

"Ratchet, prepare to Bridge everyone out of here." Optimus said.

"We're abandoning the Base?" Ratchet asked.

"The Base is lost. Ultra Magnus, Agent Jenny, and Deoxys can only buy us enough time to escape. Bumblebee, Max, you'll depart be the first."

*Copy that.* Bumblebee said.

"You're splitting us up?" Max asked.

"Shouldn't we just stick together?" May asked.

"All for one and one for all?" Gabby asked.

"We must to avoid capture until we can regroup and launch a counterattack. Survival is our only priority now." Optimus said.

**Outside**

Jenny had an Insecticon chasing after her. She noticed a Vehicon heading her way. So she uses the smoke from her helicopter to blind the bug. She pulled out. The Insecticon and the Vehicon crashed into each other in the smoke.

"The day I'm out-flown by a bunch of toasters is the day I-" Jenny then noticed the Nemesis was making its way above Mt. Moon.

**Autobot Base**

Bumblebee transformed into his Camaro mode. *Max, we gotta get out of here!*

Before Max did go, he went up to Iris. "It might be a long time since we'll see each other. So I better do this or I'll regret it for the rest of my life." Max leaned in and kissed Iris on the lips. He broke the kiss. "Bye."

"Bye." Iris said.

Max hopped in Bumblebee and they drove through the Ground Bridge.

Ratchet rested the Ground Bridge to another location and Bulkhead, in his ATV pickup truckmode, with May inside went through.

Ash and Pikachu hopped on Arcee, in her motorcycle mode, and went through the Ground Bridge to an unknown location. Then Cliffjumper, in his Dodge Challenger mode, Dawn, Gabby, and Piplup went to another location.

**Route 3**

Delia was driving to the Base when she saw what was happening. A Vehicon swooped in from behind and fired at her. The last shots caused her to swerve and hit the brakes.

The Vehicon transformed and approached her. He readied his blaster. In panic, Delia honked her horn.

Jenny heard the horn and spotted Delia. "Miss Ketchum? Great." She swoops in and shoots the Vehicon in the back.

The Vehicon fell on top of the car dead. Delia got off and saw Jenny landing near her. She rushes to get aboard.

Meanwhile, the last defense against the Decepticon attack was Ultra Magnus. Starscream was right behind him.

"You're scrapped." Starscream said, as he fired two missiles at him.

Magnus steered the Lightning Bolt in a barrel roll and even banked to the left and the right. All it did was giving him another few minutes. The missiles struck the Lightning Bolt. The ship crashed somewhere in the woods nearby.

"And that's how you wreck a Wrecker!" Starscream bragged.

**Autobot Base**

Smokescreen saluted to Optimus. He then transformed into his Mazda Furai mode and Iris went in. Smokescreen drove through the Ground Bridge to an unknown location.

The shakes and rumble grew worse. Ratchet changed the controls to another location.

"What about you?" Ratchet asked.

"I will ensure that the Decepticons cannot follow." Optimus replied.

"What?" Brock asked. "But, Optimus, you-"

"You and Ratchet are partners. You must stick together."

Ratchet and Brock stood in front of the Ground Bridge. "I... never imagined it would end like this." Ratchet said. He transformed into his ambulance mode. Brock hopped in and Ratchet drove through the vortex.

"Neither did I, old friend."

**Outside**

The Nemesis readied its colossal cannon as it was position above Mt. Moon. The weapon began to charge up. Both Jenny and Delia helplessly watched from the helicopter.

**Autobot Base**

Optimus took the Star Saber and destroyed the Ground Bridge controls.

**Outside**

The Nemesis fired the colossal cannon and destroyed all of Mt. Moon. Creating a massive fiery explosion. When the dust cleared, Mt. Moon was level into a fiery ruin.

"No." Delia said.

Jenny looked away from being distraught.

Starscream flew down to the ruin. Megatron transformed into his Cybertronian jet mode and followed him.

**Autobot Base ruins**

They transformed back to their robotic forms and landed right on the Autobot symbol.

"This is the place alright." Starscream said.

"This _was_ the place." Megatron corrected.

"United we stand, divided they fall."

Meanwhile, in a pile of burning ruble not far away was Optimus' arm stuck out.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued on "Pokemon Prime: Beast Hunters" coming in 2013.<strong>


End file.
